


Für immer zusammen

by meerkat_hater



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, BDSM, Child Abuse, Childhood, First Time, Gen, Growing Up Together, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Sibling Incest, Soul Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 62,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meerkat_hater/pseuds/meerkat_hater
Summary: Санс и Папирус всегда были "наразделимой командой". Но как всё началось? Многое меняется с течением времени. Как маленький братишка Санса стал великим и ужасающим Боссом. Как крепкая и нежная братская любовь переродилась в нечто большее.





	1. Как моя жизнь, наконец, обрела смысл

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Für immer zusammen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784562) by [Viereck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viereck/pseuds/Viereck). 



— Заткни свой сраный рот!

— Приказывай лучше своей грязной шлюхе!

— Она хотя бы не такая жирная, как ты!

— Я беременна твоим ребёнком, грёбаный мудак!

— И ты ещё удивляешься, почему я ищу другую?! Последи хоть раз за своим тоном!

— Клала я на эту суку, как и на прочих!

— Если следующее отродье будет таким же бесполезным, как первое, то я точно уйду!

— Так не пойдёт! Уж будь любезен позаботиться о своём выродке!

— Да посмотри на него! Точная копия своей матери! Такой же тупой и не может нихуя!

— Ему двенадцать! Если бы у него был отец получше, он бы уже был более успешен, чем ты сейчас!

— С одним-то очком здоровья? Может хоть сейчас выбросим его на улицу? Да он и дня в подземелье не проживёт!

Санс сидел за обеденным столом и опускал взгляд на тарелку всякий раз, когда родители ругались особенно громко. Его мать заказала пиццу, потому что была уже на большом сроке и не могла долго стоять у плиты. Однако это не мешало ей часами болтаться в супермаркете. Они ели вместе втроём в первый раз за три недели. Но почему-то у маленького скелета не было аппетита. С трудом он запихал кусок пиццы себе в рот.

— Ты уже придумала имя для этой херни?!

— Нет! Я надеялась, что акушерка что-то придумает, как в прошлый раз!

— Потому что сама ты, видимо, слишком тупая!

— Я не могу всё делать сама!

Санс тяжело вздохнул. У его брата или сестры были тяжёлые времена. Как он сам жил в этой семье все эти годы уже было той ещё загадкой. Маленький скелет всё для себя делал сам. Он научился читать и писать с помощью телевизора. Ещё Санс собирал научные книги. Всё о животных, физике, геологии… Ему было очень интересно, как устроены вулканы. Его также очаровывала история. Война людей и монстров была действительно впечатляющей, но, смотря на свою семью, маленький скелет понимал, почему они проиграли эту войну.

— Чего это ты вздыхаешь?! Уже слишком хорош для пиццы? — раздражённо спросил его отец.

— Папирус или Лата, — коротко бросил Санс.

— Что??

— Я просто предлагаю. Если мальчик — Папирус, если девочка — Лата.

— Кто дал тебе право вмешиваться в наши дела?

— Извините… Могу я пойти в свою комнату?

— Да, иди, неблагодарный пиздюк!

Санс встал. Он был рад, что, наконец, сможет остаться в одиночестве. Ему было это нужно. Маленький скелет вошёл в свою комнату и запер за собой дверь. В небольшой комнате стояли его сломанная кровать, старый письменный стол и колыбель, которая давно была не в лучшем состоянии: отсутствовало несколько перекладин, а оставшиеся были расколоты в нескольких местах, на матрасе остались пятна, которые сохранились ещё со времён младенчества самого Санса, потому что никто не посчитал нужным убрать весь этот бардак. Но скоро эта комната погрузится в ещё больший хаос, а громкие детские крики добьют его последние нервы. Родители не горели желанием выделить собственную комнату для своего второго ребёнка, хотя ещё одно «жилое» помещение в доме имелось. Оно предназначалось для порнографии, «качелей любви», масок и костюмов. Одним словом — ад… Правда тогда Санс ещё не понимал назначения большинства вещей там, но, всё же, был весьма неплохо осведомлён об этой стороне жизни, благодаря полуночному эфиру по телевизору.

Маленький скелет сел на кровать, а точнее на то, что ему её заменяло. Это прессованное с опилками дерьмо и так было не особенно прочным, но а после того, как после побоев отец швырнул его на эту конструкцию несколько месяцев назад, она сломалась окончательно. Рама ещё держалась, а вот опоры и перекладины пришли в полную негодность. Теперь матрас просто лежал на полу, окружённый этой самой рамой. Как будто и не покидал колыбель. Может быть, в глазах родителей он так её и не перерос.

Санс свесил ноги над испорченной древесиной пока рассматривал детскую кроватку. Зачем этим уродам ещё один ребёнок, над которым они будут просто издеваться? Почему никто не вмешался? Любой, кто хоть немного знал его семью, мог сказать, насколько они хреновые родители. Санс, как и его будущий младший родственник, был лишь ошибкой. В пьяном угаре эти двое забыли об осторожности и принесли в мир новые беззащитные жизни. Возможно, у Санса бы не было проблем с его низким показателем здоровья, если бы его мать во время беременности не пила и не принимала наркотики. Да вообще чудо, что он не родился с двумя головами. Конечно, во время второй беременности не изменилось ровным счётом ничего. Молодой скелет старался по возможности не находиться в одной комнате со своей матерью, когда та была пьяна. Но однажды Санс рискнул позволить себе посмотреть на своего будущего брата или сестру. Его взору представился пузырь магии, сформированный как каркас для защиты нерождённого ребёнка. Тогда можно было разглядеть только его душу. Она сияла так, будто радовалась, когда Санс положил на толстое брюхо своей матери руку. Но это только сильнее расстроило маленького скелета: мелкий паразит не имел никакого понятия о том, что его ждёт снаружи.

Какого это, быть старшим братом? Возможно, родители будут обращать на него ещё меньше внимания. Может его младший брат или сестра будет настроен против него? Тогда они втроём могут смело идти нахуй. Санс снова вздохнул и лёг в постель. Под подушкой он нащупал старый, почти исписанный блокнот. Последняя его страница была озаглавлена: «Старший брат — за и против». Он прочитал про себя список ещё раз.

_За: больше не буду один, есть с кем поговорить, союзник против родителей.  
Против: крики, слюни, рвота, ответственность, никакого покоя больше._

Он вписал «возможный предатель» в колонку «против» и вернул блокнот под подушку. Его ждали трудные времена. Мать могла родить со дня на день. Чувство оцепенения пронизывало его кости. То, что происходило с ним, не должно повториться. Молодой скелет посмотрел на свои руки. Они были полны маленьких шрамов. Некоторые были оставлены его создателем, некоторые он нанёс сам. Боже, всё это было одной большой кучей дерьма.

 

— Я ухожу!

— Да! Иди, ты, отвратительный ублюдок!

— Даже не думай, что я вернусь!

— Да ты и так нам здесь не нужен!

— Посмотрим, когда придут счета! Чем ты будешь платить? Да никто ни копейки не отдаст за то, чтобы тебя выебать! Жирная тупая корова!

Потом раздался громкий треск. Видимо, что-то сломалось. Послышался хлопок закрывающейся входной двери, а затем гневные шаги матери Санса, направляющейся в спальню. Маленький скелет натянул одеяло на голову. Невольно слёзы побежали по его лицу. Такая реакция была глупой. Санс, в конце концов, должен был привыкнуть. Уже двенадцать лет каждый его день проходил примерно так, но почему-то больно было до сих пор. И это пугало его. Страх поселился где-то глубоко в трепещущей душе. Каждый раз, когда родители кричали или ругались особенно сильно, его пробирала непроизвольная дрожь. Довольно часто дело доходило до драк, или же гнев его родителей перенаправлялся на Санса. Его бедный братик или сестрёнка… Действительно несправедливо. Эти два эгоиста запросто могли разрушить ещё одну жизнь. Маленький скелет заплакал сильнее, плотнее завернувшись в одеяло. Он сам не понял, когда его тело начало трясти. Но тишина принесла ему спокойствие, и, в конечном итоге, Санс уснул, так и не прекратив рыдать.

Он на самом деле смог подркмать несколько часов, даже несмотря на его странные сны. Ему снился его будущий брат или сестра. Во сне не было видно лица. Другой скелет был большим и пугающим, совсем другим, нежели представлял себе Санс, но даже так рядом с ним было хорошо и легко. Было какое-то тёплое чувство. Возможно безопасность? Здорово. Кроме того, Санс чувствовал себя особенно нужным. Ему снилось, что он с этим внушительным скелетом был на игровой площадке. Кажется, его спутник смеялся. Сложно сказать, не видя лица. Другие монстры встали вокруг родственников, и Санс почувствовал что-то вроде гордости. И ещё любовь? Так должен чувствовать себя старший брат? Они просто качались на качелях некоторое время. Санс счастливо улыбался про себя, а его душа быстро билась. Пожалуй, не так уж плохо иметь брата или сестру. По крайней мере, маленький скелет надеялся. Он так хотел взять высокого монстра из своего сна за руку, но его разбудил странный шум.

Санс поднялся и сел прямо в своей поломанной кровати. Странные звуки снова повторились. Какие-то скрипы и грохот. С некими подозрениями он встал и пошёл в коридор. Звуки исходили из гостиной. Ему оставалось надеяться, что это не грабители пробрались в их жилище. Или ещё хуже… Пьяные друзья его создателя. Он осторожно заглянул в комнату и тут же пожалел, что не шумел по дороге. Его родители бесстыдно трахались на кухонном столе. На пустой коробке от пиццы. Мать была снизу, отец сверху. Беременность просто игнорировалась. Магическая масса постоянно тряслась и получала слабые удары. Душа внутри слабо мерцала, будто боялась. И Санс вполне мог понять её. Он отвернулся от этого странного сэндвича, но тут же его настигла совесть. Маленький скелет слышал, как его родители стонут и рычат, словно дикие звери. А между ними его беззащитный маленький родственник. Они пытали малыша, хотя он ещё не был рождён.

Санс сидел, съёжившись, в коридоре. Он не знал, зачем слушает это шумовое представление добровольно. Возможно, это было некое наказание, за то, что он ничем не может помочь маленькой душе. Боже, пусть малыш ничего из этого не запомнит. Сам Санс ещё помнил, как однажды, в виде исключения, ему позволили спать вместе с родителями после ночного кошмара. Тогда он в первый раз за долгое время почувствовал себя не таким одиноким, как обычно. Но после небольшого промежутка спокойствия оба тела около него начали двигаться. Может быть, они подумали, что Санс уже спит. С тех пор он больше не бывал в комнате своих родителей.

Сдавленный крик заставил Санса вздрогнуть. Он услышал, как два других скелета шепчут друг другу небольшие извинения и несерьёзные оскорбления. Как только Санс подумал, что он и его нерождённый родственник были зачаты таким образом, ему стало плохо. Он встал и тихонько вернулся в свою комнату, чётко осознавая, что больше не уснёт. Маленький скелет сел за письменный стол и открыл его левый ящик, в котором лежали две крупные книги. Одну он купил за бесценок на блошином рынке, а вторую украл у какой-то старухи. Краденая книга не была ничем особенным. Она называлась «Пушистый кролик», детская книга, которую в прошлом он с удовольствием читал, чтобы успокоиться. Другая была учебником по математике. Этот фолиант безусловно был ему нужен, поскольку в нём разъяснялись шаги вычислений. Вообще, это был материал для более старших школьников, но маленькому скелету он давался удивительно легко. Вычисления доставляли ему некое удовольствие. Числа имели свой особенный смысл. Не то, что остальная его жизнь.

Все раздумья Санса сопровождала своеобразная жажда знаний. Многие говорили, что он был исключительно умён, но насколько умён тот, кто добровольно остаётся в этом дурдоме? Кроме того, он никогда ничего не делал правильно. Зачем ему математика и физика, если он даже защитить себя не может? К счастью, Санс быстро понял, что нужно бороться, чтобы выжить. Маленький скелет очень рано открыл для себя магические способности. Заставлять вещи левитировать и бросать их было просто. Его особенной гордостью была телепортация. В один день это просто случилось, когда другие дети зажали его в угол и другой возможности сбежать не было. После этого он долго тренировал эту способность. Она была невероятно практична. Санс спрашивал себя, какие крутые штуки сможет продемонстрировать его новый брат или сестра. Его родители, однако, владели только лишь «специальными атаками». Этого было достаточно, чтобы защитить себя, но ни один из них не был воином.

Санс взял детскую книгу из ящика и вернулся в постель. Его душа так и не успокоилась после увиденного ранее. Это был больше страх, нежели волнение. Страх за то, что будет с маленькой душой, страх за то, что его могли заметить. Маленький скелет раскрыл книгу и стал рассматривать яркие картинки в ней. Зелёные леса и цветущие цветы смотрятся несколько сюрреалистично, если ты вырос в Новом Доме и не видел ничего больше, кроме, разве что, телевизора. Санс знал текст книги наизусть, поэтому просто пролистывал страницы. Маленький кролик там всегда выглядел так мирно и счастливо. Иногда Санс спрашивал себя, нормально ли это. По крайней мере, где-то да, потому что во многих человеческих книгах, которые падали в подземелье или в тех, что он видел в библиотеках и магазинах, были похожие сюжеты. Неужели на поверхности настолько более красиво и спокойно? В их истории говорилось, что люди кровожадные убийцы, но, возможно, всё это лишь работа машины пропаганды Азгора. Так его поражение выглядело менее драматично. Санс ненавидел свой ум. Ну почему он не мог воспринимать вещи просто? Ворча, маленький скелет запихал книгу под всю ту же подушку.

Может быть, его будущий родственник тоже будет интересоваться естественными науками. Они могли бы вместе совершать разные вылазки, например, исследовать эхо-цветы в Вотерфолле. Санс мог бы телепортировать их вдвоём, и никто бы даже не догадался. Маленький скелет сидел, откинувшись назад, и смотрел в потолок. То тёплое чувство из сна понемногу возвращалось. Что-то внутри него подсказывало, что он и маленькая душа в животе его матери созданы друг для друга. Они были бы прекрасной командой. Конечно. Тогда бы у Санса появился настоящий друг. В первый раз за всю жизнь.

Маленький скелет встал и подошёл к кроватке. Уже было невозможно предотвратить то, что его дерьмовые родители принесут новую жизнь в этот сраный мир, но Санс мог постараться, чтобы его будущему родственнику жилось лучше, чем ему самому. Молодой монстр тихо направился в ванную, где нашёл небольшой напильник, который его отец использовал для полировки собственных костей. Санс вернулся в свою комнату и присел рядом с кроваткой. Он ощупал её, а затем начал работать найденным инструментом, исправляя все неровности и шероховатости. Это заняло довольно много времени, но, в конце концов, древесина стала даже бархатистой в некотором роде. Санс собрал и выбросил образовавшийся мусор, а затем вытащил из-под своей сломанной кровати ламель. Маленький скелет сломал одну её планку, а затем при помощи того же инструмента подогнал под размер отсутствующих перегородок колыбели. При помощи некоторых усилий и приличного количества клея состояние предмета мебели значительно улучшилось. Теперь она несомненно сможет удержать маленького ребёнка. Матрас в кроватке нельзя уже было исправить, поэтому было решено просто перевернуть его. Да. Так несомненно было лучше. Ненавязчиво маленький монстр вернул ламель и напильник на их законные места.

Прошло некоторое время. Была среда и отец Санса работал. Его мать лежала на диване и коротала время за просмотром очередной телепередачи. Маленький скелет вошёл в гостиную и постарался проигнорировать измятую коробку от пиццы, которая до сих пор лежала на обеденном столе. Он встал рядом с диваном, но внимание его матери было полностью отдано банке пива и слащавому сериалу. Только несколько минут спустя она заметила сына.

— Чего тебе надо? Еда в холодильнике, — тихо сказала она, после чего сделала глоток из банки.

— Вы поставили кроватку в моей комнате… — начал Санс, но был сразу прерван.

— И она останется там! Мог бы хоть раз сделать что-то полезное для семьи!

— Но там даже нет белья! Где все старые детские вещи? Тебе скоро рожать, а вещи даже не постираны!

— Ты называешь меня плохой матерью, пиздюк?

— Просто скажи мне, где вещи, и я сам всё сделаю!

— В подвале! Где точно, не знаю. Придётся поискать. Правда, скорее всего, это дерьмо уже пожрали сраные крысы. Проклятые твари.

По костям Санса прошла мелкая дрожь, когда он увидел, как его мать делает очередной глоток из банки. А потом ставит её себе на живот. Бедное создание. Маленький скелет мог лишь надеяться, что его братик или сестрёнка родится здоровым хотя бы отчасти. 

Санс вздохнул и покинул комнату. Он вытащил ключ из маленькой корзинки рядом с входной дверью, а затем направился прямиком в подвал. Запах оттуда исходил неописуемый. Большинство жителей дома просто сбрасывали свой мусор сюда вниз. Ну и, конечно, здесь было целое море крыс. Коридоры подвала были заполнены их помётом и разорванными упаковками из-под еды. В мусорных пакетах зияли крупные дыры, а иногда слышался звук крысиной возни под ними. Санс не хотел долго здесь задерживаться. Он отпёр ржавый замок и вошёл в маленькое помещение, заполненное ящиками и коробками. Здесь был и его старый сломанный трёхколёсный велосипед. Его рама была переломана на две половины. Санс ещё помнил, как было больно, когда велосипед внезапно разломился под ним. Никто даже не обратил внимания, что его отец в это время просто заливался смехом. Санс действительно ненавидел этого парня. Оставалось надеяться лишь на то, что он хоть поцарапался, пока готовил свою «уморительную» шутку.

Ворча, маленький скелет пошёл через коробки и ящики. Многие вещи были пожраны крысами, как и говорила его мать. После, казалось бы, целой вечности, Санс наконец нашёл то, что искал — пыльный ящик с надписью «РЕБЁНОК». Он открыл коробку и стал рассматривать её содержимое: пара ползунков, постельное бельё для колыбели, пожёванную погремушку и несколько плюшевых зверей, которые выглядели хуже, чем их города в послевоенное время. Санс брезгливо отбросил сломанных Тедди вглубь комнаты. Может быть крысы построят из них что-то милое. Так или иначе, маленький скелет отнёс коробку наверх в квартиру.

Задыхаясь, Санс, наконец, донёс вещи до ванной. Их нужно было постирать и высушить до рождения ребёнка. Он закрыл за собой дверь и закинул всё, кроме погремушки, в стиральную машину. Как вообще работает эта штука? Он не мог спросить свою мать. Тогда снова начнётся разговор о том, что у него слишком мало домашних обязанностей, а потом ещё и заставят делать какую-нибудь грязную работу. Скелет открыл кювету для моющих средств, но не нашёл там каких-либо обозначений, куда насыпать порошок или налить ополаскиватель. Санс на минуту задумался. Он провёл пальцем по остаткам средства в одном из отделений, а затем понюхал его. Похоже, это ополаскиватель. Следовательно, другое для порошка. Заполнив кювету нужным количеством моющих средств, он задвинул её на место. Санс не знал, при какой температуре нужно стирать вещи, поэтому поставил на сорок и понадеялся, что вещи не испортятся окончательно. Он нажал на кнопку «Старт» и машина нехотя зашевелилась. Она уже успела повидать свои лучшие дни.

Санс взял погремушку из коробки и тщательно промыл её с мылом руками. Маленький скелет сделал это три раза. Все бактерии должны уже были умереть, или? Лучше помыть её ещё разок.

— Ты нашёл вещи? — крикнула его мать.

— Да! Они в стиральной машине!

— Потом повесишь вещи сам! Мамочка сегодня больше ничего не может!

И маленький скелет знал, почему. Он вернулся в гостиную и застал мать мертвецки пьяной на всё том же диване. Со своим животом она была похожа на черепаху, которую перевернули на спину и не имеющую возможности двигаться. Её майка задралась и можно было увидеть маленькую душу. Несмотря ни на что, она светилась насыщено и сильно. Малой слишком много хотел от жизни.

Голод направил Санса в сторону кухни. Ему было сказано, что еда в холодильнике, но представшая его взору картина не была удивительна: большое количество бутылок алкоголя, сраный гнилой сельдерей, неполная коробка молока и испорченный бургер. Санс раздражённо взял коробку и встряхнул. Что ж, по крайней мере оно не скисло. Он схватил миски и упаковку кукурузных хлопьев, которые даже не были убраны куда-то на полки. После того как нехитрое блюдо было приготовлено, маленький скелет направился с миской прямиком в свою комнату. Но когда Санс шёл по коридору, открылась входная дверь. Его отец вернулся с работы.

— Эй, мелкий, где твоя мать?

— В гостиной, на диване.

— Как всегда… она уже бухая?

— Как свинья.

Санс быстро ретировался в свою комнату, потому что последующей ссоры было не избежать. Он закрыл за собой дверь и поставил миску на стол, а рядом положил погремушку, что достал из кармана. Как и следовало ожидать, из гостиной раздавались крики отца о том, какая его мать бесполезная. Ответная ругань не заставляет себя ждать. Санс сел за письменный стол, достал учебник по математике из ящика и открыл его на заложенной странице. Последний раз он остановился, кажется, на логарифмах. Алгебра была очень лёгкой. Санс признался себе, что у него были слегка странные увлечения для его возраста. Но что ему ещё было делать? С его мизерным показателем здоровья он не мог позволить себе выходить на улицу в одиночку. Как альтернатива, он мог бы ругаться с родителями, спать или, может быть, трогать себя. Последний вариант был не так уж и плох, но после того спектакля вчера ночью Санс действительно мог без этого обойтись. Да и, наконец, это приносило какую-никакую пользу его образованию. Может быть, потом он найдёт хорошую работу и свалит из этой дыры.

Мысли о будущем заставили его снова обратить взгляд к кроватке. Должен ли он бросить здесь малого одного? Чтобы их родители и его или её сломали? Санс не смог бы позаботиться о маленьком ребёнке. Да он и о себе позаботиться должным образом не мог. Маленький скелет действительно боялся, что даже в будущем будет недостаточно силён, чтобы уйти. Только не ценой маленького ребёнка, оставленного в этом аду. Но, возможно, сейчас было самое время думать только о себе. Может стоит прекратить доставать отца из лужи собственной блевотины или вызывать врача для матери, которая не может подняться из-за переломанных костей?

— Я не для того весь день работаю, чтобы ты протирала задницу на диване!

— Да любой идиот может прибирать пыль с полок! Ах да, прекрасная работа для тебя!

— Ты даже для этого слишком тупая! Ещё и сраный холодильник опять пустой!

Санс ел кукурузные хлопья и читал свою книгу. Только почувствовав солёный вкус во рту он понял, что снова неосознанно плачет. Он вытер глазницы и снова попытался вникнуть в математическую задачу, но уже не мог нормально сконцентрироваться. Неважно сколько раз маленький скелет пробовал, никак не выходило правильно вчитаться в задание. Его руки дрожали, и большая часть хлопьев с ложки упала обратно в миску. Его нервам действительно пришёл конец.

— Я не знаю, зачем вообще вернулся домой!

— Да потому что ты жалкий слабак, который просто сдох бы в дерьме снаружи один!

Раздался глухой стук, будто ладонь отца встретилась с черепом матери. За этим последовал громкий рёв и звуки бьющейся о стены посуды.

Санс положил руки на стол, а затем опустил взгляд на свои ладони. Он больше не мог себя сдерживать. Он плакал и рыдал. Всё его тело тряслось и ему действительно было плохо. И лучше никогда не будет. Ему даже не с кем было поговорить об этом. Никому это не нужно. Может действительно было бы лучше, если бы его выбросили на улицу умирать сразу после рождения? Прямо как и говорил отец. Почему жизнь такая куча дерьма? Не было ничего, ради чего стоит жить. Вообще ничего. Только собственная трусость удерживала его от того, чтобы покончить со всем. Это никогда не прекратится. Его брат или сестра тоже должен будет пройти через это дерьмо. А если мелкий не переживёт, то не страшно, эти говнюки сделают нового в кратчайшие сроки. Потому что всем всё равно. Санс чувствовал себя ужасно беспомощным и потерянным. 

 

Маленький скелет сам не заметил, как уснул прямо за столом. Небольшая лужица слюны уже успела оформиться на страницах учебника, что его довольно сильно напугало. Санс постарался всё исправить, вытирая повреждённые страницы собственной майкой, но текст на них всё равно слегка заплыл. Который сейчас час? В любом случае, родители уже прекратили ссору. Вздохнув, он потянулся, встал и пошёл в ванную, где стиральная машина наверняка давно закончила и ждёт его. Санс сложил вещи в корзину и понёс в гостиную. За окнами было темно, что означало, что уже поздний вечер или ночь, а родители, видимо, уже спали. Маленький скелет включил в комнате свет и начал развешивать вещи на сушилке, поблизости от обогревателя. Они пахли немного затхло, и не мудрено, ведь эти вещи пролежали чуть ли не сутки в машинке, но зато они были чистыми. Завтра утром бельё уже высохнет, и Санс, наконец, оборудует кроватку. Хоть кто-то в этом доме занимается бытом. То, что он сам младенцем выжил здесь, казалось невообразимым чудом. Шрам на его голове, например, был напоминанием о том, как отец бросил его, чтобы поймать выскользнувший из рук сэндвич. Что ж, видимо его жизнь не стоит даже двух сраных ломтиков белого хлеба с ветчиной.

— АХХХХ! БЛЯДСКОЕ ДЕРЬМО! — вдруг раздалось из-за двери родительской спальни.

— Не ори так, безумная свиноматка!

— У меня роды начались, идиот!

— Это не повод орать мне в ухо!

— Завали хлебало и позвони уже блядской акушерке!

Санс чувствовал себя крайне противоречиво. Ребёнок не может ждать до утра?! Теперь он мог называться хорошим братом с большой натяжкой, ведь он даже вещи для кроватки подготовить не успел. Маленький скелет лишь наблюдал, как его отец нервно расхаживал по комнате, поглаживая правое ушное отверстие и бормоча что-то вроде: «Не хватало этого дерьма посреди ночи». 

Его мать кричала от боли. Видимо его производителя это мало интересовало, он просто подошёл к холодильнику и взял банку пива. Старший скелет сел на диван и позволил себе глоток.

— Может, нам стоит попросить о помощи? — осторожно спросил Санс.

— Этой старухе нужен психиатр, а не акушерка! Когда она была беременна тобой она тоже разбудила меня якобы из-за схваток. И что думаешь? Ты родился неделей позже. Она не должна так драматизировать!

Снова громкий крик. Санс украдкой подошёл к холодильнику и оторвал листок с номером акушерки. Мягкими шагами он вышел в коридор, где стоял домашний телефон. Маленький скелет осторожно набрал номер, и, после долгих гудков, ему, наконец, ответила раздражённая женщина.

— Что? — буркнула она в трубку.

— Привет. Моя мама, кажется, рожает. Нам бы здесь не помешала помощь.

— Этот маленький говнюк подобрал самое подходящее время, чтобы выползти! — пробрюзжала женщина.

— Серьёзно, приходите скорее! — ворчал Санс. Он продиктовал акушерке их адрес. Будто она и так не знает дорогу.

От последовавших криков боли маленький скелет поморщился. Это звучало не слишком приятно. Тихо Санс подошёл к спальне родителей и заглянул в приоткрытую дверь. Его мать плакала на кровати. Она корчилась от боли и сжимала живот. Насколько Санс знал, акушерка нужна была только для подстраховки. У монстров-скелетов во время родов каким-то образом растворялся внутренний магический барьер, и ребёнка довольно просто было вытащить. Так ему объясняла мать пару лет назад. Акушерка должна поддерживать мать, оценить её и ребёнка после рождения: нужен ли врач кому-то из них, а также прибраться после всего. По сути, акушерка была просто пустой тратой денег. По крайней мере, для скелетов. Но его мать яро настаивала на её присутствии. По этой причине номер и висел на холодильнике. Она никак это не аргументировала, разве что пустыми рассуждениями о безопасности ребёнка, но, скорее всего, ей просто не хотелось лежать в месиве из грязи и магии, ведь её прекрасный супруг точно не позаботится об этом в любом случае.

— Мама…? — тихо спросил Санс, быстро укрывшись за дверью, опасаясь, что мать в гневе может что-нибудь в него бросить.

— САНС! Твой грёбаный отец позвонил акушерке?! — спросила она, тяжело дыша.

— Не волнуйся, она уже в пути, — пытался успокоить её маленький скелет, нарочно скрывая, что его отец сейчас просто сидит в гостиной пьёт пиво. Так или иначе, он не хотел расстраивать мать лишний раз.

— Чёрт, так больно! Хуже, чем в первый раз!

— Могу я сделать что-то…?

— Впусти чёртову акушерку, а потом исчезни!

Санс кивнул и вернулся в коридор. Каждый новый крик пробивал его до костного мозга. Он нетерпеливо ёрзал около входной двери, надеясь, что скоро в неё позвонят.

— Зачем ты тут штаны протираешь? — спросил отец, пришедший из гостиной.

— Я жду кое-кого, — спокойно ответил Санс.

— Кого? Ты позвонил сраной акушерке? Если твоя блядская мать опять симулирует это дерьмо, мне всё равно придётся платить!

— Но, я думаю, маме правда плохо.

— Ох, я умоляю! Она как-то раз разбила об голову полную бутылку водки и старалась удержать вертикальное положение, только для того, чтобы сломать руку при падении. Это всё шоу ради внимания!

Оба скелета испугались, когда прозвенел дверной звонок. Санс повернулся и посмотрел в глазок. Его отец направился в спальню, чтобы понаблюдать за своей кричащей женой. Молодой скелет постарался проигнорировать ехидные замечания своего создателя и просто открыл дверь, ожидая акушерку.

В комнату ввалилась толстый монстр-кот. С собой у неё была большая сумка, и явно была в плохом настроении. В этом случае она прекрасно сойдётся с его родителями. Можно было только надеяться, что с ребёнком ничего не случится, пока эти трое будут пытаться перегрызть друг другу глотки. Без приветствия она просто проследовала через помещение, ориентируясь на крики. 

— Спокойно, я уже здесь! — проворчала кошка и оттолкнула отца Санса в сторону.

— Наконец-то! — ахнула его мать. — Я думаю, скоро всё кончится!

— Да, да… — бурчал его отец, стоя в углу комнаты с банкой пива.

Санс сам не знал, что делать. Сначала он наблюдал, как акушерка распаковывала различные полотенца. Наконец, она взяла несколько и подошла к Сансу.

— Где ближайшая раковина? — рявкнула она на мальчишку.

Маленький скелет кивнул в сторону ванной. Кошка оттолкнула его и пошла в указанном направлении, где намочила полотенца.

Было очень шумно и беспокойно. При каждом крике матери Санс мог почувствовать, как сжимается его душа. Беспомощный маленький скелет сидел рядом с дверью в спальню. Он надеялся, что у него будет больше времени. Может быть, нужно было разработать запасной план для себя и мелкого. Может он ему вовсе не понравится. В любом случае, шансы на то, что в конце он всё равно останется один, были крайне велики… Санс цеплялся за свои согнутые ноги и слушал, как говорили взрослые. И как плакала мать. И кто-то ещё кричал. Маленький скелет осторожно заглянул в комнату. Акушерка держала что-то маленькое и очень громкое в руках. Она вытирала это влажным полотенцем. Между тем, его отец сел на кровать и осторожно погладил голову своей жены, которая лежала, потея и тяжело дыша, будто была больна.

Санс встал и вошёл в комнату. Его родителей, похоже, вообще не волновала эта кричащая штука. Кошка-монстр осмотрела ребёнка очень внимательно, а затем завернула в чистое полотенце.

— Поздравляю! У вас мальчик! — сказала акушерка с наигранным счастьем. — И знаете что! По размеру ноги я могу сказать, что парень вырастет под два метра.

Под два метра? Какого чёрта? Этим скелетом из его сна был его младший брат?  
Его родители до сих пор не проявили никакого интереса. Акушерка повернулась к Сансу и передала ему в руки свёрток, а затем достала какую-то бумагу из кармана жакета.

— Как назвать пиздюка? Ну, знаете, бюрократическая чушь короля.

Но родители были слишком заняты друг другом. Он услышал бормотание отца: «Наконец ты избавилась от этого. Дерьмо, ты так сексуальна без этой херни в тебе!»

Санс не знал, что делать. Акушерка прожигала его нетерпеливым взглядом, родители уже были в собственном мире, малыш у него на руках кричал, а он сам был в самом центре всего этого. 

— Папирус! Его зовут Папирус! — бросил он, и акушерка записала.

— Уберите кто-нибудь этот шум! — нервно крикнул отец. — Отнеси брата в вашу комнату! Ваша мать должна отдохнуть!

Акушерка начала убирать кровать и всё, что было рядом. Санс тонул в раздумьях, пока шёл по коридору в свою комнату. Он сделал глубокий вдох. Было страшно. Каждое рождение настолько отвратительно? Его внимание вернулось к маленькому брату, который уже затих и ворочался на его руках. Он посмотрел вниз и слегка отогнул полотенце. Душа Санса сразу забилась быстрее. Боже… его брат был… самым милым из всего, что ему приходилось видеть в жизни.

Малыш смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазницами. Санс должен был улыбнуться. Он не знал почему, но был очень счастлив в этот момент. Этот мешок костей был таким маленьким и хрупким. И только Санс подумал, что его брат не может быть ещё слаще, как малыш начал смеяться. Старший монстр забыл как дышать. Его душа будто была готова взорваться. В это момент он был чётко уверен, что будет всегда защищать это невинное существо. Слёзы побежали по его лицу, но в первый раз в жизни от счастья и радости. Его маленький брат счастливо пискнул и прижался ближе к своему новому защитнику.

— Не бойся, — пробормотал Санс, немного крепче взяв маленького брата. — Я всегда буду рядом. _Я обещаю тебе, Папирус._


	2. Счастье материнства

Санс проснулся от того, что почувствовал что-то на своём лице. Он раскрыл свои глазницы и улыбнулся: Папирус высвободился из полотенца и неуклюже исследовал маленькими ладошками лицо своего брата. Поскольку вещи для кроватки вчера вечером ещё не высохли, Санс решил взять малыша спать к себе. Папируса действительно утомило рождение, поэтому вскоре после этого он уснул как убитый. Было так приятно прижимать к себе этот тёплый комочек. Это дало старшему скелету такие необходимые комфорт и спокойствие, а главное, знание, что он больше не один. Лёжа на боку, Санс понаблюдал за братом, затем игриво нажал на его носовые косточки. Папирус счастливо пискнул, явно довольный полученным вниманием. Из любопытства малыш взял правой рукой указательный палец своего брата. Он был довольно силён для своих размеров. На секунду Санс просто застыл, наблюдая за братишкой. 

Папирус пробурчал что-то и пнул полотенце, пока грыз кончик пальца Санса. Старший скелет тихо хихикнул. Его зубки были такими крошечными и тупыми. В будущем, конечно, они вырастут и станут острыми как бритва, но сейчас это выглядело действительно забавно. Санс коротко засмеялся, из-за чего Папирус посмотрел снизу вверх на своего брата, широко улыбнулся и издал короткое «Ньех!». Слишком мило. Папирус сиял словно маленькое солнышко. Хоть Санс всего одну ночь успел побыть старшим братом, но уверенно мог сказать, что уже ужасно привязан к малому. Видимо, ему достался весь материнский инстинкт его создателей. У Папируса было уже гораздо больше, чем у Санса в детстве — кто-то, кто его любит. Старший скелет прижал братишку ближе и нежно поцеловал в лоб. Тот пискнул и неловко коснулся лица своего брата левой рукой, пока правой до сих пор сжимал чужой палец. 

Санс хотел, чтобы это продолжалось вечно. Он чувствовал внутри странное тепло и счастье, будто ничто плохое не может произойти в принципе. Но их невинные объятья и игры были прерваны: Папирус начал слегка всхлипывать и печально нахмурился. Санс что-то сделал не так? Мог ли он как-то причинить ему боль? Беспокоясь, старший скелет взял брата на руки. Папирус беспомощно посмотрел на него и заскулил.

— Что случилось? — спросил Санс, уже почти опустив руки от собственного бессилия. Он попытался укачать брата, но сделал только хуже: Папирус начал кричать и плакать. Санс решился на немыслимое… попросить помощи у матери. В конце концов, он сам понятия не имел, как ухаживать за ребёнком, а его мать, какой бы безответственной она не была, смогла как-то справиться однажды. 

Совершенно недовольный своей идеей, Санс вышел в коридор. Нормальные родители давно бы уже как-то отреагировали на плачущего ребёнка, но, конечно, не эти двое. Отец был на работе, а мать просто лежала в постели. Санс осторожно открыл дверь спальни, но так как Папирус до сих пор кричал, его присутствие не было секретом. Мать, до этого занятая просмотром телевизора, перевела взгляд на своих детей. По её лицу было видно, насколько она раздражена.

— Что?! — недовольно спросила она.

— С Папирусом что-то не так, и я не знаю, что делать…

— Дай его сюда!

Санс неохотно передал младенца своей матери. Та схватила его слишком грубо, что заставило маленького скелета поморщиться. Он нервно наблюдал за её действиями. Старший монстр развернула полотенце и осмотрела своего ребёнка. Санс заметил маленькую душу, светящуюся странно слабо. С Папирусом что-то не так? Маленький скелет заёрзал на месте. Его мать же разочарованно вздохнула и задрала собственную рубашку, обнажив грудную клетку и душу. Она положила на себя ребёнка, и медленно, но верно он начал успокаиваться. Санс наблюдал, как две разные души каким-то образом взаимодействовали, не касались друг друга, но парили очень близко. Это продлилось совсем не долго, но после всего душа его брата засветилась ярче. Что произошло? Санс посмотрел на свою мать, которая вернулась к просмотру телевизора. Новорождённый до сих пор не вызывал у неё малейшего интереса. Маленький скелет решительно не мог этого принять. Он сам давно привык, что родители его не любят, но почему они относились также и к Папирусу? Какого чёрта?! Безусловно, этот маленький паршивец был самым замечательным в мире! Сансу достаточно было один раз посмотреть на его лицо, чтобы понять это. Как могла его мать не замечать этого? Он не понимал. Совершенно не понимал. 

— Что это было? — не выдержал Санс.

— Маленький пиздюк был голоден, — как ни в чём не бывало ответила его мать.

— Но разве тогда ему не нужна еда?

— Наивный! Как ты собрался давать ему твёрдую пищу? Сейчас ему сойдёт и магия с энергией! Нужно только следить за насыщенностью души. Тогда этот червяк не будет шуметь.

— И он вот так просто берёт энергию твоей души?

— Да. Просто кладёшь его на грудь, а остальное природа делает сама. Любой идиот так может.

Очаровано Санс смотрел, как буквально на глазах крепнет маленькое сердечко. Папирус до сих пор лежал на грудной клетке своей матери и ощупывал чужие кости. Зрачки в его тёмных глазницах светились любопытством. Так или иначе, он впервые увидел собственную мать, но, похоже, малыша интересовало больше то, что светилось под рёбрами, нежели их обладательница, а может быть, ребёнок до сих пор не понял, что перед ним другое живое существо. Как только Папирус бросил взгляд в сторону и заметил взволнованное лицо своего брата, он улыбнулся ему. Санс не мог ничего сделать и ответил тем же. Дерьмо, его брат слишком милый! Но оставлять малыша с этой женщиной было никак нельзя. Маленький скелет принял решение просто забрать Папируса, но стоило ему только попробовать, как тут же он стал врагом. Теперь и братишка ненавидит его? Или же он просто инстинктивно испугался.

Как Санс и предчувствовал, Папирус упал во время своего увлекательного турне по грудной клетке матери. Та испугалась и среагировала, но её старший сын был быстрее. Папирус заплакал от испуга и от того, что потерял прекрасный источник энергии. Санс взял ребёнка на руки и слегка покачал. Его душа забилась быстрее, и он крепко прижал к себе малыша. Он так и знал, что не стоит доверять матери что-либо важное. Осадок страха засел глубоко в его костях. Это было очень странное и сильное чувство. До этого Санса никто и ничто не интересовало. Действительно удивительно, как быстро всё изменилось. Он старался успокоить братишку, покачивая его взад-вперёд, будто тело и душа сами знали, что делать. Ребёнок вправду немного успокоился и вцепился маленькими ручками в футболку старшего брата. 

— Твою ж мать! Папирус такой же плакса, каким был ты! 

«Он не плакса, он ребёнок», — подумал Санс, раздражённо уставившись на свою мать.

— Иди, поиграй с младшим братом! Мамочке нужно отдохнуть!

Маленькому скелету не нужно было повторять дважды. Он всегда был тихим и простым ребёнком. У него даже мысли не возникало протестовать против того, что ему не нравится. Санс всегда справлялся с собственным гневом, но тот факт, что с Папирусом плохо обращались, действительно вывел его из себя. В первый раз за годы. Фыркнув, Санс покинул спальню, не удостоив мать даже взгляда. Как только за ним закрылась дверь в их комнату, маленький скелет опустил взгляд. Братья вновь улыбались друг другу, будто все грусть и злость остались далеко позади. Папирус лежал голым на руках Санса, поскольку их мать развернула полотенце, а затем малыш ещё и упал. Кусок ткани свободно свисал с руки старшего брата.

«Нам пора бы проверить, высохли ли твои вещи», — подумал Санс, улыбнулся и снова игриво нажал на крошечные носовые косточки. 

Папирус привычно раззадорился, когда его принесли в гостиную. Малыш с любопытством осматривал новое окружение. Всё было ново и интересно для него. Это было действительно восхитительно, как глаза ребёнка сновали по всей комнате в жадном желании познать всё. Но у него будет ещё много времени на это, и Сансу стало грустно от подобной мысли. Ещё до появления малыша он мечтал сбежать из этой тюрьмы. Он так надеялся, что сможет повлиять на родителей. Они не должны сломать малыша, как его самого. Возможно, стоило поговорить с ними, сказать, какие они ослы. Прогноз на успех был менее чем положительный, но лучше, чем ничего не делать.

Санс подошёл к сушилке и потрогал вещи свободной рукой и решил, что, в принципе, они достаточно высохли. Он взял несколько ползунков и подошёл к дивану. Маленький скелет положил Папируса на мягкую подушку и посмотрел на крошечную одежду. Ползунки были разными, но все довольно яркими: одни со звёздами, другие с полосами, несколько однотонных… Но Санс выбрал красные с вышитыми на них чёрными костями. Эти выглядели необычно. И хорошо подойдут к глазам Папируса. Хех. С огромной осторожностью Санс одел своего брата. Сначала стопы и ноги, а затем столь же хрупкие руки были спрятаны в ползунки. После того, как старший скелет застегнул все пуговицы, Папирус выглядел крайне недовольным. Он пнул воздух и пробормотал что-то. Видимо, быть одетым ему казалось невероятно глупо. Санс не смог сдержать смех: его братишка был ещё более милым, чем когда улыбался, только когда злился.

Старший скелет протянул палец малышу. Папирус тут же отвлёкся и попытался поймать белые кости. Санс немного помог ему, но, похоже, его маленькому брату было всё равно. Счастливый от маленькой победы он крепко вцепился в палец. Малыш неловко взял кончик пальца Санса в рот. Ребёнку, казалось, очень это нравилось, потому что периодически он издавал счастливые писки. Санс мог бы наблюдать за этим чуть ли не вечно. Как можно быть настолько очаровательным? Старший скелет осторожно лёг рядом со своим братом, поднял его и положил на себя. После этого Санс улыбнулся слегка толкнул лбом малыша, на что тот издал сладкий ньех-звук, который заставил старшего брата засмеяться. Он подложил себе подушку под голову и схватил пульт с подлокотника. Выходить на улицу для них не вариант, но никто не запрещал им посмотреть телевизор немного. Санс переключил на мультфильм, который и сам с удовольствием смотрел. Папирус быстро повернулся в сторону цветного ящика, который, к тому же, издавал звуки. Старший скелет повернул своего брата так, чтобы они оба имели хороший обзор. Ребёнок всем видом демонстрировал удивление. Видимо, телевизор был довольно впечатляющим.

— Это мультик. Обычно они довольно тупые, но этот ничего, — объяснял Санс. — Видишь этого монстра-акулу? Такого противного с красными глазами? Он — плохой парень. Постоянно пытается съесть героев, но ему не удастся, потому что они прячутся в джунглях, — продолжил он, уже указывая пальцем на экран. 

Папирус с той же страстью продолжал грызть указательный палец и смотрел передачу широко раскрытыми глазницами. Как только на экране появился монстр-тигр, малыш энергично замахал свободной рукой в сторону экрана.

— Да, точно! Это лидер героев! Он заботится о том, чтобы команда всегда была вместе и ещё придумывает суперкрутые планы!

Когда мультфильм был почти закончен, Санс заметил, что его брат затих. Он посмотрел на малыша и обнаружил, что тот мирно заснул. Старший скелет даже слегка гордился собой. Папирус был сыт, чист, одет и чувствовал себя достаточно комфортно, чтобы уснуть прямо на руках у Санса. Собственно, он неплохо справился в качестве старшего брата. Если он смог передать то чувство безопасности Папирусу, то, несомненно, малышу будет гораздо лучше жить, чем ему самому.

Санс поднял младшего брата осторожно и медленно, чтобы не разбудить. Ребёнок выпустил тихий сонный звук и уткнулся головой в грудь Санса. Тот тихо подошёл к сушильной стойке и снял с неё сухие постельные принадлежности. После, полностью загруженный и с братом на руках маленький скелет направился в их общую комнату. Ему не хотелось оставлять Папируса одного в гостиной. Страх после инцидента с матерью никак не отпускал его. Санс бережно положил брата на собственную постель, а затем начал готовить кроватку: надел наволочку на плоскую подушку и простынь на не самый чистый матрас. Наконец, закончив обустройство, старший скелет осторожно поднял ребёнка. Он задержал Папируса на руках на секунду, настолько ему не хотелось отпускать брата. Санс поцеловал малыша в лоб, пожелав ему спать крепко, и положил хрупкое тело в кроватку. Папирус мирно посапывал, улыбаясь во сне. Столько впечатлений за один день. Может, ему снится Санс и их время, проведённое вместе? Задумавшись, старший скелет простоял около кроватки несколько минут, наблюдая за Папирусом. Когда малыш издал во сне тихое «нье», Сансу пришлось закрывать рот рукой, чтобы сдержать смех. Тихими шагами маленький скелет выскользнул из комнаты и аккуратно прикрыл дверь за собой.

Он прислонился спиной к закрытой двери и вздохнул. Душа Санса билась так часто и счастливо. Маленький скелет никогда и мечтать не смел, что что-либо в его жизни может пойти в позитивном ключе. И уж точно не думал, что этим он будет обязан своим родителям.

Будто по команде, домой заявился его отец. В руках у него было несколько пакетов с едой, а сам он выглядел довольно заезжено. От одного взгляда на покупки у Санса потекли слюни. Он был довольно сильно голоден.

— Хватит пялиться! Иди помоги мне разложить это дерьмо! — брюзжал старший скелет, шумно проходя по коридору.

— Тссс! Папирус спит! — попросил Санс отца экспрессивным шёпотом.

Старший скелет раздражённо цыкнул и пошёл на кухню с прежним грохотом, но оставшуюся часть пути держал рот на замке. Санс следовал за отцом и наблюдал до того момента, пока тот не поставил пакеты на пол.

— Надеюсь, ты не доставал мать! — проворчал старший скелет и начал распаковывать покупки. Санс подошёл к сумкам и начал помогать раскладывать продукты. По крайней мере, насколько позволял его скромный рост.

— Она только покормила Папируса, но всё остальное я сделал сам.

— Хоть где-то будешь полезен для разнообразия. Если ребёнок будет орать тут весь день, у тебя не будет второго шанса.

Санс проворчал что-то, но сдержал при себе свой комментарий. Если бы они хоть иногда о нём заботились, пока он был ребёнком, то и не было бы бесконечных криков. Его младший брат был прекрасным доказательством. Кто знает, может и Санс был добрым и жизнерадостным ребёнком, до того как ему стало всё равно. Он ненавидел своих родителей, но с появлением Папируса это вышло на какой-то новый уровень.

Его отец буквально за минуту хаотично раскидал покупки в холодильник и шкафы, затем резко достал и вскрыл упаковку картошки фри, и высыпал её содержимое на противень, после чего поставил его в духовку. Санс жадно наблюдал за исходящим оттуда светом. Обычно здесь питались только нездоровой пищей, но никого это не беспокоило. Маленький скелет очень любил жирную еду. Жаль, что их фритюрница была сломана. Раньше в их семье жарили в масле абсолютно всё. Однажды его мать уронила в неё надкусанное яблоко, после чего дала Сансу съесть это когда-то бывшее здоровой пищей дерьмо. Но, к сожалению, в один роковой день во время одной из ссор родителей в это чудо техники прилетела шальная ваза. Фритюрница упала и больше не подавала признаков жизни. До сих пор они не накопили достаточно денег, чтобы купить новую.

— Ну и какого это, иметь младшего брата? — небрежно спросил старший скелет и взял банку пива из холодильника.

— Лучше, чем я думал. Мелкий очень классный. 

— В этом возрасте с ними ещё просто. Надеюсь, что он не пойдёт в твою мать. Двоих таких я не вынесу.

— Папирус весь день смеялся и играл. И он очень милый. Ты бы видел его, когда я только надел на него ползунки! Его обиженное лицо — это нечто! — Санс засмеялся необычайно нежно.

Его отец облокотился на столешницу и задумчиво отхлебнул из пивной банки. Смех Санса быстро затих под напором его сурового взгляда. Он опять сделал что-то не так? Старший скелет поставил на стол свой напиток и положил руку на плечо сына, глядя на него серьёзно. Санс нервно сглотнул.

— Это очень важно, не привязываться ни к кому живому! — наставлял старший скелет. — Тебе нельзя строить связи с другими, иначе потом они придушат тебя самого! Каждый монстр в подземелье обязательно воспользуется твоей слабостью, чтобы навредить тебе! Подумай об этом!

Отец Санса выпрямился и отошёл, пока маленький скелет просто смотрел в пол. И это причина, по которой родители не заботились о них? Они оба были слишком слабы, чтобы бороться, видели в собственной семье лишь слабость? Это имело смысл, но вызывало в Сансе только злость. Зачем они вообще размножались, если дети для них лишь балласт?! Зачем, в этом случае, приносить новую жизнь в этот мир?! Почему именно Папирус? Нет, он не отвернётся от собственного брата только из-за того, что его можно использовать как рычаг давления! В конце концов, Санс может телепортироваться. Он может просто в момент доставить Папируса в безопасное место. 

Маленький скелет обернулся и посмотрел на спину своего отца. Видимо, с этим родительским советом он уже приблизился слишком близко. Старший скелет старался отдалиться как можно сильнее. Санс чувствовал, как его глазницы намокают. Ему нельзя было плакать. Не здесь. Не сейчас. Не перед этим сукиным сыном. Маленький скелет задавил в себе всю злость и боль. Мысль о том, что и Папирус может принять такой образ мыслей и тоже отвернётся от него, окончательно добила его. В конце он вновь останется один? Если подземелье действительно работает так, то предрешено. Санс вспомнил невинное и любящее лицо своего братика. Нет, Папирус никогда так не поступит. Малыш был слишком замечательным для этого. Они будут сражаться вместе, как настоящие родственники. Они будут заботиться друг о друге. Санс никогда не пойдёт против своего младшего брата. Маленький скелет поклялся сам себе.

Старший скелет открыл духовку, из которой тут же повалил дым. Видимо, они пробыли на кухне немного дольше, чем показалось Сансу. Его отец взял две тарелки из шкафа и разложил на них две порции картошки лопаткой. Как только старший скелет отвернулся, чтобы взять напитки из холодильника, Санс не упустил свой шанс поесть. Он тоже взял тарелку и зачерпнул остатки картофеля с противня. Запах еды был сокрушителен. Маленький монстр дотянулся до солонки в серванте и насыпал себе на тарелку небольшую горку.

— Калибри, это ты? — раздался женский крик на всю квартиру. 

— Да! Не ори так! — раздражённо рявкнул отец Санса.

— Я хочу есть! — ныла его мать.

— Хорош жаловаться! Сейчас я всё принесу! Тупая сука!

— Заткнись и иди быстрее!

Санс дёрнулся, когда детские крики заглушили родителей. Замечательно. Они разбудили Папируса.

— Слышишь, что ты наделала? — прорычал его отец, уже на пути в спальню.

— Почему я? Это ты тут орёшь как резанный! — огрызнулась мать.

— Может сходишь посмотреть, как этот крикун рвёт глотку?! Мне нужна тишина!

— Я сейчас всё сделаю! — крикнул Санс им обоим.

Как только отец, бормоча что-то, исчез в спальне, слышно было только Папируса. Малыш громко плакал. Маленький скелет взял тарелку и быстро пошёл в свою комнату. Стоило ему зайти, как его душа забилась быстрее, то ли от беспокойства, то ли от радости, что он сможет ещё немного побыть со своим братом. Санс уже любил этого маленького паршивца настолько сильно, что было даже немного страшно.

Старший скелет поставил тарелку на письменный стол и поспешил к кроватке. Скулы малыша слегка покраснели, а глазницы были мокрыми от слёз. Сансу совершенно не нравился такой вид. Его душа заболела в этот момент. Он бережно взял ребёнка и прижал к себе. Но Папирус и не думал успокаиваться. Санс покачивал ребёнка на руках и нежно коснулся его головой. «Всё хорошо, Папи, я снова здесь», — сказал он, скорее чтобы успокоить себя. 

Санс терпеливо ходил по комнате, прижимая к себе брата. Никто не объяснял ему, что делать. До этого старший скелет никогда не имел опыта взаимодействия с настолько маленькими монстрами. Он просто чувствовал, что нужно поступить именно так. Всё произошло само, будто какой-то древний инстинкт проснулся в нём. Через несколько минут малыш начал затихать, а после совсем прекратил плакать. Его старший брат что-то тихо напевал, и ребёнок, казалось, успокоился окончательно. Старший скелет посмотрел вниз на заплаканное лицо малыша. Тот выглядел потерянным со своими всё ещё раскрасневшимися скулами и грустными глазницами.

Санс улыбнулся и снова нажал на хрупкие носовые косточки, как это делал утром, и Папирус тотчас заразительно засмеялся. А как только и старший скелет разгоготался, ребёнок будто просиял от радости. Видимо, ему нравилось видеть своего старшего брата счастливым. Душа Санса снова была окутана таким чудесным теплом. Он поцеловал его в лоб и обнял. Как можно не связываться с этим маленьким солнышком? Это просто невозможно.

Санс взял тарелку со стола, сел на свою кровать и прислонился спиной к сваленным у изголовья одеялам. С Папирусом в руках он начал есть картошку руками. Еда уже успела остыть, но это было не важно. С нескрываемым интересом Папирус наблюдал за занятием брата и, конечно, за этими странными жёлтыми палочками. Усмехнувшись, Санс протянул один кусочек малышу. Он знал, что ребёнок не может есть твёрдую пищу, но ничто не мешало ему просто посмотреть. Из любопытства Папирус понюхал предложенную вещь и тут же поморщился. Санс улыбнулся. Что ж, видимо малыш не был фанатом фри. Возможно, всё изменится, когда он сам попробует эту вкуснятину. Старший скелет, однако, продолжил счастливо уплетать дальше. У него был его братишка, вкусная еда, да и родители, вроде бы, оставили его в покое — всё это обещало ему чудесный вечер. 

Папирус грыз футболку своего брата, пока тот занимался картошкой. До рождения малыша Санс думал, что его будут раздражать слюни и крики, но почему-то это было не так. Ему не мешало растущее мокрое пятно на груди. Папирус просто ещё ничего не знает, но очень хочет исследовать своё окружение хоть немного лучше.

Маленький скелет выпустил довольный вздох, наконец закончив с едой. Как же здорово быть сытым. Ухмыляясь, Санс протянул брату свой палец, покрытый солью, который малыш тут же поймал. Счастливый Папирус сразу потянул его себе в рот, но на его лице тут же отразилось, что что-то не так, но он не знает что. Старший скелет смеялся над малышом, который не мог понять, в чём ошибка. Папирус попробовал на вкус и другой палец, но результат был тем же. Он действительно выглядел недовольным. Младший скелет пробормотал что-то нахмурив лоб.

«Нье!» — пожаловался малыш и хлопнул маленькими ручками по чужой груди. Санс не мог прекратить смеяться. Папирус смущённо посмотрел вверх и, увидев счастливое лицо своего брата, засмеялся тоже. Боже, этот малыш был таким замечательным! Санс мог бы обнимать его часами.

Следующий час они просто лежали вместе и мирно обнимались. Санс обнаружил, что у Папируса довольно специфичный запах. Он не вонял, как старший предполагал вначале. Это была смесь из костей и чего-то ещё. Чего-то мягкого и нежного. Сложно было выразить словами, но Сансу совершенно точно нравился этот запах.

Как только старший скелет медленно, но верно начал проваливаться в сон, он почувствовал ёрзанье на своей груди. Папирус выглядел немного грустно. Санс точно мог сказать, что малыш был готов заплакать. Он положил брата немного по-другому и попробовал его как-то взбодрить, но не сработало. Санс расстегнул ползунки, чтобы проверить крошечную детскую душу. Она сияла очень слабо.

— Ты голоден? — спросил Санс, не ожидая ответа.

Сначала он хотел попросить родителей о помощи, но разве его мать сама не говорила, что любой идиот так может? Может ли… он сам покормить Папируса? Подойдёт ли его душа? Особенно при его-то низком показателе здоровья? Он почувствовал, как душа забилась быстрее. Не от страха, а от мысли, что он самостоятельно может быть в состоянии позаботиться о своём брате. Впервые в жизни он чувствовал себя действительно нужным.

Старший скелет закатал футболку и просто надеялся на лучшее. Он положил ребёнка себе на грудь и просто стал ждать. А потом это произошло. Будто кто-то тонкой струной потянул его душу. Это было не больно, просто немного странно. Папирус снова успокоился и мирно лежал на чужой грудной клетке. Старший скелет откинулся назад и посмотрел полузакрытыми глазницами в потолок комнаты. Он действительно может это сделать. Он совершил, наконец, что-то правильное. Слёзы радости уже наворачивались у него на глазницах. Маленький скелет никогда до этого не чувствовал себя по-настоящему нужным. Это делало его действительно счастливым. К тому же, он был так близок к своему любимому маленькому братику. Наверное, так должна чувствовать себя новоиспечённая мать. Не их, во всяком случае.

Санс успокаивающе погладил своего брата по спине. Тот крепко вцепился в его рёбра. Это было лучше, чем его неловкий исследовательский тур при первом кормлении. Понимал ли Папирус, что Санс обращается с ним много лучше их родителей? Может быть, малыш мог что-то чувствовать. Санс надеялся, что так.

Совсем скоро сосущее чувство прекратилось, и маленький скелет посмотрел на сияющее лицо своего брата. Довольный собой, он застегнул ползунки и опустил свою майку. Санс потёрся носовыми косточками об аналогичные у малыша, имитируя эскимосский поцелуй, что снова заставило ребёнка смеяться.

— Да ты у нас весельчак!

— Ньех!

Санс озорно захихикал. Однако, при виде малыша у него возникла одна идея. Осторожно он освободил одну руку, запустил её под подушку и достал детскую книгу, которую прятал там. Сансу всегда нравилась эта история. Может, и Папируса она увлечёт? Он повернул ребёнка так, чтобы им обоим было видно книгу. Санс заметил, что малыша очаровали яркие картинки. Он старался держать книгу достаточно далеко от своего брата, чтобы тот случайно в порыве радости не порвал её или, того хуже, не поранился сам. Как настоящий хороший старший брат, Санс постарался изобразить подходящий голос рассказчика.

— Жил-был на свете зайчик по имени Пушистый Кролик, — начал он ласково. — Видишь тут это коричневое животное? — спросил Санс и указал на нарисованного зайчика. — Это он!

— Нье! — отреагировал Папирус, будто понимал каждое слово. 

— У Пушистого Кролика было много друзей: Ворчливый Барсук, Проворная Белка, Хитрая Лиса и Ленивый Ёж, — продолжил старший скелет. 

— Они все жили в огромном лесу. Но иногда туда приходил охотник, — он перевернул страницу и указал на изображение бородатого мужчины с винтовкой. — Это охотник! Он человек! От людей нужно всегда держаться подальше, они очень злые! — малыш поднял ручки в воздух, как если бы хотел, чтобы Санс продолжил читать. — Зверята очень боялись охотника и его оружия, но они были очень голодны, а на его огороде росла очень вкусная капуста.

Санс с энтузиазмом продолжал читать под аккомпанемент счастливых писков своего брата. Красочные картинки и большое количество внимания определённо нравились ребёнку. Но, как только старший скелет закончил историю, он обнаружил, что Папирус уснул. Это было ожидаемо, всё-таки его просто разбудили крики родителей. Санс отложил книгу, медленно встал, подошёл к кроватке и бережно положил туда Папируса. Тот выглядел так умиротворённо.

Старший скелет протянул тихий вздох. Его спина немного болела от сидения в неудобном положении, но результат того стоил. Санс посмотрел на себя и обнаружил, что его майка всё ещё пропитана слюной. Тихо он подошёл к сваленной в углу комнаты куче белья и отыскал в ней более-менее чистый свитер, в который и переоделся. Намного лучше. Ему стоило бы принять душ, но на это просто не хватало мотивации. Санс не хотел оставлять Папируса одного. В идеале, вообще никогда в жизни. Старший скелет посмотрел в сторону кроватки и улыбнулся от звуков посапываний, идущих с этого направления.

Санс вернулся к своей кровати и вновь спрятал книгу под подушку. Если его брату понравилась эта история, то он готов прочитать ещё раз. Когда угодно. Его душа пульсировала при этой мысли.

Он лёг на свой матрас и уставился в потолок. Никогда маленькому скелету не было так комфортно. Как могли его родители добровольно отказаться от такого? Неужели жизнь снаружи настолько сложная? Санс часто бывал на улице и всегда сбегал до того, как могли возникнуть какие-либо проблемы. С его показателем здоровья он был просто кормом. В один момент Санс просто решил не покидать квартиру без необходимости. Но, если честно, он просто боялся. Каждый монстр снаружи был опасен, кто угодно мог убить его. Но он должен был продолжать жить, хотя бы ради Папируса. Он должен был попробовать научить малыша всем трюкам, что знал сам. Драки слишком опасны. Странное тревожное чувство пронзило его грудь.


	3. Лучший подарок

Папирус сидел в своей кроватке и грыз старую погремушку. Ему исполнилось уже семь месяцев, и его маленькие зубки успели подрасти, но до сих пор выглядели тупыми и неопасными. Через несколько лет, конечно, всё изменится, но пока пластиковая игрушка была непосильным препятствием для маленьких челюстей скелета. Но Санс всё равно получил свой урок: после того, как они оба увлеклись той игрой с использованием его пальца в качестве жевательной игрушки, боль осталась вполне реальная. Благо, ещё сохранился тот поношенный и затёртый кусок детства Санса, который теперь ребёнок мог с успехом использовать для тренировки прикуса. И это было кстати, поскольку Папирус, наконец, начал есть настоящую еду. Каши, банановое пюре, белый хлеб… Только вот картошку на дух не переносил, чего Санс совершенно не понимал. По крайней мере, они оба сошлись в любви к мороженному.

Теперь любимым занятием Папируса стал лепет. Он мог часами что-то рассказывать Сансу. Тот не понимал ни слова, но всегда слушал очень внимательно, правда иногда он расстраивался, когда замечал, что младший брат просто "разговаривает" сам с собой. Малыш пробовал имитировать звуки и пытался понять, как работает речь. У него не очень выходило, но он честно старался. Санс довольно быстро понял, что его брат был очень умным и эмоциональным ребёнком. Малыш мог, будто по волшебству, определять настроение и реагировать соответствующе. Кроме того, Папирус легко догадался, как заставить Санса улыбаться и, когда тот грустил, поднимал ему настроение. Старший скелет был уверен, что этот малыш был лучшим живым существом во всём подземелье. Он до невозможности любил маленького паршивца. За последние несколько месяцев они действительно сблизились. Санс тайно смеялся над родителями, которые сами отказались от такого счастья, а те и рады были сбросить всю ответственность на своего первенца. Беспокоило только то, что Папирус тосковал по их создателям. Но этот восприимчивый малыш чувствовал их отрешённость и безразличие, поэтому вскоре и сам начал холодно относиться к ним. Зато Папирус был в два или три раза больше рад присутствию Санса. Что, собственно, было взаимно. Они могли просидеть весь день просто обнимаясь под аккомпанемент бессмысленных разговоров Папируса. Отношения, возникшие между этими двумя родственниками являлись большой привилегией. Монстры в подземелье только ненавидели друг друга и сражались. Несказанным счастьем было иметь кого-то на своей стороне. Кого-то, кто любит тебя. Санс больше не мог представить свою жизнь без этого малыша. Сама мысль о том, что Папирусу рано или поздно придётся выйти наружу, заставляла его душу болезненно сжиматься в груди.

Сегодня, однако, одна вещь совершенно вылетела у старшего скелета из головы. Он лежал на кровати, скрестив руки за головой, и смотрел в потолок. Это был дерьмовый день. Эта дата напоминала ему о худшем в его жизни. Все притеснения, эксплуатацию, унижения. Он разочарованно вздохнул. Санс спрашивал себя, убил ли бы он себя за эти семь месяцев, если бы не было Папируса. Это был день, когда началось всё это дерьмо. И не важно как маленький скелет пытался утешить себя своим маленьким братом — он не мог просто стереть прошедшие годы из памяти просто по щелчку пальцев.

Папирус быстро заметил тоскливую атмосферу в их комнате. Он всё утро пытался привлечь внимание Санса, но ничего не выходило. В какой-то момент малыш сдался и занялся погремушкой. Он и сам теперь расстроился. Его старший брат знал об этом, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Не сегодня. Папирус уже успел закончить со своей игрушкой и что-то грустно бормотал. Санс чувствовал себя ещё хуже от этого. Малыш не должен становиться жертвой его депрессии. Устало он посмотрел в сторону кроватки. Папирус выглядел печально. Санс вздохнул снова. Он так ненавидел себя за это. Кряхтя, он поднялся и заметил, что младший брат не обратил на него ни малейшего внимания. Обычно ребёнок начинал энергично тянуться к нему, желая быть поднятым. Он подошёл к кроватке и посмотрел вниз, откуда на него уже смотрели большие грустные глазки.

Санс взял брата под руки, поднял и крепко обнял. Папирус утешающе прижался к нему. Малыш знал, что что-то не так, только не знал что. Санс поцеловал его в макушку и слегка покачал. 

— Не переживай. Мне всегда плохо в этот день, — старший скелет пытался успокоить братишку.

Малыш посмотрел вверх и увидел его фальшивую улыбку. Он старался выглядеть счастливым, но Папирус знал, что это не так. Ворча, младший монстр упёрся своими ладошками в чужую грудь, не намереваясь играть в эти шарады.

— Это не повод злиться!

Ребёнок сердито посмотрел на своего брата. Его скулы пылали от гнева, и он бы надул губы, если бы они у него были. Ложная ухмылка Санса превратилась в настоящую. Зрелище было слишком замечательным.

— Ты злишься потому, что я не говорю, что происходит? — спросил старший скелет, хихикая.

— Ньех! — пожаловался малыш, ещё сильнее краснея от злости.

— Ладно, хорошо! Знаешь… Этот день всегда был тяжёлым для меня.

— Ньех?

— Да. Мне сегодня исполнилось тринадцать. Представляешь?

Выражение лица малыша смягчилось, и он заинтересовано слушал. Несмотря на то, что Папирус не понимал слов, он мог чувствовать изменения в настроении брата. От меланхоличного и депрессивного до ностальгического и почти радостного. Так было однозначно лучше. Неважно из-за чего. Младший скелет нетерпеливо дёргал ключицами, будто хотел продолжения рассказа.

— Мои дни рождения всегда были довольно дерьмовыми, — начал Санс, садясь с братишкой на руках за письменный стол. — Я до сих пор помню. Когда мне было шесть, я взял из шкафа мамины нитки и шерсть, потом залез на стул и развесил всё это великолепие по всей своей комнате. Это было что-то вроде гирлянд на мой день рождения, — старший скелет вздохнул и посмотрел в потолок, будто это всё было только вчера.

— Я несколько часов просидел, ожидая, что кто-то придёт на праздник. Ну, никто и не знал, что я украсил комнату, да и друзей у меня не было. И чего я вообще ждал? — он сухо рассмеялся. — В какой-то момент мама зашла в комнату и увидела нитки на потолке и на мебели. Она спросила меня, что это… Но я не смог сказать ей правду. Мне было стыдно. Я сказал, что просто хотел сделать комнату симпатичней. Она просто собрала всё и оставила меня одного. Остаток дня я плакал… Самое плохое в днях рождения, я думаю, это то, что ты надеешься, что кто-то поздравит или хотя бы вспомнит. Только вот надежда не делает скидку на возраст. Она всегда приносит только разочарование…

— Нье…

— Знаю, — Санс притворно улыбнулся и посмотрел на Папируса. — Это довольно глупо. Да и я больше не один, ведь у меня есть ты! И мы вместе классно проведём этот день, так?

Папирус колебался один момент, но потом улыбка засияла на его лице. Санс поцеловал брата в лоб. Нет, в этот раз он не один. И больше никогда не будет.

— Ну что, голоден? — спросил Санс, пребывая в лучшем расположении духа.

Папирус засмеялся, пролепетав что-то в ответ, на что Санс улыбнулся. Его братишка был сладким, как сахар. Он встал и подвинул хрупкое тело на своих руках чуть правее, чтобы ребёнок не упал ненароком. Затем старший скелет вышел из комнаты и направился на кухню. К его неудовольствию, родители сидели на диване в гостиной. Дверь в их комнату была приоткрыта, и оттуда так и несло потом и сексом, и Санс был рад, что Папирус слишком мал, чтобы понять это. Старший брат хотел быть как можно тише, но малыш продолжал лепетать и привлёк нежелательное внимание к ним обоим. Их отец вполоборота наблюдал, как Санс достал из холодильника баночку морковного пюре. Маленький скелет положил стеклянную тару в кастрюлю с водой, которая уже на протяжении недели стояла на плите. Он уже нажимал на соответствующую кнопку, когда заметил, что за ним наблюдают.

— Опять надо его кормить? — спросил отец невзначай. — Мелкий пиздюк жрёт как лошадь.

— Он просто растёт… — раздражённо пробурчал Санс.

— Да я уж жду не дождусь, когда он вырастет! В этом возрасте они чертовски бесполезны!

— Не говори о нём так! — бросил маленький скелет.

— Попизди мне тут!

— Я просто разогрею сраное пюре на сраной плите, а потом мы вернёмся в свою сраную комнату! Доволен!? 

Отец лишь угрюмо посмотрел в ответ. С тех пор, как ребёнок появился в их доме, его первенец стал более агрессивным. Маленький скелет просто хотел защитить своего брата. Это был инстинкт, который открывал его новую сторону. Как только что-то угрожало Папирусу, пусть даже это были просто глупые комментарии, Санс чуть ли не впадал в ярость. Он никогда не был трудным или мятежным ребёнком, но что-то в нём поменялось. Родители могли оскорблять и запугивать его, но не его брата. Тогда он бросался на них, как бешенный пёс. Иногда это их веселило. Иногда злило. Однажды Санса на ночь за непослушание закрыли в тёмном подвале с крысами. Но единственным, о чём думал маленький скелет, был Папирус, который один плачет в кроватке. Он рыдал всю ночь от собственного бессилия, но когда его выпустили утром, он не подал вида.

— Ньех! — пробурчал Папирус, заинтересовано глядя на конфорку.

Санс не мог понять, что брат хочет от него до тех пор, пока не услышал шипение. Вода кипела, бурлила и переливалась через края кастрюли. Старший скелет быстро выключил плиту и шумовкой выудил тару на стол. Наконец он взял ложку и небольшое полотенце, с которым он мог не бояться ожогов от банки. Санс не упустил неодобрительный взгляд отца, когда они проходили мимо гостиной.

Старший скелет положил Папируса на матрас, а остальное на письменный стол. Нужно было проверить пюре. Банка уже немного остыла, но Санс всё равно использовал полотенце, чтобы открыть её металлическую крышку. Мизинцем он проверил температуру содержимого: снаружи оно было очень горячим, но ближе к центру не нагрелось. Но даже после перемешивания пюре было слишком горячим, но не настолько, что нельзя было бы справиться немного подув на него. Как только Санс подошёл к кровати с банкой и ложечкой в руках, малыш радостно потянул к нему ручки. Видимо, Папирус действительно был голоден. Он сел рядом с братом и набрал в ложку немного еды. Ребёнок смотрел на него своими круглыми глазами и взволнованно ждал.

— Хррррр! Хррррр! — старший скелет имитировал радиопомехи прикрыв рот свободной рукой. — Говорит пилот Санс! Разрешите посадку для Хейнкель Хе 162!

Малыш восторженно рассмеялся. Его старший брат когда-то давно нашёл старую книгу о войне и военной технике в спальне своих родителей. Вообще маленький скелет хотел просто взять пару одеял из шкафа, чтобы построить замок из подушек, а эта книга просто случайно выпала оттуда. Там говорилось, в основном, о летательных аппаратах: описания и истории о них. Это было очень увлекательно. И практично, когда появилась необходимость приучить Папируса к твёрдой пище. Санс каждый раз устраивал для него такое шоу.

— О нет! Что это! Вражеский самолёт! — он отыграл удивление. — Держи прямиком с неба! — добавил маленький скелет, имитируя шум выстрелов, пока ложка совершала своё отрывистое путешествие в воздухе.

Ребёнок находил воображаемый самолёт гораздо интереснее еды. С открытым ртом Папирус зачаровано наблюдал за действиями своего брата.

— Мы справились! Теперь назад в ангар! — Санс ухмыльнулся и осторожно положил ложку братишке в рот.

Папирус счастливо проглотил морковку, громко засмеялся и восторженно хлопнул маленькими ладошками. Старший скелет, тоже поддавшись веселью, набрал следующую ложку.

— Это Арадо Ар 234! Мы на разведывательном полёте по подземелью! — говорил Санс в свободную руку. — О, боже! Огромный монстр-скелет! Он съест нас! Аааа! — ещё одна ложка приземлилась по назначению.

Кормить так ребёнка было довольно долго, но зато очень весело. Это продолжалось ещё полчаса, и за это время маленький скелет почти охрип от смеха. Санс уже успел дойти до бомбардировщика Дорниэр До 19, сбросившего снаряд, когда пюре кончилось. Последняя ложка достигла пункт назначения и Санс в шутку изобразил звук «БУМ» от разорвавшегося боеприпаса. Папирус не смог сдержать смех, от чего и он сам, и его брат теперь были в остатках моркови. Секунду они смотрели друг на друга, а после оба зашлись неконтролируемым смехом. Сансу не впервые приходилось убираться после таких игр. Главное — Папирус счастлив, и это грело старшему скелету душу.

— Тебе повезло, что сегодня так и так надо мыться! — усмехнулся Санс, поднимаясь с кровати, чтобы отряхнуться и поставить пустую баночку на стол. 

— Ньех! — пролепетал Папирус, поднимая ручки, желая быть поднятым.

Старший скелет поднял младшего брата и направился в ванную. Он включил воду, которая должна была ещё нагреться, поэтому у него было вполне достаточно времени, чтобы собрать всё необходимое для купания, вроде полотенец. Сначала коричневая ржавая вода постепенно становилась прозрачной и относительно чистой, пока Санс доставал нужное ему ведро. К сожалению, у них не было настоящей детской ванночки, её заменяла ёмкость, в которой когда-то хранилась краска для стен. Санс проверил воду, а затем направил душевую лейку в ведро. Вода должна была быть на таком уровне, чтобы его брат мог сесть в неё по пояс. Когда всё было готово, старший скелет посадил Папируса на коврик и раздел. Грязные ползунки отправились в корзину для белья. Санс снова поднял брата и начал медленно погружать его в воду. Иногда Папирус пугался, поэтому действовать надо было весьма осторожно. Как только малыш полностью оказался в воде, он начал играть с ней и хлопать по гладкой поверхности. Некоторые брызги полетели на кафельный пол, но большинство встретила одежда Санса, которая теперь была не только грязной, но и мокрой. Однако, её обладателя это не сильно заботило. 

Старший скелет взял мягкую мочалку, намочил её и капнул немного мыла. Он начал мыть маленькие косточки своего брата. С лицом он был особенно осторожен, стараясь, чтобы мыло не попало в глазницы и рот. Но дойдя до рёбер он не смог сдержаться и опустил руку на особенную кость. Правильно, третье ребро снизу. Малыш возмущённо посмотрел на него, но через секунду не смог сдержать смех. Совершенно случайно Санс узнал самое щекотливое место своего братишки. Он с любовью злил Папируса, от чего тот хлопнул обеими руками по поверхности воды. Что ж, теперь они оба купаются. Широко улыбнувшись, Санс закончил с ванными процедурами. 

Старший скелет взял полотенце и вытер им малыша. Край полотенца так и остался на голове у Папируса, скрывая его глаза. Санс поднял ткань и отбросил назад.

— Бу! — усмехнулся он, а малыш по обыкновению засмеялся.

Как можно было не любить это солнышко! Санс прижал брата ближе и крепко обнял. Он не забыл опрокинуть использованное ведро и бросить вещи в стирку, после чего они оба направились в свою комнату. В отличие от одежды Санса, вещи Папируса были аккуратно сложены на столе. Старший скелет выбрал в стопке самые большие ползунки и снова одел малыша.

— САНС! Иди жрать! — прокричала его мать.

Ему никак не хотелось есть вместе с ними, но голод давал о себе знать. Маленький монстр поцеловал брата в лоб и посадил его в кроватку.

— Я скоро вернусь, хорошо?

— Ньех!

Санс усмехнулся и дал ребёнку погремушку, за которую тот тут же принялся. Зная, что малыш занят, его старший брат спокойно покинул комнату. В коридоре уже стоял аппетитный запах жира. Как только Санс вошёл в гостиную, его сразу встретили мнительные взгляды родителей. Маленький скелет посмотрел на себя: футболка и штаны были ещё мокрыми, да и пятна от моркови никуда не делись.

— Что с тобой за херня? — пренебрежительно спросил отец.

— Не надо было смешить Папируса, пока он ел, — объяснил Санс и сел за стол.

— Хорошо, что ты так никогда не делал, — вмешалась его мать, расставляя тарелки.

«Никогда не смеялся?» — подумал маленький монстр, но ему никак не удалось сосредоточиться на своей ненависти. Несколько дней назад, НАКОНЕЦ, они купили новую фритюрницу, а значит его ожидали разного рода вкусности. Картошка фри, куриные крылышки, овощные рулеты, даже бананы, жаренные в тесте – всё это было на столе. Сразу ясно, что сейчас начало месяца. Семья настолько была поглощена едой, что никто не проронил ни слова. Санс использовал эту тишину, чтобы немного пофантазировать. Он представлял себе, что это всё в честь его дня рождения и родители добровольно проводят с ним время. Всё было как в его редких и смелых мечтах. Эти мысли настолько одолели его, что на минуту он даже затаил кроткую надежду, что сейчас магическим образом ему ещё и подарят что-нибудь. Но реальность не заставила себя ждать.

— Хороший выходной выдался. Особенно после того, как вчера твоя старая шлюшка заявилась ко мне в пекарню. Меня чуть не уволили, когда я напихала ей столько хлебцев в рот, что она почти задохнулась, — спокойно размышляла мать Санса, продолжая есть.

— Какого хера, что ты вообще творишь?! Тебе недостаточно было протащить её зубами по асфальту? — прокомментировал его отец.

— Нет, конечно! По крайней мере, если эта тощая сука заказывает проклятый зерновой хлеб и обезжиренный латте! И, при том, эта потасканная шмара точно знала, что я там работаю!

— Так не позволяй себя провоцировать! Дерьмо, только не снова! Да ты ей в матери годишься!

— ЧТО ТЫ СКАЗАЛ!?

Если бы у Санса был желудок, то он бы заболел. Не от плохой вредной пищи, а от нервного напряжения и стресса. Каждое злое и грубое слово было подобно физическому удару. Это было психологическое насилие, что Санс уже давно знал. Почему всегда так больно? Так жестоко и бессмысленно.

Маленький скелет взял тарелку и встал. Он должен был увидеть Папируса. Возможно, это малодушно использовать малыша так, но и Санс сам много делал для него. Они помогали друг другу. Но как только младший монстр хотел уйти, отец схватил его за плечо.

— Куда это ты намылился? — спросил он, будучи в ярости.

— В свою комнату! Пусти!

— Я заебался искать по всей кухне посуду, а потом находить её в твоей комнате! Как только мелкий пиздюк начал жрать это сраное варево, ему принадлежат все ложки! А я должен кофе вилкой размешивать?

— Я потом верну посуду на кухню, ладно?

— Нет, не ладно! Тащи свою задницу за стол и ешь!

— Я не хочу есть!

— Я сказал, ешь! — крикнул он и с силой толкнул маленького скелета к стулу.

— Эй! Ты так мебель сломаешь, мудила! — рявкнула его мать.

— Заткнись и не мешай мне воспитывать сына!

Санс вжался всем телом в стул и прикусил призванный язык. Не плакать! Только не плакать! Не при них! Маленький монстр сидел с искривлённым лицом и давился едой. Он не хотел есть. Когда-то аппетитная пища больше таковой не казалась. У неё вообще не было вкуса. Санс просто хотел уйти.

— Бесполезный кусок дерьма! — ворчал отец. — Одно очко здоровья, а возомнил себя не знаю кем!

— Ну, он унаследовал от тебя самые лучшие гены! — смеялась его мать.

— От МЕНЯ?! Это в твоей сраной семейке психические расстройства, как герпес! 

— И это говорит тот, чей отец прирезал свою жену, а потом себя!

— Если он нашёл себе такую же фригидную уродину, то я его прекрасно понимаю!

— Теперь я виновата!?

— А ты всегда виновата!

— Да если бы ты хоть раз позаботился о своих детях, может они не были бы сейчас такими тупыми! Санс вообще нихрена не может! Ни приготовить, ни убраться, ни починить! А с его одним очком здоровья у него на улице нет шансов! Ты должен был подавать хороший пример! Наверняка, и Папирус теперь тоже будет таким же чмошником!

— Почему я?! Кто просиживает постоянно свою жирную жопу на диване?

— А недостаточно, что я их родила? Ты не мучился с болью в спине и суставах месяцами! И тебе не пришлось постоянно блевать!

— Мне приходилось блевать десятилетиями, когда я видел твоё лицо по утрам! Это не в счёт?!

Ещё до того, как отец Санса успел что-то понять, его толстый череп ударила тарелка. Высокий скелет упал назад вместе со стулом. Санс встал и быстро отошёл на достаточную дистанцию. Его родители вскочили и впились друг другу в глотки. Молодой монстр, наконец, получил возможность убежать оттуда. В панике он даже подпёр дверь своей комнаты стулом, чтобы точно никто не вошёл. Он слышал звуки драки, рёв и как ломается мебель. В этот раз они всерьёз хотели разорвать друг друга в клочья. И опять дети были поводом для ссоры. Санс вообще не понимал, зачем они вообще завели детей, которые лишь делают их жизнь более похожей на ад. И почему они вообще терпят друг друга?

Маленький скелет больше не мог сдерживаться. Он обессиленно прислонился к стене, зарылся лицом в свои колени и громко зарыдал. Хорошо, что ему удалось уйти. Неважно, как плохо ему было после. Казалось, будто его душу порвали на части. Из гостиной раздавались звуки ударов костей и бьющейся посуды. Видимо, драка была серьёзной.

В отчаянье, Санс попытался заткнуть руками ушные отверстия, но вибрации, передающиеся от пола, делали только хуже. Маленькому скелету не хватало воздуха, настолько велик был ком в горле. Вкус солёных слёз был таким горьким и полным боли. И, к сожалению, знакомым. Ну, это был его день рождения. Ещё один день полный разочарования и ненависти.

Лепет Папируса привлёк слабое внимание брата. Ребёнок наблюдал за ним и явно пытался что-то сказать. Санс вытер слёзы и встал. Старший скелет взял Папируса и крепко обнял. Он пытался успокоиться, перемещаясь туда-сюда по комнате. Маленькое тельце утешающе прижималось к нему на его руках. Один только запах Папируса усмирял нервы старшего монстра. Через несколько минут это подавляющее чувство печали и боли уменьшилось. Санс взглянул вниз и улыбнулся беспомощному лицу малыша. Папирус выглядел немного уставшим, но оставался бодрым, чтобы утешить своего брата. Ребёнок коснулся лица старшего скелета, продолжая бормотать. Неловкие руки исследовали ещё блестящие от влаги скулы. Санс улыбнулся, и хрупкие пальцы коснулись клыков на его круглом лице. Старший скелет снова обнял малыша и поцеловал в лоб. Это маленькое солнышко всегда помогало. Санс действительно чувствовал себя лучше.

Когда старший монстр посадил Папируса на свою кровать, он осознал, насколько сильно дрожит. Санс снял грязную одежду, попутно разыскивая по комнате более свежую. После того, как он оделся, старший скелет присел на матрас оперившись спиной на старое одеяло и посадил Папируса на колени лицом к себе. Пока он играл с маленькими ладошками, малыш по-своему рассказывал ему истории. Папирус восторженно взвизгнул, пытаясь подражать громким звукам ругани. Санс задумчиво погладил его по левой скуле.

Шум из гостиной становился всё громче, и при каждом звуке маленький скелет вздрагивал. Он постарался сконцентрироваться на брате. И вдруг всё стихло. Санс прислушался, но ничего не услышал. Они убили друг друга? Его больная душа надеялась. Его разум, однако, был в панике. Кто их будет кормить, если родители умрут? Старший скелет хотел встать и посмотреть, но услышал шаги. И голоса. Их родители шли по коридору и обращались друг с другом на удивление мягко. Затем снова тишина. Санс нахмурился и уставился в запертую дверь. Это было странно.

Санс вздохнул и откинулся назад. Что за прекрасный день рождения. Снова. Он взял Папируса и положил себе на грудь. По меньшей мере, он мог обнять своего брата. Несомненный плюс, по сравнению с другими годами.

— С днём рожденья тебя, — начал монотонно напевать Санс. — С днём рожденья тебя. С днём рожденья тебя, Санс. С днём рожденья тебя. 

Старший скелет закрыл глазницы. Недавний нервный срыв стоил ему огромного количества сил. Он был чертовски усталым и измотанным этим дерьмом.

— Санс!

Маленький монстр слегка вздрогнул, услышав своё имя в полусне.

— Санс! 

Осознание стрелой поразило его усталый разум, и он открыл глазницы. Старший скелет опустил взгляд на сияющее лицо своего брата.

— Санс! — радостно продолжил тот.

— Т-ты только что сказал м-моё имя?

— Санс! — Папирус рассмеялся. — Ньех!

Санс сел и взял ребёнка под руки. Не веря, он уставился на брата, который продолжал лепетать и смеяться. Просто воображение? Или Папирус действительно сказал его имя? Может быть ему просто приснилось. Малыш положил ладошку на зубы своего брата и развеял появившееся в воздухе напряжение. 

— Санс! — повторил маленький монстр, погладив лицо старшего скелета.

Санс улыбнулся. Широко улыбнулся. Чёрт возьми, он в жизни так не улыбался! Первым словом его братишки было его имя! Старший скелет не мог поверить в это. Почему так? Наверное, Папирус приберёг этот козырь на тяжёлый случай. Это, конечно, полная чушь, но его разум никак не мог справиться с этим. Его душа сияла от счастья. И снова слёзы текли по его лицу, но на этот раз от чистой радости. Ребёнок выглядел растерянным от вида своего брата.

— Санс! — вновь повторил Папирус и ощупал его лицо, будто хотел убедиться, что старший монстр до сих пор улыбается.

— Очень хорошо, Папи, — дрожащим голосом произнёс Санс. — Я тебя так безумно люблю, ты в курсе?

Малыш наклонил голову, запутавшись окончательно. Было странно, что его брат плачет, но при этом счастлив.

— Это лучший подарок на день рождения! — продолжил Санс, всхлипывая. — Спасибо тебе! Огромное!

Ребёнок пискнул и улыбнулся. Старший скелет всю ночь так и продержал его на руках. Ему не хотелось отпускать Папируса ни на секунду.


	4. Отложенные планы

– Санс…? – спрашивал детский голос.

Старший скелет повернулся и увидел Папируса, стоящего напротив сломанной кровати. На глазах у малыша стояли ещё свежие слёзы, и он крепко прижимал к себе игрушечного динозавра. 

– Что случилось, Пап? – подросток лениво зевнул и устало потёр глазницы.  
– Мне приснился кошмар… – всхлипнул младший скелет и крепче прижал к себе старую игрушку.  
– Ох… Хочешь поспать со мной?  
– Да! - малыш слабо улыбнулся и быстро залез под одеяло.

Снова зевнув, Санс притянул брата ближе и потеплее укутал их обоих. Старший скелет успокаивающе гладил ребёнка по черепу. Он чувствовал, как маленькое тело слегка дрожит в его объятьях.

– Ты ещё боишься? – тихо спросил Санс.  
– Да… – бесшумно всхлипнул Папирус.  
– Хочешь поговорить об этом? 

Младший скелет коротко посмотрел наверх, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Сансом, но сразу же одёрнул себя, будто это было чем-то неприемлемым. Маленький монстр зарылся лицом в мягкую игрушку, которая плотно спряталась между родственниками. Санс нахмурился.

– Папи? – спросил он с опаской.  
– Мне снилось… – понемногу Папирус начинал плакать всё громче и громче. – Папа так долго бил тебя… Пока ты не перестал кричать… Я пытался помочь! Правда…! Но я не мог ничего сделать!

Санс крепко сжал зубы. Это был не сон. По крайней мере, не полностью. Ранее их создатель пытался заставить Папируса выпить глоток водки. Это должно было сделать маленького скелета усталым и заставило бы успокоиться. Папирус просто напевал песенку про алфавит. Малыш был очень горд, наконец узнав все буквы. Но когда он начал называть числа, которым его успел научить Санс, родители накричали на него. Они оба хотели посмотреть телевизор в тишине. Санс был в душе, когда услышал крик своего брата, из-за чего поспешно выбежал оттуда в одном полотенце. Папирус отказывался пить эту странно пахнущую жидкость, и отец пытался заставить его силой. Санс быстро схватил младшего скелета под руки и отставил в сторону. Малыш спрятался за ним и с ужасом наблюдал за приближением их отца. Но подросток не сдвинулся и на миллиметр и лишь вызывающе смотрел в лицо старшему скелету.

– Имеешь что-то против моих методов воспитания? – прорычал их создатель.  
– Ты не можешь давать Папирусу алкоголь! Ему только четыре!   
– Что я могу, а что нет не твоё дело! – снова огрызнулся его отец и провокационно толкнул своего старшего сына в плечо. Санс старался случайно не упасть на брата, который в страхе крепко вцепился в его ногу. Подросток подтолкнул Папируса назад в защитном жесте, продолжая удерживать зрительный контакт с отцом. Такое дерзкое поведение, похоже, сильно раздражало старшего скелета. Их создатель крепко схватил своего первенца за плечевую кость, а затем отбросил его на пол.

– Возвращайся, Пап! – скомандовал Санс.

Папирус подбежал в обеденному столу и спрятался за одним из стульев. Дальше всё происходило очень быстро. Отец и сын рычали друг на друга, но Санс не был достаточно силён, чтобы выиграть этот бой. Старший скелет кричал на маленького монстра. Он пинал его. Он бил его. Каким-то образом всё обострилось, и их отец уже был готов покончить со всем. Со своим одним очком здоровья подросток, скорее всего, действительно бы умер, если бы не вмешалась мать. Она отправила детей в их комнату, только чтобы самостоятельно продолжить эту ссору.

У Санса после этого до сих пор всё болело, но он надеялся, что Папирус ничего не заметит. Но, конечно, у малыша были кошмары. Должно быть, страшно видеть своего старшего брата кричащим на полу. Санс крепче обнял трясущегося в его руках Папируса и мягко поцеловал его в лоб.

– Хммм… Хей, Пап! – Санс широко улыбнулся. – Что чёрное и висит на потолке?  
– Нет! – пробормотал Папирус и посмотрел наверх с сердитым выражением лица и слезами в уголках глаз.  
– Не очень хороший электрик!  
– Санс! Это было плохо!  
– Ну что я могу сказать, бро? Юмор как еда. Не всем всё нравится.

Младший скелет обижено ткнул брата в грудь. Тот усмехнулся. Разозлить Папируса было самым простым способом отвлечь малыша от любых проблем. Кроме того, он выглядел так мило со своим злобным взглядом и сморщенным лбом. 

– Мне почитать «Пушистого кролика»?

Внезапно лицо Папируса засияло. Санс широко улыбнулся и перелез через своего брата. Книга лежала рядом с кроватью, но вне его досягаемости. Руки старшего скелета перестали расти ещё когда ему было четырнадцать, впрочем, как и остальное его тело. Хах.  
Санс подтолкнул правую руку под голову брата, чтобы тот мог использовать его плечевую кость в качестве подушки. Старший скелет держал книгу обеими руками. Света от маленького ночника было явно недостаточно, поэтому Санс заставил свой левый глаз светиться красным. Никто, кроме Папируса, не знал, что маленький монстр располагает таким количеством контролируемой магии. В конце концов, он тренировался на всякий случай. Его единственной задачей было сбежать из возможного боя невредимым и как можно быстрее. Сансу мало нравились избиения и риск, что кто-то особенно удачливый всё-таки заберёт его единственное очко здоровья.

Старший скелет начал читать. Ну или, по крайней мере, это выглядело так. Он знал книгу от корки до корки. С тех пор как появился Папирус, он с удовольствием перечитывал её, наверное, тысячу раз, но его брату было всё ещё недостаточно. Маленькому скелету было всё равно. Всё, что делало Папируса счастливым, стоило того. Сансу нравилось наблюдать, как малыш растёт. Это было удивительно, как личность Папируса и его черты с каждым днём укрепляются всё сильнее. Младший скелет был жутко умным и внимательным ребёнком. Он увлекался головоломками и загадками. Конечно, малышу было всего четыре, и он был ограничен мау-мау* и лёгкими пазлами, но Санс легко мог проследить тенденцию. Папирус быстро учился и хорошо оценивал людей и ситуации. Кроме того, у малыша возникла странная тяга к порядку. Папирус часто сортировал мелкие вещи в соответствии с формой, цветом, размером. Он был прямолинейным монстром, который уже в столь юном возрасте пытался во всём найти чёткую структуру. Фактически, Папирус был полной противоположностью Сансу. Последнему необходим был хаос снаружи, чтобы разум был в порядке. Когда их комната была полностью убрана, старший скелет чувствовал её странно чужой. Будто он не принадлежал этому месту. Но Санс просто не мог позволить себе сказать Папирусу «нет». Бывало так, что малыш по полдня сидел и сортировал вещи своего брата: футболки к футболкам, свитера к свитерам, штаны к штанам. Вообще, это было довольно удобно. Сансу не приходилось что-либо долго искать. И, между тем, Папирус научился отличать чистые вещи от грязных, за что старший скелет был особенно благодарен. Он сам порой замечал разницу только через несколько часов. 

Незадолго до того, как история подошла к концу, Санс заметил рядом с собой звук тихого храпа. Папирус снова заснул. Младший скелет прижимал к себе своего динозавра обеими руками и удовлетворённо зарывался лицом в мягкую игрушку. Санс улыбнулся на эту мирную картину и тихо закрыл книгу. Он бы хотел так проспать всю ночь вместе со своим братом, но у него были другие важные дела. Осторожно старший скелет приподнял маленький череп Папируса и вытащил свою руку, подложив вместо неё подушку. Как можно тише он встал, а после тепло и крепко укутал брата в одеяло. Санс положил книгу на её место рядом со сломанной кроватью и надел свои старые кроссовки и худи. Он тайком вышел из комнаты, закрыл дверь и огляделся. В квартире было темно и тихо. Все спали. Украдкой маленький скелет взял ключи из корзинки рядом с входной дверью, а затем покинул квартиру. Санс сбежал вниз по ступенькам и вышел на улицу, предварительно накинув капюшон. Быстрыми шагами маленький скелет направился к центру города. Ночью в Новом Доме было опасно. Очень опасно. Но маленький скелет мог выходить только в это время, чтобы никто его не заметил.

Появление Папируса принесло некоторые последствия. Жизнь с родителями стала абсолютно невыносимой. То происшествие это отлично показало. Отец чуть не убил его. И что будет дальше? Может ли этот говнюк атаковать и Папируса? Это не должно произойти. Никогда. Поэтому в последние несколько недель Санс начал наводить справки. Это был вполне обычно в подземелье, что семьи распадались. Монстры просто были слишком агрессивны и слишком любили битвы. Король Азгор знал это и предлагал помощь молодым монстрам. Если кому-то удавалось дожить до шестнадцати, то он имел потенциал, а значит получал на неё право. Королевская семья предоставляла субсидию тем, кто собирался впервые начать самостоятельную жизнь, в виде трёх месяцев оплаты аренды, в разумных пределах. Конечно, были хитрецы, которые использовали эту систему в своих целях, но они могли в любой момент ожидать весьма недружественный визит королевской гвардии. По многим причинам Санс старался быть как можно более информированным. Новый Дом никогда не спал, поэтому встречи посреди ночи не были проблемой. Маленький скелет даже   
смог получить разрешение для тех квартир, что присмотрел. Ему нужно было только подписать договор аренды и заверить его у властей. Скоро они с Папирусом будут свободны. Далеко от их дерьмовых создателей. Но до этого Сансу нужно было в эту ночь посмотреть последнюю квартиру. Предыдущие совершенно не подходили и походили больше на складские помещения, нежели на жилплощадь. Иногда без воды и электричества, иногда просто слишком маленькие для двоих. Кроме того, Санс хотел предоставить наиболее хорошие условия, на которые способен. Папирусу должно быть лучше жить с ним, а не с родителями.

Маленький скелет быстро и незаметно двигался по улицам. Уже было достаточно того, что он был маленького роста и с одним очком здоровья, поэтому он натянул капюшон на лицо, чтобы не было заметно, что он так молод. Краем глаза маленький скелет заметил проститутку, которую бил сутенёр, а рядом её коллеги говорили о чём-то с более сильным монстром в дешёвом костюме. На улицах пахло рвотой и алкоголем. Этот город был отвратителен, но вот арендная плата смехотворно низкой. По крайней мере, если вы могли бы обойтись без некоторых удобств. Например, в квартире, которую шёл смотреть Санс, не было отопления. И горячей воды. Взамен она должна была быть как-то меблирована. Он был заинтригован. Это не могло быть хуже, чем предыдущие варианты. Его душа дрожала от волнения, но он, наконец, добрался до нужного здания. Дом был совершенно запущен. Стёкла в основном были выбиты, мусор лежал стопками, будто некие странные бутерброды, штукатурка осыпалась с фасада, и входная дверь была выбита. С довольно щекотливым чувством маленький монстр вошёл внутрь. Здесь адски воняло. Санс нерешительно начал подниматься по скрипучей лестнице. Нужная квартира должна быть на четвёртом этаже**. По пути наверх он заметил жирного монстра, который задыхался, пытаясь подняться по лестнице. У него бежал пот со лба и слюна с подбородка, а пах он отвратительно: потом и плесенью. Санс, однако, не хотел привлекать никакого нежелательного внимания, поэтому медленно следовал за толстяком, но тот через пару ступенек снова остановился, хватая воздух ртом. Нервничая, маленький скелет тоже встал на месте. Он не хотел пропустить встречу.

– Кто ты, чёрт возьми!? – спросил чужой монстр, поворачиваясь через плечо.  
– Я не хочу проблем, приятель! Я здесь только чтобы посмотреть квартиру, а после меня здесь не будет! – Санс старался сгладить все возможные шероховатости.  
– Ааа, так это ты… – сказал толстый монстр. – Я арендодатель этой развалины… Надеюсь, мы сработаемся…  
– Ну, по крайней мере, я пришёл не слишком поздно, – плохо пошутил маленький скелет и фальшиво улыбнулся.  
– Мне нужно ещё немного… Чтобы подняться наверх… – прохрипел арендодатель. – Вот ключ от квартиры… Первая справа… Иди посмотри пока… Я всё равно не смогу стоять тут вечно…

Санс взял грязный ключ и еле протиснулся мимо жирного монстра. Ему определённо стоит постирать одежду потом…

Маленький скелет взволнованно взбежал по лестнице на четвёртый этаж. Он подошёл к, по всей видимости, нужной двери, открыл её и удивлённо осмотрелся вокруг. Эту комнату, конечно, нельзя было назвать большой, но, всё же, она была намного лучше предыдущих. Была даже крошечная кухня с плитой и духовкой, а также громко гудящий холодильник. Кроме того, имелись изодранный диван на трёх ножках, старый матрас, брошенный прямо на пол, и даже пыльный комод. С интересом маленький скелет несколько раз прошёл по комнате. Облицовка стен была приведена в негодность, а окна протекали. Санс попробовал нажать выключатель, и, о чудо, лампочка на потолке засветилась. А потом он заметил ещё одну дверь. Здесь две комнаты? Скелет приоткрыл дверь, не питая особенных надежд. Наверняка просто кладовка. Но, увидев новое помещение, он был действительно озадачен. Это была ванная! С раковиной, душем и даже шлюзом для стиральной машины! Эта квартира была просто идеальна!

– Наконец… – прокряхтел голос арендодателя. – И? Что скажешь о квартире?  
– Есть что-то, о чём мне нужно знать?  
– Как и было в объявлении… Здесь нет горячей воды… И отопления… Я знаю, что тут где-то есть две розетки… Не работают… Как и во всех квартирах в этом районе…   
– Я не понимаю, почему она такая дешёвая. Тут должны просто очереди выстраиваться.  
– Это пустяк… У предыдущего нанимателя были проблемы… С местной уличной бандой… Его прах был рассыпан по всей квартире… Многие боятся нападений… Но ты-то, конечно, нет, или?

Санс напряжённо думал. Сам он при нападении может легко телепортироваться, но вот что делать с Папирусом? Если малыш научится магии, то рано или поздно сможет постоять за себя. С другой стороны, они были в Новом Доме, сточной канаве всего подземелья. Такая ситуация легко может возникнуть и в других частях города. В таком случае, Санс просто никогда не выпустит своего брата на улицу в одиночку. Вместе они тоже многое могут. Особенно когда Папирус подрастёт. Не так ли? Эти страхи появились у маленького скелета, когда он в первый раз взял брата на руки. Угроза была реальной и неизбежной, и они не могли упустить такую возможность.

– Хорошо. Я беру её.  
– Тогда надо прояснить пару вещей…Ты будешь жить один?  
– Нет, со мной будет мой младший брат.  
– Домашние животные?  
– Нет.  
– Хорошо, потому что они тут запрещены! Увижу тут хоть одну тварь… Тут же полетит на улицу…!  
– Окей.  
– Если приведёшь ещё кого… Сообщай заранее… По закону… Тут не может быть больше шести человек…  
– Замечательно.  
– Есть у тебя или твоего брата работа… Чтобы платить за аренду?  
– Я пользуюсь королевским проектом помощи, так что так и так за первые три месяца можно не переживать. И работа… Да. Да, у меня есть работа, – соврал Санс, надеясь, что за предоставленное время сможет найти способ заработать.  
– Хорошо… Тогда всё в порядке…

Арендодатель закашлялся, а затем, фыркнув, достал несколько неаккуратно сложенных листков из кармана штанов. Бумага была испачкана его потом. Жирный монстр вручил новому арендатору документы. Санс заколебался на секунду, но потом с отвращением взял листы.

– Это договор аренды… В двух экземплярах… Один для меня… Другой твой…

Санс бегло просмотрел довольно просто составленный документ. Он не хотел ошибиться и позволить обвести себя вокруг пальца. Но договор действительно хорошо выглядел. Такие вещи, как отопление, вода, домашние животные, стояли отдельным пунктом. К счастью, маленький скелет мог выбирать, платить наличными или через счёт в банке. Королевские деньги, несомненно, просто поступят арендодателю на счёт. Но сам Санс никогда даже не видел банк, поэтому предпочитал наличные. Десять минут, и все документы были заполнены. Это был их шаг к свободе. Его собственный шаг к самостоятельной жизни. И шаг Папируса к безопасности. Его душа быстро и возбуждённо билась. Нужно было ещё много сделать, но они просто не могли найти лучшего жилья. Санс был так горд собой.

– Можешь оставить ключ… – задыхался жирный монстр. – Если хочешь заплатить за аренду… Я живу на первом этаже… Если возникнут проблемы с другими жильцами… Разбирайся сам и оставь меня в покое…   
– Ясно. Завтра ночью я заверю договор и всё.  
– Позаботься об этом… – сказал арендодатель, медленно выходя из квартиры.

Санс последовал за толстым монстром в коридор. С чувством радости и триумфа он закрыл дверь своей новой квартиры новым ключом, чтобы не допустить проникновения в неё новых соседей. Это чувствовалось просто великолепно. 

Маленький скелет вышел из дома и огляделся. В тёмном переулке горел мусорный бак, а в конце улицы гвардейцы избивали бездомного, лежащего на обочине. Сейчас Санс просто хотел быстрее в кровать. Было раннее утро, и он действительно устал. Вообще скелет хотел поспать ещё до всего этого, но он не рассчитывал, что нужно будет позаботиться о брате. К счастью, Папирус сейчас крепко спит, а по возвращению Санс сможет крепко обнять его.

По пути к дому своих родителей он старался держаться как можно дальше от других монстров. Однако, всё оказалось сложнее, чем предполагалось изначально. Улицы, раньше бывшее пустыми, теперь были наполнены снующими пешеходами. На том месте, где избивали проститутку теперь была кучка пыли. Никому не было до этого дела. То и дело по улице проносились недоверчивые взгляды. Монстры больше боялись солдат, нежели друг друга. Санс до этого никогда не видел королевских гвардейцев вживую. Они должны были поддерживать страх перед монархией в подземелье. Изредка гвардейцы помогали простым гражданам, но чаще учавствовали в подавлении восстаний и избиениях провинившихся. Фактически это была группа головорезов в личном подчинение короля, которым никто не смел перечить – туда отбирали только самых сильных монстров. Если верить словам отца Санса, мало кто переживал их тяжёлые тренировки. Никто не захочет иметь дело с гвардейцами, если, конечно, не жаждет умереть. Было счастливым совпадением, что сейчас они были заняты этим несчастным бомжом, и маленький скелет мог тихо проскользнуть в толпе монстров. Нервно он сжимал ржавый ключ в кармане худи. Санс зашёл слишком далеко. Не хватало ещё умереть сейчас по тупой случайности.

Но когда скелет был почти на месте, он заметил довольно специфичные звуки из подворотни. Санс знал, что не сможет пройти мимо. Он знал это. Молодому скелету хорошо были знакомы такого рода звуки. Любопытство победило страх, и Санс вошёл в подворотню и спрятался за мусорным баком. Там, всего в нескольких метрах от него, проститутка выполняла свою работу. И что она делала для этого… Санс прикусил свой призрачный язык и покраснел. Он был неплохо просвещён в вопросах секса телевизором и, к сожалению, своими родителями, но это было что-то запретное. Маленький скелет видел, как они делали это так интенсивно и живо. Когда его создатели занимались сексом на кухне или в гостиной, Санс и рад был избежать этого, но это шоу заставило его почувствовать смущение. Ему было только шестнадцать, и он бы солгал, если бы сказал, что его гормоны периодически не шалили. До сих пор у Санса так и не было партнёра. Другие монстры, вероятно, посмеялись бы над ним. Кроме того, было довольно сложно с этим справляться, деля комнату с маленьким ребёнком. Когда они переедут в новую квартиру, всё будет по-другому… Молодой монстр занервничал от этих мыслей. И возбудился.

Санс испугался, когда чужая рука упала ему на плечо. Он обернулся и увидел суровое лицо сутенёра, который недавно избил свою подчинённую до смерти.

– Почему такие похотливые типы постоянно ошиваются рядом, когда мои девочки работают? Нет дома своей шлюшки, чтобы трахаться? – пробрюзжал плохо одетый монстр, перекатив сигарету от одного уголка рта к другому.  
– Я просто шёл мимо! – пробормотал Санс, стараясь изобразить более низкий голос.  
– Я так не думаю. Ты заплатишь за шоу, или я размажу тебя по асфальту!  
– У меня нет денег! Просто дай мне уйти!

Крупный монстр прижал Санса спиной к стене, и капюшон спал с его лица. Подросток тревожно смотрел в лицо сутенёра. Тот мгновенье смотрел на свою жертву, а затем громко рассмеялся.

– Да ты ещё совсем ребёнок! – смеялся монстр, опустив скелета. – Иди домой к мамочке и папочке и попроси соску!

Санс воздержался от своих гневных комментариев. Он не хотел неприятностей, а это и без того было уже слишком опасно. Маленький скелет бежал до тех пор, пока не перестал слышать злобный хохот. Ему было стыдно. За то, что он был пойман в таком состоянии. За то, что его не воспринимают всерьёз. И за то, что он не смог постоять за себя. Конечно, побег был самым умным решением, но ощущалось это как-то неправильно. Будто у него не было права жить в подземелье. Это пугало. Санс не был бойцом. Никогда не был. У него была своеобразная мысль, что может когда-нибудь Папирус станет достаточно сильным, чтобы защищать их обоих? У его брата не было проблем с очками здоровья. Может быть, он будет достаточно силён. Но это очень эгоистично. Малыш не должен был подвергаться опасности из-за своего старшего брата. Унижено Санс натянул капюшон на голову. 

Теперь маленький скелет точно знал где находится, поэтому срезал большую часть пути телепортацией. Он появился в пустынном переулке и поспешно забежал в дом, закрыв за собой дверь. Санс облегчённо вздохнул, поднялся по лестнице и остановился рядом со своей квартирой. Он прислонился черепом к двери, чтобы проверить, проснулся ли кто-нибудь. Зная его родителей, определить разницу было не трудно. Но всё было тихо. Санс спокойно вошёл в квартиру и положил ключи обратно в корзину рядом с дверью. Затем он тихо прокрался в свою комнату. Папирус всё ещё спал на сломанной кровати, крепко замотанный в одеяло. Хех. Что-то вызывало отвращение у маленького скелета. После контакта с тем потным монстром его одежда неприятно липла к костям. Санс переоделся в кратчайшие сроки. Чёрт, сортировка его брата действительно была очень практична. Даже при таком плохом освещении легко было всё найти. 

Маленький скелет посмотрел на Папируса, который обнимал плюшевую игрушку и изредка что-то мило бормотал. Санс мгновенно растаял. Улыбаясь, он залез в кровать. Его брат был завёрнут во всё одеяло, поэтому ему пришлось обойтись без этого предмета комфорта, но ему было всё равно. Он так чертовски устал. Снаружи понемногу светлело, но ещё было немного времени поспать. Санс повернулся лицом к спящему комочку, обнял его и понемногу начал проваливаться в небытие. Скоро они будут только вдвоём. Как хорошо.  
Сансу снилась их новая квартира. Она выглядела такой обжитой с целой мебелью, двумя кроватями и хорошо оборудованной кухней. Всё как мечтал Санс. Он посмотрел в сторону и увидел большой скелет без лица, сидящий рядом на диване. Маленькому монстру часто снилась эта фигура после рождения Папируса. Он не знал почему, но этот незнакомец его необыкновенно успокаивал. Как правило, большой скелет, или лучше сказать молчаливый, защищал от чего-то Санса. Было трудно описать чувства, когда этот незнакомец присутствовал в его снах. Иногда маленький скелет его боялся. Например, когда он неподвижно стоял в углу и следил за каждым его шагом. Санс часто размышлял об этом и был почти уверен, что эта фигура представляла Папируса. Но в некоторых снах это не имело никакого смысла, потому что там присутствовал и его младший брат, и большой скелет. Но это же просто сон.

Сегодня они сидели в новой квартире, просто глядя в стену. Что это значит? Трудно было сказать, что этот Папирус обо всём думает, без лица. Он просто сидел неподвижно. Как жуткая кукла. Только Санс хотел что-то сказать, как в комнату ворвались четыре чёрных марширующих силуэта, волочащих за собой тело, рассыпавшееся в их квартире в прах. В панике маленький монстр вжался всем телом в диван, надеясь просто исчезнуть. Большой скелет без слов поднялся и механически целенаправленно убил злоумышленников. Как только последний из них умер, квартира исчезла, а диван остался стоять посреди зелёного луга. Нерешительно Санс встал и пошёл в сторону брата. Большой скелет всё больше отдалялся и вёл их обоих в сторону какого-то холма. Зрелище было захватывающим. Всё было таким ярким и красивым, повсюду жёлтые цветы, а воздух такой приятный и свежий. Санс не понимал смысла этого сна, но просто наслаждался моментом. Скелет посмотрел в сторону и увидел рядом с собой маленького Папируса. Младший монстр прижимался лицом к мягкой игрушке, поэтому Санс мог видеть только его взгляд. У его глаз было какое-то странное печальное выражение. Не такое, когда он просто грустил. Было что-то глубоко в его взгляде. Ребёнок робко потянулся к руке своего брата. Папирус посмотрел в сторону и успокаивающе улыбнулся Сансу, будто хотел защитить его от чего-то, как всегда это делала его взрослая версия. Санс задумчиво посмотрел вниз на маленького монстра.

– Санс? – раздался звонкий голос.  
– Ммммм… – пробормотал скелет в полусне.  
– Санс! – снова взвизгнул голос, и что-то ударило его в грудь. Маленький монстр открыл глазницы и размыто увидел лицо младшего брата. Он совсем забыл, что Папирус был ранней пташкой… Твою мать…  
– Ты обещал показать мне больше чисел сегодня!  
– Но не до завтрака… И не в пять утра…  
– Но ты же сказал, что это очень важно, знать математику!  
– Папи…

Санс устало уставился в лицо младшего брата. Чёрт… Он не мог отказать этому сладкому малышу. От выпрямился и поднял с пола блокнот, который лежал прямо рядом с детской книгой. Оба брата легли грудью на матрас и разложили более старые записи. Санс объяснял Папирусу таблицу умножения. Маленькими шагами, конечно. Но он был в целом удивлён, что малыш был способен на такое в его то годы. Старшему скелету доставляло огромное удовольствие учить Папируса. Санс надеялся, что такими темпами его брат получит хорошее образование, а позже найдёт хорошую работу. Ради этого он готов был расстаться со сном. 

Эти странные сны порядком нагружали его. Санс не был верующим, духовным или религиозным монстром. Он не верил в гадания и видения. Возможно, существовала какая-нибудь магия, способная вызвать нечто подобное, но это маловероятно. По этой причине скелет видел эти сны не как предсказания, а как пищу для размышлений. Каким-то образом его душа не хотела позволять Папирусу сражаться, будто это сильно повлияет на малыша. Тем временем Санс нашёл слово, которым можно было бы описать тот взгляд ребёнка незадолго до того, как он проснулся: сломанный.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Мау-мау – немецкая и не только игра, напоминающая истинное мужское слияние уно и дурака. Правила там несложные. Игра на логику и реакцию.   
> **Для любителей проверить оригинал. Там написано, что этаж третий, но у немцев всё не как у людей. Первый этаж у них это Erdgeschoss, втророй это первый, и так далее. Таким образом в великой и нерушимой их квартирка на четвёртом этаже.


	5. Наш новый дом

— И сколько будет один на один?  
— Два?  
— Это было с двойкой. Единица один раз?  
— Один!  
— Верно, бро!  
— Но один разделить на один тоже один, или?  
— Правильно. Но я объясню тебе такие расчёты как-нибудь потом.  
— Расчёт? Это же что-то армейское? *  
— Где ты такое услышал?  
— Ты иногда читаешь вслух.  
— Правда? Никогда не замечал.  
— А ещё ты говоришь во сне. Я один раз проснулся и подумал, что ты заболел. Но нет!  
— Заболел?  
— Ты смешно дышал и говорил что-то про медсестёр.  
— Э-это не т-то, что ты подумал! Н-но не важно! Вернёмся к умножению!  
— Ум… Умо… Умонению?  
— Умножение. Это когда мы считаем, используя этот знак.  
— Вау, ты правда умный!  
— Хех. Спасибо, братишка, но ты сам учишься очень быстро. Скоро будешь знать всю математику. Держу пари, что когда-нибудь уже меня будешь учить.  
— Правда?  
— Конечно. Уверен, ты самая умная голова в этом доме.  
— Тогда мне нужно учиться ещё больше.  
— Мы уже. Поэтому я помогаю тебе. Ты сможешь узнать всё ещё быстрее.  
— Ньехехе. А что с медсёстрами?  
— Эм… Расскажу, когда тебе будет десять…

Папирус надулся в ответ. Малыш был очень любопытен. Санс игриво ткнул брата в плечо и широко улыбнулся. Папирус ответил тем же, затем оба брата хихикнули.

— Окей. Если хочешь битвы, ты её получишь! — Санс ухмыльнулся и повалил брата на спину.

Старший скелет начал щекотать шейные позвонки Папируса. Тот громко смеялся и слабо отбивался.

— Нет! — сказал он сквозь хохот.  
— Это ужасная атака щекоткой!

Санс залез под майку своего брата и пощекотал его тонкие рёбра. Папирус смеялся настолько сильно, что на его глазах выступили слёзы. Малыш пнул воздух и перевернулся, защищаясь, но, когда Санс прекратил, посмотрел на него нетерпеливо. Это продолжалось недолго, и оба брата снова засмеялись. Урок математики, странные сны, медсёстры — всё было забыто. Санс любил играть и дурачиться со своим братом. Всякий раз, когда Папирус смеялся, его душа согревалась и успокаивалась. Хихикая, старший скелет нежно притянул брата в объятья. К счастью, малыш мог оставаться ребёнком. Хотя было бы забавно посмотреть на двух взрослых монстров, играющих так. Хех. Пока ему было достаточно просто обнимать Папируса. Младший скелет был просто всем для Санса.

— Сделать твои любимые мюсли?  
— Положишь туда бананы и яблоки?  
— Для тебя всё что угодно.

В предвкушении Папирус подскочил и радостно выбежал из комнаты. Его старшему брату ничего не оставалось, кроме как следовать за этим маленьким вихрем. Папирус уже взволнованно стоял на кухне, прожигая взглядом рабочую поверхность стола. До этого он уже пробовал на цыпочках достать оттуда мюсли и фрукты, но был слишком мал, чтобы дотянуться. Санс встал рядом с меньшим монстром и потянулся за миской и ножом. Фрукты на столе выглядели не очень хорошо, но порченные части можно было срезать. Папирус с интересом наблюдал за нехитрой готовкой его брата. Огоньки его глаз нетерпеливо сияли, из-за чего у Санса были проблемы с концентрацией на своей работе. Была бы его воля, он бы повсюду был с малышом и никогда бы его не оставлял. Улыбаясь, старший скелет посвятил себя обработке пятнистого банана. Папирусу не нравились коричневые участки, поэтому Санс тщательно обрезал все неприглядные участки. Впоследствии банан выглядел так, будто был истерзан термитами, но в порезанном виде это было не так заметно.

Санс открыл холодильник и достал коробку молока. В целях предосторожности он понюхал её содержимое, но, похоже, всё было в порядке. Скелет налил молоко в мюсли с фруктами и положил туда же ложку. Папирус нетерпеливо протянул руки. Старший скелет хихикнул от такого милого зрелища и передал брату миску. Тот быстро взял её и побежал к обеденному столу. Санс потянулся за новой миской и наполнил её коричными хлопьями и молоком. Он сел рядом с Папирусом, который уже восторженно размешивал свою еду.

Если бы старший скелет не знал, то мог бы предположить, что Папируса усыновили. Малыш был намного аккуратней остальной части семьи, всегда вставал рано, был активным и жизнерадостным, а ещё ел только здоровую пищу. И к этому было довольно трудно приспособиться. И столь же трудно в это поверить. Ему становилось плохо от вкусных гамбургеров, и он отказывался от изысканных вещей, пожаренных во фритюре матерью. Иногда малыш пробовал эти вкусности, но тут же уходил в свою комнату. Санс тайком носил ему овощи и фрукты, чтобы их создатели не заметили. Родителям потребовалась буквально вечность, чтобы понять, что следует закупать больше свежих продуктов. А ещё такие странные вещи как творог и чёрный хлеб. Но это всё делало Папируса ещё более уникальным. Для своего возраста у его брата была довольно чётко выраженная личность. Иногда Санс беспокоился, что это может быть какое-то расстройство. Может быть, вся эта педантичность была вызвана психическим расстройством. Старший скелет мог только надеяться, что это не так. С другой стороны, в отличие от других детей Папирусу не нравилось быть грязным. Если Санс или его мать забывали постирать ему одежду, то малыш дулся до тех пор, пока это не было сделано. Их отец как-то сказал, что Папирус точно знает, как нужно управлять другими монстрами. Но Санс в это не верил. Только не его сладкий невинный младший братик.

Малыш счастливо жевал кусочек яблока и уже тянулся за следующим. Старший скелет так чертовски сильно устал. С некоторой удачей он смог сегодня вернуться в постель и поспать немного, но следующая ночь тоже обещала быть напряжённой. Ему нужно будет заверить договор аренды у властей. Вне зависимости от времени суток там всегда было много народу. Здание, полное нервных монстров. Казалось, воздух там можно было резать ножом. Но было ещё кое-что, о чём беспокоился Санс: должен ли он всё рассказать родителям и нормально попрощаться или просто уйти. Конечно, старший скелет ненавидел этих двоих, но ведь они годами обеспечивали своих детей и давали крышу над головой. Было бы низко просто уйти. С другой стороны, они могут не позволить ему забрать Папируса с собой. В конце концов, маленький монстр никогда не жил один, не имел работы и не смыслил в финансовой стороне содержания квартиры. Санс будет очень экономен и осторожен с деньгами. Кроме того, когда придёт время, он будет искать работу по ночам. Лучший вариант, при котором он сможет взять брата с собой. Как маленький монстр знал, такое не было редкостью. Многие приводили на работу своих маленьких детей, поскольку никому не могли доверять, а няни были весьма спорным решением. Немногие жили в таких отношениях, что партнёр мог бы позаботиться о потомстве. К счастью, Папирус был хорошо воспитан и довольно разумным для своего возраста. Он не должен причинить больших неприятностей, пока его брат работает.

День прошёл быстро и мирно. Родители были на работе, а братья хорошо проводили время. К сожалению, Сансу так и не удалось поспать, ведь Папирус постоянно требовал внимания. Они учились и играли вместе. Но покой закончился, когда вернулись их создатели. Входная дверь распахнулась и громко ударилась о стену. Братья притихли в своей комнате: это не было хорошим знаком, и никто не хотел привлекать лишнего внимания.

— О чём, мать твою, ты думала? — крикнул их отец и с силой захлопнул дверь.  
— Если бы ты был настоящим мужиком, гвардейцам не пришлось бы вмешиваться! Ты жалкий слабак! — рявкнула мать в ответ.  
— Ты чёртова сука! Было действительно необходимо позволять этим двоим трахать тебя у меня на глазах?!  
— Если бы ты был посильнее, ты бы убил третьего и остановил бы их! Но ты даже этого не можешь! Я хотя бы поддержала наши войска!  
— Поддержала войска?! Да ты такая же грязная шлюха, как и твоя мать!  
— А ты реально хотел поехать в стрипклуб? Вы точно хотели развести ту несовершеннолетнюю шлюху на тройничок! Да ещё и на драку нарвались! Радуйся, что гвардейцы спасли твою бесполезную задницу!

Ссора перенеслась из коридора в гостиную. Санс сжимал Папируса в руках и старался оставаться спокойным. Что, к чёрту, эти двое снова вытворяют? Они продолжали кричать, и всё звучало очень серьёзно. Старший скелет заметил, что его брат начал плакать. Папирус рыдал. Санс крепче прижал его и слегка покачал маленькое тело. Он помнил, как родители заставляли его самого плакать своими ссорами. Как часто он сидел один в этой комнате. Болью отдавало ему в душу то, что его брат может пострадать от этого так же сильно. К счастью, малыш был не один. И никогда не будет один. Санс поцеловал младшего скелета и успокаивающе погладил его по позвоночнику. Но это не помогло. Как бы ни старался старший скелет, он не мог успокоить Папируса. Ссора продолжалась уже два часа, но не было никаких признаков улучшений. Беспокойство Санса медленно превращалось в отчаянье. Он не мог видеть, как его брат страдает. Старший скелет боролся против нахлынувшей на него волны слёз.

— Тссс. Всё хорошо, — повторял Санс своего рода мантру.

Маленький монстр взял обеими руками голову своего брата в качестве последней попытки посмотреть на него. В красных огоньках глаз Папируса был лишь страх. Санс хорошо понимал его. Он знал, какого это, чувствовать себя беспомощным, пока родители чуть ли не убивают друг друга. Постоянные крики и стресс от ссор в течение многих лет разрушили все его нервы. Руки старшего скелета тряслись и ему было всё труднее концентрироваться. Санс знал, насколько сам чувствителен к громким звукам и стрессу. Это была вина их родителей. Папирус не должен повторить ту же судьбу.  
Вероятно, его следующее решение было невероятно глупым, особенно в преддверии их скорой свободы, но Санс больше не мог этого терпеть. Он поцеловал брата в лоб и встал. На дрожащих ногах он покинул комнату и направился к громкому источнику гнева. Его родители спорили без умолку и уже начали прибегать к рукоприкладству. Отец отбросил свою жену к стене и ударил её по грудной клетке. Было слышно, как сломалось несколько рёбер. Треск прошёл рекой отвращения по позвоночнику маленького скелета. Его мать яростно зарычала и схватила череп своего мужа, несколько раз ударив его о стену. Санс стоял в комнате и чувствовал, как сильно и лихорадочно бьётся его душа, и вибрации от этого опускались ниже к ногам.

— ПРЕКРАТИТЕ УЖЕ ЭТО! — крикнул маленький скелет и ощутил бегущие по его лбу капельки пота.

Оба взрослых монстра, не дыша, посмотрели на своего сына, тело которого дрожало от злости и страха.

— Разве вы сами не видите, что за дерьмо творите? — продолжил Санс. — Вы уже уничтожили мою жизнь! Дайте хоть Папирусу стать нормальным!

Он тяжело сглотнул, когда его создатели поднялись и злобно на него уставились. Но Санс не собирался отступать. Он должен, наконец, что-то сказать. Ради Папируса. Неважно насколько ему самому страшно сейчас.

— Это как?! — прорычал его отец. — ТЫ, бесполезный монстр с одним очком здоровья, говоришь НАМ, что мы разрушили твою жизнь?! — старший скелет гневно приблизился к своему сыну. — Мы терпели тебя здесь, потому что знали, что ты снаружи не выживешь! Мы пощадили твою никчёмную жизнь, подарили несколько лет жизни, прежде чем выгнать на улицу! И это твоя благодарность! — продолжал старший скелет, схватив Санса за воротник. — Ещё раз вмешаешься в наши дела и вылетишь отсюда со свистом! Другие монстры только рады будут тебя на кусочки порвать!

Маленький скелет посмотрел на сломанное лицо отца. Его череп, видимо, был сломан о стену. Старший скелет небрежно отбросил своего сына в угол, однако с такой силой, что Санс на мгновение забыл как дышать. Он попытался встать, но не сделал этого. В конце концов, он был просто мелочью с одним очком здоровья. Хрупкий и без боевого опыта. Не боец, но мыслитель. И сейчас он желал себе быть мудрее, но, всё же, душой чувствовал, что сделал всё правильно. Так хорошо было наконец высказаться. От боли у него немного потемнело в глазах.

— Нет! — взвизгнул взволнованный голос и что-то маленькое встало перед Сансом. Папирус стоял между ним и отцом. Приземистый монстр хотел что-то сделать. Хотел отослать отсюда брата. Хотел спрятать его за собой. Но не мог. Вся его энергия была направлена на поддержание жизни.

— Меня достал ваш мятеж! — вмешалась их мать. — Своенравные выродки! Неблагодарная стая!

Она ударила Папируса по лицу так, что он упал. Санс беспомощно смотрел на это и чувствовал, как из его глаз бегут слёзы. Что он наделал? Что они наделали?! Но, вопреки всем ожиданиям, самый младший скелет поднялся и снова встал перед Сансом, гневно уставившись на своих родителей.

— Вы больше не сделаете больно моему брату! — закричал он своим тонким голосом как мог.

Это было нехорошо. Совсем не хорошо. Санс снова попытался встать. С болезненным стоном он поднялся на колени. Его спина чуть не убила его. В прямом смысле слова.

— Твой сраный брат, очевидно, не научил тебя как себя вести! Ты такой же бесполезный, как он! — крикнул отец на Папируса и жёстко схватил его за плечо.

Разъярённый, самый младший скелет повернул голову в сторону и укусил своего создателя. Тот закричал и рефлекторно отбросил маленькое тело к двери комнаты для секса. Оба родителя на секунду уставились на своего младшего ребёнка, который неподвижно лежал на полу. Санс просто не мог поверить в то, что видит. Казалось, что сейчас его душа просто разломится посередине. Но малыш, слегка подрагивая, снова поднялся на ноги. Всё с тем же дерзким и упрямым взглядом, который ненавидел их отец. Папирус был бойцом. В отличие от Санса. Старшему брату было стыдно за его жалкий провал.

— У меня больше нет желания с вами разбираться! — ворчала их мать. — Санс уже получил своё. И ты, крошка, тоже получишь!

Высокий скелет схватила своего младшего сына за руку, открыла дверь в специальную комнату и бросила туда ребёнка. Там было непроглядно темно. Она достала ключ и захлопнула дверь. Щелчок дал понять маленькому скелету, что он заперт. Паникуя из-за темноты и незнакомой комнаты, о которой его предупреждал брат, Папирус барабанил за дверью своими маленькими ручками.

— Санс! САНС!

Их родители презрительно фыркнули и пренебрежительно посмотрели на своего старшего сына сверху вниз. Затем они просто ушли из квартиры. Вероятно, хотели посетить врача по поводу новых травм. Или хотели покинуть место преступления. Их старшему сыну было абсолютно всё равно.

Санс, шипя, подполз к двери, за которой был его младший брат.

— Пап! Вся в порядке? — спросил он в страхе и беспокойстве.  
— Санс! Так темно! — всхлипывал высокий голос из-за двери.  
— Знаю… Мне так ужасно жаль… — простонал Санс, стараясь всё равно казаться сильнее, чем на самом деле.

Старший скелет слышал, как плачет его брат. Это было намного хуже, чем боль в спине. С трудом, Сансу удалось сесть и прислониться к двери. Он подавлял любые звуки, пока слёзы неконтролируемо текли по его скулам, не желая расстраивать Папируса ещё больше. Но теперь он окончательно укрепился в своём решении. Они выберутся отсюда. Только вдвоём. Как можно скорее.

Это продолжалось несколько минут, но боль в его позвоночнике слегка утихла. Всё ещё чувствовалось, будто на его спине открыли филиал ада, но можно было терпеть. Наконец, он поднялся, опираясь на дверную ручку. Потребовалась вся его сила воли, но старший скелет смог телепортироваться в тёмную комнату. У него сразу закружилась голова от таких затрат энергии, но это не имело значения. Он должен был вытащить Папируса отсюда вне зависимости от того, пострадает сам или нет. Без его бездумных действий ничего бы не случилось.

— Пап, я здесь! — сказал Санс, заставив левый глаз светиться красным.

Младший брат сразу подбежал к нему и обнял. Это заставило боль в спине разгореться с новой силой, но определённо того стоило. Дрожа, приземистый монстр прижал брата к себе крепче. Он никогда не забудет, как его маленькое тело безжизненно лежало на земле, ударившись о дверь. Это было самым худшим из всего, что Санс видел и чувствовал за всю жизнь. Папирус мог умереть. Это была невообразимо страшная мысль.

Старшему скелету удалось телепортировать их обратно в гостиную. Его маленький брат выглядел измученным и усталым. Они вместе поднялись в их комнату. Санс осторожно положил Папируса на матрас, накрыл и нежно поцеловал в череп. Сам он опустился рядом с матрасом на колени, поглаживая брата по скуле, пока тот не заснул.  
Старший скелет вздохнул и решительно встал. Твёрдыми шагами он вошёл в спальню своих родителей и распахнул большой шкаф. На дне было несколько чемоданов. Санс знал, что они заполнены старыми вещами, которые только занимают место в шкафу. Приземистый монстр, шипя от боли, вытащил полный чемодан и открыл. Небрежно, он выбросил всё его содержимое на пол и спокойно отнёс нужный предмет в свою комнату. Осторожно, стараясь не разбудить Папируса, он начал собирать вещи. Одежда, книги, что-то, на чём можно писать… Наконец, он взял покрывало со своего матраса и скатал его в рулон, закрепив эту конструкцию скотчем. Затем приземистый скелет направился на кухню и достал из одного из ящиков мешок для мусора. Невзирая на возможные последствия, Санс скинул в него всю еду из холодильника, которая выглядела свежей. Там было не так много, но им хватит на несколько дней. Пакет он положил рядом с уже упакованными подушками в почти пустой чемодан. Он вернулся на кухню и взял ещё и небольшую кастрюлю, всю пластиковую посуду, чашки и несколько бутылей моющего средства. Ему даже удалось найти кипятильник. Кроме того, он взял несколько полотенец из ванной и бутылку средства для душа. Таким образом, он заполнил оба чемодана и ещё два небольших рюкзака, но этого всё ещё было мало. Всё ещё взбешённый, приземистый скелет вошёл в комнату родителей и подошёл к комоду своей матери. Там стояла разная косметика, но и небольшая шкатулка с украшениями. Он схватил её и заглянул внутрь. Шкатулка была заполнена золотыми кольцами, цепями, браслетами. Санс не знал, что из этого было настоящим, а что подделкой, поэтому просто забрал с собой всё. Он засунул шкатулку в один из рюкзаков. Если они заложат что-то из этого, то смогут купить еду, мебель, заплатить за аренду. Папирусу должно быть хорошо со своим братом.

Упаковка вещей с его больной спиной заняла около часа. Санс надеялся, что, когда он закончит, родители не будут стоять на пороге. Он подошёл к брату и аккуратно потряс его за маленькое плечо. Старшему скелету было страшно, что у Папируса могло что-то болеть, и он не хотел это усугублять.

— Пап? Эй, Папи! — будил Санс своего брата, который зевнул и потёр глазницы своими ручками.  
— Что такое…? — пискнул младший скелет.  
— Пошли, я помогу тебе одеться. Мы уходим.  
— Куда мы идём…?  
— В одно классное место, где не будет ни папы, ни мамы. Как звучит, а?  
— Но…

Вопрос Папируса оборвался, когда Санс взял его под руки и поставил на ноги. Старший скелет взял из коридора толстую куртку, шарф, шапку и сапожки. Он тепло одел своего маленького брата, который всё ещё зевал. Сам Санс надел худи, кеды и куртку. Кроме того, он взял длинный и дорогой шарф из шкафа матери. В спешке он вернулся в комнату и взял лёгкий рюкзак, который надел Папирусу на спину. Наконец он забрал плюшевого динозавра с кровати и отдал в объятья младшего брата. Затем, старший скелет, тяжело дыша, погрузил на себя тяжёлый рюкзак и взял один чемодан за ручку. К счастью, у него были колёсики. Санс положил свёрнутое одеяло и другой чемодан сверху этого и вытащил весь багаж из их бывшей комнаты. Чёртово дерьмо, как же у него болела спина. Но зато братья проведут следующую ночь в их новом доме.

Санс подумал, не забыл ли он что-нибудь, но ничего не приходило в голову. В последний раз он открыл дверь квартиры и вытащил чемоданы. Папирус следовал за своим братом, неуверенно цепляясь за мягкую игрушку. Младший скелет не понимал, что происходит, и куда они идут, но он доверял Сансу. Его брат был таким умным и классным. Если он сказал, что всё в порядке, значит всё в порядке. С заметными усилиями, старший скелет тащил чемоданы вниз по лестнице. Было видно как ему больно. Папирус следовал за братом маленькими шажками. Он немного боялся, ведь ему ещё не приходилось бывать снаружи. Мама, папа и Санс часто говорили ему, что там слишком опасно. Но его старший брат совсем не боялся. Он был таким крутым!

Старший скелет, задыхаясь, открыл дверь и осмотрел улицу. К счастью, там было всего несколько монстров. Санс вытащил чемоданы и придержал дверь для брата. Папирус озирался вокруг. Воздух был холодным, и повсюду были яркие огни. И даже другие монстры. Старший скелет взял брата за руку, волоча за собой багаж. Им нужно было как-то дойти до своего жилища не умерев. С его повреждённой спиной и всеми этими вещами он не мог телепортироваться. Это было слишком опасно.

Быстрыми шагами братья направлялись к центру города. Старшего скелета мучила совесть за то, что его брат не мог поспевать за его темпом и постоянно спотыкался, но это лучше, чем быть растерзанными. Осторожно, Санс выглянул за угол, стараясь избежать как можно больше монстров. Папирус лишь восхищался окружением. Он никогда не видел других монстров. Только по телевизору. Они все выглядели так интересно. А некоторые даже обнимались около хорошо освещённых магазинов.

С другой стороны улицы Санс сразу узнал бордель. Он надеялся, что тот сутенёр не среагирует на него. Старший скелет с тревогой осматривался, но поскольку они скрывались насколько это было возможно, особенно опасный участок был пройден. Они почти пришли.

Когда, наконец, они добрались до нужного здания, у Санса будто упал камень с души. Та всё ещё взволнованно и часто билась. Ему удалось привести сюда Папируса и не умереть! Гордость заполняла его грудь. И облегчение. Он толкнул сломанную дверь, и они пошли в вонючую парадную. Да, сейчас в их жилище не очень хорошо, но они смогут это исправить. Ухмыляясь, Санс осторожно подтолкнул Папируса вверх по лестнице. Он не хотел, чтобы его брат был похоронен под грудой вещей. С большим трудом старший скелет затащил весь багаж наверх. На четвёртый этаж. Санс был уверен, что после этого никогда не сможет ходить. Папирус был всего в нескольких шагах от брата. Он находил этот дом жутким. Всё было чужим и тёмным. Младший скелет крепче прижал к себе динозавра. Наконец, подняв все вещи, Санс поставил чемоданы рядом с собой и достал ключи из кармана худи. Папирус боязливо вошёл в квартиру и вопросительно посмотрел на Санса. Его брат, однако, затащил вещи внутрь и запер за собой дверь. Наконец. НАКОНЕЦ. Они сделали это! Санс включил свет и с гордостью осмотрелся.

— Где мы…? — неуверенно спросил Папирус.  
— Это наш новый дом! — ухмыляясь, ответил старший скелет. — Я знаю, что сейчас он выглядит не очень, но всё будет! Мы здесь, и это уже круто! Как мы и хотели! Без мамы и папы, которые постоянно ругаются! Это тоже здорово, или?  
— Только мы вдвоём…? — пискнул Папирус и крепче сжал плюшевую игрушку.  
— Дап, только мы! Это будет круто!  
— А мама и папа разрешили…?  
— Да какая разница, Пап? Мы, наконец, избавились от них!

Санс радостно обнял своего брата. Тот один момент размышлял над новой ситуацией, но затем крепче прижался к большему телу. Если Санс рядом, то всё хорошо. Санс всегда знал, что делать и как для него лучше. Со своим старшим братом Папирус всегда чувствовал себя в безопасности. Неважно где.

Старший скелет кряхтя потёр больную спину. Сейчас он действительно просто хотел в постель. К счастью, в скудно меблированной комнате был матрас. Братьям придётся спать вместе, но Санс был не против. Ему нравилось обниматься со своим маленьким братом. Уставший, старший скелет поставил на пол свой рюкзак, а затем снял рюкзак с Папируса. Малыш снял часть тёплой одежды и тут же об этом пожалел.

— Холодно! — скулил младший скелет.  
— Скоро будет тепло. Мы будем спать в одной кровати. Согреемся теплом друг друга.

Санс снял с себя куртку, шарф и обувь. Он бросил одежду прямо на пол и поймал брезгливый взгляд его педантичного брата. Он усмехнулся и снял с малыша оставшиеся тёплые вещи, чтобы их тоже бросить в кучу. Пока Папирус исследовал их новую квартиру, Санс открыл один чемодан, достал оттуда продукты и сложил их в гудящий холодильник. В нём отсутствовала одна полка, поэтому скелету не составило труда запихнуть туда мусорный пакет. Об этом он позаботится позже. Зевая, Санс вернулся к чемоданам и достал одеяло и подушки. Последние сразу полетели в сторону матраса, а с креплениями из скотча на одеяле скелету пришлось повозиться. Он потянулся, и его спина неприятно хрустнула. Самое время немного поспать. Старший скелет проверил, запер ли дверь, а затем осмотрелся. Его брат смотрел в окно, откуда открывался вид на оживлённую улицу.

— Пойдём спать, Пап. Это был длинный день. Мы оба устали. Завтра продолжишь, окей?  
— Окей, — младший скелет зевая подошёл к матрасу.

Папирус снова взял плюшевую игрушку и залез под одеяло. Санс выключил свет и в темноте дошёл до спального места. Кряхтя, старший скелет медленно лёг. Боже, было так приятно наконец расслабить спину. Санс притянул к себе брата, чтобы согреть, как и было обещано. Завтра утром он отправится в правительство и получит печать. Тогда они смогут распаковать вещи и устроиться. Если он сможет найти работу, то будет совсем замечательно. Санс улыбнулся и заснул.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ееее, подъехала непереводимая игра слов, заменённая моими неловкими попытками в красивые каламбуры. В оригинале "Aber Division bringe ich dir irgendwann mal bei.", что переводится как "Но деление я объясню тебе когда-нибудь позже." Division - и деление, и дивизия, то есть армейское подразделение, отсюда и вопрос про армию.


	6. Счастье в несчастье

На следующее утро Санс чувствовал себя лучше. Неприятная тянущая боль никуда не исчезла, но была куда лучше, чем вчера. Старший скелет распаковал чемоданы и разложил продукты в холодильнике. При обычных обстоятельствах ему было бы всё равно, но Папирус настаивал на этом. Малыш буквально прилип лицом к окну. Из их квартиры открывался прекрасный вид на монстров снаружи. У Санса было довольно противоречивое мнение на этот счёт. С одной стороны, на улице всегда происходило много дерьма. Что мешало какому-нибудь монстру посмотреть наверх и заметить его брата? С другой, у них не было телевизора. Чем ещё Папирус мог развлечься?

— Санс! Там собака! — счастливо взвизгнул младший скелет.

Его старший брат оставил свои дела с кипятильником и подошёл к окну. Они оба никогда не видели собак. Кроме, разве что, в мультфильмах. И действительно, по улице сновала маленькая белая собака, раздражая прохожих. Санс нашёл это зрелище забавным, при этом осознавая всю серьёзность ситуации. Собаки едят кости. Ничем хорошим для скелетов это закончиться не могло. Можно было только надеяться, что животное не живёт где-то поблизости и скоро исчезнет.

— Будешь яблоко на завтрак? У нас сейчас не очень много еды, — вскользь спросил Санс, снова посвящая себя чемоданам.  
— Да! — ответил Папирус и побежал на кухню.

Санс достал кастрюлю и «посуду» и поставил всё это на стол, а после вытащил из холодильника яблоко, тщательно помыл его и очистил, прежде чем передать его в руки Папирусу. Малыш спокойно грыз фрукт, наблюдая за тем, как старший скелет возится с вещами.

— Мне надо будет потом ненадолго выйти. Как думаешь, сможешь посидеть тут один пару часов…?  
— Ч-что? Я не хочу оставаться один!  
— Снаружи слишком опасно… Другие монстры только и ждут, чтобы на кого-нибудь напасть.  
— Зачем тогда тебе идти туда?! Они не должны на тебя напасть!  
— Наш холодильник пуст, а чтобы его наполнить, я должен пойти работать. Или, по крайней мере, найти работу…  
— Почему бы нам тогда не вернуться к маме и папе? Там есть еда!  
— Ты знаешь, что было вчера. И ещё до этого. Мама и папа рано или поздно покончили бы с нами.  
— Ты бы умер дома, но ты умрёшь и здесь из-за того, что тебе надо работать?  
— Э-это логично, н-но я могу о себе позаботиться…  
— А что если ты уйдёшь, а я навсегда останусь здесь! Потому что ты умрёшь!  
— Пап, никто такого не говорил!  
— А если я пойду работать, чтобы купить еду, я тоже умру!  
— Всё не так плохо! Мы пойдём вместе! И вместе выживем! Окей?  
— Окей, — Папирус просиял и вернулся с яблоком к своему наблюдательному пункту.

Стоп… Санс посмотрел на младшего скелета исподлобья. Его только что развёл четырёхлетний брат…? Он конечно знал, что малыш был очень способным, но какого чёрта?!

Санс широко улыбнулся и покачал головой. Он не мог злиться на Папируса. Пока старший скелет наблюдал за своим братом, у него появилась одна идея. В этой квартире они могли делать всё, что захотят, а их родители больше нигде не подгадят. Так или иначе, идея отмечать с первого дня в их новом доме насколько Папирус подрос показалась ему забавной. Можно было бы отмечать это на дверной раме. Санс много раз видел такое по телевизору и находил очень интересным. Они могли бы потом посмотреть, как быстро прогрессировал рост. И предаться ностальгии. Кто знает, что будет лет через десять, но они всегда могут вернуться к тому, с чего начинали.

— Эй, Пап, я хочу кое-что сделать, — Санс улыбнулся и подошёл к двери в ванную.  
— Что? — сказал Папирус, одним укусом покончив с яблоком.  
— Иди сюда, и я покажу.

Младший скелет подошёл к своему брату, который стоял на входе в ванную с ключом в руке. Санс осторожно прислонил маленького монстра к дверному косяку и сделал зарубку над его головой в мягкой древесине. Папирус обернулся и вопросительно посмотрел на отметку. Наконец, Санс сам обернулся и пометил свой рост. Довольно улыбаясь, Санс положил руку на плечо брату и посмотрел на свою работу.

— И зачем ты испортил дверь…?  
— Там можно проследить, как быстро мы выросли. Мы каждый год будем делать новую засечку. Может быть меня ещё ждёт неожиданный скачок роста. По крайней мере, я надеюсь.  
— Но ты уже такой большой!  
— Это тебе сейчас кажется. Знаешь, когда ты родился, женщина, которая тебя принимала, сказала, что ты вырастешь под два метра. Если это правда, то я буду выглядеть рядом с тобой как сломанный гном.  
— Два метра? Сколько это…?  
— Ну… Почти так же, как эта дверь.  
— Ничего себе! Правда?  
— Посмотрим. Интересно же знать, как мы выросли за пару лет?  
— Да! Думаешь, я буду таким уже в следующем году?  
— Хех. Нет, не думаю. Но, хей, ты уже достаточно высокий.

Папирус нахмурился. Он сразу хотел стать таким высоким, как сказал его брат. Тогда младший скелет мог бы доставать Сансу вещи с верхних полок или просто поднимать его. Это было бы так здорово. Но, видимо, он должен быть терпеливее. Это так несправедливо. Папирус ненавидел ждать.

— Нам надо уже не торопясь выдвигаться. Я обещал арендодателю штамп ещё прошлой ночью. Надеюсь, это нормально, если мы придём рано утром.  
— Штамп? Зачем?  
— Чтобы жить здесь. Нам надо сходить в королевскую администрацию и заверить договор.  
— А мы посмотрим город? Пожааалуйста!  
— Хех. Посмотрим на поведение монстров снаружи. Может быть.

Папирус поспешил к двери и переминался там нетерпеливо с ноги на ногу. Санс хихикнул от вида этого маленького вихря. Он подошёл к брату и начал одевать его в уличную одежду. Сапожки, маленькая куртка, шарф… Будто тот был сладкой куклой. Сам старший скелет просто натянул своё старое худи и проскользнул в изношенные кеды. В конце концов, он шёл к органам власти, и нужно, чтобы его узнали. Как только Санс открыл входную дверь, Папирус сразу же бросился на лестничную клетку. Там было немного шумно, потому что в соседней два монстра интенсивно спорили, но, к счастью, их никто не заметил. Санс потянул дверь назад и запер её. Он взял своего суетливого братишку за руку, и они начали спускаться вместе. Папирус на всю использовал представившуюся возможность поиграть и счастливо прыгал по ступенькам. Улыбаясь, старший скелет крепко держал малыша, чтобы тот случайно не упал. Но внизу оба стали серьёзнее. Снаружи они всё ещё были лёгкой мишенью. Санс тяжело вздохнул и потянулся к дверной ручке.

— Доброе утро! — послышалось позади братьев.

Оба скелета обернулись, чтобы увидеть старушку, стоящую в открытом дверном проёме квартиры на первом этаже. Она любезно улыбнулась, но внешность всегда обманчива. Санс не хотел быть грубым или злить своих новых соседей, но и рисковать у него не было желания.

— Вы, наверное, новые арендаторы! Вы такие забавные! Я не видела скелетов уже несколько десятилетий! — продолжила старушка.  
— Д-да, — Санс несколько заикался, стараясь подобрать в голове правильные слова. — М-мы переехали сегодня ночью… И н-нам, к сожалению, сейчас нужно в город уладить кое-что!  
— Как жаль! Я надеюсь, что мы сможем позже пообщаться подольше!  
— Конечно… Почему нет.  
— Ох, прежде чем вы уйдёте, у меня есть кое-что! — старушка улыбнулась и быстро проскользнула назад в свою квартиру.

Братья нетерпеливо ждали в коридоре. У Санса не было к ней никакого доверия. Что если она вернётся с ружьём? Папирус переминался с ноги на ногу. Он хотел уже выйти и посмотреть на дома и монстров. Но старушка вернулась и подошла в двум скелетам. Она наклонилась, насколько могла, и протянула младшему ещё запакованный леденец.

— Мне всегда так хочется, чтобы ко мне хоть раз заехали мои внуки. Но они так заняты работой и собственными семьями. Но на всякий случай у меня много сладостей. Обидно, что они просто собирают пыль. Лучше пусть достанутся такой милашке, как ты.

Папирус с благоговением смотрел на сладость перед своим носом. Не спрашивая разрешения, младший скелет потянулся за конфетой и начал возиться с её упаковкой.

— Это действительно очень мило. Что надо сказать, Пап?  
— Спасибо! — пробормотал Папирус, уже успевший разорвать упаковку, радостно засовывая конфету в рот.  
— Не за что! — улыбнулась женщина. — Будьте осторожны! Город — не самое безопасное место для детей!  
— Мы в курсе. До скорого!

Так быстро, насколько это возможно, Санс с братом на буксире покинул здание. Старушка по какой-то причине казалась ему жуткой. Ни один монстр в подземелье не будет мил без причины.

— Папс, неважно сколько сладостей эта милая дама тебе даст, никогда не ходи в её квартиру, хорошо?  
— Почему?  
— Потому что никогда нельзя следовать за незнакомцами. Это слишком опасно. Лучше сначала подойди ко мне и спроси разрешения. Я сам позабочусь об этом.  
— Хорошо… Но она ведь может дать мне ещё сладкого?  
— Если я рядом, то да.

Папирус засиял в ответ, наслаждаясь леденцом. Однако, Санс понимал, что они сейчас на улице. Он крепче взял брата за руку и начал движение. Всё было как вчера, но более удобным для них темпом. Со спиной у старшего скелета дела были намного лучше, и у них не было багажа, поэтому можно было телепортироваться при необходимости. К счастью, им нужно было идти в противоположном от борделя направлении. Санс действительно не хотел вести своего невинного брата мимо этого сосредоточения греха и порока. Вместо этого они двигались в сторону рынка. Папирус внимательно осматривал большую и людную площадь. Монстры суетились, совершая покупки. Прилавки были наполнены овощами, фруктами, мясом, рыбой. В некоторых даже продавали цветы, в других оружие, а иные предлагали даже разную пластиковую утварь. Маленький монстр в своей жизни никогда не видел такого количества вещей и монстров. Во всей этой суматохе возвышалась верхушка чёрного униформенного шлема. Другие монстры, казалось, боялись воинов в тёмном. Санс был даже счастлив, что гвардия так хорошо управляла этим местом. Это позволяло братьям пройти через рынок, будучи не убитыми в толпе. Они проходили, осторожно избегая других монстров. Душа старшего скелета быстро и панически билась. Когда они, наконец, добрались до противоположной стороны площади, Санс стёр со лба выступившие капельки пота. Он ненавидел такие ситуации. Одно неверное движение прохожего, и для него всё будет кончено. Всё ещё подгоняемый адреналином, старший скелет быстрее, чем нужно, направился к их пункту назначения. Он остановился только тогда, когда почувствовал, что кто-то дёрнул его плечо. Папирус не выдержал заданного темпа и упал. Маленький монстр приземлился прямо на колени, и теперь дыра украшала его штанину. Со слезами на глазах его брат держался ручками за колено. Санс почувствовал ком в горле. Твою мать! Старший скелет наклонился, чтобы оценить ситуацию.

— Ауа… — всхлипывал Папирус.  
— Мне жаль, Пап! — Санс старался успокоить малыша, одновременно закатывая его порванную штанину, чтобы осмотреть скрытую под ней кость.  
— Зачем ты так сделал?  
— Я не специально! Правда! Мне жаль!

Старший скелет слегка вздрогнул, когда увидел разбитое колено своего брата. Царапины на костях заживут довольно быстро, но вина за эту травму уже легла на душу Санса. При этом он ещё и собирался защищать малыша. Криво ухмыльнувшись, Санс подул на больное место. Папирус вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Что ты делаешь?  
— Я-я выдуваю б-боль оттуда!  
— Ты странный.  
— Хех-хе… Ещё больно?  
— Да…

Санс взял маленького монстра под руки и поднял. Немного шатко, маленький скелет встал на ноги и, к счастью, не опирался на своё колено. Его старший брат снова взял его за руку, и они продолжили путь. С каждым маленьким прихрамыванием Санс чувствовал, как его душа покрывается трещинами. Какого дьявола он был таким идиотом? Всё пошло совершенно неправильно! А его младший братик стал жертвой! А он продолжал улыбаться, будто это как-то могло помочь. Конечно, нет. Во всяком случае, ему. Сам Папирус давно забыл про своё колено, увлечённый городом. Младший скелет рассеяно сосал свой леденец, рассматривая большие перекошенные здания. Особенно надписи баллончиком были такими чудесно яркими. Он не был хорош в чтении, но всё же постарался распознать расплывчатый текст.

— З… Здесь… Ж… Живё… Живёт ш… Ш… Санс! Что значит это слово?  
Старший посмотрел в сторону, где большими буквами было написано: «ЗДЕСЬ ЖИВЁТ ШЛЮХА».  
— Это плохое слово. Ты сам скоро всё узнаешь.  
— Тогда ты можешь мне сказать сейчас.  
— Твоя логика не имеет равных… — старший скелет выдохнул, — Это читается как «шлюха».  
— Что такое «шлюха»?  
— Трудно объяснить… Это монстр… Который слишком мил к другим монстрам… Очень многим монстрам…  
— Это же хорошо, или?  
— Т-только не в таком смысле… Н-но ты для этого ещё маленький.

Папирус укусил свою конфету, ворча. Он был слишком мал, чтобы поднять Санса к полкам. Он ещё не вырос. Он был слишком молод, чтобы знать, что значит «шлюха». Он ненавидел быть маленьким! Папирус хотел бы быть таким же большим и сильным как эти чёрные фигуры на рынке. Им, конечно, никто не говорил, когда нужно идти спать. И они, конечно же, знали всё, что знал Санс и для чего он сам был слишком юн. Кроме того, другие монстры, кажется, действительно боялись их. Младшему скелету было интересно только почему. Его брат всегда говорил, что лучше убежать. Так было разумнее и безопаснее. Но другие убегали от этих чёрных фигур, а не наоборот. Что было у них такого, чего не было у других? Эта загадка буквально грызла Папируса изнутри.

Братья остановились перед удивительно неприметным зданием. Санс запомнил его немного другим, но это было, скорее всего, из-за ночной подсветки. Старший скелет толкнул тяжёлую дверь и позволил своему брату войти. В вестибюле администрации было множество регистрационных стоек, защищённых прочным стеклом. Как обычно, множество монстров ждали своей очереди. Санс вошёл в зону ожидания и вытащил номерок из старой машины на стене. Было только одно свободное место, и притянул маленького монстра себе на колени. По крайней мере, он сможет расслабить своё колено. Папируса, однако, это нисколько не волновало. Младший скелет болтал ногами и скучающе смаковал свой леденец. Малыш внимательно осматривался. Все вокруг были страшно нервными. Но самым впечатляющим был монстр-слон прямо рядом с ними. Заинтересовано, Папирус осматривал длинный нос и потрескавшуюся кожу незнакомца. Уши тоже выглядели очень смешно.

— Ничего себе! У тебя такой большой нос! — заметил маленький скелет, и все взгляды тут же были направлены на него. Санс нервно сглотнул, чувствуя, как пот выступает у него на черепе. Он крепче сжал Папируса, надеясь этим напомнить ему, где они находятся.  
— О-он н-не это и-имел ввиду! — старший скелет пытался уладить ситуацию.  
— О, мой хобот слишком мал или что? — раздражённо прорычал другой монстр, угрожающе дёрнув ушами.  
— Я бы тоже хотел иметь такие огромные штуки! — снова пискнул малыш, указывая на разозлённого монстра-слона.  
— Папирус! — беззвучно прошипел Санс. — О-он не это хотел сказать!  
— Ты действуешь мне на нервы! — крикнул незнакомец и поднялся, из-за чего несколько более слабых монстров отбежали в сторону. — Сначала ты говоришь, что у меня маленький хобот, а теперь ещё и оскорбляешь мои уши?  
— П-пожалуйста, п-приятель! В-возникло н-недоп-понимание! Я н-не хочу а-агрессии!  
— Ты сам это начал!  
— ЭЙ! — остановил это громкий голос из вестибюля, после чего появился гвардеец. — Вы успокаиваетесь, или я лично разорву ваши задницы! Ясно?

Монстры тихо заняли старые места. Все явно нервничали. Младший скелет чувствовал, как трясутся держащие его руки. Оглянувшись, Папирус увидел, как Санс в страхе провожает удаляющуюся чёрную фигуру взглядом.

— На этот раз тебе повезло, — прошептал монстр-слон.  
— Я серьёзно! Я ничего не имею против вашей анатомии! Я ни при чём! — прошептал Санс и поднял руки в защитном жесте.

Папирус воспользовался своим шансом и соскользнул с коленей брата. Малыш побежал за гвардейцем, который уже успел скрыться за углом. Маленький скелет наблюдал как фигура вытащила банку лимонада из автомата. Папирус в приступе любопытства подошёл к незнакомцу, который с громким щелчком вскрыл банку. Только когда он подошёл к гвардейцу вплотную, тот заметил своего посетителя. Высокий воин повернулся к ребёнку.

— Привет! — Папирус поприветствовал незнакомца.  
— Ээээм, привет? Что такой коротышка делает тут один?  
— Я не один! Со мной мой старший брат!  
— А твой брат не говорил тебе не доставать королевскую гвардию?  
— Мне нравится твоя одежда! — просиял маленький монстр.  
— Это моя униформа. Это должно внушать отбросам уважение и страх!  
— Поэтому все бегут от таких, как ты?  
— Из-за одежды? Нет! Потому что мы сильнейшие из сильных! Никто даже рядом не стоял!  
— Ты реально крутой!  
— Спасибо, малой!  
— Папирус! — задыхался Санс, стоило которому зайти за угол, как он тут же заключил малыша в объятьях. — Я беспокоился! Ты не можешь просто так убегать!  
— Что за безответственный слабак, который неспособен позаботиться даже о собственном брате! — огрызнулся стражник, чем напугал старшего скелета.  
— Я-я н-надеюсь, о-он не п-причинил неприятностей, сер!  
— Эй, малой! — прорычал гвардеец и присел перед младшим скелетом. — Если какое-нибудь ещё дерьмо произойдёт, то просто позови меня, и я разберусь, — угрожающе добавил гвардеец и дал ребёнку чуть начатую банку в руки.  
— Спасибо! — счастливо пискнул Папирус.

Стражник снова выпрямился и успел бросить на Санса убийственный взгляд, прежде чем тот ушёл. Дрожа и потея, старший скелет крепче прижал к себе брата, который уже приступил к опустошению банки. Возможно, брать Папируса с собой было далеко не лучшей идеей.

— Номер двести двадцать четыре! — раздался раздражённый голос из комнаты ожидания.

Санс посмотрел на уже порядком пропитанную бумажку в своей руке. Это был его номер! Старший скелет взял брата за руку и вернулся на приёмную. К сожалению, было свободно только одно окошко, поэтому им пришлось пойти к весьма разозлённой чиновнице. Санс достал из кармана договор и развернул его. Он положил бумаги на прилавок и вежливо улыбнулся в раздражённое лицо чиновника.

— З-здравствуйте! Я участвую в программе жилья для молодёжи и должен представить договор, чтобы заверить!

Без комментариев женщина набрала данные контракта в свой компьютер. Адрес, имена арендодателя и арендатора, регистрационные номера и ещё что-то, чего Санс не видел со стороны.

— Мы сделали это, Папи, — сказал старший скелет, скорее, чтобы успокоить себя.  
— Тихо! — шикнула чиновница и продолжила вводить данные со скоростью улитки.

После, казалось бы, вечного ожидания, скверно настроенная женщина вновь повернулась к ним. Угрюмый монстр достала из ящика стола печать и с силой ударила ей по документу, а затем брезгливо отбросила в сторону братьев. Санс еле успел поймать бумаги.

— СЛЕДУЮЩИЙ! — крикнула чиновница.

Уже на выходе он заметил монстра-слона, который стоял у другого окошка. Тот повернулся к Сансу и пригрозил ему рукой. Приземистый монстр сразу вытолкнул брата за дверь.

На улице Санс, наконец, смог спокойно выдохнуть и вытереть пот со лба. Чёрт, вот ведь дерьмо! Папирус, тем временем, спокойно пил лимонад из банки. Леденец куда-то пропал. Наверное, его брат просто бросил где-то палочку, после того как конфета кончилась. На самом деле, Санс должен был злиться на малыша. Он должен был накричать на него из-за всей этой херни. Но не мог. Папирус делал это не нарочно. Когда малыш поднял огоньки глаз на задумчивое лицо брата, тот мгновенно растаял. Старший скелет ласково погладил его по голове и взял за руку. Они пошли через город, как и было обещано. Не только потому, что Папирусу этого хотелось, но и из-за того, что Сансу нужно было обойти здешние магазины.

Они шли по улицам настолько неторопливо, насколько возможно, рассматривая исторические детали зданий. Что-то вроде красивых старых колонн или статуй * на крышах. Братьев очень заинтересовал древний фонтан и зелёная вода в нём. Здания по-прежнему выглядели красиво, несмотря на многочисленные нецензурные надписи. Санс еле сдерживал себя от покупки книги об истории города. Все эти постройки разжигали в нём интерес к тем временам, когда это было создано. Некоторые украшения фасадов он мог узнать из-за прочитанных ранее книг по истории. Здания выглядели также, как и в довоенные времена. Если бы Новый Дом не был так опасен, он был бы прекрасным местом для учёбы.

Санс заметил небольшой книжный магазин в тихом уголке рыночной площади, и братья направились к нему. Если бы старший скелет мог бы работать в таком месте, это было бы идеально. Мотивированно, оба монстра вошли в магазин и осмотрелись. В воздухе пахло свежей бумагой. Сансу нравилось это.

— Могу чем-то помочь? — спросил продавец.  
— Да. Я ищу работу. Может у вас есть место? Я очень люблю книги! — ответил старший скелет почти с энтузиазмом.  
— К сожалению, мы не можем сейчас позволить себе больше персонала. Но если вы заинтересованы в покупке книг, то вы нашли самое правильное место.  
— Ох… — Санс разочаровано вздохнул. — Окей, я вернусь за этим позже. Спасибо, так или иначе!

Братья вышли из магазина. Санс, на самом деле, ожидал отказ. Всё было не так плохо. Может быть, они найдут другой магазин, где можно спросить.

Всё оказалось не так уж просто, как представлялось. Около получаса они бегали по разным магазинам, библиотекам и даже офисам. Но нигде не хотели принимать Санса. Он сам хотел бы работать головой, поскольку физической силой и выносливостью был обделён и не смог бы работать, например, на стройке. Старший скелет надеялся, что сможет найти что-то, что сделает его счастливым. Что-то, чем он сможет однажды ткнуть в нос своим создателям. Просто показать им, что он достиг чего-то. С его одним очком здоровья. Без их помощи. Но он не должен за этом зацикливаться. В конце концов, первостепенной задачей были крыша над головой и еда. Позже Санс сможет найти профессию, которая будет ему по душе.

С этой целью братья вошли в маленький продуктовый магазин. Продавец там пытался убрать несколько коробок, одновременно обслуживая клиентку и, в конце концов, был похоронен под овощами, когда попытался поймать двух детей за воровством. Из подсобки вышел второй продавец. Он выглядел уставшим и держал в руках горячую чашку кофе.

— Эррион! Помоги мне! — фыркнул придавленный продавец, но его коллега только равнодушно пожал плечами.  
— У меня перерыв, шеф. Поговорим об этом через полчаса, — ответил парень с кофе в руках и отпил свой напиток, ухмыляясь.

Санс подошёл к монстру в беде и сдвинул по одному с него ящики вниз. Наконец, освободившись, продавец поднялся. Монстр болезненно простонал и прогнулся в спине.

— Спасибо! Хоть кто-то здесь что-то делает! — проворчал шеф, глядя в сторону своего сотрудника, который уже вернулся в подсобное помещение.  
— Нет проблем, — сказал скелет, снова взяв брата за руку, чтобы продолжить их путешествие.  
— Могу я помочь? Вы хотели купить что-то конкретное?  
— Ну… Вообще-то я ищу работу, — пояснил Санс, даже если это место не соответствовало его мечтам.  
— Я бы мог догадаться, видя такого юного отца, как ты!  
— Ч-что? Н-нет! Это мой брат! Но он живёт со мной!  
— Хммм… — размышлял продавец. — Мне вообще-то нужна помощь. Этот бесполезный Эррион вообще ничего не делает! К несчастью, он мой племянник, и я не могу его уволить. Что ты можешь?  
— Ну… Я никогда не работал до этого, но я учусь очень быстро! Я очень хорош в цифрах! Если вы научите меня, то я смогу точно считать кассу! Или проводить инвентаризацию! Или делать декларации!  
— На самом деле, мне нужен кто-то, кто будет обслуживать клиентов и убирать полки.  
— И этому я тоже могу научиться!  
— Ты кажешься, по меньшей мере, мотивированным.  
— Есть только одна маленькая загвоздка… — Санс колебался, мягко притягивая брата к себе. — Мой брат может остаться где-то здесь, пока я работаю…? Ему всего четыре, и я не хочу оставлять его одного дома… Он не доставит проблем! — быстро бросил старший скелет и тихо проглотил мысль о том, что произошло в администрации. — Я принесу книги и раскраски, чтобы он мог себя занять!  
— Мальчик, ты всё усложняешь. Но всё в порядке. Он может остаться в одной из задних комнат, если, конечно, умеет себя вести. Как вас зовут, кстати?  
— Он Папирус, а я Санс.  
— Хорошо, Санс и Папирус, тогда пойдём в мой офис и заключим трудовой договор.  
— П-правда? Спасибо!

Облегчённо и счастливо старший скелет следовал за своим новым шефом, ещё не зная, что его новый коллега не очень-то рад был конкуренции. Санс должен был приступить к работе через неделю. У него была минимальная зарплата, но этого должно было хватить на еду и его низкую арендную плату. Кроме того, первые три месяца уже были оплачены королём, поэтому на этом можно было неплохо сэкономить. Возможно, им удастся найти дешёвую мебель на блошином рынке. Было бы неплохо заполучить более или менее целую кровать. А лучше две. Монстры обговорили время отпуска, а затем Санс получил в руки несколько бумаг на подпись. Включая инструкции по технике безопасности и план смены. Отдельно оговаривалось то, что Папирусу можно было находиться в подсобных помещениях, пока Санс работает, до тех пор, пока что-либо не произойдёт либо пока он не будет достаточно взрослым, чтобы оставаться одному. Ребёнок производил довольно спокойное и интересное впечатление на владельца магазина. Старший монстр хотел позволить малышу остаться на пробу. Он сам был отцом и любил детей, что для Санса было неким парадоксом, зная их родителей. Да, он нашёл действительно хорошего босса. Старший скелет просто надеялся, что всё будет хорошо.

Широко улыбаясь, Санс подписал контракт и закрепил удачное сотрудничество рукопожатием. Счастливый, старший скелет засунул бумаги в карман и попрощался. Через неделю они снова встретятся. Теперь нужно было отдать арендодателю заверенный документ. Но до этого Санс снова зашёл на рынок, чтобы купить что-нибудь вкусное в награду за особенно продуктивный день.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * В оригинале имелись в виду имено статуи гаргулий. Но мне не нравится это слово. Но, может быть, это важно.


	7. Первый рабочий день

Неделя прошла удивительно быстро. Сансу потребовалось время, чтобы привыкнуть к старушке на первом этаже, которая, как выяснилось, многие годы уже не была снаружи. Еду ей доставляли на дом, а деньги она зарабатывала, работая на телефоне. Приземистый скелет прекрасно понимал это. Старые, слабые и больные монстры, а также дети и те, кто не может оказать должного сопротивления, были просто обречены на улице. Эта дама ещё хорошо держалась. Она была очень рада, что в её дом переехали два милых юноши, которые не собираются превращать её в пыль. Папирус, конечно, был её абсолютным фаворитом, которого та часто баловала конфетами и шоколадом. Иногда Сансу даже приходилось вмешиваться, потому что это было слишком. К счастью, их соседка разрешила им забрать её старые газеты. Таким образом, братьям было чем заняться дома. Сансу особенно нравились кроссворды и колонка шуток, тогда как его младшего брата интересовали новостные статьи. Он просил помощи только тогда, когда встречал слова, которых не знал или не понимал. Санс так им гордился. А страницу с загадками малыш осиливал со страшной скоростью. По этой причине Санс купил в киоске детскую книгу с головоломками. Его брат любит такое. Хотя там и были только такие вещи, как поиск слов или простые лабиринты, Папируса развлекало это безмерно.

В финансовом отношении у братьев был довольно хороший старт. Арендодатель получил свои деньги от государства, а они от заложенного ожерелья матери. Санс хотел сохранить большую часть украшений как своего рода заначку. Но, всё же, до того, как старший скелет начнёт работать, им надо на что-то жить. Холодильник был полон, а завтра первый рабочий день. Санс был так взволнован. Его первая работа. Он надеялся, что его физических сил хватит, чтобы таскать ящики. А ещё надеялся, что с Папирусом всё обойдётся. Санс несколько раз объяснил брату, насколько важна эта работа. Младший скелет должен был хорошо себя вести, а в качестве награды они потом поиграют или поедят мороженное. Санс уже собрал ему рюкзак с блокнотом, ручкой и книгой. К счастью, Папирус сможет занять себя днём. К тому же, старший скелет купил дешёвое тонкое одеяло, которое тоже запихнул в рюкзак. Так его младший брат сможет вздремнуть, если захочет. Завтра он ещё пожарит тосты и сделает что-нибудь попить, чтобы Папирус точно ни в чём не нуждался.

Старший скелет тихо посмеялся, взглянув на своего брата. Малыш сидел на разодранном матрасе с раскрытой газетой, будто заправский биржевой брокер. Конечно, формат бумаги был слишком большим для него, а сама газета была уже готова разложиться, но всё равно это выглядело очень мило. Санс, тем временем, пытался сделать суп быстрого приготовления для них двоих. Он был довольно жалок на кухне, и его возможности в плане блюд были действительно ограничены. Для старшего скелета было достижением, что порошковый суп не загорелся, когда он высыпал его в кастрюлю. Его тщетные попытки попробовать что-то новое всегда заканчивались катастрофой. Он не мог позволить себе портить дорогие продукты, поэтому оставил всё так.

– Я знаю этот дом! – сказал Папирус, внимательно читающий газету. – С-сегодня случииииился пож-пожар на улиццце В-В-В… Вестви-ладж.  
– Что? Вествиладж? Там живут мама и папа, – заметил Санс, помешивая суп.   
– Экс-пер-ты у-установили, что очаг вз-воз-возгорания был в в-верхней квааартире. После-последняя версия: о-один из се-мьи ске-скелетов уснуул с заж-жён-ной си…сига-сигаретой.   
– Ну-ка покажи!

Старший скелет отошёл от плиты и взял газету, протянутую Папирусом. И действительно. На фотографиях действительно был полностью разрушенный дом их родителей. В статье было написано, что супружеская пара сейчас в больнице, но они выживут, потому что полученные ими травмы несерьёзны. Внезапно Санс почувствовал невероятное облегчение. Не потому что его создатели выжили, нет, ему было всё равно. Он был рад, что вовремя забрал брата из этой дыры. Их родители точно бы не бросились в огонь, рискуя жизнью, ради детей. Теперь его решение стало ещё вернее. Он сделал правильный выбор. Его душа покрылась налётом гордости. По крайней мере, до того момента, пока он не услышал громкое шипение. Испугавшись, Санс обернулся и увидел, как убегает суп. Маленький монстр сразу поспешил на кухню и снял кастрюлю с плиты.

– Там писали про маму и папу? – спросил Папирус, стоя позади своего брата.  
– Да. Но не волнуйся. Они в порядке.  
– Я и не волнуюсь.  
– Серьёзно?  
– Да.  
– Они всё-таки наши родители.  
– Хм. Мне всё равно.

Воу, это действительно сказал невинный малыш? Это как-то шокировало Санса. В конце концов, он всегда считал своего брата очень чувствительным. Но, возможно, малыш поступил правильно, так дистанцировавшись от их создателей. Или на него так повлияло поведение Санса. Нахмурившись, старший скелет бросил полотенце на образовавшееся на полу пятно, достал из ящика две пластиковые ложки и дал Папирусу одну. Братья ели прямо из кастрюли. Да, они были довольно бедны, признался себе Санс. У них ещё не было денег на посуду и стол. Ему пришлось в течение недели таскать грязные вещи в прачечную, потому что у них не было своей стиральной машины. И было достаточно утомительно постоянно греть для этого воду кипятильником, потому что душ всё ещё был сломан.

После того, как братья поели, настало время готовиться ко сну. Им предстоял длинный день. Санс замочил грязную кастрюлю, а Папирус поднял грязное полотенце и отнёс в ванную к куче вещей, требующих стирки. Санс проследовал за братом и остановился возле раковины. Он достал зубную щётку Папируса, выдавил на неё немного пасты и передал ему, а затем проделал всё то же самое со своей. Они оба начали чистить зубы, но младший скелет прилагал к этому действию заметно больше усилий, чем его брат. Как только Папирус закончил, Санс приподнял его, чтобы он мог сплюнуть в раковину и умыться. Младший скелет вернулся в жилую комнату и запрыгнул на матрас. Малыш закутался в одеяло в посмотрел на своего брата. Санс широко зевнул, направившись на кухню, где поставил греться чайник. Ночью было довольно холодно, и старший скелет боялся, что кто-то из них может заболеть. Санс не мог позволить себе этого из-за новой работы, да и Папирус не должен был страдать от холода. Вот поэтому он приобрёл дешёвую грелку, которую брал с собой на ночь в постель. Таким образом у них был ещё один источник тепла, помимо собственных костей.

Пока вода медленно нагревалась, Санс прислонился к кухонной тумбе, скрестил руки на груди и погрузился в раздумья. Несмотря на то, что случилось, он думал об их родителях. Они, конечно, были отвратительными кусками дерьма, но, возможно, могли учиться на ошибках. Для старшего скелета не было неожиданностью то, что они не искали своих детей. В газетах не было никаких сообщений, а гвардейцы их никогда не останавливали, хотя два молодых скелета были довольно заметными. Но Санс ожидал хотя бы объявления о краже. Могли ли родители оставить всё это в качестве стартового капитала? Возможно, это было последнее их доброе дело. Но почему-то это необъяснимым образом ранило старшего скелета. По сей день ему было больно от того, что они оба никогда не были желанны.

Щелчок чайника вывел Санса из раздумий. Он достал грелку из ящика и наполнил её горячей водой над раковиной, после чего плотно закрыл её. Старший скелет обернул сосуд в полотенце, чтобы не обжечься, затем выключил свет и подошёл к матрасу. Папирус уже успел немного задремать. Санс положил грелку между ними и притянул малыша в объятья. Тот радостно выдохнул, и им действительно было удобно. К сожалению, у них не было будильника, поэтому Сансу приходилось полагаться на своего брата в вопросе раннего подъёма.

Когда приземистый скелет открыл глаза, то обнаружил себя в какой-то вилле. Что за чёрт? Он сидел за длинным и богато сервированным столом, уставленным разными лакомствами. На другом его конца сидел высокий скелет без лица. Ах, это сон. Санс поставил локти на стол и сложил руки. Папирус не сдвинулся и на миллиметр, но это было нормально. Такие сны тоже имели место быть. Маленький скелет заметил прямо перед своим носом пышные блинчики, поданные на дорогой тарелке. Санс совершенно не понимал, что означает этот странный сон, но решил воспользоваться появившимся шансом и поспешно вонзил вилку в свежую выпечку. Не разрезая, Санс откусывал довольно крупные куски. Мурлыча и причмокивая он запил всё это стаканом молока. Это было так вкусно! Маленький скелет подумал, что, может быть, у его спутника был сегодня праздник? Так глупо. Это был всего лишь сон. Кому какое дело?

Закончив с едой, Санс громко выдохнул и откинулся на спинку стула. Он прошёлся взглядом по интерьеру и заметил королевские гербы на стенах. Мог ли это быть дворец? Сон становился всё более абсурдным. Усмехнувшись, Санс посмотрел на своего брата, который, наконец, начал двигаться. Видимо, Папирус ждал, пока тот наполнит свой несуществующий живот. Высокий скелет поднялся с места, подошёл к гостю и вытер своей крупной рукой остатки пищи с его рта. Недоумевая, Санс посмотрел не бесстрастный череп брата. Папирус схватил меньшего скелета под спину и ноги и поднял в свадебном стиле. Теперь Санс был действительно сконфужен. Чего он хочет? Сначала накормил, теперь несёт на прогулку? Ну, в самом деле, это не было неприятно. «Посмотрим, куда это всё приведёт», – подумал маленький скелет и расслабился. Через минуту загадка была разгадана, когда Папирус ногой раскрыл большую деревянную дверь. Ох. Спальня. Хех… Очень абстрактно…

Высокий скелет положил Санса на мягкую большую кровать. Недоумение превратилось в нервозность и смущение. Маленький скелет теперь понял, что это за сон. Он испугался, когда две костяные руки легли на его грудную клетку и начали её приятно поглаживать. Твою мать. Это очень неправильно. В этом Санс был твёрдо убеждён, хоть и не знал точно, является ли этот скелет его братом. Это означало, что сейчас у него будет влажный сон о Папирусе из его фантазий…? Мысль маленького скелета прервалась, когда большая рука двинулась дальше. Другой монстр лёг лбом на Санса, пока исследовал его тело снизу. Тот просто плавился от этого. Из него вырвался кроткий стон. Возможно, это создание из сна было его братом. Возможно, нет. Но, боже, ему было так хорошо! Маленький скелет закрыл глаза и просто наслаждался происходящим. Но только странное чувство в душе пробудило его ото сна.

Маленький скелет проснулся и устало посмотрел на свои руки. Ещё не будучи полностью в сознании, он издал ещё один стон. Он думал, что ещё не отошёл ото сна, пока не ощутил прикосновение к своей чувствительной душе. Санс заметил, что лицо Папируса освещено красным светом. Что за…? Старший монстр посмотрел вниз и понял, что происходит. Сон непреднамеренно стимулировал его тело. Красная душа в грудной клетке Санса была яркой и ожидающей чего-то. Из старшего скелета будто выбили весь воздух. Папирус любопытно ткнул указательным пальцем мягкое сердце брата, не зная, чёрт возьми, что творит. Санс запаниковал и сразу спрыгнул с матраса. Мало того, что он оказался в такой смущающей ситуации со своим маленьким братом, так ещё и Папирус, со всей своей невинностью и невежеством, коснулся его в таком интимном месте. Шокировано, старший скелет попятился дальше от матраса. Он почувствовал себя невероятно грязным и униженным, хоть и ничего не мог сделать.

– Всё в порядке, Санс? Ты внезапно начал так ярко сиять! – пискнул Папирус, будто увидел самую удивительную вещь в жизни.  
– Я-я… Э-э, п-прости Пап! М-мне н-нужно в ванную!

Санс в панике убежал в ванную комнату и закрылся. Необычный свет его души мгновенно исчез из-за стресса и ненависти к себе. Как это могло произойти!? Были ли в этом замешаны сраные гормоны? Очевидно да, если вспомнить, кто довёл его до такого состояния во сне. Санс чувствовал себя плохо. Очень, очень плохо. Он надеялся, что Папирус просто будет спать дальше. Теперь маленький скелет очень боялся смотреть в его невинное лицо. Он сел на пол, прислонился спиной к стене и тяжело вздохнул. Как же стыдно!

Прошло несколько часов, но маленькому скелету они казались неделями. Он не осмелился вернуться в жилую комнату на ночь и уж тем более не мог вернуться на их матрас. Санс час за часом сидел на корточках на холодных плитах и пытался придумать, как объяснить всё это брату. Папирус ещё был слишком мал для пестиков и тычинок. На самом деле, малыш не должен этого видеть. Санс действительно нуждался в отдельных кроватях. Ему, конечно, будет не хватать объятий, но он хотел оградить маленького брата от таких ситуаций, отнимающих его невинность. При мысли об этом его позвоночник пробил холод. Сраный переходный возраст!

– Санс? Ты ещё там? – мягко прозвучал из-за запертой двери голос Папируса.  
– Я… Эм… Я не всю ночь тут был! Я не сидел всю ночь в ванной! Это было бы странно!  
– У тебя всё хорошо…?  
– Да! Конечно! Просто переволновался из-за работы, вот и всё! Не смог уснуть! Хе-хе-хе…!  
– Я просто хотел тебя разбудить. Нам скоро выходить.  
– Спасибо, бро! Я сейчас!

Санс поднялся и посмотрел в зеркало. Чёрт, он выглядел так дерьмово. С тёмными кругами под глазами и холодным потом на лбу. Маленький скелет тщательно умылся холодной водой, но, снова взглянув в зеркало, он мог бы сказать, что ситуация ни капли не улучшилась. Он глубоко вдохнул и фальшиво улыбнулся. Вышло криво, но терпимо. Маленький скелет вышел из ванной в жилую комнату. Его брат стоял на кухне и раскладывал вещи для завтрака. Папирус был таким классным. Санс очень надеялся, что малыш не будет спрашивать о прошлой ночи. Может быть, Папирус подумает, что всё это был сон. Пусть, пожалуйста, так и будет!

– Ты должен сделать тосты! Я не могу ничего открыть! – ворчал младший скелет, теребя в руках упаковку ветчины. 

Санс вошёл на кухню и позаботился об этом. Он сделал много тостов, чтобы его брат поел сейчас и мог ещё взять с собой. Сам старший скелет сейчас не был голоден. Санс вручил Папирусу несколько, а затем запаковал остальные в алюминиевую фольгу. После он подписал карандашом каждый, чтобы избежать ещё больше неприятных недоразумений, поскольку вкусы братьев были диаметрально противоположны. Наконец, приземистый монстр достал из холодильника три упаковки сока: две на будущее, одна на завтрак брату.

Санс благодарил бога или летающего макаронного монстра за то, что утро прошло без неудобных вопросов. Братья оделись, а старший из них закинул себе на спину запакованный рюкзак. Рука об руку они направились на первое место работы Санса.

– Ты помнишь, о чём мы говорили.  
– Даааа. Пока мы в магазине, я остаюсь в задних комнатах, а в рюкзаке есть еда, напитки и ещё разные вещи.  
– Точно. Я буду заходить так часто, как смогу. И если что-то случится…  
– Тогда я очень громко кричу. Я знаю! Ты говоришь это в пятый раз!  
– Потому что это важно! Я доверяю тебе. Мы команда, так?  
– Да!

Когда братья, наконец, дошли до продуктового магазина, Санс заметно занервничал. Он надеялся, что нигде не ошибётся. Слишком многое зависело от этого. Они открыли дверь и вошли в магазин. Не было никакого точного времени открытия, но Санс всё равно хотел быть пунктуальным. За прилавком стоял его новый шеф и аккуратно пересчитывал монеты в кассе, тщательно записывая всё в небольшой блокнот. Братья подошли к нему. Санс был уверен, что не стоит беспокоить его за работой, но у Папируса, похоже, было другое мнение на этот счёт.

– Привет! – пискнул детский голос.  
Старший монстр поднял глаза и увидел своего нового сотрудника. И его придаток.  
– О, вот и вы! – отметил шеф, закрывая кассу.  
– Доброе утро! Я бодр и готов к рабочему дню! – сказал Санс, желая, однако, вернуться в постель.  
– Замечательно! Можешь приступить хоть сейчас! Но прежде чем я тебе всё покажу, надо бы пристроить твоего братишку! Пошли!

Братья проследовали за старшим монстром. Их привели в одну из подсобных комнат. Она была уставлена коробками, а пол в ней немного пыльным, но зато было достаточно просторно. И как-то мрачно. Сансу было немного совестно оставлять здесь малыша в одиночестве. Он осмотрелся в поисках опасных объектов, но увидел только ящики. Папирус прошёл мимо двух старших монстров и сел на один.

– Могу я получить свои вещи? – нетерпеливо спросил младший скелет, от чего шеф сухо посмеялся.

Санс поставил рюкзак рядом с коробкой, открыл его и достал карандаш и блокнот, тут же перехваченные ручками Папируса. Комната не совсем подходила для ребёнка, но это было намного лучше, чем сидеть одному в холодной квартире. Тут, по крайней мере, Санс всегда сможет увидеть своего брата.

– До скорого, Папи! Не грусти!  
– Ты тоже!

Как только шеф закрыл дверь, душа Санса мгновенно потяжелела. Как бы он хотел всегда носить Папируса с собой в нагрудном кармане. Жаль, что это невозможно. Да и выглядело бы смешно. Он покачал головой и последовал за шефом в комнату, в которой было ещё больше ящиков.

– Здесь все наши продукты. Фрукты, овощи, рыба и мясо – всё доставляют свежим каждый день. А вот здесь хранится всё остальное в ожидании реализации. А в этих коробках вещи на перепродажу.

Шеф рассказал Сансу о ротационной системе продажи и распределении. О тонкостях хранения замороженных продуктов и охлаждённых напитков. Кроме того, старший монстр грубо показал своему сотруднику магазин. Как всё сортируется и где лежат чистящие средства. Помимо этого, Санс получил некоторые инструкции о том, как общаться с клиентами. Маленькому скелету запрещалось прикасаться к кассе, но всё остальное ему было открыто. Обучение. Без этого нельзя. На самом деле, в этой работе не требовалось много думать. Но его низкая выносливость и сила делали её намного более сложной. Если возникнут вопросы, Санс должен был обратиться к шефу или своему коллеге.

После того как Санс получил свой зелёный фартук, он получил первое задание: убраться. Торговая площадь, помещения для хранения были довольно пыльными… и витрины. А главное — нужно было сделать всё максимально незаметно, ведь магазин уже не пустовал.

Тем временем, позже маленький скелет использовал каждую, даже самую маленькую, возможность, проверить Папируса. Часто малыш даже не замечал его, сидя на своём одеяле и увлечённый своей книгой с головоломками. Санс даже не был полностью уверен в такие моменты, что его брату на самом деле четыре, ведь вёл себя он на пятьдесят. Ему не хватало только очков для полноты образа. Хех. Маленький скелет, улыбаясь, продолжил работать. Он должен был заполнить несколько полок и расставить там всё как надо. Продуктов всегда должно быть больше, чем достаточно. К тому же, клиенты постоянно брали что-то и не возвращали на место. Ещё и оставались пустые упаковки и коробки, которые тоже убирал Санс. Он чувствовал себя очень полезным. Собственно, впервые в жизни. Это было странно приятное чувство. Изюминкой на всём этом стало то, что клиентка спросила его, где найти лапшу, и он ответил правильно. Босс одобряюще кивнул новому сотруднику. Дап, Санс, замечательно! Спокойнее, и продолжай в том же духе!

– Утра… – прозвучал ленивый голос из открытой двери магазина.

Второй сотрудник медленно вошёл. С опозданием в несколько часов. Этот парень прошёл через торговую площадь прямо на склад. Санс мог поклясться, что услышал обречённый стон шефа. Маленький скелет даже мог сказать, почему: ему был не нужен такой работник. Но старший монстр уже упоминал, что не может уволить своего племянника. Глупая ситуация.

– Санс, иди и скажи этому шалопаю Эрриону, чтобы он поднял свою ленивую задницу и оттащил ящики с фруктами внутрь.

Маленький скелет нахмурился. Он действительно не хотел влезать в разборки между этими двумя. Но, очевидно, как новичок, был обязан. Забыв оставить метлу, он направился к своему коллеге. Тот стоял возле ящиков и курил. Маленький монстр скривился. Он не был особенно брезглив, но чувствовал, что этот тип явно подпортит ему день. И ему это не нравилось. 

– Привет! Я твой новый коллега, Санс.  
– Новый коллега? Ты разыгрываешь меня?  
– Нет. Сегодня у меня первый рабочий день. А, и шеф просил передать, чтобы ты затащил внутрь те коробки.

Эррион бросил сигарету на только подметённый пол и растоптал её. Шёпотом он обратился к своему новому «коллеге».

– И почему ты сам этого не сделаешь? Ты новый дядин любимчик?  
– Потому что он сказал, чтобы ты должен сделать это.  
– Ох, умник нашёлся!  
– Я не хочу спорить! Это всё не я придумал!

Неожиданно метла в руках Санса была сломана, а сам скелет был прижат к деревянной стене. Его рёбра болели от удара, и он не смог выдохнуть. Эррион наклонился к его лицу так, что Санс мог почувствовать от него запах сигарет.

– Слушай сюда. Я не позволю никому выпереть меня отсюда. Ни тебе, ни моему паршивому дяде. Перейдёшь черту, и я тебя прикончу. Уяснил?

Санс злобно посмотрел ему в глаза. Он бы так охотно начистил этому придурку рожу. Но маленький скелет не был бойцом. Это было слишком опасно. И этот парень мог напасть на Папируса. Санс смиренно кивнул, и болезненное давление на его грудь прекратилось. Эррион отбросил остатки метлы и вернулся в магазин. Чтобы поработать, наверное. Или чтобы ругаться с дядей. Сейчас Сансу было всё равно. Всё связанное с работой было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

Через час коллега Санса соблаговолил перетащить коробки. Но Эррион постоянно вёл себя как большая задница. Он переставил коробки, которые правильно отсортировал маленький скелет, оставил открытыми холодильники и свалил это на Санса, а потом наступил ему на ногу, пока тот нёс коробку. Банки с вареньем в ней было не спасти. После короткой беседы с шефом выяснилось, что его несчастный племянник постоянно так делал, когда чувствовал конкуренцию. Старший монстр видел, как работает Санс, и знал, что всё это не его вина. Видимо, Эррион загонял так и других его сотрудников. Шеф, казалось, был в отчаянье. Маленький скелет не хотел вмешиваться в дела этой семьи и просто старался по возможности избегать своего коллегу. Санс действительно был счастлив, когда смог вырваться к Папирусу на обеденный перерыв.

Братья сидели на деревянных коробках и ели тосты. Младший скелет нервно болтал ногами. Для маленького ребёнка было достаточно тяжело оставаться тихим несколько часов подряд. Тем более если учесть, насколько Папирус был активным.

– Много головоломок успел решить? – спросил Санс с набитым ртом.  
– Да! Я уже на двадцать шестой странице!  
– Вот это да! Ты сегодня чертовски продуктивен! Придётся купить тебе новую книжку за это!  
– И раскраску!  
– Хорошо, и раскраску, – Санс улыбнулся и нежно потрепал брата по голове.   
– И какого это, работать?  
– Ну… Утомительно, но весело. В основном. Я смогу привыкнуть.  
– А мне обязательно сидеть тут весь день?  
– Первое время да… Я же не могу просто оставить тебя дома. К тому же, я могу постоянно быть с тобой.  
– Но это таааак скучно.  
– Мы можем что-нибудь придумать. Подберём какое-нибудь интересное занятие.  
– Рисовать было здорово. Я нарисовал кое-что для тебя.  
– Нарисовал? Для меня?

Папирус поднял с пола блокнот, пролистал страницы, а, найдя нужную, вырвал её и дал старшему брату. Санс моргнул и посмотрел на рисунок. Там была грубо нарисованная фигура в зелёном фартуке и с какими-то квадратами, которые, видимо, являлись коробками. «Санс» там широко улыбался. Рядом была фигура поменьше, очевидно, Папирус, которая держала его за руку. Это было так мило. Старший скелет растрогано сглотнул.

– Спасибо, Пап. Очень красиво, – Санс улыбнулся и поцеловал брата в лоб. Папирус просто светился от счастья, но эту идиллию разрушил вошедший с шумом Эррион.   
– Ты долго собираешься тут сидеть? В зале на полу две разбитые банки огурцов! – рявкнул крупный монстр.  
– У меня перерыв, – ответил Санс. – Наверняка ты сам их уронил!  
– Может быть. Может и нет. Кого ебёт? Это дерьмо надо убрать, а я этим заниматься не намерен. Я бы на твоём месте поспешил, пока кто-нибудь на этом не поскользнётся.  
– Можно мне хотя б доесть, а потом я помогу с этим… – пробормотал Санс.  
– Делай, что хочешь. У меня перерыв. В отличие от тебя, я не протираю штаны весь день.

С этими словами Эррион вышел и закрыл дверь. Старший скелет что-то пробурчал себе под нос. Этот тупой засранец выгибает ему пальцы. Как же он злился! Мягкое давление на рукав вернуло Санса в реальность. Папирус взволновано смотрел на брата.

– Кто это был? – спросил малыш.  
– Один паршивый мудак, который портит мне день.  
– Но я думал, что работа – это интересно…  
– Работа не проблема, а он – да, – сказал Санс, указывая на дверь. – Не бойся. Я видел и похуже. Кроме того, нельзя позволить ему испортить наш обед.  
– Хмм… Ну, если ты так говоришь… – пробормотал Папирус, совсем в этом не убеждённый, и откусил немного от своего тоста.

Старший скелет сделал то же самое. За несколько крупных укусов он покончил с едой и потянулся к рюкзаку, достав оттуда две бутылочки сока, одну из которых передал Папирусу. Санс сделал глоток, наслаждаясь вкусом.

– Расскажешь, почему ты так странно светился прошлой ночью? – любопытно спросил маленький монстр.

Санс поперхнулся от неожиданности, и часть сока оказалась на полу. Твою мать! Покрывшись багрянцем, он о чём-то бессмысленно заикался. День становился всё лучше и лучше…


	8. Новый защитник

Санс не мог ничего с собой поделать. Он разразился громким смехом, упав на кровать. У Папируса кончились чистые вещи, а, так как старший скелет мог носить одни и то же достаточно долго, ему пришлось одолжить немного одежды. Папирусу было всего шесть, но он уже был почти таким же высоким, как Санс. Их разделяла всего пара сантиметров. Малыш рос быстрее сорняка. Старший скелет регулярно покупал ему одежду на пару размеров больше, чтобы не делать это слишком часто. Тем не менее, всё произошло слишком быстро. Но было очень забавно видеть своего педантичного братишку в собственных потрёпанных вещах. Папирус раздражённо бурчал. На этих выходных они должны сходить в прачечную, но до этого младший скелет выглядел как раздражённый мини-Санс. Хорошо, что была уже пятница.

– Это не смешно! Я же говорил, что надо сходить в прачечную!  
– Хех-хе. Ты же знаешь, что мы не можем заниматься этим в будни, я же работаю. Сраный магазин пожирает всё мое время.  
– Когда ты уже научишь меня телепортироваться? Тогда я сам бы мог всё это сделать!  
– Даже если бы ты мог, я бы всё равно не отпустил тебя. Ты ещё слишком маленький.  
– Я почти такой же высокий как ты!  
– Ты понял, о чём я. И прекращай дуться. Я, может быть, освобожусь сегодня пораньше. Как пойдёт.  
– Ну, хорошо…

Папирус ворчал себе под нос, сидя на своей кровати, пока Санс готовил еду на обед. Младший скелет уже собрал все необходимые для учёбы вещи. Брат всегда говорил ему, что образование – это очень важно. Папирус учился быстро и относительно много, но почему-то ему всегда казалось, что этого недостаточно. Скорее всего, это говорил в нём внутренний перфекционист. Такое свойство характера братишки немного раздражало Санса, но только, когда этот педантизм заходил слишком далеко. Если, например, фотографии на холодильнике вдруг начинали висеть гораздо более упорядоченно и ровно, то было ясно, чья это работа. Однако, это тоже было частью Папируса, и старший скелет ни за что бы не согласился в нём что-то изменить. 

Санс запаковал бутерброды и подошёл к почти полному рюкзаку. Его брат в это время пытался как-то закрепить постоянно сползающие штаны. Старший скелет предпочитал свободную одежду, довольно удобную для него. У Папируса же она вызывала только гнев. Даже красная футболка сползала с плеч младшего монстра, и он с трудом завязал широкие штаны на поясе. Санс усмехнулся про себя. Возможно, ему стоило бы раздобыть для Папируса что-то подобное. Младший монстр был намного тоньше и изящнее, чем его брат, кости которого были довольно толстыми и коренастыми, что позволяло ему покупать взрослую одежду. При этом он был слишком низким для своего возраста. Дап, Санс снова сорвал джекпот. С другой стороны, такое положение дел спасало их из финансовой ямы. Из украшений остались только браслет и пара золотых колец. На деньги от остальных ценностей они купили потрёпанный диван, приемлемые стол, посуду и столовые приборы, две раздельные кровати и отремонтировали водопроводные трубы. Теперь не нужно было постоянно греть воду. Поскольку Папирус стал более требовательным к еде, большинство расходов шло именно на питание. Свежие ингредиенты с рынка всегда были довольно дорогими. И, конечно, большое количество средств уходило на одежду его быстро растущего брата. Сейчас у них в распоряжении было не так уж и много, но Санс не хотел использовать заначку. Им просто нужно было ненадолго потуже затянуть пояса.

Может быть, их финансовое положение ещё могло измениться в лучшую сторону. Каждый год университеты Нового Дома предлагали стипендии для тех, кто сдавал довольно сложный экзамен, который включал все предметы без исключения. По крайней мере, их основы. Там было всё: от педагогики до естественных наук – чтобы только самые умные и прилежные монстры могли пройти. Поскольку школы не окупались в долгосрочной перспективе из-за страха родителей отпускать туда детей, бремя образования ложилось на сами семьи. По крайней мере, король позаботился о том, чтобы в библиотеках было достаточно учебников для домашнего обучения. Богатые, конечно, могли просто купить место в университете своим родным, но большинству такое было совершенно недоступно. Санс, к счастью, всегда много учился и саморазвивался. Его подгоняли собственное любопытство и желание получить профессию получше. В течение нескольких последних недель он вечерами готовился к этому тесту. Если бы он получил стипендию, то смог бы совмещать работу с учёбой, а затем уже зарабатывать неплохие деньги. После этого им бы не пришлось выживать на нищенскую зарплату в продуктовом. И больше не иметь ничего общего с Эррионом, поведение которого не улучшилось за последние два года.

После того как еда была уложена, Санс достал ключи и закинул рюкзак на спину. Братья отправились на работу, по обыкновению держась за руки. Поскольку они были почти одного роста и в похожей одежде, можно было принять их за парочку на свидании. Было ещё светлое время суток, поэтому на них обращали внимание больше, чем обычно. Но в то время как Санс находил это даже немного забавным, Папирусу было стыдно. Он ещё не понимал, какое впечатление они производят, но ему казалось, что все просто смеются над его одеждой. Папирус просто смотрел в землю с покрасневшими скулами и мрачным выражением лица. Так, по крайней мере, он не мог видеть прохожих, которые, очевидно, смеялись над ним. В принципе, младший скелет не имел ничего против своего брата. Напротив. Санс был великолепным примером. Умный и трудолюбивый. Но у них было слишком много различий. И в его одежде, почему-то Папирус чувствовал себя более уязвимым. И ощущение унижения, конечно, никуда не делось.

– Только посмотрите, – сказал Эррион, когда братья вошли в магазин. – Тупой и ещё тупее наконец-то здесь.  
– Заткнись! – выпалил Папирус.  
– Всё в порядке, Пап, – успокоил своего брата Санс, а затем обратился к коллеге. – А ты сегодня рано. Или вчера не нашёл дорогу домой?  
– Посмотрим, как ты посмеёшься сейчас. За магазином еноты растащили мусор и разорвали все пакеты. Идеальная работа для тебя. Ты же так хорошо разбираешься в мусоре. По-другому я не могу объяснить ваши шмотки.

Санс заметил, что его брат покраснел ещё сильнее. Младший скелет просто убежал, покинув место ссоры.

– Прекрасная работа, мудила! – раздражённо отрезал Санс.  
– Ой, иди на хуй, – ответил Эррион, по-видимому, довольный результатом. 

Ворча, старший скелет пошёл за своим братом. Тот прятался за ящиками в небольшой кладовке. Тем не менее, Санс заметил торчащие оттуда подвороты его штанов. Вздохнув, Санс подошёл и сел рядом. Некоторое время они просто сидели молча. 

– Что случилось? Ты странно ведёшь себя сегодня. Будто тебя что-то беспокоит. И это явно не из-за того, что тебе пришлось идти в моей одежде.  
– Почему ты позволяешь ему так с тобой говорить?  
– Ч-что…?  
– Каждый раз, когда мы выходим в город, я вижу два типа монстров: те, кто сражается, и те, кто убегает! Почему ты всегда убегаешь? Я чувствуя себя… таким маленьким и слабым…У нас даже нет денег, чтобы позволить себе хотя бы старую стиральную машину. И я не могу ничем помочь… Я просто стою на пути… – пробормотал Папирус, перебирая ткань слишком большой ему футболки. – Если бы ты не заботился обо мне, ты бы стал сильнее…? Ты бы мог заткнуть Эрриона…? Ты бы не убегал…

Санс совершенно лишился дара речи. Он и не подозревал, что у его брата были такие мысли о их жизни и безопасности. Для старшего скелета это было равносильно болезненному удару. Он не смог дать Папирусу чувство безопасности. Конечно, в подземелье не могло быть такого понятия, но он так старался. Ради своего брата. Санс ненавидел себя за то, что Папирус считал себя лишним. Он просто был слишком молод. И всё. Малыш не мог о себе позаботиться и не мог заработать денег. Это была задача Санса. И он сам на это пошёл, покинув родительский дом. Старший скелет притянул к себе Папируса и обнял.

– Пап, я не знаю, что сказать… Ты – лучшее, что есть в моей жизни. Без тебя меня бы здесь не было… Мне так жаль, что ты плохо себя чувствуешь из-за меня… – тихо сказал Санс, надеясь, что его голос не дрожит. – Я убегаю, потому что драться опасно. И глупо идти на такое добровольно. И даже если бы я тренировался, то не стал бы сильнее. У меня всего одно очко здоровья. Это врождённый дефект, и этого не изменить. Ты не сделал ничего плохого… Я горжусь тобой за то, что ты держишь дом в порядке и не даёшь мне совсем распуститься. И ты всегда так хорошо себя ведёшь в магазине. И это не само собой разумеющееся. Так что, пожалуйста… Не говори так больше никогда. Я тебя так сильно люблю, ты же знаешь?

Папирус молча кивнул. Санс поцеловал его в лоб и поднялся. Ему уже надо было начинать работать. Старший скелет тихо вышел из комнаты. Никто из братьев не знал, что ещё можно сказать. Папирус уставился в пол и вздохнул. Санс всегда был таким уязвимым и чувствительным. И у него было всего одно очко здоровья. Младший скелет боялся за своего брата. В какой-то момент Санс сломается. Это лишь вопрос времени. От этих мыслей у Папируса сжимался несуществующий желудок.

Время летело довольно быстро. После того, как он собрал мусор, трудолюбивый скелет убрался в магазине. Тяжёлая работа помогала ему хотя бы частично забыться. Его душу грызло сказанное его братом. Тем временем был уже полдень, и его обеденный перерыв неумолимо приближался. Санс хотел правильно разложить последнюю коробку лапши, но его оторвал от этого знакомый голос.

– Извините, где лежат продукты без магии? 

Маленький скелет инстинктивно вздрогнул. Он повернулся к клиентке, и у него буквально отвисла челюсть. Перед ним стояла его мать. Неужели она их искала и нашла? Душа Санса быстро и панически билась. Что если она хочет забрать Папируса? Он прикусил свой призрачный язык.

– Я не видела вас нигде раньше? – спросила женщина вполне серьёзно. – Санс? Это ты?  
– Д-да… Привет… И еда без магии в тех холодильниках…  
– Не думала, что снова тебя увижу, особенно после того как вы с братом сбежали. И обокрали нас, – продолжила она, но её тон был совсем беззлобным. – И теперь ты работаешь в продуктовом магазине. Как говорится, яблоко от яблони.  
– Что ты вообще здесь делаешь? Вы теперь живёте где-то поблизости, после того как проебали свой дом?  
– Так ты тоже слышал. Нет, я просто хочу купить еду для одного неудачника, который снова развлекался с какой-то шлюхой.  
– Но папа же скелет. Ты же и сама знаешь, что мы живём только благодаря магии. Пища без магии в конце концов… убьёт его…  
– Ты всегда был умным парнем. Так в тех холодильниках, верно?  
– Подожди! Ты собралась заморить своего мужа голодом?  
– Не знаю, что тебя не устраивает. Ты бросил нас довольно спокойно.  
– Да, но… Вы же вместе пережили пожар!  
– Дорогуша, кто, по-твоему, его устроил? Тупые гвардейцы поверили, что я просто уснула с зажжённой сигаретой. Но если и это не сработает, попробую как-нибудь по-другому, – небрежно сказала старший монстр. – Я сама найду кассу.

Санс просто смотрел ей вслед. Он знал, что его создатели были извращёнными больными мудаками, но его мать была просто сущим дьяволом! После всех этих лет она решила разойтись с мужем. Окончательно. Маленький скелет подозревал, что развод был слишком дорогим. И он знал, что его мать просто не могла оставить своего бывшего другой женщине. Убийство, вероятно, было самым простым решением. Санс смотрел, как женщина-монстр оплачивала пищу без магии, предназначенную для аллергиков. Она попрощалась с его шефом на кассе и покинула магазин.

Маленький скелет просто оставил пачки лапши и направился на склад. Ему нужно было привести мысли в порядок. Перед Сансом стояла настоящая дилемма. Нужно ли предупредить отца? Рассказать правду гвардейцам? Должен ли он вмешиваться? Нервно, маленький монстр ходил по комнате. Он хорошо знал, что те, кто ошибается, и слабые не живут долго в подземелье. Если его отца хотят вероломно убить, проблема ли это Санса? Было ли это приемлемо с точки зрения морали? С другой стороны… Кто вообще заботится о нравственности в этой дыре? Приземистый скелет хотел бы обсудить это с Папирусом. Мальчик был довольно мал, но мог мыслить удивительно рационально, когда дело доходило до кризисных ситуаций. Санс был слишком мягким и эмоциональным. Но совесть давила на него. Он не мог обременить брата ещё и этим. Папирусу уже было более чем достаточно. Было бы совершенно неправильно тыкать малышу в нос то, что его отец, возможно, скоро умрёт. Для него было бы намного легче и лучше думать, что родители просто переехали после пожара. На его маленькую душу и так выпало слишком много переживаний. Результат этого был принесён сегодня утром Сансу на серебряном блюдечке.

– Прекращай мельтешить! Раздражает! – раздался голос Эрриона из дальнего угла. Он сидел на полу, прислонившись спиной к нескольким сложенным коробкам, и курил. У Санса уже не хватало нервов, чтобы разбираться ещё и с этим. Но до сих пор его коллега был удивительно мирным. Возможно ему хватило утренней ссоры.

– Что, чёрт возьми, с тобой случилось? Выглядишь ещё дерьмовей, чем обычно.  
– Просто пара вещей пришла в голову. Вот и всё.

Эррион широко улыбнулся, достал что-то из кармана и протянул Сансу. Тот посмотрел на чужую руку. Сигареты?

– Я не курю.  
– По тебе видно, что тебе это нужно. Они успокаивают нервы.

Маленький скелет неохотно посмотрел на красочную упаковку. Он хорошо знал, что курение – это глупо, дорого и вредно для здоровья. Но сейчас ему просто необходимо было расслабиться. Только одну. Это не повредит. Чтобы стало легче. После секундной заминки Санс взял сигарету и нерешительно зажал между зубами. Эррион усмехнулся, вытащил зажигалку и протянул своему коллеге. Санс наклонился и сделал глубокую затяжку. Сразу же он разразился кашлем. Дым неприятно жёг его горло и нёбо. Твою мать!

– Будь мужчиной! Слабак.

Санс выпрямился и снова поднёс ко рту сигарету. Возможно, это была не лучшая идея, но он хотел показать Эрриону, что может это сделать. Хотел стереть эту наглую ухмылку с его лица. Маленький скелет затянулся ещё несколько раз с тем же результатом, и только через некоторое время всё пошло более-менее гладко. Санс мог курить сигарету, несмотря на лёгкое жжение во рту. И на самом деле он почувствовал себя немного спокойнее.

– Ну, сойдёт.  
– Д-да… Спасибо за это…  
– Конечно. Это немного напрягает, но я ведь всё же джентльмен.

Санс молчал. Это было довольно жутко. Его коллега никогда не был мил с ним.

– У тебя есть планы на вечер?  
– Ч-что?  
– Ну, мы могли бы пойти в какое-нибудь спокойное место, и ты сможешь рассказать мне, почему так разволновался.  
– Ты пьян?  
– Я недавно осознал, что мы с тобой каждый день делаем друг другу жизнь только сложнее. А ведь мы могли бы держаться вместе, – промурлыкал Эррион и игриво погладил плечо своего коллеги.

Санс отстранился и немного отошёл. Он вообще не верил во всё это. Сделав последнюю затяжку, скелет затушил её об пол. Ему всё равно нужно будет здесь убираться. Теперь он просто хотел уйти.

– Я-я пойду к с-своему брату. С н-ним я и п-проведу в-вечер, – бросил маленький скелет и быстро вышел из комнаты.

Что с этим днём не так? Ему нужно было к Папирусу. Санс почти бежал до кладовки. Испуганно, молодой монстр посмотрел на брата, которого тут же заключил в объятьях. Старший скелет немного трясся. И пах табаком. Он курил? Папирус не знал, что произошло, но, судя по его брату, что-то из ряда вон. Осторожно, младший скелет слегка укачивал Санса. Точно так же, как тот сам делал когда-то. Будто они поменялись ролями, Папирус толкнул своего дрожавшего брата чуть назад, чтобы тот мог сесть на ящик, затем достал порцию Санса из рюкзака, распаковал и дал ему в руки. Старший монстр откусил совсем немного, притом из его правой глазницы побежала слеза. Папирус снова наклонился, чтобы достать из рюкзака пачку бумажных платков, и вытер её. Санс уставился в пол, сосредоточившись на еде. Младший скелет погладил брата по голове и направился в магазин. Он прошёл мимо Эрриона, не зная, что произошло. Шеф стоял за кассой, но на данный момент клиентов не было.

– Эй, мелкий, что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил старший монстр.  
– Моему брату нехорошо. Мы можем, в виде исключения, уйти пораньше?  
– Мне это не нравится, но сегодня клиентов маловато, да и Санс уже много чего сделал… Ладно, можете идти. До встречи в понедельник, так?  
– Спасибо, – Папирус кивнул и вернулся к Сансу.

Младший скелет собрал их вещи и закинул рюкзак себе на спину. Затем он взял руку своего брата, которой до сих пор не мог справится со своей едой, и потянул его за собой.

– Пап, что ты делаешь? Мне нужно работать!  
– Сегодня нет. Нам можно идти. Я попросил.  
– Т-ты что…? Ты был в магазине? Шеф сердился?  
– Нет, всё хорошо. Пошли.

На улице, на более-менее свежем воздухе, Санс почувствовал себя лучше. Он был чрезвычайно чувствителен ко всем этим эмоциональным штукам. Маленький скелет ненавидел себя за это. Утренний разговор с братом заставил его задуматься, встреча с матерью толкнула его ближе к ментальной пропасти, а хищное и тревожащее поведение его коллеги окончательно подкосило его. Может, Санс должен был вспомнить, что и до этого его жизнь не была легче. Его душа и психика были совершенно расшатаны. Нужно было быть более устойчивым. В конце концов, кто-то должен заботиться о Папирусе. Папирус… Маленький скелет уверенно бежал перед Сансом и нежно вёл своего совершенно запутавшегося брата за собой. Малыш так быстро среагировал и позаботился о нём. Боже, как же он любил своего младшего брата. Никто другой не смог бы присмотреть за таким жалким монстром, как он. Мягким, слабым, бесполезным. Сейчас Санс чувствовал себя в безопасности рядом с Папирусом. В глубине души старший скелет знал, что это неправильно. Всё должно быть наоборот. Так, чтобы его шестилетнему брату не приходилось беспокоиться. Но почему-то это чувство всё равно было невероятно красивым. Младший скелет не боялся других монстров вокруг. Настолько Папирус сконцентрировался на своей нынешней задаче. Поборов собственную совесть, Санс позволил брату вести себя до их дома.

Старший монстр открыл дверь в квартиру, и братья вошли. Папирус поставил рюкзак в угол и пошёл на кухню, чтобы принести Сансу стакан воды. Тот сел на диван и охотно принял холодный напиток.

– Пап, спасибо… За всё…

Папирус сел рядом с братом и громко выдохнул, будто отец, который собирался отчитать своего отпрыска. Но он ничего не сказал. Разрываемый собственный совестью, Санс отпил немного из стакана в своей руке. Это было наиболее подходящее время, чтобы взять на себя роль взрослого. Ради Папируса. Ребёнок должен оставаться ребёнком, а не вести себя как приятель своего старшего брата. 

– Что такое произошло, из-за чего ты сломался? – спросил младший скелет авторитетным голосом.  
– Э-ээм, – Санс чувствовал себя беспомощным от такого тона. – Э-это трудно объяснить.  
– Попробуй.  
– Э-Эррион! О-он снова д-довёл меня… В-вот и всё… – соврал Санс и уставился в пол.

Папирус снова шумно вздохнул. Его брат вздрогнул от этого. Лучше бы вообще молчал. Что с ним случилось? Хватит вести себя как ребёнок!

– Эй… Может сходим в парк…? Поиграем с твоим мячом…  
– Ты уверен, что хочешь этого?  
– Конечно. Ради моего любимого брата я готов на всё.  
– Хмм… Хорошо.

Младший скелет встал и достал мяч из-под кровати. На самом деле Санс действительно не хотел выходить на улицу. И видеть всех этих монстров. Но почему-то ему казалось, что это необходимо. Отчаянный шаг, чтобы показать Папирусу, что он способен позаботиться о них обоих. После всего этого малыш заслужил просто побегать и поиграть.

Парк братья нашли случайно несколько месяцев назад. Они убегали от монстров, которых старались избегать. Спрятавшись там за кустами и прочей растительностью, им удалось оторваться от преследователей. Санс был удивлён, что в центре Нового Дома может существовать нечто подобное. После они регулярно приходили туда, чтобы реализовать активность Папируса, особенно учитывая то, что ему приходилось часами тихо сидеть в подсобке. Когда они случайно обмолвились об этом старушке с первого этажа, она подарила Папирусу этот мяч. У малыша было довольно мало игрушек, поэтому он ценил его. С тех пор братья регулярно брали мяч с собой на прогулки.

Санс неохотно поднялся, снял свой зелёный фартук и поставил стакан в мойку. Брат уже ждал его возле двери с мячом под мышкой. Улыбка старшего скелета была кривой и неправильной, но это было лучшим из возможных сейчас выражений лица. Он взял Папируса за руку, и они спустились вниз. Парк, к счастью, был не слишком далеко. А после того как они ушли с работы и собрались активно поиграть, это обстоятельство не могло не радовать.

Увидев зелёный луг и деревья, Папирус просиял. Возбуждённый, маленький мальчик побежал к ближайшей свободной лужайке. Младший скелет бросил мяч на землю и слегка попинал его туда-сюда в ожидании своего медлительного брата. Поддельная улыбка Санса постепенно превращалась в настоящую. Это было именно то, что он хотел увидеть. Засунув руки в карманы, приземистый монстр неспешно прошёл мимо этого маленького вихря. Папирус несколько раз обежал старшего скелета, а затем ударим мячом по дереву. При грамотных тренировках он, несомненно, стал бы неплохим спортсменом. Малыш пинал мяч в сторону скамеек или мусорных баков. Иногда он отбивал его ногой или кулаком, иногда даже головой. На самом деле, это не имело значения, пока реализовывалась вся его лишняя энергия. Санс, с другой стороны, шёл к их обычному месту. Охранники, патрулирующие парк, постоянно просматривали его. Многие избегали этой области именно по этой причине, но именно это ему и было нужно. А поскольку здесь ошивалось не так много народу, то и мусора было значительно меньше. Никаких осколков стекла и использованных шприцов. Для братьев это было идеально.

Папирус пробежался со своим мячом по траве, а затем обернулся и выжидающе посмотрел на Санса. Тот вытащил руки из карманов и расправил плечи. Теперь он был медленным и неповоротливым вратарём, а Папирус нападающим. Младший скелет бегал зигзагами, чтобы запутать Санса, а затем пнул мяч. Старший брат поймал мяч обеими руками и отбросил обратно. Папирус был счастлив проводить время вместе так. Младший скелет отбежал назад, чтобы повторить всё ещё раз. Иногда он просто бегал кругами или подбрасывал мяч вверх при помощи стоп и коленей. Санс находил это зрелище действительно красивым и расслабляющим. Когда Папирус двигался так свободно и был счастлив, душа старшего скелета будто согревалась изнутри и начинала биться быстрее.

Малыш снова подбежал к брату. На этот раз младший монстр сознательно изменил свою тактику, чтобы разозлить Санса. Обычно он целился в грудь старшего скелета, но сейчас ему хотелось повеселиться. Посмотреть, справится Санс или нет. Папирус делал несколько обманных финтов, подмечая, в какую сторону движется его брат, а затем сделал идеальный удар. Старший монстр даже не успел среагировать.

– Нье-хе-хе!  
– Хех. Так не честно!  
– АЙ!

Братья посмотрели в сторону, в которую полетел мяч. Игрушка ударилась какому-то другому ребёнку прямо в голову. Они оба рассмеялись. Хотя бы не появился отец этого странного монстра. Не считая одного мускулистого йети. Санс с трудом сглотнул, когда увидел, как тот, разозлённый, идёт в их направлении.

– Думаете это смешно? – прорычал незнакомец.  
– М-мы? Н-ничего п-подобного! – пытался спасти их жизни Санс.

За спиной он жестами показывал брату, что тот должен уходить. И чем ближе подходил йети, тем запутаннее становились его сигналы. Нерешительно, Папирус сделал то, о чём его попросили. В конце концов, Санс мог телепортироваться, если ситуация накалится. Младший монстр быстро и незаметно бежал вглубь парка. Но увидел свой мяч. Папирус огляделся и тихо прокрался к своей любимой игрушке. Однако, когда младший скелет уже протянул руку, чтобы взять его, кто-то сзади толкнул его прямо в грязь. Он обернулся и увидел того самого парня, которому мяч ударил по голове. Незнакомец, который был старше и крупнее, несколько раз ударил его по левой руке. Несмотря на это, младший скелет поднялся и стряхнул с себя отвратительную грязь. Другой ребёнок, которого, очевидно, игнорировали, скривил лицо.

– Эй! Мы не петухи, чтобы драться просто так! – прорычал Папирус. – Отдай мне мяч!  
– Какой мяч? Этот? – наигранно спросил ребёнок, поднимая игрушку.  
– Дай его сюда!  
– А ты сам возьми!

Незнакомец небрежно отбросил мяч в сторону. Папирус, проанализировав ситуацию, решил забрать свою игрушку и убежать. Как и говорил Санс. Когда младший скелет пробежал мимо йети, тот попытался ударить его, но Папирус уклонился. Без лишнего веса, мышц и органов он был намного проворнее, чем атакующий его монстр. Но когда младший скелет был почти у цели, маленькая белая собачка, которую он часто видел на улице, украла мяч и убежала с ним. АРГХ!

– Ты – тупой мудак!  
– Я сказал тебе просто отдать мне мяч! Теперь его нет! Это всё твоя вина!  
– Сейчас я дам такому трусу, как ты, настоящую причину кричать!

Йети подбежал к Папирусу, несколько раз ударив воздух. Младший скелет пытался уклоняться, но был слишком утомлён игрой со своим братом. Папирус поднял руки, стараясь блокировать удары. Его оттесняло всё дальше и дальше, пока он не столкнулся спиной с деревом. У скелета больше не было возможности для побега и просто действовал инстинктивно. ХРУСТ.

– АААААХ! – крикнул ребёнок, плача и держась за свой круглый нос. Папирус озадаченно смотрел на нападавшего, а затем перебросил взгляд на свой сжатый кулак.  
– Ты сломал мне нос! – всхлипнул йети и отступил на несколько шагов назад. – ПАПА! – крикнул он и убежал прочь. 

Папирус смотрел вслед другому ребёнку, уже скрывшегося за кустами. Младшему скелету нужно было переварить ситуацию. Другой монстр убежал от НЕГО? Он смог постоять за себя! И победил! Широкая триумфальная улыбка растянулась у него на лице. Папирусу удалось выиграть бой! Никто не умер, а значит не будет и очков опыта, но всё равно это было приятное чувство! Скелет взволнованно посмотрел на свои руки. Он всё это время поступал неправильно! Это Санс не мог стать сильнее. Ему не позволял его врождённый дефект. Но у Папируса не было такой проблемы. Он мог стать защитником, который постоит за свою маленькую семью. Он мог это сделать. Папирус защитит своего брата. Сломает нос и Эрриону, если тот снова что-то сделает Сансу! И больше никогда не будет балластом! Младший скелет был опьянён этим чувством победы. Он никогда раньше не переживал ничего подобного.

Заметив что-то белое на краю своего поля зрения, Папирус быстро обернулся в нужную сторону. Маленький белый собачий хвост выглядывал из-под куста. Псина прокусила мяч и теперь жевала оставшуюся резину. При виде сломанной игрушки хорошее настроение Папируса будто испарилось. Её затмили грусть, разочарование и… гнев. Маленькое животное заметило его и угрожающе зарычало. Сначала скелет просто хотел забрать то, что осталось от мяча, но собака его укусила. Точки в его глазах стали ярко-красными, когда он с силой ударил животное. По парку пронеслись громкой визг и рычание. Собака убежала так быстро, как могла. Папирус же осматривал свой мяч, который было уже не спасти. Младший скелет грустно вздохнул.

– Папирус! – внезапно раздался встревоженный голос Санса.

Старший монстр поспешил к брату и крепко обнял его. На его одежде было несколько дыр от когтей, а на правой руке Санса была большая, но неглубокая царапина. Задумчиво, Папирус погладил его рану, гневно сузив глазницы.


	9. Попавший в ловушку

Последний месяц был весьма неспокойным для Санса. Его усилия, наконец, окупились, и он смог записаться на экзамен для получения стипендии. Маленький скелет был так взволнован. Сколько знаний и возможностей могли бы открыться ему, конечно, если только он сможет сдать тест. И подготовка забирала каждую самую малую крупицу силы воли, поскольку Эррион на работе не отходил от Санса ни на шаг. Его коллега постоянно вторгался в личное пространство и непрерывно флиртовал с маленьким скелетом. Его шеф говорил, что не нужно обращать на это внимания. Разум Санса был солидарен с этим, но вот у его тела, похоже, были собственные планы. На самом деле, монстры даже тайно целовались время от времени. Это было так захватывающе неправильно и запретно. Каким-то образом маленького скелета притягивала такого рода опасность. Да и, возможно, Эррион действительно изменился. Санс нервничал всякий раз, получая от него нахальные касания. Видимо, его инстинкт выживания всё ещё был достаточно силён, поскольку маленький скелет не позволял себе ничего, хотя ему действительно хотелось. Всё усложняло то, что поведение Папируса странно изменилось. После той стычки с йети в парке его брат стал намного тише. Каким-то более замкнутым и задумчивым. Было гораздо труднее понять ход его мыслей. К тому же, малыш стал намного более раздражительным. После того, как Санс поругался с Эррионом из-за какого-то пустяка, Папирус подошёл к высокому монстру и ударил его полным чайником по голени. Было трудно успокоить его коллегу после такого. Кроме того, Папирус иногда сидел рядом с кроватью старшего брата и наблюдал, как тот спит. Когда Санс случайно проснулся и заметил его, то чуть не свалился с постели. Папирус тогда сказал, что просто хотел поспать вместе, но это была ложь. Они оба знали это. Иногда, если Санс потихоньку проверял брата в своё рабочее время, то заставал его за отжиманиями. Сначала старший скелет подумал, что он просто пытался так себя занять, но затем Папирус спросил его об их особой магии. Очевидно, что младший скелет собирался стать сильнее, не беспокоя при этом брата без необходимости. И Санс винил в этом себя. Если бы он был чуть быстрее, то не выглядел бы так жалко, когда нашёл Папируса в парке. Старший скелет просто хотел отвлечь того йети настолько, чтобы его брат успел скрыться. Однако когтями всё же зацепило его одежду и оцарапало предплечье. Папирус, должно быть, испугался до полусмерти. Вероятно, малыш знал, что следующая атака не прошла бы так легко. Они оба были в безопасности только тогда в объятьях друг друга, как в старые времена. Санс очень беспокоился о своём любимом брате.

Папирус, однако, видел ситуацию немного иначе. Он собирался взять безопасность своей семьи в свои руки. Днём и ночью младший скелет размышлял, как быстрее воплотить этот замысел. Он был стратегом. Ему нужны были точный путь, ясная цель, запасной план и общая структура — всё это давало ему ощущение того, что ничто не может пойти не так. Для младшего скелета было загадкой, как его брату удалось пережить тот день. Эта неизвестность делала планирование сложнее. Папирус довольно плохо знал, как Санс жил раньше, тот рассказывал об этом довольно мало и отрывисто. В конце концов, брат был намного старше него, и, к тому же, Папирус им восхищался. Сансу удавалось как-то обеспечивать и заботиться о них обоих. Несмотря на собственную очевидную слабость он каждый день выходил на улицу, чтобы создать для них лучшую жизнь. Санс был смелым и сильным, и Папирус тоже хотел быть таким. Но младший скелет заметил, что их беспомощность приносила лишь лишнее беспокойство. Он до сих пор был слишком маленьким и слабым, и кто знает, сколько ему придётся тренироваться, чтобы защитить своего брата. И эта неопределённость вновь вселяла в него страх. Он боялся за Санса. У него постоянно возникало желание сделать хоть что-то. Вот почему младший скелет сидел рядом с чужой кроватью, когда другому монстру снились кошмары. Сам Папирус знал, что это ничего не даёт, но ему было просто приятно наблюдать за сном брата. К тому же, возможно, его присутствие немного и помогало. По крайней мере, он надеялся на это. По той же причине младший скелет решил, что не будет впредь жаловаться на свои незначительные трудности в плане. Он знал, что Санс совершенно не одобрял сражения. Они были смертельно опасны. Старший монстр боялся, что один из них может быть ранен или даже убит в бою. Они оба сейчас были не самыми лучшими бойцами, поэтому этот страх был более чем оправдан. Папирус хотел сначала самостоятельно создать какой-то фундамент для своих тренировок, чтобы не пугать лишний раз брата, но ему попросту не хватало знаний о магии. Санс довольно много играл со своими способностями, поэтому рано освоился с ними, Папирус же в этом полагался на брата. Из книг, которые он читал, было понятно, что скелеты почти полностью состоят из магии, нуждаются в ней. Они были довольно мощными бойцами и алхимиками, но им не хватало грубой физической силы. Магия была ключом ко всему. Он не хотел спрашивать у брата всё прямо, но в итоге тот почувствовал, что дело не чисто, и ещё больше закрылся. Папирус был так расстроен и зол. Бывали дни, когда он жалел, что не может заставить рассказать Санса всё силой. Так было бы намного проще. Папирус совершенно не понимал, зачем брат вставляет ему палки в колёса, но осознавал, что свои планы нужно продумывать внимательнее.

Папирус как обычно читал книгу, которую ему дала старушка с первого этажа. Она была готова на всё ради своего любимчика. Нье-хе-хе. На самом деле ему хотелось что-то вроде истории войн или тактик гладиаторов, а может быть даже что-то об экзотических боевых искусствах, но в итоге получил «Становление воином — для тупиц». Ну, это звучало довольно просто, и Папирус с интересом начал чтение с первой главы. Там шла речь о должном первом впечатлении. Согласно книге, этого можно было достичь несколькими способами: постановка речи, осанка, одежда — всё это должно было создавать видимость высокой физической силы и уверенности в себе. Скелет отложил книгу, встал и попытался изобразить описанную в книге позу. Он старался довольно долго, но всё время выходило как-то не так. Может быть, в описании была ошибка? Папирус подошёл к изогнутому куску металла, прислонённому к стене и посмотрел на собственное искажённое отражение, которое, на самом деле, выглядело не так уж и плохо. Улыбаясь, он ещё долго позировал с напряжёнными плечами. У него не было мышц, но, согласно книге, всё сводилось лишь к созданию их видимости. Однако потом Папирус опустил взгляд ниже. На нём была его обычная одежда: мешковатые штаны, кроссовки и чёрная футболка, которая была ему слегка велика. Так всегда случалось, когда одежду для него подбирал Санс. Так или иначе, выглядело всё это не очень-то опасно. Молодой скелет огляделся вокруг, потирая подбородок, подошёл к одному из ящиков, содержимое которого ему было известно, поскольку он видел, как Санс наполнял его. Папирус достал оттуда несколько пакетов нарезанного хлеба и набил им рукава футболки, пытаясь изобразить внушительные бицепсы, а затем вернулся к «зеркалу», чтобы оценить результат. Выглядело определённо лучше, но следовало ещё поработать над этим. Глубоко вздохнув, он вытащил из-под одежды еду и небрежно бросил последнюю обратно в ящик. Папирус рос всё быстрее, а значит, старые вещи приходилось подгонять. Всё усложняло то, что ни он, ни, тем более Санс, не умели шить. Это доказывала кривая заплатка на колене Папируса. Молодой скелет снова сел на ящик и продолжил чтение книги.

Выделяться из толпы — это ключевой момент. Визуальная заметность и умение поставить себя гарантировали, что страх сохранится у монстров глубоко в памяти. Папирус снова отложил книгу и посмотрел на свой рюкзак, в котором была запакована верхняя одежда братьев. Загоревшись промелькнувшей идеей, он решил порыться в ней. Куртка Санса воняла сигаретным дымом. Его брат думал, что Папирус слишком мал и наивен, чтобы заметить эту дурную привычку. Когда рядом был Эррион, Санс действовал безрассудно и, по меньшей мере, глупо. Не было сомнений, что именно эта лакированная обезьяна подсадила старшего скелета на табак. Папирусу нужно было следить за ним внимательнее. Но на данный момент младший скелет был больше заинтересован в собственном плане. В конце концов, это должно было пойти на пользу и его брату тоже.

Перерыв все вещи, Папирус бросил все их в кучу и разочарованно вздохнул. Он уже успел подумать о том, чтобы подыскать что-то на блошином рынке, как вдруг заметил что-то красное на дне рюкзака. Младший скелет схватил и вытащил ткань. Санс, видимо, взял свой большой шарф из дома на случай, если сильнее похолодает. Папирус обмотался им как мог, и в итоге половина его лица была закрыта красной тканью, а часть шарфа следовала за ним, словно плащ, однако это было очень даже заметно. Он определённо должен надевать его почаще.

Завернувшись в красную ткань, Папирус снова устроился со своим чтивом на одном из ящиков. Первая глава продолжала описывать презентацию себя. Для запугивания своих врагов некоторые монстры предпочитали оскорбления и снисходительные замечания, другие использовали много сложных слов, чтобы казаться умнее, а были и те, кто просто постоянно молчал, создавая более угрожающий образ. В книге также были описаны способы чувствовать себя более уверенно, поскольку опытные бойцы могли с лёгкостью распознать напускной фарс. К сожалению, Папирус не понял эту часть с первого раза. Возможно из-за того, что он сам любил считать себя немного особенным, что неплохо отражал его словарный запас. Можно ли считать это каким-то видом лингвистического запугивания? Звучит глупо. Нье-хе-хе.

Кроме того, в книге рекомендовалась работа над актёрским мастерством, ведь каждый должен знать с кем имеет дело. Вместо длинных описаний примеры были довольно просто проиллюстрированы. Например, монстр, прыгнувший в толпу прохожих, которые разбегаются от него в страхе, или воин, размахивающий огромным топором, и его враги, прячущиеся в ужасе. Видимо, видам запугиваний не было предела, ведь в книге было ещё много страниц об этом, включая даже публичные пытки. Там даже говорилось о том, как соблазнить сильного врага, а после унизить, чтобы все знали, какое влияние вы имеете на монстров. Папирус подумал, что это немного чересчур, но, как оказалось, такой метод был довольно действенным, если верить следующей картинке. На ней голый скелет был привязан к позорному столбу, его мучитель забрасывал того яйцами, все остальные вокруг боялись. Папирус с трудом оторвался от книги, небрежно бросил её в рюкзак, и вернулся к листу металла. С намотанным шарфом он был довольно заметен, но под тканью никто не сможет увидеть его накладные бицепсы. Но это было даже хорошо, ведь можно сэкономить столько ресурсов, а шарф по умолчанию заставлял его плечи выглядеть шире.

Младший скелет испугался, услышав за спиной любящее «Оууу». Папирус обернулся и увидел Санса, стоящего в дверях. Тот криво улыбнулся и вошёл в подсобку.  
Душа старшего скелета плавилась в груди. Боже, Папирус выглядел так мило в этом огромном шарфе. Санс собирался обнять брата, пока не заметил его сердитый взгляд.

— Что такое, бро? Замёрз? — спросил старший скелет и засунул руки в карманы брюк.  
— Не делай так! — жаловался младший монстр.  
— Боюсь, мне нужно больше конкретики, Пап.  
— Ты опять смотришь на меня, будто я ребёнок! — Папирус отвернулся к листу металла, надувшись.  
— Хех. Ты же мой младший брат. Даже когда тебе будет восемьдесят, а мне девяносто два, ты не перестанешь им быть, — сказал Санс и встал рядом с Папирусом так, чтобы были видны искажённые отражения их обоих. — Но, хей, знаешь, придётся есть намного больше полуфабрикатов, чтобы прожить так долго.  
— Ээ.?  
— В старости полагаешься на любой консервант, — старший скелет захихикал, действительно наслаждаясь своей шуткой.  
— Санс!  
— Да ладно, Пап. Я точно видел, как ты улыбаешься.  
— Ты не мог ничего увидеть, ведь шарф слишком большой!  
— Верно. Но ты сам мне только что сказал об этом.  
— Аргх!

Санс рассмеялся и закрыл своего брата в объятьях. Тот попытался сопротивляться, но вскоре сам прижался к телу другого монстра. Заметив, что Папирус расслабился, старший скелет широко улыбнулся и мягко поцеловал его в лоб. Даже если малыш станет большим и сильным, это не изменит факта, что он останется всем для Санса. Приземистому монстру нравилось то тёплое и волнующее чувство, появляющееся в момент их объятий. Это было нечто особенное, доступное лишь им двоим.

— Ты уже поел?  
— Нет, я ждал тебя.

Санс подошёл к рюкзаку, пока Папирус стягивал шарф с плеч. Когда старший монстр полез в отделение, в котором должна была быть еда, он заметил неизвестную ему книгу. Душа Санса потяжелела, когда тот прочёл название. Откуда, чёрт возьми, его брат взял её? Папирус не должен сражаться! Не должен погибнуть в битве! Старший скелет положил книгу обратно и взял пищу из рюкзака. Оба брата сели на ящики и распаковали свои тосты. Санс на мгновенье уставился в пол.

— Пап, не нужно становиться воином только потому что боишься, что с нами может что-то случиться… — сказал Санс, небрежно откусывая кусок.  
— Всё в порядке, — ответил Папирус, тщательно прожевав. — Я только хочу, чтобы ты скорее научил меня магии.  
— Бро, ты же знаешь, что мне тяжело тебе отказать, но ты должен понять… Так будет лучше.  
— Но я не знаю других скелетов! Кто ещё меня научит?  
— Никто! В этом и всё и дело! Папирус, я не переживу, если с тобой что-то случится!  
— Ты мог бы доверять мне чуть больше!  
— Э-это… Мне жаль, Пап… Я… я не хотел, ч-чтобы всё так далеко зашло… Я-я знаю, ч-что ты способен с-стать тем, кем захочешь. У тебя такой потенциал! Но ты мог бы выбрать что-то получше!  
— Я уже всё решил!

Санс громко вздохнул. Да, его брат был прав. Но старший скелет не собирался сам помогать ему рыть себе могилу! Папирус привык получать всё, что хочет, и Санс ничего с этим не мог поделать. Он всегда гораздо охотнее радовал брата, нежели себя. Увидеть его сияющее лицо было лучшей наградой. Старший скелет мог помочь ему. По правде говоря, сам процесс обучения магии мог бы быть очень даже весёлым делом, но всё равно это было абсурдно. То, что произошло с Папирусом несколько лет назад, крепко отпечаталось в памяти Санса. То разбитое выражение лица не забудет никогда. Старший скелет чувствовал, как всё выскальзывает у него из рук. Он действительно был таким плохим защитником? Возможно, он потерпел неудачу и как старший брат…

— Вот ты где, — раздался голос, и оба брата повернулись на его звук.  
— Уходи, Эррион! — пробормотал Папирус, пережёвывая последний кусок тоста.  
— Хей, спокойно, мелкий! Я просто хочу показать Сансу кое-что.  
— Показать мне кое-что?  
— Да, пойдём.

Санс оглянулся на своего брата, который уже успел состроить угрюмое выражение лица. Папирус выглядел оскорблённым. Собственно, он не хотел заставлять своего брата сердиться, но по опыту знал, что тот не будет сейчас с ним ничего обсуждать. Младший скелет мог быть ужасно упрямым при желании. И после того, как Папирус не предпринял никаких попыток остановить Санса, тот решил выбраться из этой переполненной напряжением комнаты. Старший скелет встал, засунул руки в карманы и подошёл к своему… коллеге? Другу? Любовнику? Он сам не знал. Важно было лишь то, что Папирус ничего об этом не знал. Сансу не хотелось проводить ему смущающую лекцию о половом созревании в обозримом будущем.

После того как два монстра вышли за дверь, Эррион приобнял приземистого скелета за плечи. Они направлялись в сторону склада. В его дальнем углу, прикрытый коробками и ящиками, мерцал свет.

— Огонь! Быстрее неси воду! — вскрикнул Санс и готов был уже сорваться с места, но его остановили.  
— Спокойно. Это и есть то, что я хотел показать.

Приземистый монстр посмотрел на своего коллегу, который уже вёл их обоих к свету. Заглянув за коробки, Санс увидел горящие свечи и кучу одеял. Стоп. Это было то, о чём он подумал?

— Э-Эррион! Какого чёрта?!

Более крупный монстр в ответ лишь широко улыбнулся и дотронулся руками до головы своего визави. Санс нервно уставился на лицо коллеги, а по его лбу уже сбегали капельки пота. После того как Эррион осторожно подтолкнул его к одеялам, скелет был уверен: это «любовное гнёздышко». Разумом он понимал, насколько это неправильно и признавал свою ошибку. Им нельзя было этого делать. Не здесь. Не сегодня. Желательно вообще никогда. Какой-то высокий голосок кричал внутри него, что надо скорее бежать из этой комнаты. Сейчас! Немедленно! К тому же, он же поссорился с Папирусом, который злой и обиженный сейчас сидит в подсобке. А Эррион был опасен, и шеф много раз предупреждал его. Но душа Санса лихорадочно билась. Ему было уже восемнадцать, а он всё ещё девственник. С какой-то стороны эта ситуация была… интересной. И захватывающей. Хех, извини, рассудочное мышление, не сегодня. Грёбанные гормоны явно победили. Игра, которую они вели вот уже несколько недель должна была закончиться. И поведение его коллеги было тому доказательством, ведь тот вёл себя так мягко, сдерживая свою грубую природу. Санс должен дать ему, по крайней мере, один шанс.

— М-мне нужно р-работать… — неудачно аргументировал маленький скелет, лёжа спиной на мягких одеялах.  
— У тебя перерыв, — промурлыкал Эррион, наклонившись вперёд и поцеловав шейные позвонки Санса. — А от меня никто ничего не ждёт. Ты же знаешь дядю.

Маленький монстр немного расслабился, но от подступившего волнения его кости всё равно дрожали. Эррион грубо коснулся его рёбер, всё ещё скрытых под зелёным фартуком и красной футболкой. И это чувствовалось так приятно. Чужой вес на его теле. Любопытные руки. Влажный рот. Улыбаясь, Санс подарил своему коллеге новый поцелуй. Их языки мягко поглаживали друг друга, но затем крупный монстр взял на себя инициативу, грубо и требовательно толкнув скелета назад. И Сансу это нравилось. Его таз мелко покалывало, а душа пульсировала в безумном ритме. Зная, что не сможет продержаться достаточно долго с первого раза, он мог лишь надеяться, что это не будет так смущающе, как предполагал большую часть жизни.

Санс ахнул, когда их рты, наконец, разомкнулись, а крупный монстр исследовал его всё ещё скрытые под одеждой кости. Его руки блуждали вверх и вниз, касаясь каждого изгиба, углубления и выступа. Маленький скелет просто цеплялся за плечи своего коллеги, честно, не зная, что делать. Санс был ещё таким невинным и неопытным. Он чётко почувствовал, как Эррион усмехается где-то над его черепом.

Медленно, его искусные пальцы развязали фартук, и Санс понял, что это совершенно точно произойдёт. Кто-то другой увидит его обнажённым. И беззащитным. Что, если его спросят о старых рубцах на костях? Мог ли он рассказать ему о своём детстве? Едва ли при их нынешнем уровне отношений, но может когда-нибудь потом. От смущения лицо скелета светилось красным, а сам он мог лишь смотреть, как его фартук был отброшен в сторону, а эти любопытные руки продолжили своё дело. Санс испугался, когда одна из них ради эксперимента прошлась кончиками пальцев по кромке его штанов. Теперь это было действительно серьёзно. Чёрт. Санс боялся, сможет ли вообще довести дело до конца. Его позвоночник уже покалывало, будто что-то вот-вот норовило вырваться из него. В панике маленький скелет попытаться подумать о каких-нибудь неприятных вещах, чтобы хоть как-то снять возникшее напряжение. Его потный, грязный и жирный арендодатель. Да, хорошее начало! Старушка на первом этаже! Волосатый йети в парке! Высокий скелет из его снов! СТОП! Санс задохнулся от собственного тихого вскрика. Руки его коллеги крепко держали его таз, а в тот самый момент, когда он сам подумал о той прекрасной фигуре из своих снов, всё было потерянно.

Смущённый, Санс пытался прикрыть рот дрожащей рукой, но Эррион просто вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— А я ещё подумал, что слишком спешу, — прогоготал крупный монстр.  
— М-мне т-так жаль! П-правда! П-просто мне б-было т-так приятно! — пробормотал Санс, отчего его лицо раскраснелось ещё сильнее. — Чёрт!  
— Всё не так уж и плохо, — мурлыкнул Эррион и уже более нежно продолжил своё дело. — У нас есть ещё несколько минут.

Санс уставился в потолок, парализованный собственным смущением. До сих пор всё это было так неловко! Он крепко сжал зубы, когда его слишком чувствительных костей снова коснулись. На самом деле всё шло довольно хорошо, но после определённого момента кульминации пальцы его коллеги оставляли лишь успокаивающие покалывания. Это не заставило Санса оттолкнуть его в сторону, ведь ему хотелось отплатить за приложенные ради него усилия. Эррион небрежно схватил майку скелета и стянул её через голову, после небрежно отбросив назад. Теперь быстро бьющаяся душа была видна обоим монстрам. Грудная клетка скелета мерно поднималась и опускалась под пристальными взглядами.

Без колебаний с него были сняты штаны и кроссовки. Недоуменно ловкие пальцы погладили тазовые кости маленького монстра. У скелетов нет гениталий. Был ли Эррион удивлён? Этого можно было ожидать. Монстры-скелеты получали удовольствие лишь от стимуляции чувствительных зон костей и, конечно, души. На самом деле это было довольно необычно, ведь вряд ли какое-либо живое существо сможет просто так извлечь душу из тела в силу анатомии. Когда Санс хотел удовлетворить себя, ему особенно нравилось гладить и слегка сжимать перевёрнутое сердце в своей грудной клетке, но сейчас он не хотел заходить так далеко. Ему уже было достаточно стимуляции, хотя Санс ещё не устал от происходящего.

Эррион выпрямился и резко приспустил свои брюки. По всей видимости ему не нужно было раздеваться полностью. Или просто Санс ждал слишком многого? Он не знал точно, будучи только в самом начале своего реального знакомства с сексуальной жизнью. Может было слишком поспешно и опрометчиво показывать кому-либо себя голым и беззащитным просто так? Сейчас уже неважно. В любом случае он уже ничего не мог исправить, а его короткий и преждевременный оргазм перекрыл все смущения и неловкость. Оторвавшись от своих мыслей, Санс услышал, как его коллега тяжело вздохнул, и только сейчас заметил, что тот двигает туда-сюда рукой у себя между ног. До сих пор маленький скелет лишь лежал и получал ласки, но сейчас пришло время вернуть должок. Немного неуверенно Санс потянулся к руке партнёра и оттолкнул её в сторону. Его душа начала биться ещё более возбуждённо, когда он сжал этот странный мягкий придаток пальцами, на что получил мягкое мурлыканье. Это было так странно, но скелету не хотелось показаться расистом. В конце концов, если большинство монстров размножаются именно так, то пожалуйста. Санс поступательно двигал рукой, понемногу исследуя свои возможности. Ему определённо нравились звуки, издаваемые его партнёром, и, чуть осмелев, скелет едва ощутимо усилил хватку. Эррион улыбнулся, словно акула, и снова поцеловал Санса, погладив его рёбра. Тот своей свободной рукой дотронулся до своего партнёра в тех местах, которые посчитал приятными. Левая рука крупного монстра остановилась у него на лбу, а другая на нижних рёбрах, и Эррион тут же начал их массировать. Они оба застонали в беспорядочном поцелуе.

Сансу пришлось признать, что всё было лучше, чем он ожидал. Конечно, его движения всё ещё были неуверенными и неловкими, но практика могла бы сделать их совершенными и отточенными. Через это новое и волнующее ощущение он медленно подобрался к своей второй кульминации. Санс слегка запрокинул голову и расслабил бёдра, позволив им немного подёргиваться, одновременно ускорив движения своей руки. Когда Эррион прикусил ключицу маленького монстра, это было уже слишком, и Санс громко и расковано застонал, получив разрядку. И уже совершенно не имело никакого значения, слышали ли это шеф или Папирус. Изнурённый, скелет бессознательно остановил стимуляцию своего партнёра. Сансу просто не хватало моральных ресурсов, чтобы сконцентрироваться на этом, поэтому Эррион взял дело в свои руки. Хех. Спустя несколько мгновений он почувствовал горячую жидкость на своих рёбрах, но ему было уже всё равно. Санс чувствовал себя так чертовски хорошо сейчас.

— Мне нужно покурить, — простонал больший монстр, с трудом поднимаясь. — Хочешь одну?  
— Д-да. Да, п-пожалуйста, — пробормотал Санс, которой всё ещё не до конца отошёл от произошедшего.

Через мгновение он, несмотря на закрытые глазницы, почувствовал, что Эррион стоит совсем рядом. Маленький скелет подумал, что сейчас ему дадут сигарету, но, как только он посмотрел наверх, случилось совсем другое. КЛИК.

— Что за…? — спросил скелет возмущённо и отрывисто.

У Эрриона в руках был старый телефон, на который тот сделал снимок Санса, лежащего обнажённым на смятых одеялах и измазанного в сперме. Более крупный монстр широко улыбнулся, и ещё несколько раз раздался щелчок затвора камеры.

— Зачем, чёрт подери, ты фотографируешь меня? — спросил Санс с уже куда более ясной головой, прикрываясь свою наготу фартуком.  
— Ну, я бы мог сказать, что это лишь приятное воспоминание о таком чудесном событии, но я хочу быть честным. Ни один из твоих предшественников не был таким упёртым. Ты столько лет путался с моим дядей и выставлял меня в дурном свете. А потом мне пришла в голову такая мысль, — Эррион злобно оскалился рассматривая фотографию на своём телефоне. — Я, конечно, привык верить своему дяде, но вот в тебе он ошибся. Ты вовсе не надёжный сотрудник, а просто дешёвая шлюха. И, о да, клиенты будут в полном восторге, когда я напечатаю такой плакат в XXL-формате и вывешу прямо перед магазином. А может быть даже отправлю одну копию в какой-нибудь порножурнал.

Потрясённый, Санс уставился на своего коллегу. Это был всего лишь трюк, шантаж…? Но… было же так приятно… Разве первый раз не должен быть особенным…? Маленький скелет прижимал к себе фартук, словно последнюю спасительную соломинку. Внезапно все те счастье и удовольствие куда-то исчезли, оставив место только грязи и стыду. Как можно было попасться на такую дешёвую уловку? Он такой глупец! Его же предупреждали! Нужно было просто остаться с Папирусом! Почему подобное случается снова и снова?  
Уже на грани слёз Санс услышал смех своего коллеги. Видимо, того очень забавлял его сломленный вид. Маленький скелет задрожал всем телом.

— Радуйся! Это сделка! — Эррион снова усмехнулся. — Ты уходишь и больше даже близко не появляешься, а твоё фото бесследно исчезает.  
— Т-тогда всё это т-только п-потому, что ты решил избавиться от меня… — прохрипел Санс сквозь сжатые зубы, пытаясь сдержать слёзы.  
— Я намного умнее тебя, но до жути не люблю ждать, а ответ мне нужен сейчас. Или будешь разгребать последствия.  
— Ладно… — сказал Санс тихо и надломлено. — Ты выиграл… Я ухожу…  
— Замечательно! Увидимся позже у дяди. И я бы на твоём месте слегка привёл себя в порядок, — Эррион рассмеялся. — Но эй, знаешь, твоя работа рукой была просто великолепна для первого раза. Может быть профессия в этой сфере подошла бы тебе куда лучше, — добавил крупный монстр, прежде чем ушёл со склада.

Санс остался один, с поникшей головой и всё ещё цепляющийся за фартук. Это было так больно… больнее чем любые удары. И даже непонятно было, почему. Он не любил Эрриона, не чувствовал к нему ничего подобного. Но маленький скелет чувствовал себя настолько глупым и использованным. Всё было так грязно и жестоко. Хе-хе. Однако, Санс не знал иного отношения… Его родители относились друг к другу так же… И в фильмах один из монстров всегда стоял на коленях и исполнял приказы. Возможно, это было нормой, может весь секс был таким. Неуважение и мысли лишь о собственной выгоде, как и везде в подземелье. Как что-то такое упадническое* ускользнуло от него? Гордость Санса была растоптана прямо у него на глазах. Но даже если его первый секс был безвозвратно испорчен, он же проделал хорошую работу? Эррион же похвалил его. Тогда, получается, не всё было неправильно? Маленький скелет должен был просчитать такой исход. Он был полным идиотом. Провалом. Как и говорили его родители многие годы. Можно было только надеяться, Папирус не будет брать с него пример. Его брат должен быть выше всего этого. Малыш беспокоился за него, а тот бросил его одного, чтобы бездумно трахаться. Хех-хе-хе. Боже, как же он ненавидел себя…

Маленький скелет поднялся и собрал свою одежду, всё ещё немного подрагивая. Всё было будто на автопилоте. Санс даже затушил каждую свечку. Всё вокруг выглядело для него каким-то приглушённым, мутным. Он нацепил свою лучшую улыбку и покинул склад. Шеф как всегда стоял за кассой в передней части магазина, а рядом с ним Эррион с мобильным телефоном в руке. Маленький скелет едва ли помнил их разговор. Он только сказал, что хочет уйти, но когда его спросили причину, Санс просто улыбнулся ещё шире. Его голова была абсолютно пуста. Он на автомате сложил фартук, оставив его на прилавке, и тихо пошёл за братом. Папирус сразу понял, что случилось что-то плохое, но Санс молчал, а если и отвечал, то его голос звучал ужасно монотонно и фальшиво. Папирус чувствовал, будто он вот-вот сорвётся. Братья собрали свои вещи и прошли через магазин в последний раз. По дороге Эррион кивнул им.

— Забирай. На память. У меня всё равно уже есть новый, — торжествующе сказал крупный монстр и бросил Сансу свой телефон-раскладушку.

Тот поймал прибор и ухмыльнулся без капли эмоций. Братья покинули своё рабочее место, и Папирус не знал почему. Они не говорили и по пути домой, а сразу по приходу Санс закрылся в ванной. Через несколько секунд его младший брат услышал звук льющейся воды в душе. Всю ночь он безуспешно пытался вымыть это грязное чувство из костей, а его брат терпеливо сидел рядом с запертой дверью и ждал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Зная свою целевую аудиторию, я не стала добавлять сильно сложные слова, но здесь имелся ввиду именно декаданс. Т.е. от Санеса ускользноло что-то декадентное.


	10. Пробежка

Папирус так и не понял, почему Санс бросил работу. Его брат постоянно уклонялся от ответа. Младший скелет очень чётко помнил тот странный день несколько недель назад. Санс тогда выглядел ужасно встревоженным, и ему потребовалось довольно много времени, чтобы прийти в норму, но сразу после этого братья отправились на поиски новой работы для приземистого монстра. Из-за крайней нужды Санс брал по несколько экстремально плохо оплачиваемых подработок, чтобы хоть как-то оплачивать счета. В один вечер он был официантом в крошечной забегаловке и отскребал из-под столов жвачку, в другой разносчиком бульварной прессы. Так или иначе, у него появилось немного свободного времени для университета, если конечно он сдаст завтрашний вступительный тест. Санс готовился к экзамену с безумным усердием, надеясь, что его старания не пропадут напрасно. К сожалению, дошло до того, что он начал пренебрегать временем с Папирусом. С несколькими работами, учёбой, хозяйством и младшим братом спать было просто невозможно, поэтому приходилось расставлять приоритеты. Но чаще сам организм приземистого скелета решал всё за него, и он засыпал прямо на стуле. Сам Папирус был слегка разочарован, что брат редко играет с ним, но понимал причину всего этого. У младшего скелета был день рождения неделю назад, и он попытался убедить Санса, что семь лет уже достаточный возраст, чтобы оставаться дома одному и не таскаться повсюду вместе. К тому же Папирус мог бы использовать это время для тренировок, что благополучно умолчал. Но приземистый монстр ответил отказом, и, если быть честным, речь здесь шла вовсе не о безопасности. Точнее не только. Ему не нравилась сама мысль о том, чтобы быть вдали от младшего брата. С самого его рождения они не были дальше двух смежных комнат друг от друга. У Санса всегда была возможность увидеть Папируса и обнять его, если ему самому нужна была близость. Это эгоистично? Иногда старший монстр думал, что любит брата слишком сильно. Было ли это началом патологии? Но как может что-то быть нездоровым, если ощущается так правильно? Но на самом деле решение давно было принято за него. Санс не мог взять ребёнка с собой на лекции, и рано или поздно Папирусу придётся остаться дома одному. Хех. Старший скелет уже даже думал пропустить тест по этой причине, но это было уже совсем глупо. Может быть, он был иногда немного навязчив.

Это было также причиной, по которой Санс решился в первый раз пойти на работу один. Он чувствовал себя отвратительно, словно просто бросил Папируса на произвол судьбы. Но и ему самому было одиноко, но гости за столиками хорошо велись на его фальшивые улыбки. К счастью, за исключением его нового шефа, занятого на кухне, он работал один в небольшом заведении, что означало больше труда для него, но никакого стресса от новых коллег. Между тем, скелет смог смириться с осквернением своей былой девственности, но на это потребовалось время. Не помогало и то, что в разговорах посетители постоянно мелькали шутки о его копчике и прочих частях ниже пояса. Его начальник объяснил, что такое абсолютно нормально: в этом районе жило только неотёсанное быдло. Он и сам, по-видимому, вышел из таких. Одновременно удивляло и пугало то, как быстро Санс привык к таким условиям работы. Главное, он стабильно получал зарплату в конце месяца, да ещё и чаевые. Даже если приходилось изрядно поискать, чтобы найти в кармане штанов хоть пару золотых.

Санс стоял рядом со столиком с тремя совершенно пьяными и хорошо настроенными монстрами, по всей видимости, пришедшими с арены, расположенной вблизи замка. Несколько раз в неделю там проходили показные бои, казни предателей и охота на мелких монстров ради забавы. Всё для развлечения народа. У одного из них была пластиковая игрушка, которую, очевидно, тот купил именно там. Второй гость из этой компании пытался пройти ножом лабиринт, который нашёл на обороте меню. Видимо, безуспешно. Третий монстр повернулся к Сансу, уже вооружённому ручкой и маленьким блокнотом и готовому принять заказ на еду, так как эти трое уже успели хорошенько выпить.

— Что будете, господа? — небрежно спросил скелет и приготовился записывать.  
— Я возьму рёбрышки! — сказал гость, который изрезал меню.  
— Мне ваше самое острое чили! — бросил монстр с игрушкой.  
— А мне раунд-стейк*! И проследи, чтобы он был с кровью! И поменяй мне кофе! Этот совсем холодный! — прорычал, похоже, их лидер.  
— Хорошо, что вы сказали. Холодный кофе стоит на две монеты дороже, — Санс хихикнул и записал заказ.  
— Хей! Такое обслуживание явно не в твоих обязанностях!  
— Не недооценивай труд официанта. Это лучшая работа из всех. Никто в мире не кричит так часто: «Я в иду!**»

Скелет и два других монстра рассмеялись над шуткой. Хех. Здесь у Санса всегда была аудитория. Папирус недавно заявил, что их квартира зона — без шуток. Малыш не находил эти «выходки», как он говорил, «забавными». На вопрос, с чего бы это правило должно соблюдаться, младший скелет ответил игрой в молчанку. На второй день Санс не выдержал, прогнулся и извинился. Это, может быть, было не лучшим методом воспитания, но приземистый монстр просто не мог вынести, когда брат его игнорировал. Дап, совсем самую чуточку навязчивый. Но эй, пока они оба ладят, кого это волнует?

— Отдай уже мой заказ повару! — рычал лидер дальше. — Я голоден как грёбаный волк!  
— Извините, — усмехнулся Санс. — У Красной Шапочки сегодня выходной.  
— И когда она вернётся? — ухмыльнулся другой монстр.  
— Туше! — ответил Санс, всё ещё посмеиваясь.  
— Вы закончили?!  
— Лучше принеси ему его стейк, — смеялся один из монстров. — Иначе вам придётся всю ночь гореть на пламени его ярости.  
— Правда? Мой братишка не ждёт меня так поздно.  
— ИДИ УЖЕ! 

Санс покинул смеющийся столик и, тихо хихикая, направился к кухне, где передал шефу исписанный листок с заказом. Жаль, что здесь так чертовски мало платили. Он мог бы привыкнуть к этому бесконечному потоку шуток.

 

В это время Папирус стоял посреди квартиры, а перед ним лежали исписанные его заметками листы бумаги. Задумчиво подперев рукой подбородок, он был похож на офицера-стратега королевской гвардии. Между тем, ему удалось разделить необходимые тренировки на несколько категорий:

Сила — здесь речь шла о физических тренировках. Секрет был именно в них. Подъемы грузов, отжимания, приседания… Всё то, что мог проделать семилетний ребёнок в маленькой квартире. Обычно такое применялось для наращивания мышечной массы, но Папирус надеялся таким образом увеличить физическую выносливость.  
Скорость — всё, что касалось быстроты движений. Молниеносные удары и шаги, чтобы, например, бросить предмет, такой как кость, или отступить. Папирус и так был довольно проворным из-за своего лёгкого тела и низкого сопротивления воздуха, но ему хотелось бы вообще избежать каких-либо повреждений.  
Магия — способность, которую Папирусу необходимо довести до совершенства. Скелеты в бою использовали сильные костяные атаки, иллюзии и искажения пространства. Это было важным преимуществом в бою, ведь большинство монстров полагалось на грубую физическую силу. К сожалению, он всё ещё не имел понятия, как заставить Санса научить его магии.

План Б: можно связаться с королевской гвардией при необходимости. У них было несколько тренировочных площадок, инструкторы, профессионалы в защите и нападении.  
Если Папирус и был в чём-то силён, то это стратегия. Ему нужно было знать о видах монстров, о их сильных и слабых сторонах. Были ли уязвимости? Мог ли он заманить противников в невыгодную среду? Песок действительно может причинить боль, если его бросить в глаза? Может быть, гравий подойдёт куда лучше? О многих аспектах скелет мог только догадываться или прочитать, так как его собственная анатомия была слишком необычной.

Папирус думал. Два дня назад он случайно прикусил свой призрачный язык, и всё ещё было неприятно. Можно ли как-то избавиться от боли? Скелет читал в книгах, что в некоторых боевых искусствах пинают деревья пока ноги не перестанут быть чувствительны. Но монстры, их практикующие, были защищены мясом и мышцами, а Папирус, к сожалению, сломал бы о дерево свои тонкие кости. Он сделал пометку об этом на одном из листов.

Удовлетворённый своей работой, скелет сел на диван. Ему казалось, что вся его прошлая жизнь была потрачена впустую. Папирус постоянно полагался на своего брата, а в интересах у него были только глупые игры. Осознание того, что можно было начать делать что-то гораздо раньше, буквально сразило его. В этом мире убей или будешь убит, не так ли? Мысль о потере брата причиняла боль. Сконцентрировавшись, скелет посмотрел на свои руки. Санс всё ещё не хотел рассказывать ему, как работает магия, но он надеялся, что всего можно достичь самоконтролем и дисциплиной. Папирус сел по-турецки, взялся правой рукой за левое запястье и сконцентрировался на поверхности развёрнутой кверху ладони. Через пару минут он понял, что это не работает. Папирус глубоко вздохнул и решил попробовать помедитировать. С закрытыми глазницами и наработанным внутренним спокойствием он снова сконцентрировался на раскрытой ладони. Снова ничего. Теперь Папирус действительно сердился. Он встал и сжал своё запястье так сильно, что то слегка хрустнуло. Но сколько бы это не продолжалось, результатом был только скрип его собственных костей.

— Аргх! — прорычал Папирус.

В гневе, скелет взял со стола стакан и бросил его в стену. Всё было бессмысленно! Нервно Папирус ходил по квартире из стороны в сторону, но это ни капли не помогало. Тогда он вернулся к кухонной зоне и достал веник и совок. Папирус внимательно подмёл все осколки стекла, не имея возможности вытерпеть образовавшийся беспорядок. Скелет встал в центре комнаты и огляделся. Ясность разума была нужна ему как никогда, но в таком беспорядке просто невозможно думать! Папирус опустошил совок, а затем открыл деревянную дверцу под мойкой, где хранились все принадлежности для уборки. Скелет наполнил пластмассовое ведро тёплой водой, добавив туда немного моющего средства, а после начал свой крестовый поход за грязью. Ничто не могло укрыться от него. Всё было вытерто, пересортировано, выровнено. Картины были перевешены заново, окна вымыты изнутри и снаружи, душ оттёрт от разводов, пол подметён и несколько раз помыт, а холодильник очищен от просроченных продуктов. Уже очистив от гари старый духовой шкаф, Папирус шумно вдохнул воздух, наполненный приятным лимонным запахом чистящего средства. Намного лучше. Скелет вылил использованную воду и вымыл ведро, а затем постелил свежее постельное бельё. Грязные вещи были оставлены на законном месте в ванной.

Папирус крепко сжал кулаки. Что он наделал? Время шло, а он убирался вместо тренировок! Он знал, что просто убегает от реальной проблемы, подменяет чувство своего провала в изучении магии сладким успехом в уборке. Не нужно быть психологом, чтобы это понять. Собраться! Сконцентрироваться! Скелет подошёл к журнальному столику и снова посмотрел свои заметки. В квартире у него было достаточно возможностей. Он лёг на сверкающий чистотой пол, согнув в коленях ноги, и, убрав руки за голову, начал упражнения на пресс, что не доставляло ему особенного удовольствия. Снова и снова его незащищённый копчик неприятно упирался в твёрдую древесину.

— Раз… Два… Три… — считал скелет вслух.

 

— Заказ на первый столик готов! — объявил шеф Санса и скрылся на кухне.

Приземистый монстр подошёл к стойке и взгромоздил себе на руки выставленные тарелки. Сейчас у него получалось довольно неплохо, но в самый первый день ему приходилось относить каждый заказ отдельно. Удивительно легко удерживая баланс, Санс доставил блюда до столика.

— Тааааак. Ваш жареный картофель, — озвучил скелет и поставил тарелку. — Фри для вас. Шницель тоже. И для аутсайдера этого раунда: микс-салат.

Ухмыляясь, Санс вернулся к своему столику. Сегодня было довольно свободно, поэтому он мог позволить себе расслабиться и присесть с гостями. Вместе с местными завсегдатаями они уже прикончили бутылку горчицы. Сколько же он упустил за все те годы, в которые не употреблял алкоголь. Его нынешний босс показал ему эту сторону жизни, дав выпить только один маленький глоток. Это было неописуемо прекрасно. Даже несмотря на то, что Папирус не очень-то был рад видеть брата пьяным после работы в первый раз, правда, с тех пор Санс старался держать потребление алкоголя под контролем. У шефа не было с этим проблем, пока его сотрудник не впадал в кому и добросовестно выполнял свою работу, более того, он приветствовал то, что Санс периодически развлекал гостей. Всё больше завсегдатаев появлялось именно из-за низкорослого скелета. Санс был неплохим артистом, отлично показавшим себя в обращении с другими монстрами.

— Хей, Санси, во сколько ты сегодня заканчиваешь? Мы могли бы продолжить праздновать вместе!  
— Мне нужно немного дольше поработать сегодня.  
— Ты можешь одновременно обслуживать.  
— А ты можешь оплатить мне крышу над головой.

Монстры за столом рассмеялись, подталкивая друг друга локтями. Такая реакция была весьма приятной. Пусть маленького скелета всё ещё и мучила совесть за то, что он оставил брата одного, горчица облегчала все его переживания странным образом. В этот вечер чаевые у Санса были особенно неплохи, поэтому после работы он мог отправиться за покупками. Приземистый скелет хотел как-то разделить свой успех с Папирусом и приготовить вместе вегетарианскую лазанью. Недавно Санс увидел её рецепт в одном женском журнале, который забыл кто-то из гостей. Они могли бы мыть, чистить и резать овощи вместе. Это было бы довольно весело. Он так скучал по своему младшему брату. Санс уставился на жёлтую массу в своём стакане и нежно улыбнулся, подумав о Папирусе. Всё должно быть в порядке. 

 

Младший скелет стёр пот со лба. Последние полчаса он был занят «боем с тенью», представляя напавшего на него монстра, а затем пытаясь увернуться и контратаковать одновременно. Папирус находил свою работу ногами не такой уж плохой, но это упражнение сильно выматывало. Ему действительно сильно не хватало выносливости. Запыхавшись, скелет сделал глоток из бутылки с водой. Нужно ещё было обязательно принять душ, прежде чем его брат вернётся домой. Задумавшись, Папирус промокнул пот со лба. Трудно повысить выносливость в таком маленьком помещении. Скелет отставил свою бутылку в сторону, а затем толкнул журнальный столик к стене. Раз уж не получится побегать трусцой, то придётся импровизировать. Освободив немного места, Папирус начал бегать по кругу, но даже так на его пути были кровати, поэтому от такого упражнения было скорее больше смеха, чем пользы. Но ему так хотелось двигаться вперёд, достичь своей цели, и неважно каким путём, даже если его упражнения были абсолютно смехотворны. Папирус был в движении, а это главное. По крайней мере, так было до того момента, как их соседи не постучали снизу. Должно быть, им помешал топот. Однако это нисколько не смутило скелета, и он продолжил свои упражнения. Тогда стук стал настойчивее и громче. Рассердившись, Папирус остановился и несколько раз с силой топнул правой ногой по полу.

— ТИШЕ ТАМ, НАВЕРХУ! — послышалось приглушённое рычание.

Скелет уже набрал воздух, чтобы ответить, но остановил себя. Санс говорил, что лучше не связываться с соседями, чтобы иметь возможность спокойно выйти на лестницу и не подвергнуться нападению. Именно поэтому его брат всегда вёл себя с ними наигранно прилично и дружелюбно. И абсолютно не важно, что уже под защитой стен своего жилища он поноси́л этих маргиналов на чём свет стоит. Тихо бормоча, Папирус проглотил свой оскорбительный ответ.

Ну замечательно, и что теперь делать? Насколько же всё-таки дерьмовая эта крошечная квартира! Скелет подошёл к окну и посмотрел на улицу. Уже понемногу темнело, но всё ещё приемлемо. Должен ли он пойти на улицу…? Только на пару минут… Санс никогда не узнает! Это немного опрометчиво, но ведь ему же нужно тренироваться, так? Да и кого можно встретить в такое время? Но даже так, как он потом вернётся назад? У его брата был единственный ключ. На самом деле Санс предпочёл бы полностью забаррикадировать вход, чтобы никто ненароком не ворвался и не навредил Папирусу, но из соображений пожарной безопасности пришлось оставить дверь незапертой. В приступе любопытства младший скелет подошёл к двери, осторожно приоткрыл её и торопливо огляделся. Никого не было, а значит, можно немного повозиться с замком. Экспериментируя, Папирус легко нажал на затвор, и тот сразу выскочил наружу, как только он убрал палец. Всё было слегка перекошенным и весьма шатким. В конце концов, и сама дверь была довольно старой. Папирус закрыл замок, наблюдая, как затвор входит в отведённое ему отверстие в стене. Хмм. Теоретически, манипулировать таким механизмом должно быть довольно просто. Скелет взял свой блокнот и оторвал от него картон с задней поверхности. Он засунул его в пространство между старой дверью и стеной и слегка надавил картоном по диагонали вниз. После нескольких таких попыток дверь открылась. Ньхехе! Он был умнее конструкторов этого замка́!

Папирус оторвал от картонки крупный кусок и положил себе в карман. Теперь ничто не мешало ему выйти, но всё равно сомнения не отступали. Должен ли он это сделать? Не нужно быть таким трусом! Скелет качнул головой, соглашаясь с собственными мыслями, и решительно распахнул дверь. Но уже на лестничной клетке его опутало какое-то мерзкое чувство. Папирус задумался на мгновение, а затем развернулся и побежал обратно в квартиру. Уже там он вернул журнальный столик на его законное место. Намного лучше. Скелет снова захлопнул за собой дверь и побежал вниз по лестнице, надеясь никого не встретить по пути, и остановился только у самой двери парадной. Та была сломана и никогда не закрывалась, но за ней был дикий и опасный город. Он сделал глубокий вдох и вышел. На улице было множество монстров, но никто, казалось, не замечал его. Наконец у него появится пространство для движения. Папирус начал пробежку, наслаждаясь новыми возможностями. 

 

Сансу разрешили сегодня уйти пораньше. После того как все завсегдатаи ушли, шеф больше не ждал гостей. Он явно не мог составить конкуренцию новому клубу по соседству. Так или иначе, это было прекрасно для маленького скелета, ведь это прекрасный шанс провести больше времени со свои братом. Довольный и немного подвыпивший, Санс направился в супермаркет. Конечно, его старое рабочее место, бывшее небольшим магазинчиком, располагалось куда ближе, но он мог обойтись без лишней встречи с Эррионом. Санс взял продуктовую корзинку и, не торопясь, пошёл в отдел овощей. Скелет набрал довольно много: морковь, цуккини, несколько головок чеснока, лук, помидоры и несколько специй — всё, что должно было понравиться Папирусу. Позже Санс нашёл листы для лазаньи и томатную пасту для соуса. И сыр. Много сыра. Хех. В конце концов, он же собирался что-то приготовить самостоятельно. По пути к кассе скелет прихватил бутылочку горчицы. Маленький антидепрессант перед завтрашним тестом. Санс выложил свои покупки на ленту, оплатил их и аккуратно сложил в бумажный пакет, стараясь не повредить или раздавить овощи. Папирус ненавидел это. Душа маленького скелета взволнованно билась при мысли о времени вместе с братом. Может быть, Папирус даже захочет сегодня поспать вместе. После такой долгой разлуки в несколько часов ему хотелось просто обнять малыша. Маленький скелет шёл домой в прекрасном настроении.

Тем временем Папирус бежал по улицам Нового Дома. Он чувствовал себя непривычно свободным. Не так как раньше, более взрослым и независимым. Это было великолепное чувство. Папирус бегал пока довольно медленно, но впервые за долгое время действительно устал и вымотался. После того как Сансу пришлось устроиться на две работы, у них было не очень-то много времени для вылазок в парк. На самом деле ему приходилось почти всё время быть дома, зарываясь в книги по самый сошник***. Скелет понемногу замедлился, а затем и вовсе остановился. Он был весь потный и запыхавшийся, а ведь ему хотелось успеть вымыться до того, как его брат вернётся домой. Довольный проделанной работой, маленький монстр медленно пошёл назад, стараясь быть максимально незаметным, не столкнуться ни с кем ненароком. Папирус не хотел неприятностей. Именно поэтому он немного испугался, когда к нему приблизилась группа мускулистых монстров, говоривших что-то о том, какой лёгкой добычей будет такая мелочь. Папирус отошёл в сторону и незаметно скрылся за несколькими мусорными баками, чтобы пропустить вперёд подозрительную компанию и спокойно пойти домой. Скелет терпеливо ждал, пока они не пройдут мимо, а затем облегчённо и спокойно вышел из своего укрытия. Но по пути на главную дорогу его кто-то схватил сзади. Скелет обернулся и увидел перед собой грязную, спутанную и потрёпанную морду монстра-пса. Тот был одет в какое-то непотребное рваньё, а запах алкоголя от него можно было травить мелких грызунов. 

— И что это мы тут забыли? — насмешливо спросил странный монстр.  
— Пусти! — протестовал Папирус своим высоким и скрипучим детским голосом.  
— Такая милая кучка костей. Мне нравится.  
— Отпусти меня!  
— Да ладно! Нам будет очень весело!

Папирус не знал, что именно должно быть весело, но точно знал, что это определённо ложь. Он попытался освободиться, но безуспешно. Скелет был слишком истощён, чтобы дать надлежащий отпор. Монстр-пёс потащил свою добычу вглубь подворотни, хихикая. Их недолгая дорога окончилась около горящего мусорного бака, рядом с которым лежали рваные одеяла и большая картонная коробка. Видимо, здесь и жил бездомный. Тот отбросил скелета на своё вонючее спальное место и опустился на колени. Когда Папирус ударил его и громко закричал, монстр только рассмеялся.

 

В правой руке у Санса был бумажный пакет, а левая покоилась в кармане. Было совсем уже недалеко от их дома, и он чувствовал себя намного спокойнее на улицах, по которым ходил уже много лет. Конечно, скелет всё ещё внимательно следил за другими монстрами. Никому нельзя доверять. Но затем Санс остановился. Ему показалось, что он что-то слышал. Его разум не был полностью уверен, но душа суматошно металась. Скелет чуть лучше прислушался.

— Помогите! — послышался приглушённый и едва различимый голос из подворотни.

Просьба о помощи была настолько слабой и тихой, что, возможно, ни один монстр, даже с самыми чувствительными ушами, не смог бы правильно его интерпретировать, но Санс был уверен. Папирус! Кричал Папирус! Покупки приземлились на землю, а маленький скелет впал в панику. Чем глубже он бежал в подворотню, тем громче становился голос. Теперь было точно ясно, что его брат кричал. Санс мог видеть горящий мусорный бак и большого монстра-пса, склонившегося над Папирусом. Одежда младшего скелета была разорвана, а бездомный теребил пояс своей жертвы, смеясь. Всё произошло очень быстро. Не думая ни о чём, Санс подошёл ближе и бросил шавке кость прямиком в глаз. Другая столкнулась с черепом бездомного, заставив его визжать, а затем ещё несколько изрешетили его спину. Захлёбываясь и пища незнакомец свалился на землю. Тогда Санс подбежал к нему, и начал избивать ногами по лицу до исступления. Бездомный уполз оттуда на четвереньках. В голове Санса всё немного прояснилось только тогда, когда он услышал рядом какой-то шелест. Приземистый скелет развернулся к брату, который со слезами на глазах сжимал свою изодранную футболку. Сансу так хотелось накричать на брата, какого чёрта тот был на улице. Как можно быть таким глупым. Да и он сам не лучше, раз бросил Папируса одного. Вместо этого старший скелет был безумно рад. Он сорвался в слёзы и упал на колени, притянув к себе младшего брата. В этот момент Санс не мог мыслить здраво. Он просто хотел держать Папируса. Всегда. И больше не собирался с ним расставаться. Никогда. В отчаянье, он несколько раз поцеловал в лоб своего хныкающего брата. Теперь всё хорошо.

Во всяком случае, так думали братья. Раненый бездомный вернулся с несколькими своими друзьями, а не заметивший их присутствия Санс был грубо отброшен назад на несколько метров. Папирус просто растерянно смотрел на это. Четыре монстра обступили старшего скелета, в то время как раненый потянул Папируса назад.

— Санс! САНС! Пусти меня, дебильный мудак! — испуганно кричал младший скелет.  
— Такой непокорный! Прямо как я люблю!  
— ПАПИРУС! — звал старший скелет, пока один из бездомных не пнул его по рёбрам. — ПАП!  
— САНС! НА ПОМОЩЬ! НАМ НУЖНА ПОМОЩЬ! — кричал Папирус так громко, как мог.

Пять других монстров лишь смеялись. У них было преимущество. Младший скелет мог только смотреть, как его брат отчаянно пытается подползти к нему. Но всё было напрасно. Папирус не знал, что делать. Он должен был что-то сделать! Почему никто не помог им? Внезапно, один из бездомных рухнул на землю. Озадаченный, Папирус заметил, что из его головы торчал топор. Монстр-пёс просто обратился в пыль. Папирус обернулся и увидел две фигуры в чёрном. Королевская гвардия!

Один из гвардейцев помчался вперёд, одним ударом срезав головы трёх бездомных. Их пыль осела на грязной земле подворотни. Последний бродяга попытался сбежать, но его настиг топор другого гвардейца. Обычно Папирус просто бы восхищался такими прекрасными воинами, но сейчас он не мог думать ни о чём кроме своего брата. Он подбежал к Сансу, попытался помочь, и, в итоге, тому с трудом удалось сесть.

Гвардейцы подошли к тем, кого только что защитили, и один из них задумчиво посмотрел на Папируса.

— Точно, вы те братья, которых я видел тогда в ведомстве! — припомнил он, а затем сердито повернулся к Сансу. — И ты до сих пор слишком тупой, чтобы следить за детьми!  
— Но он же пытался! — вмешался Папирус, потому что его брату всё ещё тяжело было дышать.  
— И провалился! Парень, малец, тебе надо держаться подальше от этого лузера! Он, похоже, ни с чем справиться не способен!  
— Но…  
— Такой слабак может привести вас обоих только к смерти! Радуйся, что мы были рядом!  
— Надо ещё драку через два квартала разнять, — сказал другой гвардеец, слегка толкнув своего коллегу.  
— Да, замечательно! Береги себя, малец! И помни, что я тебе сказал! Этот парень приносит одни неприятности!

Другой гвардеец утащил своего вспыльчивого коллегу дальше. Видимо, они спешили на миссию и случайно оказались рядом. К счастью… Королевская гвардия была такой потрясающей. И непобедимой. Папирус завидовал.

Он помог Сансу встать. Младший скелет поддерживал брата, пока они медленно выходили из подворотни. Покупки, конечно же, кто-то давно уже украл, но это было уже совсем не важно. Они неторопливо вернулись в свою квартиру. Сансу потребовалось несколько часов, чтобы, наконец, отпустить брата. Папирус смог убедить его позаниматься. Несмотря на боль, повторение абсолютно необходимо, ведь тест был уже завтра. Младший скелет чувствовал себя просто ужасно. Только из-за него они так вляпались! Если бы он только послушался изначально! Или… Это всё из-за того, что Санс не смог защитить их? Папирус сидел рядом со своим братом, прислонившись к его плечу и думая о том, что сказал гвардеец. Он раньше никогда не смотрел на вещи под таким углом. Неужели Санс на самом деле слаб? Неужели поэтому он так боялся сражений? Хотя, конечно, он сам во всём был виноват, но старший брат не ругал его. Санс никогда не ругал его. Собственно, Папирус мог делать то, что хотел. Разве такое не признак слабости? В книгах говорилось, что настойчивость важна. Неужели Санс хочет и его оставить слабаком и поэтому отказывается обучать магии? Младший скелет никогда до этого не видел, чтобы кто-то использовал кости в бою, только читал в книгах об этом. То есть, Санс умел делать такие трюки всё это время и не научил его? Пожалуй, он действительно был слаб. Недостаточно храбр, чтобы сделать следующий шаг. Папирус не хотел в это верить, но не мог избавиться от этой мысли. Гвардеец сказал, что его брат убьёт их обоих.  
Младший скелет задумчиво заворчал и слегка повернулся, чтобы посмотреть в задумчивое лицо Санса. Папирус заметил, что внимание его брата неустойчиво, а рука лежит на рёбрах. Видимо, Сансу было всё ещё больно. Папирусу было плохо от всех этих мыслей, но ему было необходимо узнать всё сейчас… Младший скелет потянулся и нарочно столкнул папку с записями брата на пол. Тот без комментариев поднял её. Папирус снова сбросил бумаги со стола.

— Что такое, Пап?  
Но младший скелет не ответил. Как только его брат вернул руку на место и продолжил работать, Папирус снова столкнул папку на пол. Санс вздохнул.  
— Хорошо, пусть будет там.

Младший скелет снова прижался к плечу брата, тихо ворча. Так это правда… И почему он не замечал раньше…? Санс всегда уступал. Всем. В нём не было ни капли напористости. У него не было сил отстоять свои интересы. Это так разочаровывало… Брат до этого был ориентиром для Папируса. Видимо, это было ошибкой… Ситуации, подобные сегодняшней, не должны были повториться. Ему нужно тренироваться усерднее. Чтобы брать своё, даже если все вокруг против. Прямо как те гвардейцы. Они были его новым примером.

— Ты будешь учить меня как обращаться с магией с завтрашнего дня, — сказал младший скелет.  
— Ч-что? Пап, я же говорил, мне не нравится эта идея.  
— Ты не слышишь меня, Санс. Ты научишь меня завтра.  
— Э-ээм…  
— Ты покажешь мне всё, что умеешь. Понятно?

Санс не ответил, но они оба знали, что он не сможет отказать младшему брату.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Я не знаю, что конкретно имелось в виду. Из контекста это стейк. Из ситуации ромштекс. Вроде близко, но разница есть. Какая-то больно высококлассная забегаловка, раз там стейки подают, да ещё и разных степеней прожарки! Не удивлюсь, если это какая-нибудь мраморная говядина. (В подземелья говядина. 10/10. На кончиках пальцев.)   
> ** Одна из непереводимых шуток. Точнее мне не хватает чувства юмора, чтобы локализовать её. Хотя может и так понятно любителям переводов высокорейтингового фанфикшена и иже с ним. В оригинале "Ich komme!" это что-то типа фразы, которую кричат, когда кончают.  
> Спасибо, конечно, что не немецкие каламбуры, но такие плохие шутки шеймят похлеще отражения в зеркале.  
> *** Тут говорилось про носовые косточки, но так неинтересно. Не для того я изучала череп, чтобы каверкать устойчивые выражения так посредственно.


	11. Экзаменационный стресс

Санс не был впечатлён, когда увидел здание университета, небольшую новостройку, окрашенную в серый. Лишь достаточно состоятельные монстры могли позволить себе оплатить обучение здесь, и только немногие допускались на бюджетные места, поэтому и студентов было довольно мало, а, значит, много места им ни к чему. Главное, что там помещалось несколько лекционных аудиторий, пара классов и офисы. Перед самим университетом уже копошилось несколько студентов, а на входной двери было приклеено объявление с указателем: «Участники экзамена, претендующие на бюджетные места, проследуйте в аудиторию номер три».

Несуществующий желудок Санса сделал несколько кульбитов, а с его лба побежал пот, который скелет вытер рукавом куртки, и, криво улыбаясь, поднялся по небольшой лестнице прямо ко входу. Другие монстры смотрели на него мнительно, должно быть, ощущая его нехватку здоровья. Или, что более вероятно, потому что он был скелетом. Многие незнакомцы пялились на него из-за этого. Но, к счастью, коридоры университета были пусты и безлюдны, а тут и там лишь были развешены стенды и стояли серые доски с объявлениями в контраст белым стенам и дверям, что сильно напоминало скорее больницу, чем учебное заведение. По крайней мере, так всё выглядело в сериалах про медицину. Маленький скелет крепче сжал лямку рюкзака правой рукой, сомневаясь, хорошая ли вообще это была идея — приходить сюда. Ещё один указатель с тем же текстом, что и у входной двери. Санс последовал инструкциям, и после нескольких поворотов оказался в нужной аудитории. Несколько монстров толпились там под дверью, ощутимо нервничая. Все они выглядели так, будто переживали не лучшие времена: их одежда была перелатанной и грязной, а на многих были видны явные следы сражений. Санс хорошо знал, какого живётся обездоленным монстрам в подземелье. Монстр-кошка взволнованно грызла свои когти, а заяц задумчиво бился затылком о стену, прислонившись к ней спиной. Что ж, видимо проблемы с нервами перед экзаменом были не только у маленького скелета.

Санс поднял взгляд и увидел большие часы над дверью. К счастью, стараниями Папируса он пришёл как раз к назначенному времени. Рядом висело ещё одно объявление: «Начало экзамена в восемь часов». Маленький скелет снова беспокойно поправил рюкзак. Было уже восемь. Может, нужно просто войти, а не ждать. Возможно, экзаменаторы уже сидят в аудитории и удивляются, где же все соискатели. Санс снова стёр пот со лба, подошёл к двери и нажал на ручку, чтобы мельком взглянуть, что происходит внутри. Тут же раздался сигнал тревоги. Вздрогнув от неожиданности, он заметил металлическую коробку прямо под ручкой, из которой и раздавался звук. Видимо, система безопасности. Остальные монстры нервно уставились на Санса.

— Хех. Извините. Я… Я схожу приведу кого-нибудь! — маленький скелет фальшиво улыбнулся и убежал как можно дальше от аудитории.

Конечно. Всё вытекает из одного. Ну серьёзно. Такой монстр как он должен учиться? Тупица с тремя классами образования, не добившийся ничего в жизни? Даже нормальную жизнь своему брату обеспечить не смог. И как ему вообще могла в голову прийти идея стать учёным, если ума не хватает заметить огромный железный ящик под дверной ручкой. Санс был уже на пути к выходу на улицу, когда встретил, судя по его общему строгому виду, дорогому коричневому портфелю и бейджу, доцента, спешащего на сигнал тревоги. Поскольку визави спешил и был намного выше скелета, тот был сшиблен на землю.

— М-мне жаль! — сразу извинился Санс, чтобы пресечь возможную агрессию.  
— Смотрите куда идёте! Что-то случилось с сигнализацией!  
— Эмм… Ну да… На объявлении было написано, что начало в восемь часов… Я… Я подумал, что экзаменаторы могут уже ждать там… И-и попробовал открыть дверь, из-за чего, наверное, и сработала тревога…?  
— И вы не увидели надпись на предохранителе?! И как только такие проходят на экзамен? — разочарованно выдохнул преподаватель. — Неважно. По крайней мере, теперь я знаю, из-за чего сработала система, — добавил он и пробежал мимо маленького скелета.

Санс поднялся на ноги, и, внезапно, этот адский шум затих. Что ж, видимо, этому типу удалось выключить сигнализацию. Только вот теперь не было возможности отступить: если тот преподаватель был в составе комиссии, то он точно запомнил такое примечательное лицо. Санс вернулся к аудитории и почесал затылок. Да, всё в полной заднице! С тяжёлым чувством в груди он заглянул в лекционную, дверь в которую была открыта, а все соискатели уже выбрали места, притом на довольно большом расстоянии друг от друга, исключающем шанс жульничества. Видимо, это была идея преподавателя, отключившего тревогу. Тот сухим командным тоном рассаживал последних монстров. Санс мгновение внимательно осматривал аудиторию, а затем тихо вошёл, фальшиво улыбаясь и пряча руки в карманах. Лучший выход — притвориться, что ничего не было.

— Ах, вы, наконец, здесь! Я надеюсь, вы решаете дифференциальные уравнения так же хорошо, как запускаете сигналы тревоги, — фыркнул высокий монстр.

Санс улыбнулся чуть шире. Хех. Он только что...?

— Садитесь там, — доцент указал на последний ряд.

Санс незамедлительно последовал инструкциям, игнорируя выступившие на лбу бусинки нервного пота и жалея о плотном завтраке, готовом вырваться из него в любой момент. Маленький монстр сел на своё место и пошарил в рюкзаке в поисках канцелярских принадлежностей. Незадолго до этого он прикупил несколько новых карандашей специально по такому случаю, а из дома принёс ручку, треугольник, транспортир, циркуль и линейку. Распаковав всё, Санс положил рюкзак рядом с кучей вещей других соискателей.

В этот момент в аудиторию вошли три пожилых монстра, которых почтительно поприветствовал доцент, а затем ретировался из зала. Как только дверь была закрыта, Санс почувствовал себя пойманным в ловушку. Его руки дрожали. Боже, как же хорошо, что у него не было сердца, иначе недалеко и до инфаркта. Левая рука начала болеть, а душа, возможно, понемногу истощалась. Маленький скелет снова провёл рукавом по лбу. Чёрт, почему здесь так жарко?! Санс оглянулся и заметил у других соискателей на столах калькуляторы. Только у него не было. Он должен был купить его? До сих пор Санс решал всё в уме, а в крайнем случае на бумаге. Может все его прежние задачи были слишком простыми, низкосортными? Какой же он идиот!

— Доброе утро, — начал пожилой монстр-бык, стоящий за кафедрой. — Я рад приветствовать вас на экзамене, организованном нашим великодушным королём Азгором специально для низших слоёв населения ради обеспечения им шанса на высшее образование.

Санс наблюдал, как во время этой речи монстр-крокодил ходила по рядам и проверяла письменные принадлежности каждого соискателя. Хорошо, что он не стал писать шпаргалки. Хотя, всё было не совсем так. Папирус нашёл его неряшливо исписанные подсказками свёрточки бумаги и сжёг прямо в раковине. И говоря о пламени… Теперь выкурить сигарету было целым событием.

— Меня зовут профессор Толиум, — продолжал речь монстр-бык. — Рядом со мной сидит профессор Карос, а профессор Нариа сейчас проверяет столы на предмет шпаргалок. Сегодня мы ваши экзаменаторы. Хочу вас заверить, что мы не допустим мошенничества и списывания. Если нечто подобное будет замечено, то вы моментально покинете аудиторию и не будете допущены к экзаменам в последующие годы.

Монстр-крокодил подошла к Сансу, осмотрела каждую возможную поверхность и даже разобрала ручку, чтобы проверить её содержимое, но, конечно, ничего не нашла. Немного недоверчиво она посмотрела на скелета сверху вниз.

— Пожалуйста, снимите куртку и положите её к рюкзакам. Она даёт слишком много возможностей спрятать шпаргалки, — прошептала женщина, чтобы не прерывать речь своего коллеги.

Как можно тише Санс расстегнул куртку и отнёс её в указанное место, а затем незаметно прокрался обратно. В это время экзаменатор уже закончила проверять письменные принадлежности и бросила взгляд на его предплечья, не прикрытые красной футболкой. Через несколько мгновений она утвердительно кивнула и проследовала дальше. Душа Санса так сильно билась, что вибрация отдавалась по всему позвоночнику. Чувство тошноты снова вернулось.

— Теперь профессор Карос раздаст вам тестовые формы, — глава комиссии указал на монстра-крота, сидевшего рядом с ним. — Пожалуйста, переверните их только тогда, когда услышите сигнал. На все задания у вас есть три часа. Желаю вам успехов.

Санс нервно хрустнул суставами пальцев. Как и было объявлено, профессор Карос начал раздавать тестовые материалы. Маленький скелет сглотнул при виде этих кип бумаги. Как можно сделать столько всего за три часа? Он попытался вытереть лоб, но из-за отсутствия рукавов только намочил предплечье. Маленький скелет попытался как-то избавиться от влаги, на что получил непонимающий взгляд монстра-крота, который уже подошёл к его столу. Санс улыбнулся, всем своим видом извиняясь. Экзаменатор тяжело вздохнул и положил перед ним тестовые материалы. После того как монстр-крот вернулся к своим коллегам, был дан сигнал. Санс перевернул стопку бумаги и посмотрел на первое задание. Они относились к области общественных наук: «Объясните термины: антропология, социология, демография, экотрофология и этнология».

Хех. Никаких проблем. Маленький скелет взял ручку, но, попытавшись что-то написать, обнаружил, что в ней закончились чернила. Ворча, Санс попытался снова. И снова. И снова. Ничего не произошло. Разочарованно, скелет попробовал расписать её на краю листа, но без результата. Твою мать! Он пытался до тех пор, пока бумага не порвалась. В панике Санс попытался разгладить лист, но разрыв был слишком большим, а края так и остались смятыми. Его чуть не вырвало прямо на стол от волнения. Дрожа, он робко поднял руку, и незамедлительно к нему тихо подошла монстр-крокодил.

— И-извините п-пожалуйста… М-моя р-ручка больше не п-пишет… У в-вас н-не найдётся з-запасной…?

Профессор Нариа вытащила из нагрудного кармана канцелярскую принадлежность, передала ему и снова оставила наедине с заданиями. Санс облегчённо вздохнул и, нервно улыбаясь, начал писать. Бусинки пота капали с его лба прямо на бумагу и смазывали записи. Попытавшись как-то избавиться от влаги, он лишь только лишний раз размазал весь текст. Дрожащими руками маленький скелет попытался писать на мокрой поверхности, но чернила попросту расплывались. Не видя другого выхода, Санс написал ответ мелкими буквами на полях и провёл стрелку к заданию, понадеявшись, что экзаменаторы смогут прочесть его ужасный почерк. Особенно теперь, когда всё было написано так неразборчиво.

Спустя два часа он приступил к математическим задачам. Собственно, скелет ждал именно эту часть, в которой был наиболее уверен, но сейчас чувствовал себя, будто только что пробежал марафон. Его футболка была насквозь мокрой, а сам он трясся всем телом. Санс просто хотел вернуться домой, обнять Папируса, и всю следующую неделю прятаться вместе с ним под защитой одеял. Маленький скелет на минуту отложил тесты. Нужно было глубоко вдохнуть и собраться. Все его бумаги были серыми и все в ошмётках ластика. Санс не мог больше позволить себе ошибаться, поскольку сточил резинки на концах всех своих карандашей, но когда маленький скелет уже хотел записать новый ответ, то попросту сломал графитовый стержень в одном из них. Теперь на конце прямой линии был уродливый зубчатый росчерк. Даже убрать его было абсолютно нечем. Маленький скелет огляделся, а затем лизнул дистальную фалангу своего указательного пальца и слегка размазал слюной линию. Говоря прямо, было немногим хуже прошлого состояния бумаги. Она уже выглядела так, будто её вытащили прямиком из сточной канавы.

В какой-то момент три часа истекли. Санс был полностью разбит. Использовав оставшуюся крупицу воли он дописал последнее слово как раз вовремя. Когда профессор Толиум дал команду остановиться, маленький скелет буквально рухнул на стол. Монстр-крот снова прошёл по рядам и собрал заполненные бланки. Дойдя до Санса, профессору Каросу пришлось доставать бумаги из-под экзаменуемого. Наконец… Всё кончилось… Маленький скелет чувствовал себя действительно мёртвым.

— Почему ваш бланк мокрый насквозь? — немного брезгливо спросил экзаменатор.

Санс с заметным усилием указал на свой лоб и футболку.

— Хех. Вопросы в тесте заставили… попотеть.

Профессор Карос закатил глаза, услышав такой дурной каламбур, и двинулся дальше, но сейчас это не имело ни малейшего значения для маленького скелета. Он просто хотел пойти домой и там тихо умереть. Даже если экзамен не добил его, Папирус возьмёт на себя эту задачу, если его брат провалится, несмотря на все приложенные усилия. А этот исход был неизбежен. После всего, что он натворил, было чудом, что его до сих пор ещё не выгнали отсюда.

— Как только результаты будут доступны, мы сообщим вам по почте, — сказал профессор Толиум, глядя на усталые лица соискателей. — Теперь можете идти.

У всех монстров в аудитории были очевидные проблемы с движением. Только тогда Санс заметил, что каждый из них выглядел так, будто его прожевали и выплюнули. Возможно, такое состояние было вполне нормальным. Он мог лишь молиться, что сама учебная программа будет не такой трудной. Маленький скелет собрал вещи и вышел в коридор, где уже толпились студенты, чтобы посмотреть на «свежее мясо». Они громко смеялись и хихикали над измученными монстрами, у которых не было денег, чтобы получить нормальное образование. Санс опустил промокшую голову и поспешил к выходу, а уже на улице, наконец, глубоко и облегчённо вздохнул. Ему казалось, что с него сняли двенадцать свинцовых жилетов. И, в конце концов, он мог вернуться домой к брату. К счастью, Санс отпросился в забегаловке на весь день, поскольку не знал, сколько продлится экзамен. Результаты могли вывесить в тот же день, и тогда ему пришлось бы просидеть в ожидании до самого вечера. Но если проверка действительно займёт так много времени, то он мог бы провести это время вместе с Папирусом. Но до этого ему бы стоило принять душ и переодеться. С трудом маленький скелет добрался до своей квартиры.  
Последние несколько метров он просто волочил куртку и рюкзак за собой по земле. Его руки еле могли удерживать что-либо. Санс ощутимо запыхался, когда преодолел последние ступеньки лестницы, и, бросив всё на пол, принялся искать в карманах штанов ключ, но тот постоянно выскальзывал из мокрых пальцев. Нервный и измученный он, наконец, смог удержать ключ, но даже тогда не смог попасть им в замочную скважину из-за не прекращающих трястись рук. Потеряв всякую надежду попасть домой, Санс бросил это дело и прислонился лбом к двери. Всё это не могло быть правдой. В этот момент Папирус открыл дверь своему брату. Тот же не смог удержать равновесие и просто рухнул лицом вперёд. Это конец. Он мог бы остаться лежать так навечно.

— Санс! Что случилось?! На тебя напали? Ты ранен? Давай же, скажи что-нибудь! — беспокойно спрашивал Папирус, опустившись на колени рядом со старшим братом.  
— Всё в порядке, — послышался приглушённый голос Санса. — Но, кажется, мне не помешала бы помощь.

Младший скелет попытался поднять брата за футболку, но тут же одёрнул руки, поняв, насколько она пропитана потом, но как только Папирус перестал удерживать ткань, Санс тут же рухнул на пол. Подгоняемый собственной природной брезгливостью, младший монстр бросился на кухню отмывать свои косточки с мылом. Его брат, однако, смог подняться сам.

— Извини, бро, — бросил Санс, заметив, насколько фанатично Папирус моет руки.  
— Какого чёрта вообще произошло? — спросил тот раздражённо.  
— Тест был реально сложный. Дерьмо. Думаю, я провалился.  
— Что?! Как вообще ты можешь провалиться? Ты же учился неделями!  
— Хей, спокойно. Мы получим результаты по почте. И довольно скоро. Ну, а пока… — Санс повернулся и понюхал свою майку, покривив лицо. — Мне стоит помыться.  
— Согласен, — сказал Папирус, прикрыв ладонью своё грушевидное отверстие.

Санс кое-как дошёл до ванной и включил воду в душе, предварительно бросив мокрую одежду прямо на пол, а как только температура, наконец, стала подходящей, встал под струю лейки. Было так приятно смыть прохладной водой весь стресс и панику из аудитории. Маленький скелет бегло протёр своё тело гелем для душа, а затем просто позволил стекать расслабляющим струям прямо на его череп. Это так успокаивало. Но даже если душ позволил ему почувствовать себя намного лучше, он был уверен, что после хорошего сна и вовсе, будто заново родится. Чёрт, этот экзамен был сущим кошмаром. Что только приходится терпеть, если хочешь от жизни чего-то большего. Не оставаться же официантом навсегда.

— Санс! Можешь побыстрее?! Я хочу знать, что произошло! — крикнул Папирус, звонко постучав в дверь ванной.

Старший скелет выключил воду и обернул полотенце вокруг бёдер. Как он мог сказать «нет» на такую милую просьбу? Покинув ванную, Санс действительно чувствовал себя лучше. Он, наконец, вернулся домой, к своему брату, а самая дерьмовая часть недели осталась позади. Скелет пошарил по карманам своей куртки и достал пачку сигарет, а затем открыл окно и наполовину высунулся из него наружу, прикурив сигарету. Папирусу не нравился дым в квартире. Малыш предпочёл бы, чтобы его брат вывалился с четвёртого этажа, мебели, пропахшей табаком. Хех. По крайней мере, у него были какие-никакие стандарты. Папирус в это время терпеливо ждал, сидя на диване и скрестив руки.

— Там не так уж и много можно рассказать, Пап, — сказал Санс, сделав затяжку. — Задачи были не такими уж и сложными, но стресс меня добил. Я так нервничал, что стирал и переписывал заново чуть ли не каждое слово, а мой бланк был больше похож на подземелье после войны. Я надеюсь, что там можно прочесть хоть что-то. Я в такой жопе. Не думал, что всё будет настолько дерьмово.

— И что ты будешь делать, если провалишься? — спросил Папирус деловито и даже сухо.

Да, хороший вопрос. Наверное, он просто продолжит подрабатывать официантом, но придётся затянуть пояса потуже. Санса действительно мучила совесть, однако нужно было взять себя в руки хотя бы ради брата. Папирус заслуживал большего, а они не могли себе позволить ни телевизор, ни игрушки или даже книги. К тому же, старший скелет был так занят, пытаясь хоть как-то заработать, что времени для ребёнка у него оставалось чудовищно мало. Если бы только у него была более оплачиваемая работа, то у Папируса было бы всё, что только можно пожелать. Санс был готов сделать всё для этого. Но не мог ничего. Боже, он реально отстойный старший брат. Некоторое время скелет просто пялился в никуда и докуривал сигарету, а затем затушил бычок о подоконник и небрежно бросил прямо на улицу. Закрыв окно и посмотрев на комнату, Санс заметил, что брат даже уже приготовил ему свежую постель. Папирус был таким замечательным. Старший скелет нервно сглотнул, почувствовав себя чистым разочарованием. Для них обоих.

— Хей, Пап, не хочешь немного прогуляться? — спросил Санс, попутно одеваясь в свежее.  
— Уверен, что действительно хочешь этого? — ответил младший скелет с лёгкой тревогой в голосе. — Выглядишь не очень.  
— Конечно. Мне же так хочется порадовать своего любимого брата.  
— Я твой единственный брат.  
— Ну, пока мама с папой продолжают ебаться направо и налево, я бы не был так уверен.  
— Направо и налево что?  
— Хех. Замечательно. Так что скажешь?

Серьёзное выражение лица Папируса смягчилось промелькнувшим детским восторгом. Сансу действительно нравилось такое зрелище. Малыш был действительно слишком серьёзным для своего возраста. Старшему скелету нравилось разрушать всю эту наигранную ответственность своего брата, чтобы тот хоть немного мог побыть просто ребёнком. Конечно, такие мгновения длились весьма недолго, но были радостны для них обоих.

— Если ты уверен, что с тобой всё в порядке, то да, — пробормотал Папирус, явно пытаясь скрыть довольную улыбку.

Санс был рад, что его брату понравилась эта идея, да и ему самому не помешало бы отвлечься от сегодняшних событий. Он закончил одеваться и снова вскользнул в старые кроссовки. Папирус же надел свои сапоги и неодобрительно посмотрел на Санса, тянущегося к своей грязной куртке, но тот просто улыбнулся младшему монстру и пожал плечами. Они вышли из квартиры и вместе спустились вниз. Как-то раз братьям удалось отыскать действительно неплохое местечко неподалёку от рынка: поверх обыкновенных шариков в рожке там клали небольшую порцию мягкого мороженого и украшали всё разноцветными сахарными посыпками. Просто сказка. К тому же, мороженое было одним из немногих продуктов, которые нравились им обоим, да и идти туда совсем недалеко. Санс хотел взять брата за руку, как в былые времена, но тот в последнее время реагировал странно резко на разные мелочи, поэтому он решил не рисковать.

— Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос, — заметил Папирус уже по пути в центр города.  
— А?  
— Что ты будешь делать, если провалишься на тесте?  
— То же, что и каждый вечер: попробую захватить мир! — Санс улыбнулся и игриво толкнул брата в плечо.  
— Нет, серьёзно, — сказал младший скелет через собственное ненамеренное хихиканье.  
— Посмотрим. Наверное, продолжу работать и буду подыскивать что-нибудь получше. Хотя, знаешь, без образования сложновато найти что-то, более-менее стоящее. Но не волнуйся. Прорвёмся, так?  
— Хм… Да…  
— Я же говорю, посмотрим. Не ломай себе этим голову, она тебе ещё пригодится для еды. Возьмём тебе порцию вишнёвого. Звучит круто?  
— Да! — честно радовался младший скелет.

Когда они, наконец, дошли до своего пункта назначения, Папирус буквально вбежал в небольшой магазинчик, а Санс, широко улыбаясь, просто последовал за ним. Когда он видел брата таким счастливым, воспоминания о любых трудностях будто стирались из памяти. Когда старший скелет подошёл к прилавку, Папирус уже держал свой рожок и лизал понемногу мороженное. Санс взял шарик шоколадного, но вместо посыпки попросил положить сверху немного горчицы. Замороженная, она была в два раза вкуснее. Он заплатил за это удовольствие, а после они оба спокойно вышли на рыночную площадь. По крайней мере, насколько это было возможно в Новом Доме. Как всегда, площадь была заполнена монстрами, и Санс сознательно старался избегать больших их скоплений. Сейчас у него уже был намётан глаз, чтобы вычленить потенциально опасных элементов. Нельзя было упустить ничего из виду, особенно когда Папирус с ним. Малыш был пугающе конфликтным, и Санс опасался возможных из-за этого последствий. Старший скелет посмотрел на своего брата, тот действительно выглядел счастливым. Он нежно улыбнулся и положил руку на плечи младшего монстра, чтобы обнять его.

— Хей! — запротестовал Папирус.  
— Знаешь разницу между мужчинами и женщинами, когда речь заходит об объятьях?  
— Санс! Не хочу этого слышать!  
— Если это женщина, то объятья мягкие, тёплые и уютные. Если мужчина, то чувствуются сильные руки, щетина и стояк.  
— Санс! Это точно было что-то грязное!  
— Хех-хе-хе

Папирус вырвался и побежал к лестнице ратуши, где и стал ждать брата. Санс просто неторопливо следовал за этим маленьким вихрем. Его недавнее паническое состояние сожрало огромное количество энергии. Уставший старший скелет присел на верхней ступеньке и огляделся, а где-то за его спиной было слышно, как Папирус носится из стороны в сторону. В конце концов, он полдня просидел в крошечном помещении и нуждался в какой-то разрядке. Это полностью устраивало Санса в его нынешнем состоянии: они оба после смогут замечательно выспаться.

— Как думаешь, я смогу когда-нибудь стать королём? — поинтересовался Папирус, заметив статую королевской четы перед входом в ратушу.  
— Конечно, Пап. Ты можешь стать тем, кем захочешь, — солгал Санс. Да и кто сможет сказать ребёнку правду, если сам в детстве мечтал стать космонавтом?  
— Король Папирус!  
— Не так громко, бро. Нас могут привлечь за измену.  
— Почему?  
— Если ты хочешь сам стать королём, то должен убить своего предшественника. В твоём случае Азгора.  
— А разве нельзя просто проголосовать, кто будет королём?  
— Хех. Не думаю, что ты хорошо понимаешь разницу между монархией и демократией.  
— Хорошо. Тогда это будет нашим маленьким секретом, — размышлял Папирус. — А до тех пор я буду… Великим Папирусом!  
— Пока у тебя все шансы стать великаном, Пап, если продолжишь расти так же быстро.  
— Нье-хе-хе!

Закончив со своим мороженным, Санс принялся рыскать по бездонным карманам своих штанов в поисках чего-нибудь почитать, Папирус же не желал наблюдать за этим. Несколько минут он был подозрительно тихим. Глазницы старшего монстра округлились от испуга, когда он обернулся посмотреть, что происходит: его брат взобрался на самую верхушку статуи короля.

— Пап! Твою же мать! Спускайся!  
— Сейчас! Даже если оригинал мне пока не под силу, но с этой жалкой подделкой я справлюсь в два счёта!

Санс уже собирался броситься к статуе, но тут всё случилось: сапог Папируса соскользнул с гладкой поверхности, и он не смог удержать равновесие. Ещё до того как старший скелет успел среагировать и поймать своего брата магией, тот упал прямо на жёсткий каменный пол. ХРУСТ. Из Санса будто разом вышибли весь воздух. Будто в замедленной съёмке он видел, как Папирус неудачно приземлился на бок, как ломаются кости его предплечья. Ужасный хруст будто резонировал у него в черепе. Чувство тошноты вернулось.

Санс не помнил, как подбежал к своему кричащему от боли брату, как присел на колени рядом с ним. Перед глазами были только сломанные кости, удерживаемые только магией. Выглядело плохо. Невообразимо плохо. И чертовски болезненно. Санс не знал, что делать. Он даже не заметил, что в какой-то момент Папирус прекратил кричать. Тихо сопя, младший скелет пытался преодолеть боль. Он не хотел быть слабаком, а плачут только слабаки! Но это так больно! Скелет крепко сжал зубы и затаил дыхание. Твою мать, почему это не проходит?! Тяжело дыша, Папирус притянул к себе повреждённую конечность за локоть и беспомощно посмотрел на своего брата, который явно впал в панику. Его руки дрожали, а душа билась настолько глухо и громко, что даже не нужно было прислушиваться. Плохой знак.

— ПАПИРУС! — начал безотчётно кричать Санс. — БОЖЕ МОЙ!

Другие монстры начали бросать на них любопытные взгляды.

— Пап! Сильно больно?! ТВОЮ МАТЬ! Нам нужен врач! ВРАЧА!  
— Санс!  
— Всё хорошо, Папи! Всё будет хорошо! ДЕРЬМО! ЗДЕСЬ ЕСТЬ ВРАЧ? НАМ НУЖНА ПОМОЩЬ!

Вокруг них собралось несколько монстров, из-за чего и Папирус начал понемногу паниковать. А то что его брат вскочил и начал нарезать вокруг него круги никак не помогало!

— Санс! Успокойся!  
— Мне так жаль! — всхлипнул приземистый скелет, глядя на перелом. — Я должен был быть внимательнее! Я должен был поймать тебя! Я… Я…

К ним подходило всё больше монстров, и они не выглядели очень-то дружелюбными.

— Нам нужно идти! Санс, нам нужно уходить прямо сейчас!  
— Держи руку в покое! Я найду врача! Он сделает всё как было!

Папирус встал и зашипел, случайно пошевелив рукой. До сих пор больно! Но у монстров вокруг были довольно специфичный взгляд, и младший скелет точно знал, что он значит: также смотрел на него тот бездомный. Папирус схватил своего брата за капюшон и потащил за собой, не найдя другого способа увести его.

— Пойдём!  
— Я… Я…  
— Они хотят убить нас.

Только сейчас старший скелет заметил приближающуюся толпу. Будто почувствовав, что их жертвы пытаются скрыться, монстры бросились на них, как стая голодных хищников, и, как и подобает на охоте, братья бежали будто ужаленные пчелой. С искажённым болью лицом Папирус придерживал собственную руку, но двигался намного быстрее своего брата, несмотря на то, что каждый шаг для него был пыткой. Папирус на мгновение остановился и увидел, что те монстры почти настигли Санса. У старшего скелета не было сил бежать.

— Санс! Телепортируй нас!  
— Ч-что?  
— Ты должен телепортировать нас! И побыстрее!

Пробегая мимо своего брата, старший скелет схватил его за здоровую руку, и они оба исчезли в красной вспышке. Братья появились на улице, у самого входа в их парадную, но из-за импульса, созданного Сансом, Папирус упал на землю.

— АХ!  
— ПАП!

Санс поспешил помочь брату, который снова прижимал к себе сломанную руку. ТВОЮ МАТЬ! Как можно было настолько проебаться?! Дерьмо! Он осторожно поднял Папируса на ноги.

— Мне так жаль, Пап! Я не хотел!  
— Давай просто уберёмся с улицы!

Старший скелет поддерживал брата и помогал ему идти. Папирус держался храбро и спокойно, но Санс чувствовал, с какой болью ему даётся каждое движение, каждый шаг. До квартиры оставалась всего пара метров, но им обоим они казались световыми годами, а последние ступеньки и вовсе давались Папирусу с заметным усилием. Санс открыл дверь и впустил брата вперёд. Тот ещё беспомощно удерживал свою руку. Было заметно, что кости слегка сдвинулись, скорее всего из-за повторного падения. Только один взгляд на перелом отзывался у Санса фантомной болью. Он осторожно подвёл Папируса к дивану и позволил сесть. И что теперь делать? Старший скелет отчаянно озирался вокруг. Хотя, конечно, у них была аптечка на тот случай, если кто-то из них травмируется, Санс не имел понятия, как делать перевязки, только видел что-то то телевизору, а если судить из увиденного, то кости сначала нужно поставить на место. Твою мать, это, должно быть, больно! Он не хотел причинять своему брату ещё больше боли! В сомнениях, он достал аптечку из-под раковины и положил на кухонную тумбу. Во всяком случае, у них было достаточно бинтов. Теперь нужно что-то, чтобы зафиксировать перелом… Зафиксировать перелом… Хмм… Его взгляд упал на две деревянные ложки, приобретённые на днях на блошином рынке. Но здоровье важнее, чем любая готовка! Санс взял несколько рулонов бинтов и ложки, а затем подошёл к брату, опустился рядом с ним на колени и посмотрел на перелом, тяжело вздохнув.

— Папи, мне сейчас придётся сделать кое-что. Будет адски больно… Думаешь, справишься…?  
— Д-да… — пробормотал младший скелет неуверенно.  
— Ты действительно смелый. Настоящий воин, — слабо приободрял его Санс. — Великий Папирус сможет выдержать что угодно, так?  
— Д-да!  
— Отлично! Я так горжусь тобой! Ты готов...?  
— Мхх…

Старший скелет осторожно охватил кости предплечья Папируса, заставив того шипеть.

— Хорошо держишься, Пап! Почти всё!

Как можно более легко и точно Санс постарался вернуть кости в правильное положение. Его брат кричал от боли, и эти звуки почти заставляли его самого рыдать. Но место перелома больше не выглядело так страшно. Папирус всхлипнул. Малыш был таким чертовски храбрым!

— Окей. Сейчас я наложу шину. Это тоже немного больно, но не так, как было.  
— Хорошо… — хныкал Папирус, слегка придерживая руку за локоть.

Санс аккуратно вскрыл пачку с перевязочным материалом и приложил одну из ложек к локтевой кости своего брата. Стараясь создать небольшое, но не чрезмерное давление, он намотал бинт вокруг этой конструкции, а затем повторил всё то же с лучевой костью. Время от времени Папирус шипел или всхлипывал, но в целом держался храбро. Старший скелет был так горд. Не многие монстры вообще могли вынести такую процедуру без болеутоляющих. Он закрепил повязку липкой лентой, которую нашёл всё в той же аптечке. Санс, наконец, поднял взгляд. Хотя Папирус был спокоен, слёзы текли из его глазниц. Старший скелет поднялся и заключил брата в объятья, и в этот раз тот действительно был им рад. Младший монстр уткнулся ему в шейные позвонки и просопел что-то, но Санс не обратил на это внимания.

К счастью, этот день был не полной катастрофой. Через неделю им пришло письмо из университета, в котором говорилось, что число ошибок в тесте Санса равно нулю. С таким исключительным результатом он был принят туда с распростёртыми объятьями. Теперь всё могло стать гораздо лучше, на пути в светлое будущее.


	12. Собеседование

— Смирно!  
— Да ты же придушишь меня!  
— А ты должен сидеть спокойно!  
— Ау! Это не повод быть таким грубым!  
— По-другому ты, очевидно, не понимаешь!

Санс потёр своё ноющее после удара плечо. Из-за регулярных тренировок у его брата были довольно сильные руки. Тот пытался завязать приземистому скелету галстук, но, как обычно, быстро терял терпение. Особенно когда старший скелет пытался ослабить своими пальцами давящую на его шейные позвонки петлю.

— Убери свои грабли!  
— Как я пойду на это сраное собеседование, если ты сломаешь мне шею?  
— Какая же ты неженка!  
— Угнетатель!  
— Говнюк!  
— Мудак! ТВОЮ Ж МАТЬ!

Папирус снова ударил брата в уже пострадавшее плечо. И чертовски больно! Тихо брюзжа, Санс бросил весь процесс на самотёк. Всё равно с младшим скелетом бесполезно было спорить или, по крайней мере, не стоило. У Папируса всегда была гора разящих наповал аргументов, так что старшему брату просто нечего было ему противопоставить. В некоторых случаях он попросту переходил на крик и побеждал только потому, что был априори громче. Если бы упрямство было видом спорта, Папирус был бы в нём безоговорочным чемпионом, так что если Санс хотел избежать ссор и споров, то легче было просто согласиться. Тогда и его оставляли в покое, и младший скелет получал то, что хотел.

— Так, готово.  
— Ну наконец-то…

Санс чувствовал себя ничтожеством. За последние месяцы они потратили столько денег, чтобы купить ему костюм, рубашку, галстук и презентабельную обувь — вещи, которые, по мнению Папируса, должны были увеличить его шансы на собеседовании. В конце концов, Санс вскоре должен был закончить учёбу и найти себе подходящую работу. Вот почему брат написал и разослал за него десятки резюме, о чём, к сожалению, сам он узнал только когда на почту пришли первые ответы. Санс даже удивился, насколько хорошо Папирус подделал его подпись. Сегодня маленький скелет должен был отправиться на собеседование в Хотленд, в лабораторию королевского учёного. Это было просто пустой тратой времени. Конечно, подходящих мест было довольно мало, но с чего бы хоть кто-то там захочет его нанять? Лаборатории Хотленда искали молодых исследователей, готовых к большому количеству работы. Скорее всего, им нужен кто-то, чтобы перебирать бумажки и разносить кофе. Хоть Сансу и хотелось бы встретиться с известным доктором ВингДинг Гастером, но у того работать с ним точно не было желания. Вероятнее всего, они даже в коридоре не пересекутся ни разу. Тем не менее, это была уникальная возможность. Вот почему Папирус пошёл на многое, чтобы отполировать своего брата до блеска.

Взглянув угрюмо в зеркало, Санс потерял на секунду дар речи. Вау. Это действительно он? Маленький скелет повертелся перед своим отражением, любуясь им. Блять. Да он выглядел как чёртов плейбой. Возможно этот костюм и не был такой плохой идеей. Даже если ему как-то удастся получить работу, эта одежда ему явно пригодится. Широко улыбаясь, Санс провёл мизинцем по кромке своей правой глазницы. Каким же он был красавцем.

— Хех. Выглядит очень хорошо, Пап.  
— Конечно! В конце концов, я же подбирал вещи!  
— У тебя просто талант. Надо было сразу поддаться.  
— Нье-хе-хе! Великий Папирус постарался, чтобы ты не оставил такое впечатление, как обычно!   
— Спасибо, бро. Похоже, я готов идти.  
— Не совсем… — пробормотал младший скелет.

Папирус грубо повернул брата, лизнул свой большой палец, а затем стёр пятно от горчицы с его уголка рта. Так гораздо аккуратнее. Младший монстр ещё раз внимательно осмотрел Санса, но даже сам не смог найти ни единого недостатка. Было немного обидно, что его брат совсем не следил за своим внешним видом. Тот вовсе не выглядел плохо. Оставалось только надеяться, что он не начнёт потеть, пускать слюни и здороваться криками «Эй, старик!». Папирус снова разгладил воротник своего брата. Сейчас, к сожалению, всё было уже не в его умелых руках. От этого у младшего скелета щемило в груди.

— Хорошо. Помнишь, о чём мы говорили?  
— Знаю, знаю! Не нервируй меня! Я не ребёнок!  
— И о чём же?  
— Будь вежлив, будь почтителен, будь…  
— Пунктуален!  
— Именно это я и хотел сказать!  
— Серьёзно, Санс! И не опаздывай вечером на нашу тренировку!  
— Да ладно. Разве я могу заставить моего братишку ждать?  
— Уже не раз заставлял.  
— Хорошо. Я буду дома вовремя.

Братья вышли из ванной и направились в гостиную. Каждый раз, проходя мимо дверного косяка с ростовыми насечками, Санс не мог сдержать улыбку. Последнюю отметку они сделали месяц назад, и чтобы достать до неё старшему скелету нужно было чуть ли не встать на цыпочки. Сейчас Папирус был выше него, и многие принимали именно его за старшего из братьев. Но это могло быть связано ещё и с его резким поведением.

— И чем ты займёшься, пока меня не будет?  
— Тебя не касается.  
— Значит, опять пойдёшь на улицу? Ты же знаешь, мне это не нравится!  
— Не лезь не в свои дела!  
— Я просто не хочу в один прекрасный день выгребать прах своего брата из сточной канавы!  
— Думай только о том, как получить работу! Я и сам могу о себе позаботиться!   
— Ты хочешь сам о себе заботиться? Тебе десять! Ты ещё не вступил в эту твою королевскую гвардию!  
— Это поправимо! Дай мне немного времени, и они сами меня примут с распростёртыми объятьями. 

Санс разочарованно вздохнул. Не спорь с ним. Ты знаешь лучше. Пусть делает как хочет. Маленький скелет тихо ворчал себе под нос. Сейчас он мог думать и волноваться только о Папирусе. Что он будет делать без своего младшего брата? Тот теперь регулярно выходил на улицу, и Санс не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, чем он там занимается. Вероятно, бегал, тренировался и охотился на мелких монстров. Папирус уже получил несколько очков опыта, бросая вызов более слабым или младшим монстрам. Первые несколько раз он оставлял своих противников просто поверженными, но в какой-то момент Папирус начал добивать их. Ему нужно было стать сильнее. Любой ценой. А для этого нужно было поднять свой уровень, чего никак не избежать. Санс не мог винить брата. Мир жил по таким законам. Убей или будешь убит. А до тех пор, пока Папирус остаётся победителем, маленького монстра всё устраивало. Но всё могло измениться в один момент, ведь снаружи так много опасностей. Вот почему старший скелет теперь считал очень важным обучение своего брата правильному использованию магии. Это было единственным способом хоть как-то защитить его от возможного урона.

— Хорошо, Пап. Знаешь, что? Это правда не моё дело.  
— Так бы сразу.

Санс подошёл к двери квартиры и задумчиво посмотрел на неё, чувствуя прожигающий его со спины взгляд Папируса. Маленький скелет перешагнул через порог, а затем повернулся к брату. Между ними повисло неловкое молчание.

— Будь осторожен, хорошо…?  
— Да… Ты тоже…

Санс закрыл за собой дверь. Это будет долгий, очень долгий день. 

Между тем, у Папируса уже были свои планы. Он надел сапоги и схватил свой красный шарф. Младший скелет направился обратно в ванную, чтобы хоть как-то разместить огромный кусок ткани на своей тонкой шее, а закончив с этим, вернулся обратно в гостиную. Он взял с кухонной тумбы запасной ключ и положил себе в карман. На самом деле, младший монстр просто забрал его у брата. В конце концов, он входил и выходил куда чаще, а Санс прекрасно обходился куском картона, пока не сделал запасной ключ. Младшему скелету нравились новые параметры их совместной жизни. Он говорил, что делать, а его брат выполнял. Он подыскал Сансу работу, которая должна была ему понравиться. Даже если на его взгляд должность не была идеальной, речь всё же шла не о собаке, а его старшем брате. В конце концов, в Папирусе была какая-никакая искра порядочности. Тем не менее, у младшего монстра появилась возможность привнести в жизнь немного системы и порядка. Он посылал Санса на работу, говорил во сколько вернуться домой и таким незамысловатым образом контролировал ситуацию, но, к сожалению, у его брата всё ещё оставалась собственная голова на плечах. Папируса особенно беспокоило, когда тот проводил ночи со своими одногруппниками или же вовсе один напивался прямо на работе. Непредсказуемые факторы в их жизни всё ещё оставались, но были сведены к минимуму. Папирусу, однако, требовалось ещё несколько лет, чтобы реализовать свои планы, и именно поэтому Санс не допускался за кулисы. Его бы только сбило с толку знание о том, что его брат, по факту, оставался десятилетним ребёнком с потребностью в играх, объятьях и веселье, однако младший скелет делал всё, чтобы подавить подобные мысли. Это было тяжело, но направлено на их общее благо.

Папирус немного поморщился, стоя перед небольшой коробкой с украшениями их матери. Монстр открыл её и заглянул внутрь. Осталось всего пара золотых колец и в перспективе довольно ценный браслет, остальное же им пришлось заложить. Папирус задумчиво провёл пальцами по блестящему металлу. Прошло всего шесть лет. Однако, скелет не мог вспомнить своих родителей, и явно не по глупости или из-за травмы. Скорее всего, он просто неосознанно заблокировал воспоминания. Если верить Сансу, их детство было просто ужасным, так что Папирус не особенно жалел, забыв об этом, но, всё же, задавался вопросом, правда ли это. Иногда ему снилось, как его брат раненый лежит на земле. И сам он уже не знал, просто ли это образы или же подавленные воспоминания. Выглядело так реально. Иногда Папирус чувствовал себя глупо из-за того, что даже свою собственную память не мог удержать под должным контролем. И именно поэтому ему хотелось разобраться во всём этом, закрыть главу со своими родителями и двигаться дальше. Но сейчас было не время для этого. Именно поэтому он поставил коробку на журнальный столик, аккуратно вытащил оттуда кольца, но оставил браслет. Через несколько лет, когда Папирус достигнет своих целей и когда у него будет больше свободного времени, он отправится с этим украшением к их матери. Если она не узнает своего повзрослевшего сына, то, может быть, хоть браслет послужит каким-никаким доказательством родства. Для него было важно узнать, почему Санс убежал ночью в неизвестность из родительского дома. Несмотря на то, что брат хорошо о нём заботился, Папирус чувствовал себя странно неудовлетворённым своей семьёй. Он очень любил Санса, пусть и никогда не говорил об этом. Этот маленький слюнявый курящий бездельник был всем, что было в жизни младшего скелета. И, вроде бы, ему было достаточно этого, но чего-то не хватало. Папирус помотал головой. Не стоит задумываться о таком дерьме.

С коробкой в руках он покинул квартиру, решив, что спрячет её в более безопасном месте. Когда-нибудь, когда Санс начнёт больше зарабатывать, и они, наконец, смогут переехать, Папирус вернётся и заберёт коробку. А если с его братом что-нибудь случится, а младшему скелету придётся бежать, то не придётся возвращаться в их небезопасное жилище за коробкой. Именно поэтому стратегически верно расположить её где-то за его пределами. К счастью, у Папируса уже была идея. 

Он вышел из дома и целеустремлённо направился вниз по оживлённой улице. В этом районе братьев уже знали довольно хорошо, и многие уже пытались охотиться на них, но были обращены в пыль их магией. Не сказать, чтобы Папирусу это нравилось, но так было лучше, чем постоянно убегать. Он не мог дождаться, когда станет достаточно сильным, чтобы защищаться от нападающих самостоятельно. Вскоре перед ним уже был парк, в котором они с Сансом часто бывали когда-то. Скелет знал здесь чуть ли не каждый закуток. Он направился к небольшой аллее с большим количеством скамеек, где, как правило, никто не задерживался надолго, потому что немногие могли позволить себе спокойно рассиживаться на открытой местности. Идеальное место. Время от времени, конечно, здесь проходили патрули гвардейцев, но они не могли уследить за всем и сразу, особенно на такой большой территории. Папирус проскользнул за одно из деревьев и поднял глаза. Прицельным броском скелет закинул коробку на ветку, а затем и сам взобрался на дерево, взял коробку и подозрительно огляделся. Никого не было видно. Очень хорошо. Он переместился ближе к передней части дерева и спрятал коробку в глубине его кроны, так, чтобы никто не смог её заметить. Удовлетворённый проделанной работой, скелет спрыгнул на землю. Теперь он мог не беспокоиться о своих родителях и тренироваться с миром.

Папирус воспользовался возможностью и решил пробежаться по парку, наслаждаясь обилием зелёных растений. Да и к тому же это место неплохо охранялось, так почему бы и нет? Он проскочил мимо того места, где была его стычка с йети. Папирус слегка усмехнулся, вспомнив то приятное чувство, когда сломал ему нос. Даже маленькая белая собака, казалось, начала кланяться ему после этого. Ещё немного и каждый в подземелье будет поступать так лишь завидев его. Папирус бежал в быстром темпе пока не услышал несколько голосов откуда-то из-за кустов, за которыми, скелет знал, была небольшая поляна. Сначала Папирус хотел проигнорировать их, но кто-то выглянул из-за дерева в ощутимой близости от него.

— Эй ты! — сказал монстр-козёл того же возраста, что и он.  
— Чего надо? — проворчал Папирус, заметно разозлившись.  
— Я видел, что ты сделал с близнецами-оборотнями на днях.  
— Ну и?   
— Чистая работа. Жаль, что они были нашими людьми.  
— У меня нет времени на эту болтовню. Ближе к сути.  
— Штука в том, что мы не можем спустить это на тормозах. Может, пойдём отсюда и решим всё как настоящие монстры?  
— Я выгляжу настолько тупым? Попадать в засаду не входило в мои планы.  
— Это не засада. Честный бой. Если побеждаю я — наши люди отомщены, если ты, то можешь присоединиться к нам. Что думаешь?  
— А кто вообще сказал, что я собираюсь присоединять к какой-то кучке идиотов?  
— Прекрасно, так, значит, ты настолько труслив, что бьёшь только маленьких детей…  
— Хмпф! Великий Папирус не боится кого-то вроде тебя!

Скелет пошёл следом за монстром-козлом. Было глупо отказываться, ведь если к тебе прилипнет репутация труса, то уже не отмоешься. Ему уже приходилось сражаться с упрёками, что его брат всегда сбегает при помощи телепортации. Из-за таких слухов его могли попросту не принять в королевскую гвардию. Именно поэтому у Папируса не было другого выхода, кроме как победить своего противника в бою. Скелет почувствовал щекотливое чувство, когда заметил, как другие дети с поляны смотрят на него. Но он не сбежал. Этот рогатый придурок должен пожалеть, что вызвал на бой Великого Папируса!

Тем временем Санс стоял перед огромным зданием лаборатории Хотленда, полностью сделанным из металла, что, по его мнению, было весьма сомнительной идеей. В конце концов, внутренние помещения перегреются из-за теплопроводности материала, ведь лаборатория была окружена лавой. Хотя, может он чего-то не понимал. Сейчас ему нужно быть пунктуальным, аккуратным и просто пережить этот разговор. А потом можно будет курить, пить и блевать. Скорее всего, одновременно. Санс чувствовал, как тревожно билась его душа. Он боролся с желанием стереть пот со лба рукавом костюма. К счастью, можно будет оправдаться за это перед работодателем условиями среды. Маленький скелет нервно улыбнулся, использовав звонок на большой запертой двери, и сразу несколько камер над ней повернулись к нему. Санс неловко кивнул им, а затем дверь открылась, и оттуда вышла зелёная монстр-кошка. На ней, как на клишейном учёном, были крупные очки и белый халат, а волосы были убраны в слегка неряшливый пучок. Маленький скелет сдерживал свои комментарии как мог.

— Что я могу для вас сделать? — спросила кошка строгим голосом.  
— Эмм… Здравствуйте! Я… Я пришёл на собеседование! У меня назначена встреча с… эмм… доктором Футамис?  
— Ах! Вы, должно быть, Санс! Пожалуйста, входите!

Маленький скелет пошёл за ней вслед, однако его не покидало какое-то странное чувство. Они были в вестибюле, но даже там в воздухе ощущалось что-то угрожающее. Возможно просто фантазия или же предчувствие. Санс не знал. Но атмосфера здесь определённо пугала его. Скелет громко сглотнул. Оба монстра продолжили путь и прошли через несколько офисов, а когда остановились перед нужной дверью, откуда-то раздался приглушённый крик. Санс панически сжался. 

— Не волнуйтесь. Всего лишь эксперимент доктора Гастера. Сейчас это неважно.

Эксперимент, который кричал так, будто ему плоскогубцами вырывали ногти? Просто великолепно! Может, приходить сюда было не лучшей идеей…

Монстр-кошка открыла одну из офисных кабинок и пригласила его внутрь. Санс вошёл несколько неуверенно. Доктор Футамис обошла свой письменный стол и села напротив своего нервного соискателя, и скелет следом опустился на стул, с которого постоянно соскальзывал. Монстр-кошка вытащила из ящика стола его папку с резюме и с интересом просмотрела.

— Значит, вам двадцать два года, и вы вскоре заканчиваете учёбу в университете с отличным результатом? Это довольно впечатляюще, — вскользь упомянула доктор.  
— Д-да, верно. Ч-через месяц нам должны вручить дипломы.  
— В каких областях вы были заняты раньше?  
— У меня было несколько небольших подработок… Например, продавцом или официантом. Н-но всю жизнь меня интересовали только наука и история!  
— Розничная торговля и общественное питание. Такие бывают у нас нечасто, – размышляла монстр-кошка. – Расскажите что-нибудь о себе.  
— Ну… Я родился и вырос в Новом Доме. В шестнадцать съехал от родителей. Сейчас живу с моим младшим братом. В девятнадцать я начал учёбу, а теперь сижу здесь.   
— Почему вы обратились к нам?  
— В-вообще это была идея моего брата. Он нашёл объявление в газете. Мне всегда хотелось работать в лаборатории. Особенно со знаменитым доктором Гастером! Сначала я подумал, что малыш просто так шутит, — Санс нервно улыбнулся и потёр шею.  
— Видимо, вы знакомы с исследованиями доктора Гастера. Почему вы думаете, что подходите на эту должность?  
— Я… Я прилежный, и заинтересованный, и могу действительно много работать! К-как и было в объявлении…  
— Хм… — доктор Футамис сделала несколько заметок. — Где вы видите себя через пять лет?   
— Хех. В лучшем случае в кресле шефа, но могу начать с чего-то поменьше, — плохо пошутил Санс и сразу пожалел об этом, когда монстр-кошка сделал ещё больше заметок.   
— Если мы решим вас нанять, то вы получите тридцать дней отпуска в год и зарплату в тысячу двести монет ежемесячно. Вас это устроит?

Маленький скелет на секунду замер с открытым ртом. Тысяча двести монет ежемесячно? СВЯТАЯ ЕБУЧАЯ БОЖЬЯ МАТЬ! И доктор смотрела на него так, будто эта работа считалась низкооплачиваемой! Да они с Папирусом будет просто купаться в деньгах!

— Д-ДА! Конечно! — ответил Санс с энтузиазмом.  
— Отлично. Тогда мы закончили. Мы свяжемся с вами через месяц в письменной форме, когда вы получите свой диплом. Там будет написано, назначим ли мы новую встречу, чтобы подписать контракт, или отклоним вашу кандидатуру. Есть и другие монстры, подавшие заявку, и нам бы хотелось принять взвешенное решение.  
— Д-да, я понимаю… С нетерпением буду ждать письма от вас! — Санс честно улыбнулся. — Спасибо за ваше время!  
— Вам тоже.

Монстр-кошка проводила Санса через вестибюль. Когда они открыли дверь, за ней стоял следующий кандидат, явно не удосужившийся позвонить. Жёлтая ящерица подтолкнула съехавшие очки и нервно прокашлялась.

— З-здравствуйте! М-меня зовут Альфис! У м-меня назначена встреча!  
— Вы опоздали! — проворчала монстр-кошка. — Проходите, пожалуйста.

Не обращая внимания на скелета, две женщины вошли в здание. Металлическая дверь шумно захлопнулась, будто отрезая путь бегства для Альфис. Санс облегчённо вздохнул.

Даже если ещё несколько минут назад он чуть не наделал в штаны, притом не имея кишечника в принципе, но у него был грёбаный шанс! Маленький скелет не мог дождаться, чтобы рассказать об этом Папирусу! И, конечно, поблагодарить своего брата! Санс очень надеялся, что сможет получить эту должность. Наконец-то он сможет заниматься тем, что ему действительно нравится. А ещё с этой работой он мог бы утереть своим сраным родителям нос. Хех. Да, точно! Посмотрите сюда! Ваш бесполезный сын с одним очком здоровья будет работать со знаменитым доктором ВингДинг Гастером! Прямо в лицо! Санс не мог перестать улыбаться. Он спрятал руки в карманах и прогулочным шагом направился домой.

Все дети собрались посередине поляны, формируя круг вокруг оппонентов. Папирус же внимательно изучал их. Двое позади и чуть левее были не очень крупными и выглядели довольно слабыми, а значит, если придётся бежать, то он уже знает путь. Но другие монстры тоже могут стать проблемой, если нападут на него толпой. У многих Папирус заметил оружие: свисающие с пояса ножи или выглядывающие из курток рогатки. Скелет мысленно пытался подготовиться к различным сценариям. Он мог бы отбиться от колющих атак костями и сбежать в крайнем случае. Его противник хрустнул суставами. Папирус ненавидел этот звук. Сам монстр-козёл был немного жирным и не производил впечатления сколько-нибудь тренированного бойца. Скорость должна помочь. Если понадобится, Папирус мог бы уклоняться до тех пор, пока его оппонент не выдохнется. План сформировался в его голове, и можно было начинать.

Толстый ребёнок пыхтя ринулся прямо на Папируса, тот же, воспользовавшись импульсом нападавшего, бросил его на землю. Монстры вокруг поддерживали своего товарища, но скелета это не тревожило. Другой ребёнок попытался повторить свой бессмысленный акт насилия, но был снова брошен лицом в грязь. Монстр-козёл встал и потёр свой испачканный в пыли нос, а после попытался ударить Папируса, но из-за природной лёгкости его тела тот легко уклонялся. Все его догадки подтвердились, и скелету оставалось просто вовремя реагировать, и тогда весь это бой станет не более чем глупым фарсом. Когда пухлый ребёнок напал в следующий раз, Папирус уклонился в сторону и ударил противника ногой в живот. По толпе прошли шёпот. Монстр-козёл согнулся пополам и опустился на одно колено. Точнее, Папирус позволил ему. Каждый должен увидеть, что он выше! Великий Папирус никогда не проигрывает! Скелет вызывающе подмигнул своему врагу. Тот поддался на провокацию и бросился в атаку, но Папирус легко увернулся и изо всех сил нанёс решающий удар. Монстр-козёл приземлился на спину, задыхаясь от боли. Дети вокруг них начали медленно суетиться. Многим из них явно было весело. Скелет пристально следил за толпой. Они стали немного тише, когда у монстра-козла появились видимые проблемы с тем, чтобы встать. Видимо, он неудачно приземлился на позвоночник. Вот и всё. Папирус подошёл к своей жертве, и его грудь просто распирало от гордости. Если следовать его плану, то все дети должны были разбежаться, но те оставались на местах. Спокойные и задумчивые. Никто ничего не делал. Скелет воспринял такое поведение как повод всё закончить. Он поставил сапог на грудь своего поверженного врага, шипящего от боли. Папирус использовал магию и призвал себе в руку острую кость. Если бы этот идиот не вызвал его на бой, ничего бы не было. Он предупреждал. Быстрым движением кость пронзила тело монстра-козла. Тот обратился в пыль. Очки опыта пригодятся Папирусу, даже если их немного. Торжественно он оглядел молчащую толпу. Секунда, и она разразилась ликованием. Несколько удивлённый такой реакцией, скелет крепко держал кость в руке.

— Похоже, у нас новый чемпион, — крикнул кто-то из детей.  
— Наконец хоть кто-то начистил рыло этому мудаку! — прокомментировал другой.

Смущённый, Папирус огляделся. Беспокойная толпа была ещё более непредсказуемой, чем он думал, и это обстоятельство заставляло его нервничать.

Папирус отодвинул двух монстров поменьше и вышел из круга. Теперь за ним была репутация сильного воина, а не жалкого труса, и не важно, уйдёт он или останется. Но один из детей побежал за ним. Папирус немедленно отреагировал, резко обернувшись и приставив острую кость к его шее. Он был готов прикончить его, если бы его потянули обратно. Но другой ребёнок лишь широко улыбнулся и рассмеялся.

— Всё нормально! Я просто хотел поздравить!  
— С самого начала было ясно, что я выиграю! С чем поздравить?  
— В конце концов, ты убил нашего лидера! Теперь ты можешь стать одним из нас!  
— Я не хочу быть среди неудачников! Запомни!   
— Подумай об этом! Мы все тут уличные дети, которых предки просто выбросили. Захочешь вернуться, найдёшь нас в парке.

Уличные дети, выброшенные родителями..? Папирус снова вспомнил о браслете. Вот только он был не один. У него был Санс. А эти неудачники были сами по себе. Неудивительно, что они сбились в стаю. Он покачал головой. Нет, Папирусу непозволительно было отвлекаться на эту свору. Лишние связи означают лишнюю опасность. Его брат был абсолютным исключением из этого правила. Папирус опустил кость, отвернулся и ушёл. Толпа детей за его спиной зашлась громким смехом. Какие идиоты.

Братья пришли домой почти одновременно. Санс взволнованно рассказывал о своём собеседовании, которое, вероятно, прошло довольно неплохо. А обещанная зарплата сильно облегчила бы им жизнь! Можно будет купить собственную стиральную машину! А может даже телевизор! С такими деньгами можно было бы даже съехать с их крошечной квартирки! Но не стоило радоваться раньше времени. Кто знает, может они возьмут того жёлтого монстра или ещё кого-нибудь? Санс не хотел слишком сильно надеяться. 

Приземистый скелет отправился на свою работу в забегаловку, откуда должен был вернуться уже глубокой ночью и, к сожалению, не успевал на тренировку. Хотя Папирус и был против объятий, старший брат всё равно крепко прижал его к себе перед уходом. Младший скелет отворачивался, презрительно фыркая, но скрывая свою улыбку. Санс заслужил быть счастливым, а потренироваться они могут и завтра.


	13. Уличные дети

Папирус стоял перед плитой и изучал рецепт в своих руках. Поскольку Сансу не хватало ни способностей, ни времени, чтобы готовить приличную пищу им к столу, младший скелет решил взять на себя эту обязанность. Что-то совсем простое, вроде яичницы, ему часто приходилось делать на завтрак. Работа с пищей доставляла Папирусу своеобразное удовольствие. Это была совершенно новая для него область, в которой выходило сполна проявить свои творческие способности. Раньше младший скелет и не подозревал, что существует так много разных рецептов. Наверняка, монстры, создавшие их, не раз пробовали и ошибались, пока не достигли идеала в своём мастерстве. Потрясающее упорство. Конечно, Папирус всё ещё мечтал стать воином и, при наилучшем раскладе, членом гвардии, но не был бы против карьеры повара. Правда, иногда младший скелет сжигал или совершенно портил свои блюда, всё-таки он был только новичком в этом деле. И, тем не менее, даже так всё, что он готовил, было куда лучше того, что мог намешать Санс. Его старший брат был рад, что у него появилось увлечение, позволяющее отвлечься и развеяться. Иногда Санс даже крал для него в одном киоске журналы, например, со статьями о новых сезонных блюдах или просто с рецептами. Но Папирусу знать об этом было совершенно необязательно. Ему было достаточно и того, что брат помнит о нём и даже "покупает" что-то для него по пути из университета. Всё лучше, чем постоянно думать о том, что младший скелет шатается где-то на улицах Нового Дома.

В тот день Папирус решил попробовать новый рецепт: лосось из Вотерфолла с овощами в соусе из сливочного сыра. 

Сам рецепт выглядел довольно простым и получил всего одну из пяти звёздочек по шкале сложности. Но, тем не менее, на фотографиях блюдо выглядело весьма изыскано и вкусно. Младший скелет потушил овощи: сладкий перец, лук, грибы и чеснок — в небольшом количестве маргарина. На соседней конфорке уже доходила рыба, поджаренная до золотисто-коричневой корочки с обеих сторон и слегка приправленная. В другой кастрюле Папирус смешал сливочный сыр и айвар*. Вопреки ожиданиям, всё это обошлось сравнительно дёшево, но было крайне сложно отыскать место, где бы эти продукты вообще продавались. Как только овощи будут готовы, нужно будет вылить на них соус. Пахло просто фантастически. Папирус выключил плиту и накрыл кастрюлю стеклянной крышкой. Сансу следовало бы вернуться до того, как эти вкусности остынут. Старший скелет сегодня получал свой диплом. Для обоих братьев его учёба была тяжким трудом. Если бы Папирус буквально не вытаскивал своего брата из постели каждое утро, тот бы несомненно постоянно опаздывал. Кроме того, младший скелет заставлял Санса зубрить или, по крайней мере, опрашивал по заданному материалу. Откровенно говоря, ему было жаль всякий раз напоминать Сансу о его научной работе. Но если бы он не кричал на него, тот непременно совсем всё запустил. И это подошло в концу. Его старший брат закончил университет и был лучшим на курсе. Все их общие труды вели к этому и стоили того. Именно поэтому Папирус сегодня так старался с ужином. Это должно было стать чем-то особенным, небольшим вознаграждением. Он надеялся только на то, что из лаборатории действительно напишут. И, в идеале, примут Санса. А без многочисленных подработок, может быть, старший скелет сможет как-то позаботиться о себе самостоятельно. Несмотря на то, что Папирусу нравилось быть нужным, всё это забирало кучу времени, которого у него не было. Но были большие планы, слишком большие, чтобы распыляться на такие мелочи. Обеспечив своему брату будущее, он непременно потратит всё время на достижение собственных целей. Работая на королевского учёного Санс получит несоизмеримо больше авторитета и денег, чем имеет сейчас, но также и станет гораздо более привлекательной целью для других монстров. Многие ненавидели доктора Гастера за его ужасные эксперименты. Он, вероятно, был самым пугающим монстром во всём подземелье и превосходил в этом, наверное, даже Азгора. Папирус тревожно чувствовал себя, отправляя брата туда. Не столько из-за опасностей на улице, сколько из-за самой лаборатории. Но так было лучше. Младший скелет сможет позаботиться о том, чтобы Санс добросовестно выполнял свою работу, а сам Папирус скоро станет достаточно силён, чтобы постоять за них обоих. Тот, кто посмеет напасть на его брата, будет иметь дело с Великим Папирусом. Все должны знать это. Должны бояться. Но до тех пор они могут немного попраздновать. Младший скелет посмотрел на часы на стене.

Санс стоял в университетском атриуме, больше похожем на актовый зал или просто большую аудиторию. Маленькому скелету было откровенно плевать, как эти педанты называют свои комнаты. В конце концов, это был его последний день здесь. Он пришёл лишний раз лишь за тем, чтобы забрать свои документы, но доценты, декан и профессора раздули из этого невесть что. Студенты должны были выходить по одному, когда их вызовут по имени, и уже через рукопожатия и разные пожелания могли забрать свои бумаги. Санс бы предпочёл забрать диплом в офисе заведующего кафедрой, а после исчезнуть без следа. Папирус ждал его. Маленький скелет чувствовал, что будет скучать по университету. Санс на самом деле многому здесь научился. Не только в плане научных знаний, но и жизненных уроков. К примеру, он сильно просчитался в оценке сексуальных потребностей монстров. И все плюсы этого. Санс заметил, что они сделают всё, лишь бы удовлетворить свою похоть, и как этим можно было воспользоваться. Он забыл закончить лабораторную или пропустил тест? Не беда! Десять минут на коленях под столом у соответствующего профессора, и всё решено. Это часто спасало его шею. И не только её… Кроме того, так можно было получить и бесплатное пиво, и горчицу. Если повезёт, Папирус никогда не узнает. На самом деле, Сансу бы хотелось, чтобы его младший брат сейчас был с ним. Не из-за торжества или чего-то подобного, а потому что скучал по этому упрямцу. Это было странно. Даже если он уже не был с Папирусом круглосуточно, как когда тот был младше, приземистый скелет всё равно чувствовал себя своеобразно, оторванным от своей сути. Каждая секунда без младшего брата терзала его душу. Ему бы хотелось просто обнять Папируса и держать так несколько минут, но тот сильно изменился. Если Санс был слишком навязчив или как-то провоцировал брата, то Папирус не гнушался ущипнуть его или ударить. Не смертельно, но, тем не менее, больно. Однако он попросил брата остаться дома, поскольку не знал сколько монстров и их родственников вообще придёт. Это могло было быть опасно, а лишний риск ни к чему. Не важно, насколько его брат вырастет, для Санса он навсегда останется малышом, завёрнутым в полотенце.

— Санс, — объявил голос.

Скелет поднял взгляд и только тогда понял, что настала его очередь принимать диплом. Он старался держаться настолько достойно, насколько возможно, но это давалось ему тяжело. Санс оделся неформально, думая, что дело не дойдёт до сцены, тогда как другие выпускники поголовно были в костюмах. Он же надел убитые кроссовки, свою любимую куртку и запачканную майку, а его штаны были затёрты чуть ли не до дыр и оборваны снизу, так как его ноги попросту были слишком короткими. Если бы у Санса были бы какие-либо волосы, то они, скорее всего были бы грязными и засаленными, ведь последние несколько дней у него не было времени принять душ. Другие монстры, казалось, заметили это и держались на расстоянии. Криво, но пристыжено ухмыляясь, скелет зашаркал вперёд. За трибуной, как часто бывало, расположился профессор Толиум. Санс быстро понял, что у этого типа была страсть к самопрезентации. Монстр-бык часто вызывался добровольно читать речи или проводить мероприятия. Что угодно, лишь бы выйти на передний план. Сансу это казалось забавным. В другое время, однако, профессор оставался нервным и надменным. Возможно маленький скелет, благодаря своему брату, был крайне невосприимчив к такого рода поведению.

— Эй, проф! — поприветствовал большего монстра Санс, широко улыбаясь.

— Несмотря на вашу дерзость, я горд вручить вам диплом. Вы, несомненно, можете пристыдить любого в этой комнате. Никто не смог добиться подобных результатов всего за три года, — размышлял профессор Толиум. — Думаю, никто из нас не ожидал от вас подобного в начале пути. Поздравляю.

— Хех. Спасибо. Рад, наконец, покинуть эту шарагу. У меня уже хронические боли в спине начались, — маленький скелет подмигнул. — От тяжёлых учебников.

— Эм… Да… — монстр-бык прокашлялся. — Возьмите уже свой диплом и исчезните.

Впервые за много лет Санс почувствовал себя победителем. Он принял бумаги и быстро направился к выходу. Заявлялось, что после будет банкет, но зачем тратить время здесь, если дома его ждёт Папирус? Маленький скелет радовался не столько от демонстрации ему своего успеха, столько от того, что им удастся вместе это отметить. Жаль, что они были на мели, иначе Санс прикупил бы по дороге чего-нибудь особенного. Может быть, и письмо из лаборатории скоро придёт. Довольный сегодняшним днём, маленький скелет шёл домой.

Ещё стоя перед дверью их общей квартиры, Санс услышал исходящий оттуда запах. Папирус приготовил что-то! И пахло оно просто замечательно! Поспешно маленький скелет открыл входную дверь. Его младший брат сидел на диване и читал книгу, тогда как кастрюли, от которых и исходил аромат, стояли на плите, прикрытые крышками. Видимо, Папирус ждал его. Улыбка Санса стала немного шире, и он закрыл за собой дверь.

— Вот и ты! — младший скелет заметил его и отложил книгу в сторону. — Как всё прошло?

— Посмотри сам! — Санс просиял, протягивая документ своему брату.

Папирус стянул красную ленту, которой была скреплена бумага, скрученная в рулон, и развернул её. Так и есть. Сплошь отличные оценки. И это его старший брат постарался! Да они будут купаться в золоте! Младший скелет ненамеренно улыбнулся, пока просматривал всё. Это зрелище заставило душу Санса плавиться. Папирус радуется за него. За них. Маленький скелет был переполнен гордостью и теплом.

— Садись! Я приготовил кое-что!

— Да я ещё снаружи почуял. Хех. Чуть весь пол слюной не залил.

— Конечно! Великий Папирус подаёт на стол только лучшее!

Санс хихикнул, а затем сел на диван, убрав свои бумаги и книгу по местам. Его брат же направился к кухонной зоне и достал из шкафчика две тарелки и аккуратно переложил на них пищу. Но потом задумался на секунду. Папирус подошёл к холодильнику и нашёл там лимон, купленный на днях для другого рецепта. Он нарезал его тонкими дольками и украсил им рыбу. Выглядело куда более профессионально. Удовлетворённый результатом Папирус отнёс тарелки к столу. Санс нетерпеливо потирал ладони.

— Рыба и овощи? Будто я уже окончательно состарился, — Санс усмехнулся.

— Здоровое питание пойдёт тебе только на пользу.

Папирус достал ножи, вилки, стаканы и фруктовый сок для них обоих и выставил на стол. Жадно, старший скелет взял столовые приборы и отрезал себе первый кусочек рыбы. Вкусно! Он застонал от удовольствия и тут же принялся за следующий.

— Твои манеры просто ужасны! 

— Мне жаль, бро! — невнятно чавкал Санс. — Вышло действительно хорошо!

— Нье-хе-хе! В конце концов, нам есть что отметить!

Ужасно громко старший скелет проглотил свою еду. Папирус действительно постарался ради него. Это было так приятно. Санс глупо улыбался и даже слегка покраснел. Его душа быстро билась, как и всегда, когда его брат был рядом. Только в два или даже три раза чаще. Он, наконец, оставил учёбу позади и мог проводить с Папирусом больше времени, сделать его жизнь чуть лучше. Маленький монстр не чувствовал себя так с того дня, как его брат родился, будто лучше стать уже не может. Действительно чертовски хорошо.

— Ты прав, Пап, — сказал Санс и поднял стакан сока. — За лучшее будущее!

Младший скелет взял свой.

— За лучшее будущее! — Папирус улыбнулся ему в ответ.

Братья чокнулись стаканами, а затем сделали по глотку. Хихикая, Санс положил руку на затылок своего брата и прижался лбом к его черепу. Они оба улыбались. Это было так здо̒рово. Видя этого упрямца таким счастливым, Санс чуть не разрыдался.

ТУК

Братья продолжили есть, иногда игриво тыкая друг друга в плечо. Один раз Санс даже пролил на себя овощной соус из-за того, что его брат слишком увлёкся. Но это нестрашно.

ТУК

Папирус отпил немного из своего стакана, но затем настороженно замер. Что это было? Санс, похоже, ничего не замечал и продолжал есть. Может, просто показалось. Младший скелет отрезал маленький кусочек рыбы, аккуратно нанизал его на вилку и поднёс её ко рту. Воспитанно и неторопливо. Должны, в конце концов, хоть у кого-то здесь быть манеры.

ТУК

Вот снова! Оба брата посмотрели в сторону окна, от которого и исходил странный звук. Мог ли это быть ветер? Непохоже. Монстры продолжили есть, но были начеку.

ТУК

Кто-то точно бросал им камешки в окно! Папирус, в силу своего характера, очень легко злился, поэтому его недавнее хорошее настроение тут же было забыто. Фыркнув, младший скелет поднялся, а его брат последовал за ним. Они выглянули в окно, но не увидели никого, кто мог бы бросать камни. Должно быть потому, что угол обзора был слегка неверным. Санс открыл окно, чтобы они оба могли посмотреть вниз. Там стояла пара беспризорников. Какого чёрта? Младший скелет разочарованно вздохнул.

— Папирус! — крикнул один из детей, глядя наверх.  
— О нет…  
— Хей, Папирус! — снова крикнул он.  
— Это твои друзья? — озадаченно спросил Санс.  
— НЕТ! — запротестовал Папирус.  
— Спустись! Нам надо поговорить с тобой!  
— Свалите нахуй! — крикнул младший скелет из окна.  
— Но это важно!   
— Почему бы вам не подняться сюда? — ответил Санс, после чего получил ядовитый взгляд от своего брата. — Да ладно! Это же просто дети!  
— Какая разница! Я просто не хочу, чтобы они были здесь!

Но когда братья снова посмотрели на улицу, те дети уже исчезли за дверью их парадной, а значит они дойдут до квартиры меньше чем за минуту. Великолепно. Папирус огорчённо тёр лоб, тогда как Санс пошёл открывать дверь для нежданных гостей. На лестничной клетке уже был слышен шум их шагов. Когда дети поднялись наверх, они увидели старшего скелета, гостеприимно ждущего их в дверном проёме.

— Спасибо!  
— Не за что. Друзья Папируса — мои друзья.  
— ОНИ МНЕ НЕ ДРУЗЬЯ! — раздалось из квартиры.  
— Проходите внутрь.

Двое детей вошли в крошечную комнату изумлённо оглядываясь. Папирус в это время сидел на диване и дожёвывал свою порцию рыбы. Санс понимал, что его брат сердится, но спрашивал себя, почему. Однако старшему скелету очень хотелось бы узнать, чем все эти месяцы Папирус занимался на улице. Встречался с этими детьми? Тогда бы он выглядел чуть радостнее. Сансу было слишком любопытно, чтобы упускать такую возможность. Кроме того, эти монстры были ещё совсем маленькими. Если они начнут причинять неприятности, не составит труда выставить их вон.

— Вау! — восторженно воскликнул один из детей. — Ты живёшь здесь? Да вы, наверное, богаты!

Старший скелет поднял свою правую надбровную дугу. Богаты? Сделать такой вывод, глядя на эту крысиную дыру? Где, блять, тогда живут они? На улице? Ох… Санс обратил внимание на оборванную и грязную одежду их гостей. Кроме того, они были тощими, а их руки были почти такими тонкими, как у его брата. Верно, уличные дети. Тяжёлая судьба. Но что им нужно от Папируса?

— Вы отец Папируса..? — спросил другой ребёнок и посмотрел на короткого скелета.  
— А? Я выгляжу настолько старым?  
— Это мой брат. Пока что, во всяком случае, — злобно пробормотал Папирус. — Что вам надо в моём доме?  
— У нас неприятность с Биг Миком! Он выгнал нас из парка!  
— Вы же знали, что от него надо держаться подальше!  
— Папирус… Кто такой Биг Мик..? — спросил Санс вскользь, но был проигнорирован.  
— Прошлой ночью он пришёл к нам со своими людьми! Без причины! Сказал, что парк теперь часть его территории! Мы ничего не смогли сделать!  
— Да у него эго больше, чем у Азгора!  
— Пап..?  
— В парке все наши ресурсы! Чистая вода, одежда, отложенное золото, еда! Нам надо забрать наши вещи у Биг Мика или останемся совсем ни с чем!   
— И с чего это я должен решать ваши проблемы?! Я уже говорил, что не имею к вам никакого отношения!  
— Папс?  
— ЧТО, САНС?  
— Кто, чёрт возьми, этот Биг Мик, о котором вы говорите?  
— Очень плохой парень, — пропищал один из детей.  
— Один тип, у которого есть целая банда головорезов, да и ведёт он себя как невесть кто. Он шантажирует, среди прочего, маленькие магазины на нашей улице. Настоящий мудак, — объяснил Папирус.  
— Откуда, во имя всего святого, ты знаешь таких личностей?! Пап! Я так и знал, что что-нибудь будет не так, если ты так и будешь шататься на улице!  
— Ты настолько мне не доверяешь!? — огрызнулся младший скелет настолько злобно, что заставил брата вздрогнуть. — Я встречал Биг Мика только один раз! И, тебе к сведению, он не собирался вредить мне! Он спрашивал, не хочу ли я присоединиться к нему!  
— Ты же отказал, да? — спросили остальные три монстра хором.  
— Конечно! Я собираюсь вступить в королевскую гвардию! Я в любом случае на другой стороне!  
— Должен согласиться с моим братом, — Санс вздохнул, потирая затылок. — Слишком опасно связываться с кем-то подобным.  
— Я ТАКОГО НЕ ГОВОРИЛ! — закричал младший скелет и ударил Санса в плечо. — Я не боюсь Биг Мика!  
— Так ты поможешь нам? — с надеждой пискнул один из детей.  
— Нет! — взволнованно бросил Санс.  
— Хорошо! Я помогу вам вернуть ваш бесполезный мусор!  
— Папирус…!  
— У тебя нет права голоса, Санс!  
— Тогда, по крайней мере, дай мне пойти с вами! — настаивал маленький монстр.  
— Как хочешь. Только не мешайся!

Дети были счастливы так, будто сорвали джек-пот. Санс, с другой стороны, стирал пот со лба. Всё это пахло неприятностями. Ну, по крайней мере, он будет рядом, если его вспыльчивый брат сделает что-нибудь опрометчивое. Тот угрюмо сложил руки на груди и вышел за дверь. Три других монстра торопливо шли за ним.

Уже на улице и дети, и Санс держались на расстоянии от него. Папирус был напряжён, а мешать ему в таком настроении не очень хорошая идея. Младший скелет всю дорогу бормотал и ругался себе под нос. Что-то о том, что эти уличные крысы должны сдохнуть, что из-за них погибает его прекрасная готовка, и что они испортили ему весь день. Его гневная тирада окончилась только по приходу в парк. «Слишком странная цель для Биг Мика», – подумал Папирус. В конце концов, здесь полно стражников. Да и стратегически не лучшая точка для этого мудака. Хотя, эта банда дегенератов не могла похвастаться большими академическими достижениями. Большинство из них, возможно, со скрипом зубов и закрытыми глазами, сошли бы умом за первоклашек. Нье-хе. Это будет не сложнее, чем отобрать конфету у ребёнка.

— Где ваши вещи? — спросил Папирус, будто заправский тактик.  
— Около поляны на деревьях, чтобы собаки не утащили.  
— Биг Мик обосновался в каком-нибудь конкретном месте в парке?  
— Мы не знаем. Слишком быстро бежали отсюда.  
— Конечно… — насмешливо фыркнул младший скелет. — Санс, ты идёшь со мной. Вы ждёте здесь. Ваши лица уже видели. Эти неандертальцы не ожидают, что мы будем помогать вам.

Маленький монстр подошёл к брату и обеспокоенно посмотрел на него.

— Думаешь, это хорошая идея? Мы ещё можем вернуться и продолжить праздновать мой выпуск. Что скажешь?  
— У меня нет пути назад, — решительно прошептал Папирус. — Иначе я буду трусом!  
— И что в этом плохого? Уж лучше, чем умереть! — прошептал Санс в ответ.  
— Нас убьют, если ты не прекратишь ныть! Мы входим, ведём себя естественно, проверяем периметр и забираем вещи! Не так уж сложно! 

Старший скелет, криво улыбаясь, отвернулся к двум детям, наблюдающим за тем, как они шепчутся. Папирус принял этот пристыженный жест за стартовый сигнал и направился быстрым шагом прямо в парк.

— Не забывай! — тихо прошептал младший скелет. — Веди себя естественно! Мы просто братья, гуляющие в парке!

Санс глубоко вздохнул и засунул руки в карманы куртки. Краем глаза он мог видеть, как Папирус наблюдает за окружением. Особенно за двумя огромными типами. Вау, да они были прямо-таки гориллами. В прямом смысле. Монстрами-гориллами. Они стояли, прислонившись к деревьям, будто ничего не происходит. Подозрительно даже для Санса. 

— Эти двое из банды Биг Мика, — незаметно прошептал Папирус.  
— Я так и понял, — нервно пробормотал Санс.  
— Они закрыли прямой путь к поляне. Тебе надо их отвлечь, чтобы мы могли пройти!  
— Я… Что?  
— Ты же сегодня выпустился, да ещё и лучший на курсе! Придумай что-нибудь!  
— Н-но…!

Папирус незаметно прошёл вперёд, пока Санс стоял на месте и беспомощно смотрел брату вслед, пока тот не скрылся за несколькими кустами. Замечательно! Придумай что-нибудь! Санс взволнованно сморщил лицо. И зачем только он впустил тех детей? Ну, теперь нельзя было вернуться назад… Кроме того, он хотел защитить Папируса… Его Пап… Он сможет расчистить путь для младшего скелета! Санс вздохнул.

— О боже! — крикнул маленький скелет, чтобы привлечь внимание горилл. — Я так истощён! — он наигранно громко зевнул. — Это произошло слишком неожиданно! В конце концов, у меня всего одно очко здоровья! Мне нужно немного отдохнуть! — крикнул Санс и огляделся. — Этот тёмный и уединённый уголок выглядит так безопасно! Надеюсь, никто не придёт и не убьёт меня! Я был бы такой лёгкой добычей! — добавил маленький скелет и направился в том направлении, которое указал раньше.

Оба монстра-гориллы переглянулись и широко улыбнулись, а затем направились за слабым монстром. Папирус усмехнулся. Такие идиоты. К счастью, Санс мог телепортироваться, а эти обезьяны, вероятно, ещё и будут искать его весь день.

Младший скелет воспользовался предоставленным шансом и побежал прямо к поляне. Она была похожа на поле военных действий. Кусты вырваны, места, где раньше спали дети, разрушены, а маленькие деревья погнуты. Что, чёрт подери, Биг Мик здесь ищет? Был ли у его поступков какой-то второй смысл? Обдумывая это, Папирус огляделся. Поблизости не было никого из этих головорезов. Крадучись он пробрался чуть дальше и осмотрел ветви более высоких деревьев. На некоторых сразу были видны рюкзаки и свёрнутые одеяла. Вероятно, Биг Мик был слишком ограничен, чтобы посмотреть наверх. Папирус залез на одно дерево и забрал столько вещей, сколько было возможно.

— Нашли что-нибудь? — раздался глубокий и угрюмый голос.  
— Н-нет, Босс! Мы ещё ищем! — ответил другой монстр.

Младший скелет спрятался, наблюдая, как Биг Мик со одним из своих подпевал идут к поляне. Им точно нужно было что-то от этого места! А это не могло значить ничего хорошего!

— Эти шкеты с тупыми мордами не могут быть умнее меня! — ругался Биг Мик, перекатывая сигарету из одного угла рта в другой.

«Ох, ну, вообще-то, могут,» — подумал Папирус. Да формы жизни, поселившиеся между нечищеных зубов Санса, были куда умнее!

Как только бандиты скрылись из виду, младший скелет начал перебирать вещи детей. Нужно было выбрать самое необходимое. Одеяла, вода, еда, деньги. В конце концов, эти тунеядцы живут на улице, а значит найдут замену всему остальному или украдут её. Для них было важно лишь дожить до следующего дня. Да и ещё эти дураки были настолько сентиментальны, что кормили просто так самых младших членов своей компании. Папирус складывал вещи, которые считал необходимыми, в рюкзаки. Закончив с одним деревом, он перелез на другое, продолжив там свой труд. Развернув коричневый коврик, Папирус заметил что-то, спрятанное в нём. Он обнаружил там золотою статуэтку. Вау. Эта вещь выглядела ценной! Но откуда у этих детей нечто подобное? Стоп… выходит Биг Мик здесь ради этой вещи…? Он мог бы просто бросить её в сторону поляны и проверить эту догадку, но в этом случае дети станут ещё беднее, чем раньше. Может, ему стоило сразиться с этими двумя за парк. Но если Биг Мик искал именно это, то нужно просто вернуть ему её, и парк снова станет относительно безопасным местом. Всё это походило на нелегальный оборот краденных товаров. Если его поймают на чём-то подобном, то его мечты о гвардии обречены. И перспективы работы с королевским учёным Санса тоже. Папирусу такое совершенно не нравилось. Он засунул статуэтку в рюкзак и сбросил три набравшиеся сумки с дерева. Осторожно и тихо, младший скелет спустился сам, и, подхватив добычу, исчез с поляны. 

Когда Папирус вернулся к ждущим его детям, Санс уже был там. Как и ожидалось, старший скелет сбежал без всяких усилий. Маленькая группа монстров пошла к нему навстречу, и дети просияли, увидев набитые рюкзаки. Его старший брат, с другой стороны, производил впечатление лишь только лёгкого облегчения. Папирус пробормотал себе что-то. Санс до сих пор думает, что он не может сам о себе позаботиться?

— Ты действительно Великий Папирус! — взвизгнул один из детей и протянул руки к одному из рюкзаков. Но младший скелет оттолкнул его.  
— Не так быстро! — грозно рыкнул Папирус, и дети оцепенели. — Что, блять, это такое? — спросил он, вытащив золотую статую.

Оба монстра нервно посмотрели друг на друга, а затем уставились в землю.

— Ты должен понять…! — испуганно пытался объяснить один из них. — Это с ограбления музея неделю назад! Биг Мик напал на музей со своими людьми, и гвардия их до сих пор ищет! Один из наших вытащил статуэтку из кармана гориллы… Он думал, его не заметили, но каким-то образом Биг Мик нашёл нас… Мы могли бы, наконец, найти себе жильё…!

— Значит, это краденное имущество! — прорычал Папирус и засунул вещь обратно в рюкзак. — Я не хочу иметь к этому никакого отношения!  
— Твою ж мать, бро! — проворчал Санс, нервно озираясь. — Если нас поймают с этим дерьмом, мы покойники!  
— Я и сам знаю! — бросил младший скелет назад.  
— Можем мы забрать её, пожалуйста…? Она нам очень нужна!

С отвращением, Папирус бросил рюкзаки к ногам детей. Те быстро сгребли их и сбежали. Братья хором шумно выдохнули.

— Я сразу сказал, что не надо их впускать!  
— Да кто мог знать, что нас в такое втянут!  
— Вот он, Босс! — сзади раздался крайне возбуждённый голос. 

Братья обернулись и увидели Биг Мика с двумя гориллами за его спиной. Санс тяжело сглотнул. Он схватил младшего скелета за майку, чтобы телепортироваться вместе в случае опасности. 

— Я же говорил, что тут есть монстр с одним очком здоровья! Мы ничего не придумали!   
— Я и сам вижу! И… Ах, Папирус! Давно не виделись! — Биг Мик улыбнулся и вытащил свою вонючую сигарету изо рта. — Как так вышло, что ты зависаешь с этим парнем?  
— Не твоё дело, — твёрдо ответил Папирус.  
— И от меня не ускользнуло, что вы оба скелеты.  
— Как тонко подмечено. Если позволишь, нам пора идти.  
— Кроме того… — продолжил Биг Мик более угрожающим тоном. — Я так понял, вы как-то связаны с этими уличными детьми, которые шляются тут и создают проблемы.  
— Они просто бегают за мной. Прямо как ты. И, как и в твоём случае, я абсолютно незаинтересован.  
— Знаешь, у меня такое чувство, будто у меня за спиной ведётся какая-то игра.  
— Хей, приятель, мы тут не ради неприятностей, — вмешался Санс.  
— Мы тоже, — ответил Биг Мик, вернув сигарету на место. — Просто хочу предупредить. Те, кто стоит у меня на пути, не живут долго.  
— Тогда нам нечего бояться, — фыркнул Папирус.  
— Забавно, как всё повторяется. Парень, который раньше жил в вашей квартире, говорил точно также. 

По позвоночнику Санса прошла волна дрожи. Так это та банда, которая перевернула всё в доме предыдущего арендатора вверх дном. Чем он им так насолил? Старший скелет вцепился в брата крепче. Он был уверен, что эта история ещё не окончена.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Айвар - это, проще говоря, штука, дико похожая на баклажановую икру. Не спрашивайте, что она забыла в рецепте сливочного соуса.


	14. Босс Нового Дома

Вся следующая неделя была довольно странной. За это время ничего не было слышно об уже набившей оскомину банде, исключая ежедневно повторяющиеся "случайные" встречи Папируса с Биг Миком. Это было довольно изощрённо. Тут и там, при желании, можно было заметить его головорезов, прячущихся чуть ли не за каждым углом. Иногда они проходили мимо окон забегаловки, в которой работал Санс, или же неторопливо прогуливались под окнами их квартиры. Возможно, это казалось странным только братьям. Раньше, может быть, они просто обращали меньше внимания на деятельность бандитов, потому что раньше их мысли были заняты немного другими вещами. Но младший скелет не хотел идти на риск. Уж слишком много совпадений. У Папируса было плохое предчувствие, и он беспокоился о Сансе. Тому было велено возвращаться домой сразу после работы, ведь маленький скелет был такой лёгкой целью. Несмотря на свою способность к телепортации, Санс был очень неповоротливым, не очень внимательным и откровенно слабым. В случае, например, быстрой неожиданной атаки с воздуха, когда кто угодно хотя бы удивился, он бы просто замер на месте. Недостойная воина реакция. Всё это заставляло Папируса нервничать. В некоторые дни он даже сопровождал брата на работе. Санс, конечно, был рад, что Папирус захотел проводить с ним больше времени, но это не было главным. Маленькому скелету не хотелось верить, что его пытается защитить младший брат, который сам ещё был ребёнком. Это было не просто неловко, но опасно. Санс не хотел, чтобы этот упрямец вообще вмешивался в такие дела и подвергал себя опасности. Но если они были вместе, то могли хотя бы обоюдно позаботиться друг о друге. 

— Вот твой холодный чай, Пап, — Санс улыбнулся, протягивая стакан брату. 

— Спасибо.

В забегаловке было довольно свободно. Что-то отпугивало от неё посетителей. Ещё одно странное совпадение, не позволяющее Папирусу успокоиться. Тот сидел за столиком, как и весь вечер до этого, задумчиво играя с кубиками льда в своём стакане, а рядом с ним лежала толстая книга и блокнот. Он старался использовать время, чтобы учиться, но при этом, конечно, внимательно следил за обстановкой на улице. Санс присел рядом со своим братом. Поскольку гости в этот вечер так и не появились, ему совершенно нечем было заняться. Он уже успел всё вымыть и вычистить. Даже его шеф, видимо, собирался закрыться пораньше из-за того, что какое-то спортивное соревнование должно было идти по телевизору. Папирус намекнул ему, что никто не придёт, потому что все сидят перед своими ящиками по домам. Но братья знали другую причину, гарантированно как-то связанную с ними. К счастью, старый дурень купился на это.

— Там один из людей Биг Мика, — Папирус незаметно кивнул в сторону окна.

Санс посмотрел в указанном направлении и заметил плотно сбитого монстра-леопарда. Скрестив руки на груди и прислонившись к стене, он стоял напротив окон забегаловки. Этот бандит явно знал братьев в лицо. Папирусу это совершенно не нравилось.

— Как думаешь, от него будут проблемы? — мнительно спросил маленький скелет.

— Не знаю. Телепортируешь нас потом. Для уверенности.  
Санс кивнул.

— Ладно, ребята, всё, — сказал шеф, вешая свой фартук на крючок для одежды рядом с дверью кухни. — Мы тут часами задницы просиживаем. Думаю, никого сегодня больше не будет.

— Жаль, что у нас нет телевизора, я бы с удовольствием посмотрел игру, — соврал Санс из вежливости. — Тогда устроим свой вечер игр, да, бро?

— Да, — подкрепил ложь своего брата Папирус.

— Тогда идите. Мне ещё нужно закрыть здесь всё.

Младший скелет быстро собрал вещи, допил свой напиток и отнёс пустой стакан к прилавку, оставив его рядом со скрытой снаружи мойкой. Трое монстров вышли из забегаловки, и шеф запер входную дверь. Они дружелюбно попрощались и разошлись. Шеф поспешил вниз по улице, боясь, видимо, пропустить начало игры. Братья, между тем, повернули в противоположную от их жилища сторону. Монстр-леопард куда-то исчез. Санс взял своего брата за плечо и телепортировался прямо домой. Они вместе поднялись наверх, но по пути было необычно тихо. Даже пара на третьем этаже не кричала друг на друга. Очень странно. Когда оба скелета поднялись на свой этаж, то они увидели, что дверь их квартиры распахнута. Замок был выломан. Осторожно братья заглянули внутрь. Всё было перевёрнуто с ног на голову, даже холодильник лежал на полу, а еда из него была выброшена и перепорчена.

— Какого чёрта? — испуганно спросил Санс и вошёл внутрь.

— Вот мудак! — ругался Папирус. — Держу пари, что он искал эту сраную статуэтку!

— Может, стоит сказать ему, что уличные дети ушли с ней, и тогда он оставит нас в покое.

— Но тогда он поймёт, что мы ему всё время врали!

— Просто посмотри на это! — Санс указал на перевёрнутые кровати и поднял раздавленный сэндвич. — Надо что-то сделать! Сообщим в королевскую гвардию!

— А если они откажутся помогать? Тогда Биг Мик только больше разозлится!

— Мы должны сделать хоть что-нибудь, Пап! Это становится уже слишком опасно!

— И кого стоит за это поблагодарить? 

— Сколько мне ещё надо извиняться?

— Определённо больше, чем раньше!

— Ох, что здесь приключилось…? 

Братья обернулись к своей сломанной двери. Старушка с первого этажа стояла в проёме, немного подрагивая и держа письмо в руке. 

— Мы просто устроили небольшой… спор… — объяснил Папирус. — Это письмо для нас?

— Да! Один милый молодой монстр дал его мне! Я просто должна была передать его лично!

— Ээ… Спасибо! — Санс почесал свой затылок. — А как выглядел тот монстр?

— Очень красивый парень! Но, конечно, не такой, как мой любимый скелет! — она улыбнулась Папирусу. — Очень высокий и мускулистый! Но дружелюбный!

Младший скелет шагнул вперёд и взял письмо. Он разорвал конверт и достал изнутри записку, а затем внимательно просмотрел её текст. 

— Что в нём? — не скрывая любопытства, спросил Санс.

— Тут написано: «Мне жаль, что пришлось сделать в вашей квартире небольшую перестановку».

— Больше ничего? — спросил старший скелет и вырвал бумагу у брата из рук. — Может теперь он успокоится.

— У вас проблемы, мальчики…? — неуверенно спросила старушка.

— Ничего существенного! — успокаивал её Папирус. — Спасибо, что принесли письмо! Нам, к сожалению, нужно сейчас прибраться! 

— Ох… Хорошо… Берегите себя…! 

Братья наблюдали, как старушка медленно спускалась по лестнице на своих слабых ногах. Как только её седые волосы скрылись из виду, младший скелет подошёл к сломанной входной двери и закрыл её как можно плотнее. 

— Надо найти этих неудачников и заставить их вернуть сраную статуэтку Биг Мику!

— Они с тобой как-то связывались…?

— Нет… эти трусы, наверное, не смеют смотреть мне в глаза!

— Они же думали, что ты их лидер. Тебе не говорили, где обычно они прячутся, если не в парке?

— Я знаю два других места, но они же не настолько тупые, чтобы идти туда, да? Причём… Я сам им о них рассказал!

— Стоит проверить. Взгляни на нашу дверь. Теперь любой с улицы может просто взять и войти.

— Ты прав, — размышлял Папирус, тыкнув кончиком кроссовка банку с лимонадом. — Попробуй починить замок. Я уберусь. Потом поищем этих идиотов.

Младший скелет поставил холодильник, который, к счастью, не был сломан, и передвинул на его положенное место, а затем собрал все продукты, которые ещё были пригодны в употребление. Санс, между тем, посвятил себя двери. Он тайком вышел на лестничную клетку и огляделся, а затем выломал одну из балясин в самом конце перил, а затем прыжком разделил её на две части о край одной из ступенек. После Санс отыскал на полу молоток и несколько гвоздей, которые при обычных обстоятельствах хранились под раковиной. При помощи маленькой отвёртки ему удалось вскрыть повреждённый замок и свернуть в нём пружины. Теперь его снова можно было открывать и закрывать при помощи ключа.

Папирус, тем временем, поставил их кровати на место и относительно прилично заправил. Беспорядок негативно сказывался на младшем скелете. При помощи метлы, щётки, совка и бумажных полотенец остатки еды с пола были окончательно убраны. Диван и стол также благополучно вернулись на свои места. Папирус аккуратно взбил подушки дивана и искусно прикрыл ими повреждения на его ткани. Медленно, но верно в их квартиру возвращался порядок. Младший скелет с интересом посмотрел на своего брата.  
Между его клыков была зажата пара гвоздей, а он сам пытался собрать воедино то, что должно быть дверью. Это было сложнее, чем казалось. Дыра в косяке должна была чётко соотноситься с замком, чтобы дверь могла закрыться. К сожалению, затвор был слишком повреждён, поэтому Сансу пришлось снять его. Можно будет закрыть просто на ригель, так что приемлемо. Чтобы закрепить конструкцию, Санс прибил отломанные доски с обеих сторон двери. После двух попыток совместить ригель и соответствующее ему отверстие, ремонтные работы, наконец, были завершены, а дверь прекрасно закрывалась на ключ. Гордясь своей работой, Санс посмотрел на успехи брата.

Тот прибирал последние мелочи с пола. Наконец, он снова подмёл и вытер всё. За исключением большого количества пакетов мусора и повреждённой двери, казалось, ничто не указывало, что что-то случилось. Братья триумфально улыбнулись друг другу. Было приятно знать, что они хорошо могут дополнить сильные стороны друг друга. Пришло время найти и призвать к ответу уличных детей.

Они покинули свою квартиру, и Папирус был доволен, что снова мог закрыть дверь в неё ключом. Санс неплохо постарался. Техническое ноу-хау старшего скелета было весьма практичным во многих отношениях.

— И куда пойдём сначала? — спросил тот, следуя за своим братом вниз по лестнице.

— Иногда они спят под одним мостом. Там есть пресная вода и можно спрятаться от непогоды.

— Это далеко? Ты же знаешь, мне через несколько часов нужно разносить листовки.

— Знаешь, где разрушенный кинотеатр? Ну, рядом с сиротским приютом?

— Конечно.

— Там рядом мост.

— Серьёзно? Никогда не видел.

— Он не очень на виду. Можешь нас телепортировать?

— Да, но не стоит этим злоупотреблять, чтобы уйти в случае чего.

— Мы не должны бежать от этих неудачников! Великий Папирус превратит их всех в пыль, если нужно!

— Я скорее про Биг Мика и его банду. Может они там ходят повсюду и тоже ищут мелких.

— Да, может быть… Нужно быть осторожнее.

Второй раз за день Санс использовал свою магию телепортации. Братья оказались на улице рядом с разрушенным зданием кинотеатра. Этот район был в относительном запустении, что было большой редкостью для Нового Дома. Многие здания были разрушены в ходе боёв, и сейчас здесь жили в основном бездомные. На каждом углу сидели потрёпанные монстры, пытающиеся согреть друг друга. Через улицу спорили двое бездомных. Видимо, речь шла о трупе дохлой крысы. Этот район был ужасен.

Это натолкнуло Санса на мысли о том, почему Папирус так хорошо ориентируется здесь. Наверное, он бывал здесь ранее неоднократно. Малыш с каждым днём становился всё смелее. Маленький скелет просто надеялся, что с его братом ничего не случится. Тот шёл вниз по улице, и Санс следовал за ним. Папирус ловко лавировал между обломками домов, что тяжело давалось старшему скелету. В конце концов, его кости были гораздо более широко посажены. Через несколько минут Санс услышал тихий шум воды. Папирус ловко проскользнул вдоль полуразрушенной стены, затем у самого её конца остановился и пытливо бросил взгляд из-за угла. Его брат сделал то же самое. На берегу реки было несколько палаток и картонных коробок. Там жили целые семьи. Печальное зрелище. Но эти монстры жили в непосредственной близости воды. Немного нерешительно Папирус прокрался к следующей стене, явно не желая попадаться на глаза незнакомцам. Маленький скелет посчитал это дурным знаком.

Пройдя немного вверх по течению, братья увидели мост, каменный и старый. Папирус пошёл вперёд и слез на обломки ниже, чтобы забраться под него. Санс старался поспевать за своим подвижным младшим братом, но был банально старше и ненатренирован. Но, догнав Папируса, он получил только разочарование. Под мостом ничего не было. Даже следов. Очевидно, их не было здесь довольно давно. Младший скелет вздохнул.

— Их здесь нет, — озвучил он очевидное.

— И что теперь?

— Можем проверить другое место. Но, конечно, нет никаких гарантий.

Санс сердито заворчал. Будто он и без того был недостаточно занят, так ещё эти шкеты заодно с бандитами портили ему жизнь. Он достал из кармана куртки пачку сигарет и закурил одну. По крайнем мере, так можно было хоть немного успокоиться.

— Потуши её! — тут же прошипел Папирус.

— Ах, да ладно. Я знаю, что тебе не нравится, когда я курю, но мы же на улице, а не дома.

Громкий треск привлёк внимание братьев. Младший скелет сразу приготовился к битве. Санс пару раз моргнул. Но затем несколько монстров рванули к ним вдоль берега, а некоторые спрыгнули к двум скелетам прямо с моста. Испугавшись, Санс выронил сигарету изо рта. Папирус, однако, не колеблясь, напал на первого врага. Он проткнул его ноги заострёнными костями, чтобы тот не мог сбежать, а затем пнул в лицо, получив в ответ лишь крики.

— Куда нам надо дальше? — в панике спросил Санс. — Быстро!

— В промышленный район! — прорычал Папирус через плечо, бросая в голову другого противника большой камень.

Старший скелет использовал свою магию и оттолкнул всех враждебных монстров назад, а затем грубо схватил брата за плечо и телепортировался. Немного подрагивая, Санс доставил их в промышленный район города. Он глубоко вздохнул, но тут же пожалел об этом. Смог трудно было переносить.

— Что, чёрт возьми, там случилось?

— Ты привлёк внимание своей сраной сигаретой! — сердито бросил Папирус.

— Я не знал, что так будет!

— ДА ТЫ ВООБЩЕ НИКОГДА НЕ ЗНАЕШЬ, ЧТО ДЕЛАЕШЬ!

— М-мне жаль… — пробормотал старший скелет.

— Уже хорошо, — Папирус нервно вздохнул. — Пойдём! 

Младший скелет развернулся и целенаправленно начал двигаться через огромную территорию, куда их доставил его брат. Санс безмолвно следовал за ним. Он снова подверг их опасности, хотя честно не хотел этого. Почему он такой идиот…? К счастью, Папирус взял ситуацию в свои руки. Санс хотел соображать хоть вполовину хорошо, как его младший брат. Им обоим было бы намного легче… С опущенными плечами он шаркал вслед за Папирусом. Но после нескольких заводских зданий тот внезапно остановился.

— Что слу… — начал вопрос Санс, но тут же был прерван поднятой рукой брата. 

Папирус внимательно прислушивался, и маленький скелет последовал его примеру. Будучи достаточно внимательным, можно было различить голос. И не просто какой-то. Это Биг Мик! Санс затаил дыхание, чтобы не мешать брату.

— Они ищут детей, — прошептал младший скелет.

— Тогда мы должны найти их первыми, — ответил Санс.

Папирус согласно кивнул. Следующим возможным местом был заброшенный склад. И они находились к нему очень близко. Как и Биг Мик. У этих неандертальцев тоже была информация об этом? Это место было очень скрытым. Зимнее убежище уличных детей. Даже несмотря на разбитые окна, оно прекрасно защищало от ветра и осадков. Папирус надеялся, что найдёт их здесь. Братья опасливо шли к складу. В соседних зданиях громко шумели станки, а воздух этого района обжигал их носовые ходы. Стоило сначала привыкнуть к смогу, но младший скелет не хотел задерживаться здесь дольше необходимого. Биг Мика не было слышно, поэтому братья прокрались дальше. И там было кое-что! Ребёнок прятался между перегнивших мусорных пакетов, сваленных у бокового выхода. Тогда и все остальные дебилы тоже здесь! Папирус сердито скривился. Да он в клочья разорвёт их тощие задницы!

В приступе гнева младший скелет забыл о собственных предосторожностях и твёрдым шагом прошёл к складу со сжатыми кулаками. Санс недоверчиво оглянулся и последовал за братом так быстро, как только мог. Они подошли к открытому боковому выходу. Внутри здания были уличные дети, которые общались, ели, спали или играли вместе. Вся их активность прекратилась, когда они заметили разъярённого Папируса в дверях.

— ВЫ! — зарычал младший скелет, от чего дети начали сжиматься и тесниться. — Из-за вас мы попали под прицел Биг Мика! Ничтожные паразиты!

— П-Папирус! — начал один из маленьких монстров, выдвинутый вперёд своими товарищами. — К-как приятно тебя видеть!

— Затнись! — бранился тот дальше. — Это общество безмозглых качков ворвалось к нам в дом и перевернуло там всё! К счастью, нас не было дома! Они могли и убить нас! А всё из-за вас, пиздюков!

— Мы правда не хотели никаких неприятностей! — вмешался другой ребёнок.

— Как только мы найдём покупателя для статуэтки, мы возместим вам всё! — сказал предыдущий монстр.

— МНЕ НЕ НУЖНЫ ВАШИ СРАНЫЕ ДЕНЬГИ! — крикнул Папирус на пределе возможностей своего голоса.

Санс нервно озирался вокруг, вытирая пот со лба. Это только что были шаги снаружи? Его брату стоило быть тише! Он тревожно схватил плечо младшего брата, но тот яростно оттолкнул его руку в сторону. Взгляд Папируса был убийственен. Старший скелет отошёл на два шага назад. Он не хотел стоять рядом с братом, когда тот срывается.

— Вы НЕМЕДЛЕННО вернёте статуэтку Биг Мику!

— Но он же убьёт нас!

— Не моя проблема! В крайнем случае, я сам с ним поговорю и отнесу её за вас!

— Так не пойдёт! — сказал один из детей.

— Точно! — поддержал его другой.

— Нам и без тебя будет неплохо! — подтвердил третий.

Уличные дети окружили братьев. Они были маленькими, но их было много. Полный решимости, Папирус вздёрнул плечами. Он не отступит. Ни перед ними, ни перед кем-либо ещё! Санс, однако, всё больше нервничал. Было видно, как весь этот спор идёт к драке. Как же он это ненавидел! И почему его брат такой упрямый? Но маленький скелет никогда бы не бросил Папируса! Он сразу подошёл ближе к брату. Если им придётся драться, они сделают это вместе! 

Повисла напряжённая пауза. Все ждали первого шага, пока один из самых младших монстров не бросился на братьев, исполненный самоуверенности. Папирус с лёгкостью убил его прицельно вызванной костью. Увидев, как их маленький друг на глазах рассыпается в пыль, другие дети начали атаку. Братьям пришлось противостоять явно превосходящему их числом противнику. Они все были довольно слабыми, но лезли буквально из всех щелей. Даже Санс смог изловить нескольких из них, стараясь, однако, использовать больше физическую силу и отбрасывать мелких монстров на землю, где они становились лёгкой добычей для Папируса. Во-первых, маленькому скелету стоило сберечь силы, чтобы телепортироваться при необходимости, а во-вторых, так его брат мог набрать больше очков опыта. В процессе, однако, они потеряли друг друга из виду. Младший скелет увяз где-то в самой гуще детей, в то время как Санс был на самом краю, отбиваясь от некоторых атак. Ему даже удалось избежать некоторых ножевых ранений.

Папирус совершенно потерял обзор. Он старался выжить среди всей этой толпы, и до сих ему просто повезло не получить никаких травм. Младший скелет знал некоторые уловки, которые использовали эти неудачники. Но чем больше заброшенный склад заполнялся пылью, тем свободнее в нём становилось. Папирус мог заметить, что к нему приближается один из старших и крупных монстров. Ребёнок был примерно его же возраста, только сам он был куда больше и тяжелее. У этого монстра-медведя имелись острые когти и сильная челюсть, однако его тело было медленным и громоздким. Только Папирус хотел вступить с ним в сражение, как он получил жёсткий пинок по позвоночнику. От боли младший скелет упал на колени.

— Папирус! — вскрикнул Санс, но не смог приблизиться к брату.

Дети схватили своего врага и удерживали так, чтобы монстр-медведь мог до него добраться. Скелет извивался в крепком захвате, но его спина болела слишком сильно. Когда крупный ребёнок замахнулся для удара, другой, который удерживал Папируса, был поражён костью. Санс, задыхаясь от волнения, пытался протиснуться между противниками, чтобы защитить брата. Младший скелет воспользовался этим шансом и неуклюже вырвался. Ему пришлось уклониться от нескольких укусов монстра-медведя, одновременно не спуская глаз с остальных детей.

— Ай! — раздался голос Санса.

Папирус сразу же повернулся к брату, которого за руку укусил кто-то из младших детей. Маленький скелет пытался избавиться от этой козявки. К счастью, этого было недостаточно, чтобы забрать его единственное очко здоровья. Облегчённо Папирус снова посвятил себя битве со своим противником. Но когда младший скелет повернулся обратно, случилось это.

В пустом здании раздался громкий тревожный треск, затем яростный, искажённый болью крик. Санс задохнулся от паники. Что случилось с его братом? Тот опустился на покрытый пылью пол, прикрывая лицо. Маленький скелет мог видеть только, как правый глаз его брата яростно и опасно светится. Выпустив истошный крик, младший скелет прыгнул на монстра-медведя и вцепился зубами ему в шею. Последовал звук разрывающихся мышц и ещё больше отчаянных воплей. Крупный ребёнок упал на землю, превратившись в пыль, после того как ему перекусили горло.

И вдруг стало совершенно тихо. Дети попятились назад, изумлённые и потрясённые этим зрелищем. Санс воспользовался возможностью и поспешил к брату. Он схватил Папируса за плечи и повернул к себе. В этот момент мир для маленького скелета остановился. Монстр-медведь сломал Папирусу череп. Около его левой глазницы зияла огромная дыра, от которой по всему его лицу расползалась паутина трещин. Санс бесконтрольно трясся и был на грани слёз. Он не знал, что сказать. Эту травму не выйдет исцелить без последствий. У Папируса на лице останутся шрамы до конца жизни. Но больше всего маленького скелета шокировало выражение лица его брата. Его нижняя челюсть* дрожала от гнева и боли, но взгляд был холодным и жёстким. Как у того, кто хочет видеть весь мир, охваченный пламенем. Это испугало Санса, но беспокойство быстро затмило остальные его чувства. Он так сожалел об этом! Лучше бы он никогда не впускал этих чёртовых детей!

— Посмотрим. Посмотрим.

Все на складе посмотрели в сторону выхода. Биг Мик! Папирус оттолкнул Санса назад и зашипел от боли. Сейчас не время жалеть себя!

— Так и знал, что вы как-то связаны с этими оборвышами.

— Раскрой глаза! — злобно бросил младший скелет. — Они нам враги, не друзья! Мы хотели вернуть твою сраную статуэтку!

— И откуда ты узнал о ней?

Папирус крепко сжал зубы. Твою мать! Он проболтался!

— Это больше не имеет значения, — продолжал Биг Мик. — Вы все в любом случае уже мертвы.

Монстр щёлкнул пальцами, и несколько его бандитов вошли на склад. Они убивали детей так легко и быстро, будто те были просто комарами. Они не могли ничего противопоставить. Это было невозможно. Им придётся бежать. Папирус расстроенно зарычал и повернулся к брату, с черепа которого крупными каплями скатывался пот.

— Телепортируй нас на два километра северней отсюда!

— Ч-что?

— Быстро! К насосной станции!

Санс не знал, чего этим хотел добиться Папирус, но лучше было его послушаться. В самый разгар битвы братья исчезли, а появились возле насосной станции. Санс непонимающе огляделся. Что…? Повсюду были гвардейцы! Новая волна паники охватила его искалеченную душу. И лучше не стало, когда Папирус сорвался с места и бросился прямо к воинам. Маленький скелет попытался использовать магию, чтобы вернуть брата, но у него уже не было сил на это.

— Вам срочно нужно на заброшенный склад к югу отсюда! — тут же начал Папирус, получив лишь нервные взгляды гвардейцев.

— Что ты здесь забыл?

— Послушайте меня! — настаивал младший скелет. — На том складе преступник, который недавно ограбил музей!

Гвардейцы только рассмеялись.

— И как же такой червяк нашёл того, кого мы уже неделю ищем?

— Я могу доказать! Там, на складе, золотая статуэтка, которую украли! Если не поторопитесь, он уйдёт!

Гвардейцы нерешительно переглянулись.

— Всё равно нам это ничего не стоит, — заметил один из них.

— Да, всё равно торчим тут без дела весь день, — пробормотал второй.

— Ладно! — заключил последний. — Мы посмотрим! И ты тоже пойдёшь! Если это обман, то, будь уверен, от тебя ни одной косточки не останется!

Папирус уверенно кивнул.

Младший скелет привёл гвардейцев на склад. К тому времени битва в нём уже стихла. Войдя внутрь, братья увидели горы пыли, оставшейся после детей, а посреди всего этого Биг Мик со своими людьми и статуей в руке. Гвардейцы немедленно заметили это и рванули навстречу бандитам. Все они действительно были очень сильными монстрами. Санс быстро схватил своего раненого брата за футболку и оттащил в сторону. Он не хотел, чтобы Папирус вмешивался. Потому что это было жестоко. Как уличная драка, в которой сходятся огромные монстры, только, как и ожидалось, королевская гвардия превосходила своих противников на голову. Полный страсти и преданности, Папирус наблюдал за воинами в чёрных доспехах. Ещё немного, и он станет одним из них! Эта мысль вызвала покалывания у него в позвоночнике.

Прошло всего несколько минут, но большинство бандитов уже лежали на земле, раненые либо уже ставшие пылью. Чуть не опоздав, Папирус заметил кое-что у выхода. Биг Мик собственной персоной полз по пыльной земле, пытаясь сбежать. Одна его рука отсутствовала, а левая нога больше была похожа на кровавое месиво. Папирус широко улыбнулся. Но стоило ему только повернуться в сторону Биг Мика, как Санс тут же отреагировал и потянул его обратно. Но он просто оттолкнул его руки. Младший скелет короткими шагами следовал за своей жертвой. Заметив Папируса рядом с собой, Биг Мик повернулся и тяжело сглотнул, разглядев выражение лица младшего монстра.

— Нам нужно кое-что обсудить, — начал Папирус, и тон его голоса был исполнен садизма. 

— Завались! Мудак! — тихо прорычал Биг Мик.

Битва позади них становилась всё более спокойной и односторонней. Стоны и крики заглушались смехом гвардейцев. И Папирус… наслаждался видом своей жертвы и запахом пыли в спёртом воздухе. Он призвал большую тяжёлую кость и несколько раз ударил ей по земле рядом с тем местом, где лежал Биг Мик.

— Это за то, что следил за нами! — крикнул он, ударив свою жертву по голове. Раздался склизкий треск. — Это за наш разрушенный дом! — младший скелет нанёс удар снова, и теперь Биг Мик мог только лежать на земле и дёргаться. — И! — удар. — Это! — удар. — За! — удар. — Моё! — удар. — ЛИЦО!

На последнем Биг Мик уже начал рассыпаться в пыль. Это было невероятно удовлетворительно. Папирус дрожал от количества адреналина в теле. Санс, однако, тревожно держался на расстоянии от брата.

Обернувшись, младший монстр увидел широко улыбающихся гвардейцев. Окружённых пылью. Папирус улыбнулся в ответ. Он так устал от этого дня.

— Хорошо постарался, малец!

— Чистая работа!

— Да у пацана есть потенциал!

Папирус был счастлив от таких комплиментов. Он станет потрясающим королевским гвардейцем! Абсолютно точно! Воины в чёрных доспехах подобрали и осмотрели статуэтку.

— Спасибо за наводку! Наконец, мы нашли её! Король точно будет доволен!

— Всегда рад помочь королевской гвардии!

— Ценю это! — один из гвардейцев рассмеялся.

— Пап… — послышался рядом голос Санса. — Хех… Похоже, ты теперь у нас босс Нового Дома… 

К счастью, воины в этот момент были слишком заняты празднованием. Маленький скелет подтянул к себе брата трясущимися руками. Тот довольно вздохнул и прижался ближе к Сансу. Папирус теперь, наконец, мог отдохнуть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * В оригинале уголки рта. Это что-то на уровне щёк и скелетов, знаете ли.


	15. В. Д. Гастер

Санс нервно перебирал рукава своего красного свитера от волнения. После того, как лаборатория, наконец, связалась с ним, и им были переданы все его документы, маленькому скелету предложили подписать трудовой договор. Санс теперь был настоящим учёным! Он сможет творить великие дела! Но, для начала, ему следовало многое узнать в первый рабочий день. Доктор Футамис нашла время, чтобы провести его по лаборатории. Комплекс внутри был куда больше, чем казалось снаружи. В нём можно было найти буквально всё. Микробиологические, генно-инженерные, научно-магические лаборатории, инженерные корпуса… и даже небольшая столовая. На каждом углу были личные кабинеты. Санс спросил себя, сможет ли когда-нибудь заполучить такой. Очевидно, сейчас он был слишком незначителен для подобного. Ему объяснили правила техники безопасности и показали запасные выходы. Кроме того, здесь соблюдалась строгая конфиденциальность. Ничто не должно было просочиться во внешний мир. Маленького скелета слегка смутил пункт договора, по которому королевский учёный имел право пресечь утечку информации любыми доступными средствами. Там была очень приятная фраза: «Допустивший разглашение данных может быть подвергнут смерти». От этого Санса слегка замутило. Однако ему не хотелось отказываться от этой работы ни при каких обстоятельствах. Всё же, это было его мечтой на протяжении чуть ли не всей жизни. Кроме того, платили здесь просто фантастически. Маленький скелет не был идиотом настолько, чтобы отказываться от такого.

— Некоторое время вы будете получать задачи полегче, пока привыкаете к работе, — деловито сказала доктор Футамис, проводя нового сотрудника через длинный коридор.

— Ясно, — заинтересованно отозвался Санс. — Куда мы идём сейчас?

— В комнату отдыха. Кроме вас мы наняли ещё кое-кого.

— О?

— Да. Мне дали указание познакомить вас друг с другом. Как новому и неопытному персоналу, вам следует наладить контакт.

Зелёная монстр-кошка открыла большую дверь, и Санс послушно последовал за ней. Они вошли в довольно уютную комнату. С одной её стороны стояли стол со стульями вокруг него, с другой диван и несколько кресел. Запах кофе кружил в воздухе. Тут же маленький скелет заметил, откуда распространялся этот потрясающий аромат: несколько сотрудников стояло около кофемашины. Их оживленная беседа тут же стихла, когда доктор Футамис появилась поблизости. В середине всего этого была жёлтая монстр-ящерица, которую Санс видел в день своего собеседования. Она выглядела очень нервной, несмотря на то, что очки с толстыми стёклами скрывали её глаза. 

— Прошу внимания, — сказала монстр-кошка. — Это Альфис и Санс, наши новые сотрудники. Мы надеемся, они внесут в нашу работу неоценимый вклад. Я прошу вас оказывать по возможности помощь, если у них будут возникать вопросы.

Все другие монстры в комнате кивнули немного боязливо. Неужели и Сансу стоило волноваться?...

— По этому случаю я хочу выдать вам рабочую одежду, — продолжила доктор Футамис, поднимая белый свёрток со стула.

Альфис и Санс пристально следили за руками монстра-кошки, пока та разворачивала ткань. Это же лабораторный халат! Многоразовый лабораторный халат! Полный радости, маленький скелет принял свою новую одежду и надел. Халат ощущался так же, как в его снах! Санс гордо повертелся в нём. Так классно! 

— Чтобы отметить это событие, ещё кое-кто хочет дать наставление нашим новым сотрудникам, — приглушённо сказала доктор Футамис.

Все смотрели на то, как дверь комнаты отдыха вновь открылась. Санс не мог поверить… Это… Это был… ДОКТОР ГАСТЕР! Королевский учёный! Самый гениальный монстр во всём подземелье! Создатель Ядра, снабжавшего бесконечной энергией всё подземелье! Маленький скелет так часто фантазировал об этом моменте в юности. А теперь он совершенно не знал, что делать. Слишком поздно Санс заметил, что всё это время его рот был открыт. И вау. Доктор Гастер был намного выше, чем он предполагал. Это была такая честь, встретить столь блистательный ум. Кроме того, он тоже был скелетом! Санс был почти парализован благоговением.

Пожилой скелет при ближайшем рассмотрении выглядел довольно жутко. На нём был халат, давно видавший лучшие времена, элегантная обувь, чёрные брюки и водолазка. О зловещей и неестественно широкой улыбке доктора Гастера ходили легенды. Его неправильно посаженные глаза были почти его фирменным знаком. Он выглядел как маскот дома ужасов. Доктор был так крут!

Вдруг пожилой скелет начал громко смеяться, пока его руки и пальцы показывали какие-то странные символы. Футамис с интересом наблюдала за этим, затем кивнула.

— Приветствую нашу свежую кровь, — переводила монстр-кошка. — Меня зовут доктор Гастер. Рад видеть новые души в нашей лаборатории. Ведите себя достойно и делайте, что сказано.

— Почему он не скажет это сам…? — тихо прошептала Альфис.

— Есть много теорий, — шепнул ей Санс в ответ. — Некоторые говорят, что он родился немым, другие, что это из-за ошибки во время эксперимента, а кое-кто думает, что он просто выпендривается. Но доктор Гастер говорит на языке жестов, потому что никто не может понять его слов. На самом деле это штука скелетов, просто немногие об этом знают. Он может говорить только на ВингДингсе, который почти никто не понимает. Кроме, наверное, короля.

— Верно, — подтвердила Футамис.

Санс и Альфис испугались, когда заметили, что доктор Гастер, очевидно, слышавший весь их разговор, внезапно оказался позади них. От смущения маленький скелет натянул воротник выше. Вот дерьмо! С любопытством старший монстр описал круг вокруг него, внимательно осматривая. Санс чувствовал, как на его черепе невольно образуются бусинки пота. Гастер снова сложил несколько жестов, адресованных, по всей видимости, монстру-кошке.

— Да, я тоже не ожидала, — ответила она.

Санс чувствовал, что речь шла о нём. Улыбка Гастера стала шире, и он направился к двери. Его походка казалась слегка пружинистой. Почему-то доктора сопровождала аура безумия. И маленький скелет выставил себя полным идиотом перед своим кумиром! Доктор обернулся в последний раз. Каждое его движение было крайне непредсказуемым. Он по-детски помахал всем в комнате и быстро выскользнул за дверь, которая медленно автоматически закрылась за ним. Ладно, это было немного странно. Но чёрт возьми! Сансу уже не терпелось рассказать Папирусу об этой встрече! Он чувствовал себя маленькой визгливой фанаткой какой-нибудь группы, за исключением того, что кричал он глубоко внутри себя, а морально был втоптан в грязь по основание черепа. В реальности же Санс просто оцепенел.

В комнате почувствовалось явное облегчение, когда Гастер ушёл. Только теперь Санс понял, насколько все были напряжены из-за его присутствия. Будто все его новые коллеги одновременно задержали дыхание, и лишь только доктор Футамис не была всем этим затронута. Монстр-кошка казалась тревожаще флегматичной, но, наверное, этого и требовала её работа. Возвращаясь мыслями к своему собеседованию, Санс вспомнил, что здесь проводились эксперименты над живыми существами, а для такого, вероятно, приходится зачерстветь. Всё ради науки, так? Маленький скелет не был уверен, сможет ли сам зайти так далеко. До сих пор Санс никогда не убивал, не говоря уже об опытах над кем-то. Он пытался убедить себя, что работа доктора Гастера заканчивается на экспериментах над животными, но знал, что это совершенно точно неправда. В норме животные не обладали способностями к магии, и как же тогда они могли создать здесь вирус, поражающий магические формы жизни? По крайней мере, так было написано в книгах по истории. Однажды некоторая часть монстров сбилась в повстанческое движение, пытающееся свергнуть правящую династию. Королевский учёный решил проблему с ними биологическим оружием. Никто из повстанцев не выжил, но и бо́льшая часть гвардейцев погибла. Потребовалось много времени, чтобы восполнить потери, но никто больше не осмеливался выступать открыто против короля. Ещё одна причина беспокоиться о Папирусе. В глубинных слоях своего черепа младший скелет всё ещё вынашивал мысль о том, что однажды ему удастся захватить трон. К счастью, у Санса на его новом посту было достаточно информации, если всё действительно зайдёт так далеко.

— Следуйте за мной, пожалуйста, — монотонно произнесла доктор Футамис, уже собираясь уходить.

Альфис и Санс нервно переглянулись, а коллеги позади них перешёптывались. Никто из них не осмеливался разговаривать в полный голос. У маленького скелета возникло странное чувство в грудной клетке, но Санс всё равно последовал за монстром-кошкой. Она привела обоих новичков в своеобразный общий офис. Повсюду стояли столы, полностью нагруженные стопками бумаг. Стенные шкафы были заполнены неряшливо расставленными микроскопами, пустой предметной посудой* и книгами. Всё выглядело так, как Санс себе и представлял. В дальнем конце комнаты сидел монстр-птица, выглядящий довольно старым и сосредоточенно над чем-то работающий. Футамис подвела их к двум смежным столам, столешницы которых единственные были нетронутыми и пустыми.

— Это ваши рабочие места. Первое время вы будете заниматься изучением и редактированием наших небольших проектов. Мы ведём строгий учёт всего, что происходит в лабораториях. Я ожидаю от вас особенного усердия, — сказала монстр-кошка. — В шкафах вы найдёте отсортированные в алфавитном порядке текущие проекты. Мне хочется, чтобы в первый раз вы работали в разных областях. Так можно будет оценить вас и увидеть ваши сильные и слабые стороны. Но, я думаю, не будет никаких проблем с хорошими результатами и положительными результатами тестов, — продолжила Футамис. — Альфис, вы будете иметь дело с криогенными жидкостями, газами и расщеплением.

— Л-ладно… — ответила жёлтая монстр-ящерица, поправляя очки.

— Санс, я хочу, чтобы вы занялись термодинамикой наших новых водяных насосов.

— Да, хорошо, — маленький скелет нервно улыбнулся.

— Найдите соответствующие документы в файлах и не перепутайте ничего, пожалуйста. Если возникнут вопросы, обратитесь к коллегам. Доктор Арго работает в отделе материаловеденья, — Футамис указала в сторону монстра-птицы, который на секунду оторвался от записей и непонимающе моргнул. — Он может помочь вам с вопросами о материалах и их свойствах.

Оба новичка кивнули. Это всё было так захватывающе. Санс не мог дождаться, чтобы полностью погрузиться в новую работу. Его всегда интересовала предложенная область. В книгах ему приходилось читать о старых паровых машинах, а здесь, наверное, были похожие принципы, только, скорее всего, конструкции были гораздо более современными и более комплексно устроенными. Ещё ему было любопытно, зачем вообще используются эти насосы. Может быть, что-то из разряда шлюз. Если команда королевского учёного занимается этим, то, вероятно, всё должно быть в интересах Азгора. Мысль Санса оборвалась из-за громкого звукового сигнала. Футамис схватилась свой пояс и посмотрела на закреплённое на нём маленькое устройство.

— Мне нужно идти, — она уже спешила к двери. — Вы знаете ваши обязанности. На полках вы найдёте необходимую литературу. И, ох… Если вы заинтересованы в докторской степени, то, пожалуйста, свяжитесь со мной. Мы обсудим диссертацию и необходимые шаги. Подумайте об этом на досуге. И удачи, — бросила монстр-кошка через плечо, уже скрываясь за дверью.

Санс некоторое время ещё смотрел вслед своей начальнице, пока вся новая информация не устоялась у него в голове. Он заметил, что Альфис уже рылась в одном из шкафов. Маленький скелет вытер пот со лба и тут же пожалел об этом. Прощай, новый чистый халат. Он вздохнул. Санс подошёл к другому шкафу, открыл дверцу, и перед ним открылись сотни файлов. Он искал «термодинамика» под Т. Но ничего не нашёл. Несколько более нервно маленький скелет бросил на П, «паровые двигатели», но и там ничего не было. Затем на В, «водяные насосы». Ничего. Санс озадаченно почесал череп. Аналогичные проблемы были и у Альфис. Ну, ему нужно обратиться к коллегам, чтобы спросить, не так ли? Это было действительно неловко, но выбирать не приходилось. Но если маленький скелет даже просто файлы найти не может… Санс крепко стиснул зубы. 

— Ты ищешь не так, — раздался голос. — Тебе надо искать под Н, — сказал монстр-птица грубым тоном.

— Н? Почему Н? — спросил маленький скелет, всем видом демонстрируя замешательство.

— К этому надо привыкнуть. Это распоряжение доктора Гастера. Н — значит «неважные проекты». Там и должны быть ваши задания.

— «Неважные проекты», — повторила Альфис несколько разочарованно. 

— Вам ещё повезло. Когда я сюда пришёл, мне выдали задание из папки «совершенно не интересно». К этой системе приходится привыкать, но доктор Гастер иногда просматривает все проекты, поэтому мы её не меняем, иначе он ничего не найдёт.

Санс усмехнулся. Он знал, что, конечно, не получит важных заданий в первый же день, но сортировка этих шкафов показывала, что у Гастера было чувство юмора. Или что он был истинным гением, властвующим над хаосом. В любом случае, это было очень круто. Как и было сказано, маленький скелет нашёл свой проект под Н. Он кивнул в благодарность своему коллеге и сел за один из столов, прямо напротив Альфис, которая едва донесла огромную кипу бумаг. Санс широко улыбнулся, открыл первый файл и начал читать.

 

Тем временем Папирус сидел на стене ограждения городского парка. Без уличных детей там было как-то более пустынно, чем обычно. Но, возможно, это просто так казалось. Скелет наблюдал за прохожими и отдавал честь гвардейцам, как обычно и делал. Теперь его лицо было довольно известно в этой области. Он постоянно испытывал какое-то странное чувство, наблюдая за прохожими. Иногда ему удавалось увидеть нечто особенное. В нескольких метрах от него рука об руку прошла парочка, периодически останавливающаяся, чтобы обняться или поцеловаться. Папирус покачал на это головой. Что за идиоты. Показывать чувства так публично может быть чревато. Да и сам поцелуй выглядел просто мерзко. Но Папирус не прекращал смотреть на них. Почему-то он завидовал этим двум незнакомцам. Конечно, скелет никогда бы не признал, но ему было больно видеть подобное. В этих случаях он вспоминал, что у него есть только Санс. Да, конечно, это было гораздо больше, чем имели многие другие монстры, но… У него был только Санс. Никакой другой семьи, ни друзей, ни тех, кто хотел бы иметь к нему хоть какое-то отношение. К тому же, его брату приходилось много работать в последнее время, поэтому они почти не видели друг друга. Папирус был одинок. Ужасно одинок. И ему не с кем было даже поговорить об этом. Кто-то со стороны мог бы подать ему руку помощи, в то время как Санс бы просто попусту беспокоился. Папирус был рад, что его брат получил место в лаборатории, хотя ему в какой-то степени жаль было бросать работу официанта. Младший скелет точно знал, когда Санс вернётся домой, а до тех пор ему нужно было чем-то себя занять. Честно говоря, у него не было никакой мотивации тренироваться. Его душа чувствовалась необычно тяжёлой, будто свинцовый шар в груди, тянущий его вниз. Младший скелет хотел, чтобы всё было иначе. Чтобы родители их любили, чтобы им не приходилось сбегать, чтобы подземелье не было такой кучей дерьма.

Но это всё пустое. Папирус спрыгнул со стены и прошёл через парк. Поскольку теперь поляна была абсолютно свободна, он часто практиковал там свою магию. Теперь атаки скелета наносили слишком большой ущерб, чтобы призывать их дома. А это место очень хорошо подходило. Здесь было так необычно зелено и тихо, словно поляна и вовсе находилась не в Новом Доме. Добравшись до неё, Папирус глубоко вздохнул и сразу же призвал несколько костей, позволив им зависнуть в воздухе. Одна из его идей заключалась в том, чтобы вокруг него летали заострённые кости, одновременно защищая его от неожиданных атак и находясь в непосредственной близости, доступные в любой момент по мере необходимости. Что-то вроде патронташа, только больше. Но это всё ещё работало немного не так, как ему представлялось. Держа свою магию в узде, скелет призвал множество костей, в качестве мелких зарядов. Они мгновенно вырвались из-под покрытой травой земли, но тут же распались. Папирусу всё ещё требовалось слишком много сил, чтобы держать их все в состоянии покоя. Вот почему он обращал особое внимание на выносливость и магический запас. В конце концов, скелет всё ещё был ребёнком, но мог оказать сопротивление куда лучше, чем многие взрослые. То, что он родился монстром-скелетом, было огромной удачей, ведь это давало Папирусу множество преимуществ. Он выстрелил костями в ближайшее дерево. Две из них пробили его насквозь. Неплохо. Вряд ли кто-то сможет выжить после такой атаки. Можно будет получить больше очков опыта.

Папирус снова попытался закружить острые кости вокруг себя, но сделать их стабильными было сложно. Так можно было бы достичь идеальной защиты. Он сконцентрировался и заставил кости светиться красным. Заряженные магией, они наносили куда больший урон. Но скелет хотел достичь своего предела. Он пробежал через поляну, поддерживая свой импровизированный доспех и попутно вызывая из земли всё больше костей. Они вздымались, образуя подобие лестницы. Папирус быстро поднялся по ней и спрыгнул. Он хотел сделать переворот в воздухе, одновременно выстреливая костями, но что-то пошло не так. Скелет почувствовал боль, а все призванные кости обратились в пыль.

— БЛЯТЬ! — вскрикнул Папирус, держась за повреждённую глазницу.

Будь проклята эта рана, чёрт её дери! Она ещё заживала ужасно медленно. По крайней мере в тех местах, где это было возможно. Санс каждый день обрабатывал брату череп, чтобы предотвратить загрязнение и инфекцию на краях трещин. Они оба были уверены, что останется огромный шрам. Папирус окрестил это своим боевым ранением, таким, какие были у настоящих солдат. Такая травма была слишком большим наказанием для ребёнка. Санс уже несколько раз до этого намекал ему на возможность подобного исхода, но младший скелет лишь отмахивался. Он поднялся и отряхнул одежду.

Папирус заметил, что что-то промелькнуло справа от него. Всё же его левая половина лица до сих пор была закрыта повязками. Он повернулся и заметил испуганную девочку, прячущуюся за одним из продырявленных им деревьев. Выжившая из тех детей? Вздрогнув, скелет приблизился к ней. Девочка зашла дальше за ствол, но её уши всё ещё были видны. Через отверстие. Угрюмо Папирус зашёл с другой стороны дерева, в то время как девочка пыталась что-то высмотреть, выглядывая из-за дерева. Видимо, она искала его.

— Зачем ты следишь за мной? — прорычал скелет.

Маленький оборотень испугалась и быстро поползла в противоположную от дерева сторону. Папирус разочарованно вздохнул. И что это? Игра в прятки!? У него не было времени на всю эту детскую чепуху!

— Я с тобой разговариваю! — сказал он более настойчиво и поднял её за уши.

— Ай! — пискнула она. — Пожалуйста, отпусти!

— Отвечай!

— Ты убил всех моих друзей! — прохныкала она. — И я… И я…

— И ты что? Хочешь меня слезами залить? Хочешь бросить мне вызов? Слабачка! — прошипел Папирус и бросил девочку на землю, даже если ему было немного её жаль. Показывать это было непозволительно.

Маленький оборотень съёжилась и закрыла лицо руками. Девочка задумалась на минуту, а затем пристально посмотрела в лицо превосходящему противнику. Оборотень быстро подскочила и поцеловала скелета в правую скулу. Смущённый этим Папирус лишь наблюдал с широко раскрытыми глазницами, как девочка застенчиво отступает, а затем и вовсе убегает. Какого чёрта!?

 

Маленький скелет потёр свои глазницы. Вау, эти материалы были чертовски интересными! Судя по прочитанным данным, Санс мог сказать, что эти насосы были весьма просты в содержании. Они должны были стать аварийным вариантом, если некоторые компоненты Ядра выйдут из строя. Гастер просто не верил в подобную возможность. Его заметки были исполнены сарказма и полны снисходительных шуток. Читать их было довольно забавно, на самом деле. Азгор хотел от королевского учёного аварийное решение для откачки грунтовых вод с нижних уровней подземелья. Полагаться лишь только на одну машину было слишком рискованно. По той же причине замок короля был оборудован несколькими автономными генераторами. Правитель не хотел остаться без электричества. На самом деле, это было довольно логично. И неудивительно, почему Гастер не хотел этим заниматься: подобное стало бы признанием того, что его творение несовершенно. Так или иначе, Санс гордился уже тем, что мог помочь своему кумиру сделать даже неважную работу, ведь так разум доктора был открыт для новых гениальных изобретений и исследований.

— Ух… — простонала Альфис.

Санс поднял глаза, чтобы понаблюдать за жёлтой монстром-ящерицей, перетаскивающей файлы обратно в картотеку. Она выглядела усталой. Который вообще час? Маленький скелет посмотрел на часы на стене и поморщился. Он просидел здесь на два часа дольше, чем должен? Папирус уже несомненно ждёт его! Его брат, должно быть, волнуется! Санс быстро собрал все бумаги и сложил в две стопки: прочитанные и непрочитанные — на стол. Вторая была явно больше первой, а ведь провёл с этими бумагами целый день без перерывов. Работа была довольно обширной. Это объясняло неплохую плату. Маленький скелет поднялся и потянулся. Его кости хрустнули, а седалищные бугры ныли от долгого пребывания в одной позе*. Но, если говорить в общем и целом, его первый день в лаборатории был просто невероятен.

— Уже уходишь? — спросила Альфис, раскладывая свои бумаги.

— Мне нужно домой. Меня ждёт брат.

— Тогда ему стоит привыкать.

— Ты о чём?

— В лаборатории никогда не выходит закончить работу вовремя. Сверхурочные — норма. Многие и вовсе на ночь остаются, — сказала монстр-ящерица и кивнула в сторону доктора Арго, уже уснувшего у себя за столом.

— Хорошо… Я найду золотую середину. Моему брату всего десять, и я не могу бросать его на целый день. 

— Тогда, думаю, ты не собираешься продвигаться по карьерной лестнице, — Альфис хихикнула.

— Почему? — скелет усмехнулся. — Боишься конкуренции?

— Хмпф.

Санс снял свой лабораторный халат и неаккуратно сложил. Он не знал, можно ли оставить его здесь или его украдут, поэтому решил забрать с собой. Кроме того, ему не хотелось выпускать свою новую рабочую форму из рук. Это было так здорово. Ему действительно хотелось показать Папирусу свой новый костюм настоящего учёного. От этого маленький скелет чувствовал себя чуть более значительным и важным. Хех. Крутой учёный, делающий крутые научные штуки. Если бы только его родители это видели. 

Он вышел из офиса и быстро прошёл по коридорам. Санс испуганно замер, когда истошные крики пронеслись через лабораторию. Чем, чёрт возьми, занимался Гастер? Эта сторона его работы была действительно пугающей. Он надеялся, что ему не придётся проводить эксперименты на живых существах. Но даже если бы маленькому скелету выдали подобное задание, он бы добросовестно выполнил свою работу. Санс прижал свой свёрнутый халат ближе к себе и возобновил шаг с прежним темпом. Ему срочно надо было вернуться домой прежде, чем Папирус начнёт искать его. Не хватало ещё, чтобы ребёнок потерялся в этих лабораториях. 

 

Пока Санс быстро пробирался к выходу, доктор Гастер, удобно откинувшись, сидел в своём кресле. В тёмной лаборатории перед ним было несколько мониторов, показывающих множество различных комнат. Его собственное рабочее место находилось глубоко под землёй. Здесь королевский учёный мог отдохнуть от ненужного внимания, отрывающего от работы. Очарованный, пожилой скелет наблюдал, как Санс сортировал предназначенные ему бумаги и беседовал с Альфис. Гастер давно не видел другого скелета, а этот образец ещё и имел потенциал. Раз за разом он проверял работу своего нового сотрудника. Тот ни разу не сдвинулся с места. Маленький скелет был слишком мотивирован и заинтересован. Гастер видел, как Санс задумчиво переминает суставы. У пожилого скелета уже была идея. Чем больше времени проходило, тем шире становилась его улыбка. Ещё нельзя было быть уверенным до конца, но если Санс действительно соответствует всем поставленным критериям, то Гастеру потребуется его помощь в будущем. Для личных целей.

— АА! — застонал измученный голос позади королевского учёного.

Пожилой скелет повернулся на кресле, задумчиво глядя на обнажённого монстра, привязанного к лабораторному столу. Его брюшная полость была вскрыта и несколько зажимов удерживали её в максимально открытом состоянии. Гастер мгновенно повернулся, чтобы проверить, что сделал Санс. Он был немного разочарован тем, что другой скелет просто поспешил быстрее домой. Королевский учёный встал и подошёл к своему эксперименту. Лёгкими выработанными движениями он надел латексные перчатки и защитную маску. 

— Испытуемый стабилен. Держится лучше, чем предыдущие, — прокомментировала Футамис, входя в комнату. — Ваша идея с дополнительным адреналином была просто потрясающей, доктор.

Гастер ухмыльнулся и хрустнул шейными позвонками. Пришло время закончить работу на сегодня. Громкие крики раздались в лаборатории, когда два учёных изъяли из брюшной полости связанного монстра некоторые нужные им органы. Было весело смотреть ему в глаза в этот момент. Футамис протянула ему костную пилу для более тонкой работы.

 

Когда Санс уже почти дошёл до дома, он заметил своего брата, лихорадочно пытающегося выйти из квартиры.

— Вот и ты! Я уже хотел идти тебя искать! — проворчал Папирус.

— Мне жаль, бро. Я задержался в лаборатории, — сказал маленький скелет, а затем широко улыбнулся. — Разве не круто звучит?

Папирус яростно фыркнул и вернулся обратно в квартиру. Он положил ключ на его место на кухне, снял ботинки и сел, скрестив ноги, на диван.

— Как прошёл первый день?

— Очень интересно! Я не могу ничего рассказать о проектах из-за подписки, но это было просто грандиозно! И я даже встретил доктора Гастера! Лично! Во плоти! Хех. По крайней мере, насколько себе может это позволить скелет.

— Доктор Гастер? И что он сказал?

— Как обычно. Поприветствовал нас и дал пару наставлений.

— Нас?

— Да, меня не одного приняли в лабораторию. Со мной будет работать ещё одна ящерка. Нам даже предложили написать диссертацию! Можешь себе представить?

— Доктор Санс? Вообще тебе не подходит.

— Хех. Ты прав. И представь, как доктор Санс идёт к нашим родителям и трясёт прямо перед их лицами мешком золота.

Папирус промолчал на это. Ему всё ещё было некомфортно говорить об остальной своей семье. Младший скелет взглянул на руки брата и заметил белый свёрток.

— Что это? — спросил Папирус, указывая на ткань.

— Я хотел показать тебе! — с видимым удовольствием маленький скелет надел халат. — Ну? Как я выгляжу? Теперь похож на доктора Санса?

— У них был халат твоего размера? — Папирус рассмеялся. — Или они специально на тебя шили?

— Может быть, они используют детский труд, — Санс подмигнул.

Младший монстр рассмеялся снова. Его брат откинулся на диване. Чтение часами было действительно приятным занятием. Ему очень нравилось. Но это также было и чертовски изнурительно.

— А ты чем был занят сегодня? — Санс довольно улыбнулся.

Папирус решил промолчать об инциденте в парке, но девочка не покидала его мыслей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *С вашего позволения, может я и не учёный ни разу, но меня оскорбляет такое отношение. В оригинале написано, что там были только пробирки. Фи.  
> * Я изменила одну анатомическую фигню. В процессе сидения копчик мало задействован прост. 
> 
> Иллюстрация от читателя:  
> https://goo.gl/ygwzF7

**Author's Note:**

> Тамблер автора http://dasviereck.tumblr.com/  
> Мой акк на фикбуке https://ficbook.net/authors/2249921  
> Если есть вопросы любого толка https://vk.com/art_of_laziness


End file.
